Elite Way Magic School: Primera Temporada
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: [Versión Original del International Academy of Magic] Sé quién eres... sé donde estás... iré por ti y te acabaré. Tal vez no lo haga hoy, mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni tampoco la semana que viene, pero algún día, cuando menos lo esperes... ¡Serás Mío!
1. ¿Entrada al Infierno?

Bueno, para que todos sepan como información aparte, este fic es la versión original del IAM. Así que aquellos que ya han leído el IAM verán que este fic es más corto y con menos personajes, pero les aseguro que es MUY divertido. No tiene nada que envidiarle a la segunda versión.

Espero lo disfruten como yo o más, eso creo sería suficiente remuneración por haberme tomado algo de mi actualmente muy preciado tiempo en republicar este fic.

No quiero aburrirlos, así que pasemos a lo que estamos aquí.

Elite Way Magic School 

Minoría Selecta en el Camino Mágico de la Educación Escolar

Su famosa frase:

_Sé quien eres... sé donde estás... iré por ti y te acabaré. Tal vez no lo haga hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni la semana que viene, pero algún día, cuando menos lo esperes... ¡¡SERÁS MIO!_

Capítulo 1:

**¿Entrada al Infierno? **

Harry se mostró sorprendido cuando una lechuza llego al pie de su ventana en Privet Drive, proveniente de Hogwarts, apenas iniciaban las vacaciones y el director le solicitaba su presencia.

El chico por supuesto no dudo en aceptar regresar a Hogwarts y sus tíos por supuesto que aceptaron que el se marchara de inmediato, no sabia de que se trataba, pero si debía pasar sus vacaciones en el colegio, lo haría.

Harry tomo el autobús noctámbulo, junto con un grupo selecto de cuidadores, ya que a pesar de que los magos oscuros permanecían escondidos e inactivos, podrían atacarlo de un momento a otro.

Al llegar al caldero chorreante descanso todo lo que pudo, el señor Weasley lo esperaba para llevarlo con otros al colegio, y tomando un atajo, usando un traslador hacia Hogsmeade y de ahí, el colegio estaba mas cerca.

Para su sorpresa, cuando entro a la oficina del director, varios mas estaban ahí, esperando, el señor Weasley no le había querido decir nada.

Ahí estaban, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, y sus amigos, Hermione y Ron…

Eran los que habían sido prefectos de quinto, pero él no lo era y lo sorprendió mucho, aunque antes de preguntar, George Weasley entró riendo con Dumbledore, seguidos de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Bienvenido Harry!

- Hola profesor… ¿Sucede algo?

- No… bueno, sí, la verdad es que he mandado a llamar a mis prefectos de quinto año pasado porque necesito sus servicios, se que son vacaciones, pero la recompensa es grande…

- Pero yo no soy prefecto – dijo el chico.

Tampoco los gemelos – señalo Padma, al parecer, ninguno sabía lo que vendría.

Cierto, escuchen chicos, antes que nada, debo decirles algo importante… hace algunos años, uno de mis alumnos mas avanzados, y rico, decidió abrir un colegio para que acudieran los alumnos que no han querido asistir a los colegios digamos… convencionales…

A Harry le pareció una locura, solo un tonto no quería asistir a Hogwarts.  
Se que a muchos les parecerá una tontería, pero, hubo muchos, que decidieron que esa escuela era mejor opción, porque… tienen que pagar una cuota anual de miles de galeones, y según, muchos profesores altamente calificados enseñan ahí, inclusive una prima de la profesora McGonagall brinda sus servicios…

- ¡También tuve opción de ir ahí! – dijo Malfoy muy alto a Pansy, y los demás le enviaron asesinas miradas al estilo ¿Y por que no?

- No cuenta con muchos alumnos – continuaba el director – porque es relativamente nueva y cara, así que solo aquellos que poseen arcones o bóvedas llenas de oro, pueden asistir, así que tiene alumnos de otros países…

- ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver? – pregunto Ron.

Bueno muchachos, **Bill Trump**, mi mejor alumno en esa generación y actual director del colegio, me pidió ayuda para implementar algunas actividades en el colegio, por ejemplo el sistema de prefectos, que ellos le llamarán "Protectores" y necesitan que ustedes instruyan a los alumnos que fueron elegidos, para mostrarles como es un prefecto…

- ¿Y yo? – pregunto Harry y el gemelo se señaló también.

- Trump también quiere un equipo de quidditch decente, para que puedan competir contra otros colegios, pero los chicos necesitan motivación y alguien que les enseñe, ya que no ha podido conseguir un profesor de deporte adecuado, solo de vuelo y no es suficiente… ustedes son perfectos para enseñarles las bases…

Todos se miraron unos a otros… mudos.

- Si alguno no acepta, o si ninguno quiere ir a ese colegio…

- ¡Yo voy! – dijo Harry, lo que menos deseaba era estar con sus tíos.

- Yo también – dijo Goerge – mi gemelo cuida los negocios con Lee.

Los demás asintieron, excepto Malfoy que parecía apesadumbrado.

¿Usted no, señor Malfoy? – pregunto Dumbledore y todos rezaron porque se negara, pero acepto a regañadientes.

- Sí voy- dijo bajo.

- ¿Y cuando partimos y como se llama ese colegio, donde esta? – preguntaron algunos.

- El colegio se llama **"Elite Way Magic School",** se encuentra escondido en una campiña Inglesa y… parten en la mañana.

Así al día siguiente, los chicos partieron usando otro traslador, sus cosas habían sido enviadas y solo los esperaban a ellos, así que junto con el profesor Dumbledore, llegaron a las puertas del suntuoso castillo que fungía como colegio, y el cual se encontraba en medio de un bosque.

Los chicos perfectamente uniformados, se quedaron en el vestíbulo mientras Dumbledore era llevado por una profesora hacia la dirección. Ellos miraban a todas partes, viendo que el interior del castillo, era demasiado lujoso para su gusto, así que todos sacaban conclusiones, excepto Malfoy, que estaba nervioso y no se despegaba de Pansy.

- No creo que deba imperar tanto lujo en un colegio – dijo Ernie – pero luce muy impecable...

Ron estaba boquiabierto, pensando que tan solo en la estancia, cabía su casa. Pero al mirar de reojo a Malfoy, trato de disimular, pues sabia que de un momento a otro, comenzaría a decirle unos cuantos insultos.

- ¿Qué te parece este palacio Harry? – pregunto Fred.

- Demasiado para mi gusto – respondió – estoy de acuerdo con Ernie...

De pronto, la puerta que había al fondo, se abrió de golpe, y un trío de chicos salió rápidamente, todos portaban túnicas color azul marino, con una insignia de plata en medio del pecho, el cual tenia las letras del colegio, una corona y unas estrellas.

Los chicos venían discutiendo alguna cuestión, y una de ellas anotaba en un pergamino que flotaba cerca de ella.

- ¡Es de toda la vida! –Chillaba la de las dos coletas – los grupos son pequeños, empieza el año y resulta que todos anduvimos con todo ¿no es así Davide?

- Eh…. ¿Tu y yo ya fuimos novios o todavía no?

- ¡Hijote, ya no me acuerdo, creo que sí… un día!

La otra chica de pelo trenzado se topo de frente a Anthony Golsdtein y le pregunto distraída – ¿Y tú y yo ya anduvimos?

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

- Estos chicos no son del colegio – señalo Davide.

- ¿Y eso que? ¡Aunque este unas horas! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- A… Anthony…

- Bien… te anotare en mi lista y te diré cuando este disponible… chau! – y los niños subieron las escaleras principales, desapareciendo.

- ¡Que chicas locas! – gruño Goldstein mirando a Padma con cierto enfado.

Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas de burla y todos se sentaron en la sala que había en la estancia, excepto Draco que parecía nervioso.

De repente por la puerta principal, entraron tres chicos mas, desenfadados, cargando gruesos libros que parecian nuevos, de detuvieron un instante, y la chica rubia, alta, se detuvo un momento en Malfoy, sonrió, les dijo algo a sus amigos y se acercaron a ellos con aires de… superioridad.

La chica que iba al frente, bien podría ser la hermana de Malfoy, tenía el cabello rubio platinado, que le caía a los hombros, rostro pálido y afilado, pero maquillada discretamente, su uniforme era impecable y traía pendientes y pulseras de oro.

El otro era un chico alto, de cabello castaño, largo y crespo que le tapaba la cara y caía a los hombros, usaba lentes, pero era buen mozo y la otra era una chica mas bajita, guapa, también rubia, con el cabello atado a una coleta.

- ¡Draco Malfoy! – dijo la líder al verlo al fondo, detrás de Pansy y sonrió - ¡Dichosos los ojos!

- Vaya, el idiota tiene conocidos – murmuró George.

- Eleonor – saludó Malfoy de mala gana.

- Patrick, Lindsay , les presento a mi vecino, Draco Malfoy... – dijo la chica – estudia en Hogwarts. Mis amigos, Patrick Root de Suecia y Lindsay Hollad de Canadá...

- Proletarios – dijo Patrick al dar una vista al resto de los chicos y eso hizo que les diera un dolor de esto mago ante el insulto, supusieron que todos eran de la misma calaña de Malfoy.

- ¡Jamás pensé que mi vecino favorito, estuviera aquí... y pensar que el verano pasado, nos divertimos en la cena que mi padre organizo al tuyo... aunque no estuvo presente...

Harry se pregunto si era también mago oscuro.

- También me da gusto verte...

- ¿Así que ellos y tú, son los que vienen a instruirnos?

- Bonito grupo – espetó Patrick.

- Bueno Draco, el chico malo de la colina... me alegra que estés aquí. Aunque a tus amigos, no se les pueda decir lo mismo porque... ¿son tus amigos, verdad?

Malfoy abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra salió.

- Si ellos son sus amigos... que bajo ha caído – dijo Lindsay y los chicos comenzaron a rumiar ¿cómo se atreve?

- Mas respeto Lindsay – intervino Eleonor – que ellos, serán por un tiempo, la autoridad, a ver si puede dominar a los egos del colegio.

- Harry Potter – reparó Patrick en él – creo que...

Pero no termino, pues bajando las escaleras que había en el centro de la enorme estancia, venia bajando otra chica, la cual se detuvo, era bella, tenía el cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, su rostro enmarcado por unos enormes ojos castaños y boca pequeña.


	2. La Estancia del Terror

Capítulo 2:

La Estancia del Terror 

- ¡Hey, Umbridge! – Dijo Patrick – aquí tenemos un regalo para ti...

Harry palideció, bueno, todos ¿había dicho ese odioso chico "Umbridge"?

- Ven aquí, J.Lo – sonrió Lindsay.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Mira eso! – los señalaron descaradamente y el rostro de Jane Loret Umbridge, alias J.Lo, cambio.

- ¿Qué me dices? – Pregunto Eleonor – el del fondo es Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Ah! – suspiró - ¡Sí, los conozco a todos!.. ellos también conocieron a fondo, a mi tía favorita... Dolores Jane Umbridge – dijo muy despacio y los chicos hicieron gestas, muecas poco agradables.

- ¡Tu tía era...! – estuvo a punto de protestar Ron.

- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! – se adelantó J.Lo – porque la pobre sigue en San Mungo, con un doloroso tratamiento...

- Se lo merecía – se adelantó George.

- Puede ser – respondió J.Lo con una mirada insinuante – pero por algo pasan las cosas – y dirigió su mirada a Potter

- ¿Qué? – espeto Harry.

- Harry Potter... dichosos los ojos... solo puedo decir que... será un placer tenerlos aquí - y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ahí, junto con Eleonor, Patrick y Lindsay.

- ¿Tu vecina, Malfoy? – pregunto Ernie con temor - ¿Acaso a este colegio acuden hijos de mortios o qué?

- No me gustara estar aquí – gruñó Padma.

- ¿Creen que es muy tarde para salir corriendo? – rugió Anthony.

- Nos comprometimos – murmuró Hermione sin ganas – creo que el único a gusto es Malfoy.

Y todos voltearon a verlo, pero Malfoy, para nada estaba a gusto.

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco? – pregunto Pansy, quien también se había dado cuenta de la situación – aquí te conocen bien.

- Esto es horrible – dijo a la chica entre dientes – la mayoría de mis vecinos están aquí, sus padres, aunque no son mortios, son magos oscuros... todos esperaran que sea mas grande que mi padre...

- ¡Tu eres grande, eres perfecto, eres...! (si...si... es la vida de Pansy, arrastrándose)

- ¡Cállate Pansy! No sabes en que lío estoy metido y luego con ellos – observo a sus compañeros, que ya le enviaban asesinas miradas.

- ¿Oyeron eso?

- A mi me preocupa mas esa chica Umbridge... su sobrina.

- Bueno Harry, si la vaca esa no pudo contigo... mucho menos la antipática guapa y buenísima de su sobrina – agregó Goerge.

- Sí... no tengas miedo...

- Oigan, desde que entre a este lugar, ya tengo ciertos temores...

- Espero que los aspirantes para prefectos y para el quiddicht no sean iguales.

- ¡Hola, hola niños, niñas! – de pronto se acercó una chica muy sonriente, con la túnica ajustada, de cabello largo, lacio y castaño, con flequillo coqueto y unos ojos azules brillantes, con frágil figura.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Hannah con cara de fuchi.

- Otra loca – respondió Padma.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Ustedes son los prefectos? ¡Yo soy Mia Hilton! ¿quién va a enseñar el quiddicht?

- Nosotros – se adelantó George y jalando a Harry.

- ¡Guay, bien, yo soy la capitana del equipo recién formado! – dijo jalando del brazo a George y enseñándole aun más sus dientes perfectos. Y al chico le llegaba al hombro.

- ¿Tú... eres la capitana del equipo?

- Sí... yo, Mia, la chica mas guapa del cole... no saben, no hay mejor partido que yo...

Harry pensó que era una broma, pues para nada tenia el tipo aguerrido de una jugadora de quidditch, todo lo contrario, era tan frágil y delicada, cual muñeca de porcelana.

- ¿Y que posición juegas? – preguntó George entre divertido y asombrado, pensando que quizás era buscadora.

- Guardiana – respondió – y como saben, el equipo lo forman los mejores, o sea, yo no estaría en un equipo perdedor, y bueno, la verdad yo quería que el color del uniforme fuera rosa chillante, pero hay cuatro chicos que se opusieron rotundamente... como si el portar un uniforme rosa los hiciera menos hombres... así que lo dejamos en un verde esmeralda.

- ¿Rosa chillante? – pensaron algunos mientras la chica hablaba y hablaba sin soltar del brazo a George.

- ¡Tú eres Draco Malfoy! – exclamo al verlo, te conozco porque Eleonor tiene una foto tuya de una cena... y Nirvana Tyler tiene un póster de tu padre, Lucius, en el espejo de su celda... es toda una celebridad aquí!

George trato de safarse al oír eso ultimo sin resultado, pues ella lo tenía como una prensa.

Y a Malfoy, escuchar todo eso, no lo hacia muy feliz.

- ¿Cómo puede ser una celebridad un hombre que esta en la cárcel? – pregunto Padma muy molesta.

- Pues eso pregúntenselo a ella, a mi me da lo mismo... ¡Ah, mis golpeadoras estrellas!

Dos chicas venían siguiendo a J.Lo de mala gana, ambas de pelo y ojos negros, podrían parecer hermanas, pero una era mas morena que otra, atléticas, con facciones hermosas, una de cabello lacio con corte al hombro y la otra, con cabello largo a la cintura.

- ¿Qué es esto? – sonrió Mia - ¿reunión de chicas guapas o que?

- En vista de que no hay autoridad, y tú eres su líder... debo decirte que Letizia se encontraba hurgando la oficina de la conserje, y que Maria Mercedes tenia a dos chicos del primer año Alfa, convertidos en patos...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Mis amigas haciendo eso? ¡para nada!

- ¡Si alguna de tus amiguitas vuelve a meterse con algún Alfa, no se la acaba!

- ¡Y si algún amiguito tuyo, se mete con un Beta, tampoco te la acabas!

- ¡Ya cálmense, hay niños y niñas aquí que merecen respeto! – dijo Mia sin soltar a George.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – regreso la profesora que se había llevado a Dumbledore,  
nada Titi, nada – dijo Mia – solo conversamos.

- ¡Ya conozco su manera de conversar... en verdad ruego a Merlín que el sistema de "Protectores" funcione adecuadamente, porque si no! – gimió la profesora Tisha Timothy, la prima de la profesora McGonagall y al que todas le llamaban Titi.

Se volvió a los alumnos, y aparto a Mia de George.

- Vamos muchachos, a la dirección, Dumbledore termino de hablar con el director y desea verlos.

Los chicos se fueron con Tit sin despedirse, dejando a las chicas en el vestíbulo.

- Uno de ellos era Potter Umbridge... ¿vengaras a tu tía? – preguntó Letizia.

- Claro que si, ahora esta en mis manos y territorio ¿cómo pudo hacer eso a mi tía favorita?

- Me faltaron amarrar a dos alfas – protesto Maria Mercedes.

- Sobre tu cadáver – gruñó J.Lo y la soltó.

- Te vi muy a gusto con el pelirrojo – murmuró J.Lo a Mia.

- Podría ser – respondió la chica y salió sonriendo de la estancia, seguida de Letizia y Maria.

- ¡No creo que sea tu tipo!

- Mmm... veremos... ¿y que me dices de ese tal potter?

- ¿Que hay con el?

- ¿Te desquitaras por lo que le hizo a tu tiita?

- ¡Claro! ¡ Voy a tener a Harry Potter!

- ¿En donde lo vas a tener Picarona? ¿En tu cama?

- En la cama, sillón, silla, mesa, escaleras o en las piedras, pero lo voy a tener...

- ¡Una venganza sexual... me encanta, me encanta!

- ¡Ay Mia, no seas tan explícita


	3. Como ser Prefecto o Protector y

Capítulo 3:

"**Como ser un Prefecto... o Protector"... y no morir en el intento. **

En la oficina del director, los chicos que iban a concursar los esperaban y el director, el señor Trump, los esperaba ansioso.

- ¡Bienvenidos chicos! ¡me alegra que hayan aceptado venir aquí...para instruir a mis niños, que necesitan una autoridad... se que hay maestros y eso, pero, debo decir que es mas respeto y obediencia hacia un compañero!

Los chicos sonrieron nerviosos.

- Les explico brevemente, aquí no hay muchos alumnos, solo tenemos 140 alumnos de todo el mundo, que pagan una suma considerable de galeones cada año, y se han contratado a los mejores maestros del mundo... (Harry pensó que los mejores estaban en Hogwarts... y es cierto)... cada año tiene dos grupos Alfa Y Beta, con 10 alumnos. así que son 20 en total por cada año.

Dumbledore permanecía en silencio.

- Son pocos alumnos, pero bueno, de los grupos de 5 y 6, se han elegido representantes, para ser aleccionados y uno pasara a ser "Protector".

- Les diré quien les toca – dijo Titi – su director, decidió repartirlos así...

Tomo una lista y comenzó a leer:

- De quinto año ¡Sakura Cheng y Hugo Agman se pondrán de acuerdo con Hannah Abbott y Ernie McMillan! ¡Jude Bean y Merlina Sthepen con Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil! De sexto año... ¡Nirvana Tyler y Marius Brad con... Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley! Por ultimo... ¡Mistic Raymond y Chris Sullivan con Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson! Y los chicos para el quiddicht... ellos estarán mañana en la cancha a las nueve...

Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar al día siguiente, y por la noche, comentaban sus miedos.

- ¿Qué piensas Harry?

- Nada bueno, estamos rodeado de niños mimados...

- Y parientes de magos oscuros...

- O conocidos...

- ¿Cómo creen que nos ira mañana?

- Espero que sobrevivamos.

- ¡No sean pesimistas! – dijo Hermione – nosotros somos autoridad, nos tienen que respetar...

- yo no estoy muy seguro de ello... hasta Malfoy tiene miedo.

- Eso es cierto.

Al día siguiente, los chicos desayunaron en sus habitaciones, y por parejas se fueron a sus actividades. Nirvana y Marius esperaban en la estancia, para comenzar su instrucción, y a ver a quien podía más con la disciplina, aunque a ellos parecía no hacerle gracia, pues Hermy era sangre sucia y Ron, un traidor a la sangre.

- No hay que darles la espalda – dijo Ron – por si acaso…

- ¿Tú eres figura de autoridad en Hogwarts? – le pregunto Marius a Ron, y este se puso rojo.

- Sí… - respondió mientras caminaban a un salón de segundo.

- Bien… dinos como controlas esto – y abrió un salón en donde un grupo alfa hacia tremendo desmadre, no había maestro por lo cual, dos chicos se enviaban hechizos desde unos libreros que estaban de pared a pared, otro más se dedicaba a romper las hojas de unos libros de la biblioteca. Un par de chicas leían revistas que parecían ser muggles y pornográficas. Otra mas cantaba melodías funestas de hip hop a todo lo que su garganta daba y uno más prendió fuego a los escritorios con todo y tarea.

En fin, era un griterío adentro del salón, que no era posible escuchar los pensamientos.

- ¡Niños, niños, silencio! - grito Hermione como pudo, saco su varita para enviar un hechizo para calmarlos y apagar el fuego de los escritorios. Pero alguien fue más rápido que ella.

- ¡Anfibio! – gritó uno de los niños que enviaban hechizos y en seguida… Hermione tenía cara de rana… (No me la imagino) para el susto de Ron, y el par de concursantes, solo rieron entre dientes.

- ¡Maldición! – grito el niño de 13 años - ¡No se convirtió toda!

- ¡Es porque eres un tonto que solo se la pasa comprando calificaciones!

- ¡Cállate que tú aun sigues con ese look de niño tarado que te puso tu mami!

Y mientras ellos discutían, Ron trataba de finalizar el hechizo porque cuando Hermione quería hablar, croaba. Y Nirvana y Marius ya no aguantaban más la risa sardónica y terminaron saliendo para reírse a gusto.

Ron le quito el hechizo de inmediato, y Hermy estaba alterada y muy avergonzada para su primer día, porque los niños pare cían no reparar en ellos.

De pronto, alguien los empujo y entro con paso firme al salón.

- ¡Petrificus total! – apunto a los niños arriba del librero.

- ¡Reparo! – apunto a los libros y estos volvieron a su estado.

¡Finite incantatem! – Apunto a las tres mesas que se incendiaban - ¡Reparo!

Ron y Hermy se percataron que era J.Lo Umbrigde.

- ¡Escúchenme bien bola de retrasados mentales pubertos imberbes, los quiero a todos callados que tenemos una clase importante al lado, al primero que haga un ruido mas le arranco la cabeza! ¿oyeron?

Ninguno contesto, todos le miraron serios en silencio.

- ¿Oyeron niñitos?

- ¡Sí Umbridge! – respondieron al unísono y antes de salir, arrebato la revista a las chicas y se dirigió a Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Creo que necesitaran más que túnicas para enseñarles a ellos como controlar a estos monstruos!

- Y salió, dándole un saludo a Nirvana.

A los que parecía irles regular, eran a Pansy y Malfoy, pues estaban en un salón vació con Mistic y Chris, los cuales encendieron cigarros muggles, con filtro y comenzaron a fumar, mientras hablaban de todo, menos de ser prefectos.

- ¡Cuando se corra la voz de que el hijo de Lucius anda aquí, todos esperaran que hagas grandes cosas… Malfoy!

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Pansy…

- Claro… tendrás a muchas niñas tras de ti, queriendo comprobar que lo dicho por Eleonor es cierto – continuo Mistic.

- Así que tendrás que demostrar que tan malo eres…

- No creo que sea apropiado…

- Ya lo veremos…

Mistic y Chris cruzaron miradas evaluatorias y siguieron fumando. Aquello no le gustaba a Malfoy.

Por otro lado, George y Harry esperaban al equipo de quidditch. Cuando vieron que Mia llegaba acompañada de su equipo.

- ¡Hola niños!

- Buenos días - sonrieron los chicos nerviosamente – Mia estaba acompañada por la española y por Maria, y mas atrás otros chicos.

- ¡Mi equipo! – dijo Mia alegremente - ¡Mis golpeadoras Letizia la española y Maria Mercedes, y los niños de mi equipo… Rick, Paul y Lee, son cazadores, Jean-Paul es el buscador…

- Pues… Mucho gusto… Harry Potter y George Weasley – dijo el gemelo muy sonriente - ¿creen que podrían demostrarnos lo que saben?

- Claro…

- Hagan dos equipos – dijo Harry – de tres y tres, queda libre el buscador.

- Bueno, entonces niños contra niñas ¿si?

- ¡Vamos Mia, tu con nosotros y Lee con las chicas!

- ¡Ay, no vamos a discutir a sus posiciones! – sonrió Mia, y Harry junto con George, pensaron que solo coqueteaban con ella.

Los chicos sacaron sus escobas, eran Saetas de Fuego Megarrapid Ultrasensorial, de modelo reciente, tanto, que hacia ver como modelo obsoleto a la escoba de Harry y ni decir de la barredora de Goerge, que hasta las cerdas de la escoba lucían mustias.  
Hicieron dos equipos de tres, y se pusieron en posición, flanqueados por Harry y el gemelo, Harry lanzo la quaffle, para que comenzaran el juego.

Mia se puso en los aros, la española era cazadora y Maria Meche era golpeadora, por el otro lado, Lee Masfumi se puso de guardián, Paul de golpeador y Rick de cazador, el juego comenzó con regularidad, hasta que de primea instancia, Rick lanzo la quaffle a la portería de Mia, y esta se alisaba el cabello atado a un elegante moño, y apenas y pudo desviarla.

Y sucedió la transformación…

- ¿Qué DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES MARIA, DEJANDO QUE ESA MALDITA PELOTA LEGUE A MI PORTERIA? ¡VENGANZA, EXIJO VENGANZAAAA! ¡LA MALDITA QUAFFLE CASI ENTRA A MI PORTERIA, EXIGO VENGANZAAA!

- ¡Lo siento Mia!

- ¡YA SABEN COMO ME GUSTA QUE JUEGUEN, DE SER POSIBLES TIRENLOS DE SUS ESCOBAS PERO NO DEJEN QUE LA QUAFFLE LLEGUE A MI Y MUCHO MENOS LA BLUDGER!

- ¡Ok Mia!

- ¡SI UNA MALDITA BLUDGER SE ACERCA A UN CENTIMETRO DE MI PERFECTA NARIZ VOY A DESPEDAZARLOS!

- ¡Ya, ya!

- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS QUE ESPERAN PARA REGRESARLES EL BALON A ESOS INUTILES!

Mia ya no parecía tan dulce, gritando a todo pulmón y furiosa. La española tomo la quaffle dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la portería de los chicos, siendo interceptada por Rick que intento quitarle la quaffle, pero la española le dio una patada en el trasero, de una manera magistral e hizo que el chico tambaleara con su escoba.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – gruño Harry, pero Jean-Paul Jacquard tenia una mirada complaciente y divertida.

Aventó la pelota a la portería de Lee y la quaffle entró, Rick tomo la pelota y se dirigió a toda prisa, cuando Maria le bateó una bludger directo a su cabeza y al agacharse, perdió el balón, Paul golpeo a la bludger que fue a dar cerca de la nariz de Mia, la que se puso como fiera.

- ¡PERO QUE TARADAS SON DE VERDAD! – gritó la dulce chica, y George estaba con la boca abierta - ¡NO CABE DUDA QUE TODO LO TENGO QUE HACER YO! ¡QUIERO VER SANGRE EN ESTE MALDITO JUEGO!

Y a toda velocidad, bateó la quaffle en vez de la bludger y la pelota salía disparada de la cancha.

- ¡Sobre la pelota! – gritaron todos y salieron fuera del campo persiguiendo a la quaffle mientras las bludger los perseguían a su vez, Mia paso rozándole los talones a Harry y George, quienes por mas que le gritaban, los ignoraban y jugaban como se les pegaba la gana.

La pelota atravesó los campos del colegio con una velocidad impresionante y las saetas eran, claro está, más veloces. Por lo que Lee alcanzo la quaffle y la lanzó, pero George la capturó, deseaba que terminara tan terrible espectáculo.

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo George y todos se acercaron a él, rodeándolo - ¿No se saben las reglas o si?

- Lag geglas son paga rompegse – respondió Jacquard.

- ¿No te gusto como jugamos? – le sonrió Mia coquetamente, con la mirada suave y ese dejo natural simpático.

- Juegan horrible – dijo George – creo que primero deberan aprenderse las reglas – y se dirigió a Jacquard – y no son para romperse.

- ¡Pueg que abuguido!

- ¡Tranquis, tranquis Jean-Paul! – dijo Mia agitando las manos - ¡esto esta hiper increíble! ¿ves? ¡Andando, hazlo por mi! ¿Acaso esta belleza no merece que tu estés en el equipo del Elite Way Magic School?

- Egta bien – afirmó.

- Necesito tomar algo – apuntó Goerge.

- ¡Ay, yo te acompaño guapo! – le sujetó Mia del brazo al bajar de sus escobas y lo arrastró al interior de los vestidores.

- ¡A veces pienso que es descerebrada! – protestó Maria Meche.


	4. Sorpresas Detrás de las Puertas

Capítulo 4:

Sorpresas Detrás de las Puertas 

Hermione y Ron fracasaban rotundamente para tratar de enseñar a sus concursantes como controlar a los alumnos, pues estos descarados, en cuanto se daban la vuelta, les enviaban hechizos o hacían pedorretas detrás de ellos, muriéndose de la risa.

Marius hacia todo lo que Hermy le decía, pero el control no era posible con el grupo Beta.

- ¡Oigan protectores! – se dirigió la voz mandante del grupo de niños y niñas -¡Falta un alumno de este grupo y en 10 minutos empieza la clase!

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Marius con voz autoritaria.

- Scott Adams…

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Hermy a Nirvana, la cual estaba sumamente aburrida.

- Sí claro…

- Entonces iremos a buscarlo tú y yo… ¡Ron, quédate con Marius!

- ¿Siempre es tan mandona? – preguntó Marius y Ron asintió, mirando con desesperación la falta de disciplina que había, y sentía que en esos momentos era como entrar a una jaula con excregutos de cola explosiva.

En le camino, Hermy se topó a Padma, que también buscaba algo con Jude Bean.

- ¿Qué buscan? – pregunto Nirvana a Jude.

- Se nos perdió Donald Votey…

- A nosotros Scott, creo que los dos son amigos, puede que anden juntos… ¡Vamos a buscarlos!

Hermy y Padma, hartas de su primer día, siguieron a las concursantes hacia los pisos de arriba, buscando en los salones, a los chiquillos.

- ¿Qué tal te va? – preguntaba Hermy a Padma

- ¡Horrible, no sabes! ¡No tienen disciplina, uno de los niños se metió debajo de mi túnica para ver si usaba mas que ropa interior!

- ¡Te juro que de haber sabido, hubiese renunciado!

- ¡Anthony esta a punto de tirar la toalla, y mas porque ya tiene como doce propuestas indecorosas de niñitas de trece y catorce años!

- ¡Que horror! ¿Y donde buscamos?

- ¡En este pasillo – dijo Jude – hay muchas puertas, podemos buscar si están escondidos!

- Bueno, mitad y mitad – dijo Hermione y comenzaron a buscar puerta por puerta.

- ¿Qué me dices de los Prefectos Gryffindor? – pregunto Jude a Nirvana.

- Patéticos – dijo bajito – me tenia que tocar a los que tanto detesta mi ídolo, Lucius… ¿Por qué no me toco con Draco?

- Mala suerte Nirvana.

- ¡Sigamos buscando!

Hermione buscaba desesperada al par de chiquillos de segundo año junto con Padma, atrás le seguían Jude y Nirvana, las cuales cruzaban miradas, sintiendo que las chicas no mostraban su verdadera autoridad, ¡así como aspiraban ellos a ser Protectores!

- ¿Dónde se metieron Donald y Scott?

- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan entrado a clases?

- ¡El colegio es muy grande! ¡Y no tiene fantasmas que nos puedan informar!

- ¡Busquemos en todas partes!

- Para cuando aparezcan – dijo Nirvana – será de noche…

De repente, Padma abrió una puerta, donde guardaban material de limpieza pero… dos largas cabelleras rubias, cuyos rostros no se veían, pero se daban un beso apasionado por los sonidos que hacían, entre la oscuridad. Hermione y Padma quedaron boquiabiertas al ver el espectáculo.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín, dos chicas besándose! – chilló Padma.

Jude y Nirvana se vieron un instante y soltaron la carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – chilló Hermy - ¡Esto es antinatural!

Pero Jude y Nirvana seguían atacadas de risa y de pronto, la personas que se besaban voltearon haciendo a un lado sus cabelleras, para ver cual era el escándalo… y no, no eran dos chicas, solo era una chica… el otro, era un chicuelo.

El chico era alto, guapísimo, con ojos color miel y porte impecable, lucia de maravilla con el uniforme, y tenía rostro de ensueño, ella también era guapa, de ojos castaños.

- ¿Perdón? – Pregunto el chico con voz ronca, sensual, que hizo que a Padma le temblaran las rodillas - ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

- JAJAJA – seguían riendo Jude y Nirvana, sin poder responder. Hermione estaba avergonzada.

- ¡Cállense! – Chilló la rubia - ¿Acaso dijeron que éramos dos chicas?

- ¿Eso dijeron? – espetó el chico.

- ¡Si, Thierry! – Decía Jane ahogada de risa -¡Dos chicas, que gracioso… JAJAJA!

- Lo sentimos – dijo Hermy muy tensa, Thierry se ato el cabello con una liga, la verdad era que lo tenia un poco más largo que el de la chica.

- ¡Que poco descortés! – gruñó Amanda, retocándose los labios - ¡nunca me he sentido mas insultada!

- ¡En verdad lo sentimos! – seguía disculpándose Hermione.

- Es que estamos buscando a dos chicos – dijo Nirvana.

- ¡Pues no seremos nosotros, tenemos hora libre antes de ir a Pociones!

- Claro que no Thierry.

- ¿Ustedes dos ya andan? – pregunto Jude indiscreta.

Thierry y Amanda se vieron un instante, se analizaron, se compenetraron, se evaluaron y luego dijeron al unísono… - ¡NO!

- ¿A no? ¡Pues que buen faje!

- No porque como que no hubo química – y salieron del cuartito, Padma estaba en la baba total viendo al chico que en verdad estaba cuerísimo, parecía un sueño, y su largo cabello rubio, le daban un airecito muy sexy…

- Cierto – dijo Amanda con desdén – creo que tendré que buscarme otro chico.

- Coleccionar novios es un deporte para ti ¿verdad Amanda? – pregunto Nirvana con cierta diversión, pero ella solo le lanzo una gélida sonrisa y se marchó.

- ¿Quiénes se perdieron? – pregunto Thierry quitándose labial de la boca, Padma seguía en la baba, y Hermione aun avergonzada, aunque la guapura del chico las desconcentraba… por lo menos a ellas.

- Tal vez los conozcas, Donald Votey y Scott Adams – dijo Jude.

- ¡Ah, ellos! – Sonrió – ese par de precoces niños, deben estar espiando a las niñas de tercero en su hora de deportes en el gimnasio.

- ¿Gimnasio? – pregunto Hermy saliendo de su estupor.

- Si, tenemos un gimnasio Muggle en el cuarto piso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Según el profesor de vuelo, estamos en mal estado físico, y ya que los muggles inventaron todo eso para fortalecernos, nos obligan a cada grupo a una hora diaria de ejercicios, chicos y chicas por separado…

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Nirvana - ¿acaso hay algún lugar secreto donde espían a las niñas?

- ¡Es la única hora en donde usamos ropa de deporte muggle y no usamos las túnicas, así que prácticamente andamos con poca ropa encima!

- ¡Pues si! – respondió Thierry sonriendo irónicamente, Hermy le lanzo una dura mirada a Jude que reía sin parar.

- ¡Chicos traviesos! ¡a la hora del ejercicio, las niñas se cambian de ropa o se ponen ahí mismo su ropa de deporte!

- No sean duras – dijo Thierry tomando sus libros – yo también lo he hecho – les guiñó un ojo y salió rumbo a su clase de pociones.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Nos ha visto con poca ropa? – pregunto Jude maliciosamente.

- Thierry nunca te hará caso – aclaró Nirvana - ¡Vamos a buscar a esos niños!

- Hermione jaló a una embobada Padma, que solo veía la figura de Thierry caminando con soltura hacia su salón de clases.

- ¡Alto, guapo, con porte, parece un semidiós! – suspiraba Padma.

Las chicas subieron al cuarto piso, buscando alrededor del gimnasio algún salón por donde espiaran a las niñas, que efectivamente, hacían ejercicio, con leotardos y otro tipo de ropa muggle de licra, especial para deporte.

Al fin dieron con el salón, los chicos estaban sobre unos escritorios, en una esquina, la cual daba a Gym, y como estaba camuflajeado, podían juzgar sin ser vistos.

- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! – protestó Jude y los bajo de un jalón por sus túnicas. Nirvana le dio una pequeña bofetada a ambos.

- ¡Tendremos que castigarlos por no acudir a clases! – chilló Nirvana.

- ¡No ir a clases es gravísima falta!

Pero Hermione les lanzo una mirada explosiva y les hizo una seña, directo al gimnasio.

- ¡Ah… si! – Dijo Jude - ¡Y otro castigo mas por andar espiando a las niñas!

- ¡Es que las de tercero están buenas porque ya tienen pech…!

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Padma, al despertar de sus fantasías con Thierry

- ¡Bá!... ¡bueno, por lo menos tuvimos nuestros días de fisgones y NO PUEDEN QUITARNOS ESE GUSTASO!

- Ya veremos lo que dice Titi cuando se entere…

- ¿Titi? ¡Mejor se los llevamos a J.Lo para decirle que ya le vieron los calzones! ¡Para que aplique el castigo!

- ¡No… con Umbrigde NO!

- LOOOO SIENTO – intervino Hermy – pero son ustedes quienes deberán aplicar el castigo, para ello están concursando para protectores.

- Bien. Yo lo aplicaré – dijo Nirvana, un poco decepcionada, pero pensando en pedir consejo a J.Lo.


	5. Todo sobre Harry

Capítulo 5:

Todo sobre Harry 

Hermione, Padma, Hannah, querían suicidarse, el Elite Way dejaba mucho que desear, los niños eran indisciplinados, excepto cuando entraban a clases… si es que entraban, inclusive un par de niñas de primero, les habían ofrecido 30 galeones a cada una para que las dejaran volarse las clases… porque tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Padma estaba a punto de tirar la toalla en el baño mientras se lavaba la cara, y el baño era todo un caos, para ser un colegio particular. En la pared había toda clase de inscripciones, insultantes, que cambiaban de colores, nombres de alumnos a los que se acusaba de comprar calificaciones.

Y también otros anuncios pintados en los espejos del baño, con lápiz labial.

- ¿Ya leyeron este? – Pregunto Hannah – "la banda Wild Magic Life, anuncia con bombo y platillo su exclusivo concierto a los del Elite Way Magic School, que por primera vez, tocaran un ritmo más desconcertante, pesado y suicidante, cantándole su precio a medio mundo… se incluirá galletas de avena… para el corte de vena"

Y más abajo se leía la famosa frase del colegio…."_Sé quien eres... sé donde estas... iré por ti y te acabaré. Tal vez no lo haga hoy, mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni tampoco la semana que viene, pero algún día, cuando menos lo esperes... ¡¡ Serás mío!_"

- ¡Esto es todo! – gruñó Padma - ¡En este momento renuncio! ¿Cómo enseñar disciplina a quien nunca lo ha tenido? digo…¡Es ilógico, estos niños ricos hacen lo que quieren!

- ¡Que bien! – dijo de repente Mia al entrar al baño con la Española - ¡Hay mas chicas en la sala de juntas?

- ¿Sala de juntas? ¿En el baño? – preguntó Hannah, con una cara que era para patear.

- ¡Claro! ¿a poco no? ¡El baño de la es cuela se ha convertido en la mejor sala de juntas…

- ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Tu vida estudiantil, inscrito en una taza del baño!

- ¡Para la pos teridad!

Hermy, Padma y Hannah hicieron un gesto entre ellas, eso era el caos.

- Bueno, yo tengo que escribir algo que me encargaron – dijo La Española, sacando su varita y apuntando a la pared.

- ¡Fregotego! – y parte de lo escrito se borro.

- ¿Qué escribirás?

- ¡Ah, pero sabe escribir! – entro Lindsay con Eleonor y son rieron cínicamente.

- ¡No se metan con migo rubias oxigenadas! – y apunto de nuevo su varita - ¡pinta! – dijo y ella comenzó a escribir sobre la pared con la punta de su varita le yendo un mensaje algo… peliagudo.

"_A todas las chicas se les in forma que el instructor de quiddicht de Hogwarts Harry Potter desde hoy pasa a ser pro piedad de J.Lo Umbrigde… así que cual quier otra zorra que piense seguirle sus pasos, estará muerta en menos de lo que diga "make up" sobre advertencia no hay en gaños_"

- ¡Listo!

- ¿Eso te mando a poner Umbrigde?

- Sí, dice que todavía no sabe que hacerle.

- ¿Y lo dicen del ante de nosotras? – chilló Hermy.

- Si claro… somos chicas ¿no?

- ¿Y piensas que me voy a quedar tranquila con eso escrito en la pared! ¡Aparte que no debe hacerse, este baño parece de una cárcel, no de un colegio como este!

- Por si no te has dado cuenta – dijo la española – aquí todos tienen mucho dinero, las clases vienen valiendo madre, así que… solo nos divertimos.

- ¡Que mal hablada! – dijo Eleonor mirando por otro lado, despectivamente a las chicas Hogwarts - ¡modera tu lenguaje para con las visitas!

- Tu serás muy decente al hablar Eleonor.

- ¡Lárgate! – dijo Mia – que esto es junta privada…

- ¡Junta privada?

- Sí, quiero saber cuales son las partes privadas que a J.Lo le interesan – y las chicas soltaron una carcajada, excepto las que ya conocemos, que estaban al borde del infarto.

- ¿De miedo no? – sonrió Mia.

- ¡Pero que par de tontas! – dijo Lindsay y salieron de inmediato.

- ¡Adiós… par de taradas!

- Bueno, en lo que llega J.Lo y MaryMerce, comencemos con la junta…

- ¿Es en serio lo de Harry? – pregunto Hannah.

- Yo no sé – respondió Mia – eso es cosa de J.Lo, cuando llegue se lo preguntas, pero si te convierte en ardilla, rata o lo que sea, no respondo.

- De pronto otras niñas de cuarto y quinto entraron precipitadamente.

- ¿Qué onda Hilton? ¿Ahora de que tratara la junta?

- ¡Ay, pues de que debemos renovarnos! ¡Por ejemplo con sus novios actuales! ¡Los cortan, los mandan a la goma y se buscan otro!

- ¿Y las que no tenemos galán? – dijo Debbie leyendo el mensaje de Umbridge -¡hasta acaparan a los nuevos, Helen lleva dos horas persiguiendo a Anthony Goldstein sin resultado!

- Si no tienes galán ¡animo! – exclamó Mia - ¡Organicemos un reventón, aprovechando que Wild Magic Life estará tocando su tenebrosa música!

- ¡Sí! – dijeron todas.

- ¡Hay que organizar juegos como el de la botella, eso si solo con besitos y de piquito! ¡Después te pierdes y haces lo que quieras!

- ¡Yo me voy! – chilló Padma y salió del baño ofendida de tan vanidosa conversación. Pero al salir, el guapísimo de Thierry iba pasando, leyendo un libro distraído, y Padma se enleló de nuevo, y solo veía el vaivén de su túnica… era tan… sexy.

- ¡Quita tus ojos de Thierry! – dijo de repente J.Lo - ¡que te lo vas a acabar!

- ¿Eh, qué?

- ¡Y mejor ve a rescatar a tu compañero, porque tres niñas lo tienen acorralado, no sea que alguna lo lleve secuestrado a su celda y entonces sí… se te pierda!

- Hermione parecía no querer salir del baño, le interesaba lo que Umbrigde tuviera que decir sobre Harry, y de paso chutarse la conversación de las niñas, que era más tonta que la enmienda para los ilegales de los gringos.

- J.Lo entró y fue directo a la pared, sonrió.

- ¡No es justo Jane! – chilló Debbie - ¡Ya acaparaste a Potter, el mejorcito de los chicos que llegaron!

- El segundo mejor es Malfoy…

- ¡Ese chico lleva perdido toda la mañana con su compañera y con Mistic y Chris!

- Muy interesante – dijo la española – seguramente los andan cuestionando… o probablemente están preparando una cruzada infernal… ¡nos uniremos con esa santa misión!

- Sueñas – respondió J.Lo – lo siento niñas, a Potter nadie lo toca…

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Ni sabes que hacer con e!

- UUUUUH - gimieron las chicas.

- ¿Qué dices Helen?

- Que la carne no se hizo para las vacas – respondió Mia soltando un risotada.

- ¡Inflamarus total! – dijo J.Lo apuntando a Mia, quien a duras penas se hizo a un lado, al ver como el pequeño rayo incandescente pasaba junto a sus cabellos.

- ¡Yo hasta no ver que te lo fajes, no creeré! – alcanzo a decir, riendo acaloradamente.

J.Lo no andaba equivocada, Antonhy no podía quitarse de encima a tres niñas beta de cuarto año, una de ellas le acariciaba el pelo, otra más, andaba levantándole la túnica y la última lo tenía apretujado sobre una puerta.

- ¡Ya basta niñas, respétenme!

- ¡Pero nosotras no queremos respetarte… o que nos respeten!

- ¡Escuchen, no quiero hacerles daño, por favor… suéltenme!

- ¡Oh, que caballeroso! ¡Los de aquí son un poco cerdos!

- ¡Oye, no me toques ahí! – protesto cuando las manos inquietas de las chicas andaban en salva sea las partes.

- ¡Ustedes, largo! – gritó de pronto Sakura Cheng con varita en mano.

- Las chicas se pusieron en pie y le miraron desafiante.

- ¡Piérdete Sakura!

- ¡Impedimenta! – chilló Sakura, dejando fuera de combate a alas tres, y dejando sorprendido a Anthony.

- ¡Eso… eso no era necesario! – quiso justificarse el chico.

- ¿En serio? – sonrió – será mejor que no aceptes ninguna invitación de ninguna chica para entrar a alguna celda… ni siquiera si soy yo – dijo con coquetería y paso caminando encima de las chicas, que apenas volvían en sí.


	6. Fiesta en la Azotea

Bueno, sí, para los que no saben Sax ya regresó y está publicando un nuevo fic, cualquier interesado o curioso puede ir al profile y entrar a "Mean Girls". Ese fic lo publico conforme Sax lo publica en el foro, así que a mi no me vean, que el fic irá al ritmo de Sax.

Y bueno, continuemos con la publicación de este fic aquí en ffnet, pero tranquiiilooooss, no se emocionen que no podré publicar como antes eh! Al menos no todavía. Aviso que publicaré un capitulo por día, eso si se lo tienen asegurado

Bueno... seguimos con la parranda donde quedo?

Capítulo 6:

Fiesta en la Azotea 

Al atardecer, los chicos estaban reunidos en el comedor que tenían en medio de sus habitaciones, la cual era muy amplia, cada uno tenia su propia alcoba y baño, así como fruta fresca todo el día.

Todos tenían cara de no poder mas, el fastidio era evidente ¿Cómo controlar a los monstruos? Y los concursantes parecían no poner mucho de su parte.  
- ¡Es horrible! chillaba Padma - ¡No creo aguantar un minuto mas aquí!

- ¡Por lo menos a ti no te perseguían media docena de niñas locas ofreciéndote muchos galeones por un faje - protestó Anthony.

- ¿Perdón? – gimió Hermy – yo tuve la cara de sapo por un buen rato,  
a los que no he visto es a Pansy y Malfoy ¿creen que les paso algo?

- ¡Pero si aquí están en su ambiente! – espetó Ron – deben sentirse muy a gusto.

- Yo no los vi rondando ni nada por el estilo

- ¿Y que tal ustedes? – preguntaron a Harry y George.

- Mal – dijo Harry.

- ¡No tanto! – sonrió George – bueno, la verdad es que el equipo de quiddicht es un desastre en cuanto a las reglas se refiere porque, vuelan muy bien.

- Pero la capitana es terrible y parece que le gusta tu brazo – afirmó Harry – pareciera que quisiera comerse a George.

- ¡Ya saben, el magnetismo animal de los Weasley! – dijo George riendo con ganas.

- ¿Quién es la capitana?

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Es Mia Hilton la que se cree super-star y que anda lidereando a todas esas niñas tontas – respondió Padma, molesta.

- ¡ah!

De repente tocaron la puerta que daba al comedor y George, como el mayor de todos fue a abrir, ahí, la cara sonriente de Mia estaba, muy arreglada, lo cual la hacia lucir espectacular.

- Eh, hola – saludó el gemelo.

- ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? ¿Super? ¡Que bueno! – respondió sin dejar que los otros pensaran siquiera que cuando nombras al diablo, este aparece.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

Pues viniendo de ti – le guiño un ojo y George, el cual era travieso, aventado y relajado, tragó saliva. – pero bueno, hoy a las doce de la noche, hay reven, toca el grupo Wild Magic Life, así que los esperamos, estará súper, lleven zapatos cómodos y abrigos.

- ¿Fiesta a la media noche?

- ¡Claro, solo suban todas las escaleras doradas, las cuales dan a la azotea del colegio, porque la fiesta es en el ultimo piso ¿vale? No falten

- ¿Qué habrá aparte de música? – preguntó Harry cansado.

- ¡Lo de siempre, música pesada, alcohol, S.S y los que le entren, las pociones alucinógenas!

- ¿Eso es legal?

- En el Elite Way Magic School todo es legal

- ¿Qué es S.S?

- ¿No sabes que es S.S? - sonrió Mia a George.

- Pues no

- Bueno, se los diré de una manera suave, porque ustedes se asustan con cualquier cosa el SS se conoce como TS travesurilla segura si saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

Y los chicos se vieron unos a otros, en el azote total.

- ¡Ya saben, a las doce! ¡ah! Solo asisten los alumnos del cuarto año en adelante.

- ¿Sabe el director de esto? pregunto Hermy.

- No y si se lo dicen ¡todo el cole se encargara de cortarles la cabeza! y salió corriendo. Dejando perplejos a los pobres chicos.

- ¡Yo voy! dijo George.

- Antonhy y Ernie cruzaron miradas de complicidad. Solo las chicas lucían aterradas. Harry y Ron, no sabían si ir o no.

- ¡Es una fiesta ilegal! gruñó hermione.

- Puede ser dijo George pero en esa fiesta, conoceremos mejor a los chicos, así sabremos, como se controlarán ¿no creen?

- Las chicas se miraron unas a otras, sí, era ilegal, pero la curiosidad mata más... así que Goerge miró en sus rostros la aprobación.

- ¡De acuerdo, todos listos a las doce y...con varita en mano, no quiero sorpresas!

- Pero - protestó Antonhy - ¿que hay de las chicas que me anduvieron siguiendo?

- ¿Son de tercero, no es así? - dijo Ron - No irán, ya escuchaste a Mia, solo los de cuarto para arriba.

- Bueno - suspiró - voy...

- ¿Que habrá pasado con Malfoy y Pansy?

- No lo se ni me importa - gruñó Harry - espero que desaparezcan un buen rato...

A las doce en punto, los chicos caminaban por los pasillos del colegio, mirando a todos lados, habían pocos cuadros parlantes, que dormían profundamente, y subían las escaleras doradas, de repente al dar la vuelta, se encontraron con la conserje Maureen, los chicos pensaron que estaban en problemas, pero esta paso sin más y les dio las buenas noches.

- ¡Vaya! - gimió Hannah - Si hubiese sido Filch, ya nos hubiera echo un escándalo...

Al llegar al ultimo piso, que daba a una trampilla directo a la azotea, se oía musica, cuando asomaron sus cabezas, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ahí, en una tarima, el grupo "Wild Magic Life" ya tocaba una música estridente, con letras ridículas, y un grupo los coreaba.

Mia al verlos, fue a su encuentro, lucia una gabardina muy ajustada sobre ropa muggle, porque era más cómodo que llevar túnica a una fiesta loca.

- ¡Que gusto! - y enseguida se prendió del brazo de George y los jalo hacia una mesa con bocados y bebidas - ¡Síganme niños, niñas, les mostraré!

A Ron se le iluminaron sus ojitos cuando vio las viandas, su estomago ya empezaba a protestar.

- ¡Aquí, los ricos bocados, aquí, las bebidas - señaló cuatro frascos grandes de vidrio con sus llavecitas, todos de distintos colores!

- ¿Qué son? - preguntó Ernie extrañado.

- Este - señaló el primero - ¡contiene bebida de fruta con alcohol, el segundo, contiene mas alcohol, el tercero muchísimo más alcohol y el cuarto, pues creo que es puro alcohol!

- ¿Tienen puras bebidas alcoholizadas? - preguntó Hermy con los ojos redondos.

- Sí, ¿porque? bueno, si quieren beber algo mas ligero, hay cerveza de mantequilla en la nevera...

- ¡Ah, ahí esta Malfoy! - señaló Padma. En efecto Draco estaba rodeado por dos chicas y dos chicos, que le preguntaban cosas, él solo reía entre dientes, y bebía un liquido blanco que era del cuarto frasco... el que contenía puro whisky de fuego revuelto con ron, vodka y alcohol del 99.

- ¿Donde andará Pansy?

- ¡A quien le importa! - protesto Hermione - No debería estar bebiendo esa cosa...

Pero los chicos y algunas chicas, llenaban sus vasos con el contenido de los frascos, inclusive algunos apuntaban sus varita a la bebida, le prendían fuego, le soplaban y se la tomaban con gusto... a Ron ya se le antojaba.

- ¡COMO ESTA EL ELITE WAY MAGIC SCHOOL! - Dijo de pronto el vocalista del grupo, que también era un alumno de quinto, llamado Augustus.

- ¡UH UH UH! - gritaron todos.

- ¡VAMOS A PRENDERLOS CON UNA CANCION PRENDIDA, ESPERO QUE LA COREEN Y QUE SE TIREN A LA PERDICION!

- ¡UH UH UH UH! - seguian los chicos y las chicas al pie de la tarima, gritando.

**_"¡Te gustaría verme nadando... en un charco de sangre... o colgado de una cuerda... sin aliento y sin aire... o cayendo lentamente... al fondo de un abismo... todo despanzurrado... y haciendo vizcos!" _**

- ¡Bonita canción! - gruñó Hermy.

- Pues creo que describe lo que Malfoy quisiera para nosotros - dijo Harry y Draco apuraba su bebida, Nirvana se veía que lo cuestionaba todo lo que podía, y eso no lo tenía nada contento.

**_"¡Saca la cruz y clávame las estacas... quiero ver el autobús noctámbulo... que ha de llevarme al infierno!" _**

- Pues tiene ritmo... como el de las bandas muggles de rock - dijo Harry a los chicos - no suena como las brujas de Macbeth...

- Me gusta - sonrió George - ¡hay que acercarnos!

- Sí, pero con cuidado - terció Antonhy, presintiendo que algunas chicas se le botarían encima.

Los chicos brincaban y coreaban la canción estridente, mientras el vocalista, un guapo chico de cabellos castaños, un poco largo, y enormes ojos grises se desgañitaba todo lo que podía.

**_"¡Te gustaría verme en la calle... de la amargura... o buscando algo que comer en el bote de la basura...o pidiendo limosna en las esquinas... o clavado en Azkaban... lavando las letrinas!"_**

- Bonita melodía - dijo Hermione a Mia, tratando de ser irónica.

- ¡Esta guay! - dijo la chica sin importarle nada - ¡Augustus canta super!

- ¿Se llama Augustus? - pregunto Hannah con aire de ensoñación y sentía que el chico volaba sobre la tarima... ¿o era porque cierto humo de unos cigarros de hongos alucinógenos le llegaba?

- ¡Hey, ustedes! - grito Mia a un par de chicos de sexto - ¡Fumen su porqueria en otra parte!

- ¡Que aguafiestas! - gruñeron y se alejaron de Mia, y de sus invitados.

- La melodía terminó entre vivas y aplausos, cuando el guitarrista de la banda se adelanto, dirigiéndose a todos.

- ¡AHORA VIENE LA PARTE BELLA DE LA BANDA!

- UH UH UH UH

- ¿QUIEREN QUE CANTE LA BELLA Y SENSUAL MIA?

- UH UH UH

- ¿QUIEREN QUE CANTE?

- SIIII... QUE CANTE MIA - gritaron los chicos.

- ¡Ah! pero también canta - dijo Hermione tratando de ser despectiva, mientras veía que Draco volvía a llenar su vaso con sustancia del cuarto frasco.

- ¡Es un engendro! -dijo una chica de cuarto que estaba cerca y le hechaba ojitos a Anthony ¡pero al menos es entonada!

- ¡Bueno, bueno! - dijo Mia y soltó el brazo de George para dirigirse a la tarima.

- ¡Por lo menos te devolvió el brazo! - sonrió Harry.

- ¡Esa chica quiere todo contigo! - apuntó ron.

- ¡Es una niña! - agregó George, sonriendo.

- ¡Bueno, atención! - dijo Mia arriba del escenario con su vocesita aniñada - ¡Eesta canción super guay, se la dedico a...!

- Y todos voltearon a ver al gemelo, quien ya la sonrisa como que se disipaba.  
¡GEORGE WEASLEY, NUESTRO MEJOR ENTRENADOR DE QUIDDICHT!

- Y una suave melodía de guitarra y violín se dejo escuchar y los chicos agarraron pareja de inmediato, era una canción romántica... Anthony, nuestro buen chico Ravenclaw fue jalado de no se donde por una chica de cuarto. haciendo una realidad sus pesadillas.

- ¡Baila conmigo! - y lo abrazo casi qui tandole el aire.

- Aaaggg - alcanzó decir el chico.

- ¿Eso fue un sí?

- ¡Quítale tus manos Clifford! - llego de pronto Sakura - Que el chico me tiene prometida esta pieza.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que se abrió el ins tituto CA LLATE LA MAL DITA BOCA Y SUELTALO...

- ¡No te tengo miedo!

- Deberías - y jaló a Golsdtein, llevándoselo. el chico no sabía que hacer, porque Sakura era más alta que él, por unos centimetros, muy delgada, con pelo lacio y corte en las puntas y un par de ojos ras gados muy coquetos.

Y Mia empezaba su dulce melodía:

**_"¡Sé hombre... mí hombre...se azu car pero se dulce...se vida o se muerte... frío o ca liente... se mi nece sidad, para nece sitarte siem pre... todo el tiempo"! _**

- ¡Menos mal que solo es una niña! - dijo Harry a George, quien por primera vez, ya sentía que la chica iba en serio.

- ¡Es ridiculo! - agrego Ron - ¡Solo llevamos dos días aquí y una loca quiere todo con George!

**_  
"¡Quiero respirar tu aliento, quiero estar contigo todo el día... quiero aburrirme de ti... solo quiero emanar mis ideas en tu mente... solo quiero emanar... mis sentimientos en tu cama!"_**

- ¡Que fuerte! - chilló Hannah, quien no se percataba que Ernie era secuestrado por una chica de sexto, y se perdía en la multitud pidiendo ayuda.

- Definitivamente, ella quiere todo contigo - murmuró Harry y el gemelo, ya sudaba frío.

**_"¡quiero que seas mi intimo, quiero que seas mi descanso, debe existir un pretexto para llevarte a mi habitación!" _**

(si se preguntan porque las chicas no son asediadas es porque los hombres son muy, muy lento, y eso viene después)

- Creo que debemos irnos - dijo Hannah y fue cuando busco a Ernie, el cual, no estaba - ¿y Ernie?

- A lo mejor anda rondado con Anthony - advirtió Padma (chicasssss, sus compañeros corren peligroooo)

Y Mia casi terminaba su declaración precoz:

**_"¡Usare todas las palabras... accesibles... usare todas las artimañas... disponibles!" _**

- Bueno, por lo menos te esta advirtiendo - dijo Ron, y advirtió que Hermy no estaba...

- ¡Esa niña si que necesita pasar unos días en san Mungo!

- Pero va a querer que George la acompañe - dijo Harry muy jocoso, pero la risa se le heló cuando llegaba J.Lo con La Española.

**_"¡Quiero que seas mi hombre, quiero que seas mi descanso, debe existir un pretexto para llevarte... ¡oye, nene, para llevarte... a mi celda!" _**

- ¿Eso fue amenaza o proposición? - dijo J.Lo Umbrigde muy alto y dirigió una mirada cautivadora a Harry quien con solo verla, se sentía inseguro.

George estaba idiotizado, esa había sido una super mega exagerada sugerencia sexista.

¡¡la chica estaba loca!


	7. Rescatando a los Prefectos

Capítulo 7:

Rescatando a los Prefectos 

Mia termino la canción con el estridente aplauso, y dejo que Augustos siguiera con las melodías, ella sin embargo, fue acaparada por J.Lo y Letizia, quienes se la llevaron para fortuna de George... nunca jamás ninguna niña le había dicho así, tan directo, que quería todo con él.

En tanto, Hermione, iba directo con Malfoy, parado en un rincón bebiendo y ya subidito de copas.

- ¡Que verguenza! - chilló la chica - ¿Como puedes seguirles el juego a estos chicos desorientados y beber?

- ¡No molestes Granger!

- ¡Estas ebrio!

- ¡Mejor a estar ebrio y no oir las estupideces que me dicen!

- ¡Deja de beber Malfoy!

- ¡Hey, ustedes tortolitos! - llegó de pronto Eleonor con Patrick.

- ¿Que quieren? - pregunto Hermione muy molesta.

- ¡Vaya Malfoy, tu novia es de sangre muggle...!

- ¡No digan estupideces! - masculló Hermy - ¡Malfoy no debe estar bebiendo!

- Yo no sabía que a Draco le gustaban las proletarias - dijo Patrick mirando de arriba abajo a Hermy, quien ya no dijo nada y jaló a Malfoy, quien ya no podía ni caminar.

- ¡Ese parcito me da mala espina!

- No te preocupes Eleonor... si te dan lata, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

- ¿Por cierto y Pansy?

- Creo que Chris se la llevó de paseo... - y ambos sonrieron - pobre chica, Chris es un maniático, espero que no intente usarla para sus experimentos.

- ¿Que pasa Hermione, que le sucede a este idiota?

- ¡Esta borracho!

- ¡Vaya pinta! - dijo Padma - ¿No viste a Ernie o a Anthony por ahí?

- No...

- Pues mejor los buscamos - dijo Hannah - ustedes quedense con Malfoy - dijeron a los chicos (buena idea, si no capaz no regresaban)

Padma, Hermy y Hannah comenzaron a dar vueltas por entre los alumnos, por ahí, el guapísimo de Thierry charlaba con Lindsay, y Hannah, de vez en cuando, le echaba una vista a Augustus, quien seguía cantando a todo pulmón.

Derepente, Padma dio con Ernie, el pobrecito chico, estaba sentado en un sillón, asustado, porque una chica, se encontraba sobre él, media borracha, el chico tenía lapiz labial por toda la cara, su abrigo medio arrugado y no podia quitarsela de encima.

- ¡Ernie! - chilló Hannah y de inmediato se le fue encima a la chicuela, arrancándola del chico, Ernie se levantó a toda prisa.

- ¡Quiero irme a dormir! - chilló.

Y la chica ebria, se quedó en el sillón, riendose descaradamente.

- ¡Estas fiestas son ilegales y un horror! ¿como es que el director no lo sabe?

- Sí lo sabe - dijo a sus espaldas J.Lo y la Española.

- ¿Como?

- El director sabe de la fiesta, la hacemos una vez a la semana y los fines de semana es en la casa de Mia... tampoco son diarias, chicas...

- Sí, que lastima - apoyó Letizia.

- ¡Pues no estoy de acuerdo!

- En seguida Sakura llego a ellas des pistada.

- ¿Han visto a Golsdtein?

- ¿A Antonhy, porque?

- Estaba conmigo, pero en un descuido... o se escapó o alguien más se lo llevo...

- ¡Vamos a buscarlos, Ernie no te des pegues de nosotras!

- Vi a Chris con Pansy - dijo la española - el chico la llevaba a los laboratorios... les diré que tiene complejo de Frankestein, así que también, tendrán que rescatarla...

- ¿Donde están los laboratorios?

- En el subterraneo, junto al anfiteatro...

- ¿Anfiteatro?

- Sí, en el primer piso, puerta azul, con el dibujo de una calavera echa de zafiros... no hay pierde.

- ¿La llevo?

- Sakura - dijo J.Lo - creo que ellos pueden manejar la situación... mejor ven y explícame que hacías con ese prefecto...

- J.Lo y las chicas se alejaron, dejando mudas a Padma, Hermy y Hannah... ah, sí, y a Ernie quien sostenía del brazo a su compañera.

- La sobrina de Umbrigde es muy autoritaria...

- Igual que su tía...

- Me extraña que no haya sido nombrada concursante para protector...

- ¡Suficiente, busquemos a Antonhy!

- Pero Antonhy se encontraba escondido detrás de la tarima, dando con el diez minutos después.

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¡Escondiendome!

- ¿De Sakura?

- No, ella me estaba protegiendo, pero otras niñas la distrajeron y me querían raptar, ya andaban briagas... y la verdad, son mujeres... no puedo hechizarlas así nada mas...

- ¡Pues deberán hacerlo! - protesto Hannah - Porque serán mujeres, pero atentan contra su virtud!

(mj... ¿virtud?)

George bajaba con Malfoy a rastras, dejándolo en su habitación, así las chicas, bajaron a buscar a Pansy, dieron con la puerta y la abrieron, había una escalera que daba a un subterráneo, y un frío airecito se dejo sentir, las chicas habían decidido dejar sanos y salvos a los chicos en sus habitaciones con la consigna de no abrirle a nadie… me pregunto que pasara cuando ellas sean las que necesiten Ayuda….

- Bueno chicas, varitas en alto – dijo Hermione -¡Lumus!

Y el largo y frío pasillo se alumbro, algunos cuadros que había, estaban vacíos, así que las prefectas comenzaron a recorrer y abrir las innumerables puertas que habían, hasta dar con una habitación que parecía ser un congelador, pues helaba por dentro, habían muchos frascos con sustancias viscosas, enormes probetas con extraños animales nadando sin vida dentro de ellos, y al fondo, sobre una mesa de disección, yacía Pansy, profundamente dormida… y sin ropa.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Protesto Hermione - ¡Pansy, despierta!

- ¡Enervate! – Dijo Padma y la chica se incorporo dejando caer la manta que la cubría.

- ¡Ay, que asco, tápenla!

- Necesitaremos ayuda – dijo Hermy – avisemos a un profesor (GRAVE ERROR)

Padma fue a buscar a Titi, que daba clases de herbología.

- ¿Cómo paso esto? – preguntó Titi minutos mas tarde, cuando Pansy volvía en si, con un catarro terrible, temblando de frío, en la enfermería del colegio.

- Abra que preguntarle a Chris, creo que con él andaba…

- Profesora… esas fiestas de la azotea…

- ¿Fiesta, cual fiesta en la azotea?

Hermione cruzo mirada con las chicas ¿acaso J.Lo le había mentido con respecto a la sapiencia de la fiesta?

- Hay una fiesta ahora en el techo – dijo Hermy y la profesora se levanto – Bueno, me temo que habrá muchos, muchos castigos.

- ¡Que idiotas! – dijo Pansy con voz temblorina cuando Titi se marchó a la azotea.

- ¿Qué?

- Ni… Nirvana nos dijo que el director sabe de la fiesta… pero con la condición de que no se entere el día de su realización… así que si él o cualquier otro maestro lo sabe… es castigo…

- ¡Oh, oh! – gimio Hannah – entonces… él da permiso siempre y cuando ninguno ande de soplón…

- Sí... sí… ahora… ahora – chilló Pansy – ahora nos van a… acabar…


	8. El Problema

Capítulo 8:

El Problema 

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, cuando los chicos bajaban las escaleras, todos los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto, Séptimo estaban siendo regañados severamente por el director.

Un alumno de tercero los intercepto en el camino.

- ¡Así que uno de ustedes delató la fiesta! – dijo sonriente - ¡No se la van a acabar!

- ¿Qué dices?

- Si no pueden controlar a los de primero ¿Qué será con los de sexto? – y se fue muy sonriente.

Justo cuando el director se marcho con los profesores, los chicos llegaron al estrado y todos dirigieron su vista a ellos, con 80 miradas encima…

- ¡Vaya… vaya… los soplones bajan por fin! – dijo Eleonor muy alto

Los chicos no supieron que decir.

- ¡Me temo que a la señorita Granger no se le puede tapar la boca!

- ¡Si de eso se trata ser prefecto! – Dijo Sakura – yo no le entro…

- ¡Tranquila Cheng… que solo fue un soplón no todos! – dijo J.Lo

Hermione comenzaba a sentir que Merlín le hablaba. Eleonor se dirigió hacia la española y Maria Mercy.

- Chicas… quiero un desquite ¿Qué dicen? – dijo muy bajo.

- Cuenta con nosotras….

- Apunten a Granger y Malfoy…

- ¿Él… porque?

- Porque me debe una… pasada…

- Cuenta y di – sonrieron las chicas, llamando a Lee Masafumi.

Mientras tanto, seguían atacando a los prefectos y entrenadores... bueno, no todos. Porque al menos los de séptimo año que casi no se metían con esas broncas, dejaron a los de 4º, 5º, y 6º, arreglándoselas.

- Chicas, chicos – dijo Thierry antes de irse con su grupo de séptimo – ya que no habrá fin de semana en la casa de Mia, haremos un torneo de billar mágico, anótense todos con Jacquard.

- ¡Que cogan lag apuegtag! – dijo el francés.

- Y Padma lo seguía con ojitos soñadores, es que en verdad, el chico estaba tan bueno, que se caía del árbol.

- ¿Vienes a clases Umbridge? – preguntó Amanda, ya que J.Lo iba en ultimo grado.

- No, yo me quedo un ratito, para ver en que puedo ayudar.

- Bueno, haya tú...

- ¡Ay, bueno! – dijo Mia, adelantándosele a J.Lo - ¡yo si perdono a George por que es guapo y un chico encantador!

- ¡Mia, cállate! – gruñó Candace - ¡Es una estupidez lo que dices, pareces que no tienes cerebro!

- J.Lo se hizo a un lado, así como algunos mas.

- ¡Desmaius! – grito Mia de pronto, apuntando su varita a la chica de cuarto y esta cayo pesadamente en el piso.

- ¡UUUUUUH! – chillaron algunos, divertidos.

- ¿Algún otro no esta de acuerdo?

- ¡Señorita Hilton, me temo que yo no estoy de acuerdo! – dijo de pronto Titi a sus espaldas – ¡Queda castigada limpiando el anfiteatro!

- Pues ya que – dijo Mia sin inmutarse.

- ¡Muchachos – dijo a los chicos – el director desea hablar con ustedes!

Los chicos pasaron a un lado, sin dar la espalda a los alumnos, no fuera a ser, y llegaron a la dirección, Trump hablaba con uno de los cuadros cuando entraron y se sentaron frente a él.

- ¡Bien, bien, muchachos, creo que tienen problemas!

- Los alumnos son muy difíciles – dijo Hermy – les falta mucha disciplina y luego esa fiesta...

- Yo sé de las fiestas – sonrió Trump – les doy chanza siempre y cuando solo sea una vez a la semana, sin que yo me entere claro está...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque de todos modos la harían... chicos, les voy a explicar algo brevemente... este colegio... no solo esta lleno de niñas y niños que no quisieron ir a otras escuelas mas conocidas... son chicos cuyos padres, nadan en oro mágico... pero que los desatienden ¿me explico?

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron.

- La mayoría de ellos, viven en sus enormes casas atendidos por elfos domésticos, mientras sus padres hacen dinero lejos sin poder prestarles atención, cuando funde el colegio... comenzaron a llegar chicos, cuyos padres les es mas fácil depositar miles de galeones para la colegiatura, que cuidarlos o atender sus necesidades.

- Eso se traduce – dijo Hermione – en que no tiene disciplina.

- Exacto... hacen lo que quieren... son buenos en la magia pero... son muy indisciplinados, por eso pedí ayuda a Dumbledore, mi mentor... Hogwarts es la mejor escuela a la que yo he ido, y fui un chico como los que hay aquí, mi familia fueron los maestros y compañeros... aunque tenía padres... es horrible tenerlos y que no te presten atención...

Harry comprendió lo que el director decía, aunque él no buscaba problemas, todo lo contrario, los problemas lo encontraban a él.

- No les tengan miedo y muestren autoridad...

- Ellos no nos hacen caso...

- Utilicen la fuerza... el miedo... lo que sea... chicos, no quisiera pensar que me equivoqué al pedir ayuda a su director... el dice que son los mejores...

- Bueno – dijo Padma – sus niños son muy malcriados.

- Si ustedes demuestran su miedo, están acabados y prescindiré de ustedes, es más, si alguno se quiere ir... a ti señorita Granger, por decir lo de la fiesta, ya te la tienen jurada ¿no es así?

- No tenemos miedo – dijo Ron, pero Anthony le lanzo una mirada estilo ¡habla solo por ti!

- El problema es el miedo muchachos...

- Cometimos un error – dijo Harry – que no se repetirá... venimos aquí para disciplinar y lo haremos.

- ¡Entonces quien se quiere ir!

- Nos quedamos todos – dijo George – y vamos a disciplinarlos...

- Comenzaremos con los concursantes a protectores...

Un par de horas después, George y Harry daban clases al equipo de quiddicht, Mia, la española, Maria, Lee, Rick, Paul y Jacquard leían lo escrito en la pizarra.

"_Todo lo que NO deben hacer en el campo de juego" "No tires de la escoba a un compañero, NO le des con el bat en la cabeza ni otra parte del cuerpo, NO digas malas palabras, NO escupas a tus compañeros, la quaffle no es para que mates insectos, la snicht NO es para que se la des a tragar a tu contrincante, NO..._" – y seguían más no.

- ¡Pego que abuguido! – murmuro Jacquard - ¡vigto así el jego es hoguible!

- Calma pan francés – dijo Letizia.

- ¡Con tanto no hagag esto no hagag el otrog, el jego se vuelve egpantosagmente abuguido!

- Si no quieres estar en el equipo, elegimos a otro – dijo Harry de repente – es más, si alguien no quiere que lo diga.

- UUUUUH – soplaron.

- ¡Es en serio! – azotó el pizarrón y los chicos se callaron.

- ¡Vaya, hasta que muestra autoridad... luce sexy! – dijo Letizia.

- Engreído – murmuro Masafumi.

- Solo se sentencia – dijo Maria Mercy sonriendo.

- Eso es problema de J.Lo.

- ¡Explica eso señorita Antonio! – dijo Harry escuchando a Maria.

- ¿qué?

- ¡Que es problema de "J.Lo" mi seguridad!

- ¡Eso se me olvido comentarte Harry... en el pizarron de anuncios hay uno que dice "Harry Potter es mío... atte. J.Lo" – dijo George, y Harry salió de inmediato del campo rumbo al colegio.

- ¡Oiga profe! – dijo Mia levantando la mano coquetamente - ¿Y que es lo que si podemos hacer?

- ¿Fajarte al entrenador? – dijo Rick muy bajito a espaldas de Mia.

- ¡No le adivines el pensamiento! – lo codeo Letizia.

- ¡Ya niñas, chicos por favor, esto es muy serio, el quidditch es un juego importante!- exclamó George procurando no ver los ojos de ensoñación y los besos soplados que Mia el enviaba ¡eso es increible! ¿Un gemelo coqueto nervioso?

- Con tantog "no puedeg haceg egto" ya lo cgeo que eg seguio... - terminó de protestar Jean-Paul Jacquard.


	9. Cuando seas mio

Capítulo 9:

Cuando seas mío 

Harry buscaba furioso a J.Lo por todas partes, inclusive se de tuvo a leer lo que decía la pizarra de anuncios.

_"A todas las chicas se les informa que el instructor de quidditch de Hogwarts Harry Potter desde hoy pasa a ser propiedad de J.Lo Umbrigde… así que cualquier otra zorra que piense seguirle sus pasos, estará muerta en menos de lo que diga "make up" sobre advertencia no hay engaños" _

Y quedó sin habla, pero se puso rojo de coraje y comenzó a preguntar.

- ¿J.Lo? – dijo una niña de segundo, viendo de arriba abajo la ana tomia del guapo chicos de gafas – tiene clases en el se gundo piso.

En efecto, Jane Loret Umbridge, hablaba con Thierry en la puerta del salón, habían salido más temprano de su clase de Defensa.

- Podemos hablar? – le dijo Harry poco amable

- Señor Potter, por supuesto – dijo ella y le hizo un gesto a Thierry.

El chico la jaló hacia las escaleras y ella solo reía, aunque Harry se percató que en realidad, ella era muy bonita, parecía un ángel... con cuernos...

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto coquetamente - ¿ahora que hice?

- Este... – por un momento guardo silencio ¿qué diablos era lo que le diría? ¿en realidad una niña tan bonita era sobrina de la horrorosa Umbridge?

- ¡Ay Potter! – suspiró J.Lo y sin decir más, alzó sus brazos de súbito al cuello de Harry y le propinó un tremendo beso, medio succionador que por un momento lo dejo paralizado. Aunque por un momento, no le pareció para nada desagradable, pero cuando sintió tremenda mordida en el labio la empujó

- ¿Qué te pasa? – gimió tocándose el labio, el cual comenzaba a hincharse.

- ¿Qué quieres, dan ganas de comerte. Si no fueras tan puritano, te lleva ría a mi celda... para pasarla bien un rato

- ¿Con la sobrina de Dolores Umbridge? ¿El adulto mas deshonesto que he conocido y que nos hizo la vida imposible y miserable?

- Te desquitaste ¿no es así? – y le poso el dorso de la mano en su rostro y Harry se aparto, definitivamente, ella le coqueteaba descaradamente.(PARA NADA)

- Ella es un ser despreciable y tu eres igual – le alejo su mano, el chico estaba enfureciendo – además quiero que quites de inmediato lo que escribiste en el baño... ¿cómo puedes decir que yo te pertenezco?

- ¿Y?

- ¡Que no soy tuyo ni nada parecido!

- ¡Huy si... libre como el viento! – suspiro J.Lo

- ¡Exijo que quites eso del pizarrón de anuncios!

- ¿Y también el que puse en el pared de los baños de niñas?

- ¡Todos los que hayas puesto!

- ¡Que cosas!- sonrió

- ¡No soy tu burla Jane!

- ¡J.Lo si me haces el favor!(si... ella quiere que le haga el favor... ya saben como)

- ¡Me importa un bledo, quita esos malditos anuncios o te pondré en detención, no seré un prefecto pero como instructor de quidditch tengo autoridad!

Y en ese momento, los alumnos que salían de sus salones de clases, guardaron silencio y voltearon a verlos... ¿Harry Potter había dicho que detendría a J.Lo Umbridge, la que prácticamente controlaba a los demonios del Elite Way?

- ¡Vaya, vaya!

- ¡Quítalos ahora mismo, ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN!- gritó tanto qua hasta las gafas se le desacomodaron.

- Si los quito... ya no serás mío – dijo con sensualidad.

- ¡Claro que no, no soy de tu propiedad! (pos esta!)

- Bueno – se volvió a ver a sus compañeros que los miraban con descaro - ¿en serio quieres que lo quite?

- ¡Te lo ordeno! – chilló.

"¡Tan fácil que hubiera aflojado el cuerpo!" – pensó la chica y subió a una mesa y dijo muy alto - ¡Hey chicas, atención por favor... en vista de mi fracaso con Harry James Potter... he de decir que ya no es mío! ¡todo suyo chicas!

Las jovencitas de inmediato sonrieron y algunas comenzaron a cuchichear, otras más desaparecieron, seguramente a comentar la noticia.

- ¡Oh, oh! – gimió Ron que salía con Hermione y sus concursantes – porque presiento que eso no fue buena idea...

Harry sintió algo horrible en su estomago.

- ¡Listo! – dijo J.Lo – en este momento los anuncios ya no están y tú... quedas a merced del resto de niñas del colegio.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Que ya no te protejo Potter, de ahora en adelante, lo que pase contigo y tu lindo, sensual, deseable, apetecible y muy sugerente cuerpecito, será tu problema!

- ¿Protegerme tu a mi? – chilló Harry.

- ¡Que bien J.Lo! – se acerco Sakura - ¡Acabas de lanzar carne fresca a las pirañas!

- El quiso ser carnada – dijo Umbridge.

- ¡Pues la logia de las caza-chicos estarán atrás de ti... espero que sobrevivas!

- ¡Buena suerte! – dijo J.Lo un poco decepcionada y se alejo del chico.

- ¿Qué paso J.Lo? – preguntaba Mia, al subir a la celda de la chica – me dijeron que dejaste libre a Potter... a merced de las chicas cocodrilo... esas que muerden lo que use pantalones y sea hombre...

- Lo siento por él... solo me hubiera echo caso...

- ¿Y le mordiste el labio? También se comenta.

- ¡Que quieres! ¡Esta buenísimo!

Supongo que el apellido no ayuda, tal vez al besarte o verte, se acordaría de tu tía Umbridge.(AAAGGG)

- ¿Con la cara de sapo que tiene mi tía? – soltó J.Lo la risotada - ¡Si Potter supiera la verdad de mis sentimientos hacia mi querida tía!

- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

- No vale la pena... lo único que se es que ya no será mío... por el momento...

Harry por otro lado, se revisaba el labio y tenia marcas de los dientes de la chica, suerte que no había sangrado - ¡Me mordió con ganas! – suspiró, pero al recordar el beso, pues no había sido tan desagradable. nunca nadie le había mordido los labios de tal manera - ¡No Harry, que lleva ese horrendo apellido de esa horrenda mujer!- pensaba.

Pero de pronto veía el rostro de J.Lo a través del espejo, su cara bonita con linda sonrisa, pero siempre hay un "pero".

Mientras tanto, la española, Lee, Maria Mercy, hablaban de sus planes.

- ¡He recibido muchos mensajes! – dijo Lee – Quieren venganza en contra de Hermione, así que he tenido una idea... porque aparte, Eleonor quiere venganza en contra de Malfoy...

- Eso si es raro – dijo Letizia - ¿Cuál es tu idea?

- Te diré... el odia a los sangre sucia... ella lo es... así que... ambos tendrán un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo...

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Primero, la celda libre, la que ya conocen... segundo, robar algunas sustancias del cuarto de pociones... y tercero... nuestras habilidades para mentir, engañar... y ser los mejores y peores alborotadores de aquí.

- Hermione y Draco tienen su intimidad contada – sonrieron las chicas.

- Ustedes convencen a la chica, yo me encargo de Draquito...

- ¡Ya quiero verles la cara cuando suceda!

- ¡Será genial!

- No se la van a acabar...

- ¿Quienes son los mejores alborotadores? - grito Lee Masafumi.

- ¡El mounstruo de tres cabezas ¡¡UH! - las dos chicas y Lee juntaron sus manos en señal de pacto.

Por otro lado, había reunión de guapos en el área de descanso, en donde tenían mesas de billar, un grupo jugaba un partido… el billar mágico se jugaba igual que el normal, excepto que usaban sus varitas en vez del conocido taco y utilizando cierto hechizo, hacían que las bolas se movieran.

- Thierry y Augustus hablaban en una esquina, esperando su turno de tirar.

- ¿Te das cuenta? – decía Thierry – que las chicas han actuado, están sobre los prefectos, y la primera en acaparar fue la preciosa Mia… bueno, es la más loca.

- Cierto, nos hemos quedado cortos pero, hay que analizar bien el terreno, las chicas son diferentes. Pero….

- ¿Qué opinas de Padma Patil?

- Esta guapa y cuando te mira, tira toda la baba…

- Es cierto – sonrió Thierry – es muy guapa pero… no lo sé, siento que es media mustia ¿me explico? (¿ahora la decencia, el pudor y las buenas costumbres se traduce en Mustiedad?... jejeje)

- ¡Claro! Lo mismo opino de la tal Hannah, no me quitaba los ojos de encima el día de la fiesta…

- Esa chica no es muy guapa…

- Já, lo sé. Pero a mi me interesa mas lo que hay bajo sus túnicas (perrooooo)

- ¡Pues a simple vista debe tener lo mismo que todas y no muy abundante (hizo una seña en la pechonalidad) por lo que se ve!

- Augustus le dio un codazo a Thierry en señal de diversión… ay… hombres tenían que ser…

- Sorpresas te da la vida Thierry, no la subestimes! Eso si, se nota que es más mustia que Padma…

- Sí, según comentarios pertenece a la casa Hufflepuff, la casa de la gente noble de Hogwarts.

- ¿Noble, eh? Habrá que quitarle el defectito…

- ¡He, Chris! – gritó Augustus de pronto, al chico que entraba a la sala.

- ¿Qué hay?

- Aquí hablando de las Hogwarianas… ¿Qué? Aun no nos has dicho porque Pansy andaba desnuda en el anfiteatro… ¿hiciste de las tuyas pillo? ¿atacaste muchacho?

- ¿Querías hacer un experimento sexual con ella?

- ¡Pues fíjense que sí!… que el único experimento que quería hacer con ella, era el de ver el grado de movimiento de sus manos y de su cuerpo al momento del ya saben qué…

- ¡UUUHHH! ¿Y que paso?

- Pues que la muy tonta no bebe nada de alcohol y con un solo trago que le di de Whisky escocés mezclado con Vodka…tuvo para que se le subiera a todo lo que da, dijo que tenía mucho calor y comenzó a quitarse la ropa…

- ¡Que guay!

- ¡Ná! ¡El chiste es que tú le quites la ropa, pero la chica se des vistió, y en una de esas se metió al anfiteatro… cuando la encontré estaba bien dormida sobre la mesa!

- ¿Y que tal la anatomía?

- Pues esta muy bien, tiene lo suyo ¿eh?... pero no le pude tocar ni sus cabellos, porque cuando estaba a punto de mirar mas exhaustivamente… escuche que sus compañeras la andaban buscando y tuve que hacer mi graciosa huida…

- Mala suerte Chris...

- Ya aflojará, con lo que vi, tengo suficiente para lograr mis propósitos.

- ¿Y que me dicen de Hermione Granger? La soplona…

- Guapa, digamos que el cabello alborotado le da cierta personalidad, peligrosamente atractiva, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Al parecer le tienen algo preparado, y las niñas han pedido a los chicos que ninguno le moleste ni le haga proposiciones, ni nada por el estilo…

- De todas es la más inteligente… un punto menos a su favor…

- ¡Pero que figura se le marca en la túnica amigo, dos puntos a su favor!…

- ¿Quién combatirá su inteligencia? Aquí no creo que alguien sea tan inteligente como ella – reconoció Augustus.

- Solo te diré que será Inteligencia sana acabada por inteligencia infernal…

- ¿Te refieres al tratado de libre comercio entre España, Colombia y Hong Kong?

- La triple alianza… sí…

- Es una pena… la chica es guapa, nos merecía…

- ¡Sí claro, te apuesto a que nos hubiera puesto a lavar excusados si escuchaba alguno de nuestras proposiciones!


	10. Triple XXX

Capítulo 10:

**Triple XXX**

- Oye prefecta Granger ¿puedo pedirte ayuda? – le preguntaba Maria Mercy a Hermione cuando esta investigaba algunas cosas en la biblioteca.

- ¡Claro! – respondió Hermy sintiéndose importante.

- Dicen que eres muy buena en Runas Antiguas, yo tengo unas dudas ¿tendrás tiempo para ayudarme?

- ¡Si, vamos ahora a una mesa y te explico lo que quieras!

- ¡Ay, que amable eres! – y al ir a la mesa, hizo una seña a La española, quien salió del lugar de inmediato.

Maria Mercy tuvo a Hermione varias horas en la biblioteca, haciéndole que le explicara cosa que ya sabia, así que al final, ella estaba exhausta.

- ¡Perdona por hacerte esto!

- No hay problema – dijo Hermy, quien moría de hambre.

- ¡Vamos, te invito a cenar algo en la cafeteria, faltan dos horas para la cena y debes tener mucha hambre!

- Esta bien, gracias…

Ambas chicas, bajaron a la cafetería, ubicada en el primer piso, en donde había bufete, pues cada quien depositaba un sickles de plata en la caja, tomaba su plato y podía comer lo que quisiera. O un knut de bronce si solo quería un café, un jugo o algo para picar.  
Hermione lleno su plato de todo lo que encontró, y una copa de jugo de calabaza helado, y junto con Maria Mercy, comenzo a comer deliciosamente, pero… a media merienda, Maria hizo como que tomaba la sal y derramo el jugo de Hermione.

- ¡Ay, lo siento!

- No hay problema.

- ¡Llenare tu vaso – tomo la copa – yo lo tire yo lo repongo!

Maria Mercedes (pa servirle a usted) llevo la copa hacia la jarra y haciendo como que la llevaba, de una cruz que llevaba al cuello (no, no por católica) le quito una patita en la cual tenía un polvo lila, que vació en la copa, y se regresó.

- ¡Tu jugo!

¡Gracias! – sonrió Hermione – y sin decir agua va, tomo un buen trago de jugo. Y continuo cenando, Maria miro el reloj, el efecto comenzaría en media hora, tiempo perfecto para lo que tenían planeado.

Y azotó la res… perdón, quiero decir, que Hermione ni cuenta se dio cuando cayo profundamente dormida sobre la mesa, ya no había alumnos en la cafetería… bueno y aunque hubieran. Cuando Lee se apareció.

- ¡Colombia loco! – Chilló Maria Mercy – ya estuvo, tienes que llevártela a la celda ahora ¿y la segunda víctima?

- Listo en la celda – y tomo a Hermione, cargándola con mucha facilidad y la llevaron al áreas de celdas (dormitorios) en el de chicas, el cual había una vacía y era el que utilizarían para el des quite.

Subieron al piso en donde es taba la recámara y… ¿Quién dormía profundamente en la cama? ¿El coco? ¡NO! ¿Un presidente exiliado? ¡NO! ¿Matt Damon? ¡NO! ¿Draco Malfoy?... pues sí… el es taba durmiendo a pierna suelta.

- ¡Súper! – dijo La española que los esperaba.

- Lee, cierra bien la entrada de la celda.

- Ok…

- ¡Letizia, por mas asqueroso que nos parezca, hay que quitarle la ropa a Hermione.

- ¿No podríamos quitársela a Malfoy?

- Me temo que no, la decencia ante todo…

- Letizia soltó una risotada.

- Bueno, hay que apurarse – y despojaron de todo… de todo a Hermione y la dejaron cubierta por una sabana, cuando Lee subió.

- Ahora Lee, te toca des vestir a Malfoy.

- ¡Que asco!

- Lo siento, yo no tengo ganas de verle sus parte citas a ningún hombre… por hoy.

- ¡Yo sí, yo sí! – chilló Maria.

- ¡Deja que Lee lo haga solo!

- Y Masafumi tuvo que quitarle todo… absolutamente todo a Malfoy…

- ¡Bien! Ahora… hay que ponerlos juntos…

- ¡Yo no voy a tocar a esta chica desnuda! – protestó Maria.

- ¡Lo hago yo! – saltó Masafumi.

- ¡NO! – gritaron las chicas y acomodaron a Hermione junto al cuerpo de Malfoy como si hubieran te nido… ya saben que…

(Me pregunto que pasara cuando despierten)

Así, bien juntitos, cuerpo con cuerpo, cubiertos por una delgada sabana, los dejaron, y la triple alianza, se botaba de la risa.

- ¡Bueno! ¿En cuanto tiempo pasa el efecto adormecedor y aturdidor?

- Un par de horas desde que lo tomas… ya paso una hora…

- Subamos al escondite con la cámara… será muy divertido cuando despierte…

- Yo no entiendo porque Eleonor quería desquitarse de Draco, pero ni modos, matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Los chicos se escondieron en una buhardilla que había en un viejo clóset, desde ahí, colocaron la cámara fotográfica y esperaron a que pasara la hora y despertaran…

¡¡¡ay nanita!

Malfoy murmuró no se que cosas, estiro un brazo y se acomodo en el cuerpo tibiecito de Hermy, quien parecía despertar lentamente, cuando sintió que "algo" pesado yacía sobre su pechonalidad.

Y también sintió algo mas pesado sobre el resto de su cuerpecito, y una tercera mano que no era la de ella y una pierna atravesando las suyas. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio, fue una cabellera rubia sobre sus… cositas, si, un chico, le estaba babeando el pecho (permiso, me reire un rato... si, no es de risa, lo siento)

Hermione por un instante, no se movió, tratando de pensar estúpidamente ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Malfoy también abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se topo fue con aquellas pequeñas montañas femeninas y sobre la cual, el tenia una mejilla.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró y levanto la vista, entonces ambos se vieron, Hermione vio su propio terror en los ojos de Malfoy y viceversa.

- ¡AAAAH! – gritó Hermione - ¡QUI TATE DE ENCIMA, CERDO! – y trato de patearlo, el chico total y absolutamente idiotizado se incorporó lo mas rápido que pudo pensando que ¿Qué diablos hacia en la cama con Hermione?

Pero al levantarse, la sábana se deslizó y Hermione lo vio… completamente des nudo, bueno, ella también.

- ¡QUE CREES QUE HACES, TAPATE, TAPATE! – gimió Hermione… sin dejar de verlo (tapate los ojos TU niña) y Malfoy se tapaba con las manos sus cositas, hasta que jalo una almohada y se la puso "ahí".

- ¿Y TÚ QUE? – Exigió Malfoy pues Hermy estaba destapada, mostrando todo lo que tenía bajo la túnica al chico.

- ¡AAAYYY… NO ME MIRES, NO ME MIRES! – chilló (sí, claro, después de la babeada) y el chico se dio la vuelta, enseñándole el trasero, mientras ella jalaba la sabana.

- ¿Cómo ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ GRANGER? – protestó Malfoy con las mejillas enrojecidas, pues definitivamente, la chica no estaba nada mal…

- ¿YO? – grito la chica y cuando volteo, solo vio el trasero del chico, por un momento quedo callada, reaccionando después - ¡ TE DIJE QUE TE TAPARAS ANI MAL!

Y el chico se dio la vuelta, Hermione parecía no querer salirse de la cama (¿invitación o que?) ambos estaban ruborizados y avergonzados… en sus sueños mas locos jamás se habían imaginado juntos.

- ¿Cómo PUDISTE APROVECHARTE DE MI INOCENCIA! – comenzó a gemir Hermione (sí, lo típico)

- ¿YO? ¡TU FUISTE LA QUE SE APROVECHO DE MI!

- ¿Cómo PUEDES SER TAN CINICO MALFOY? ¡ME HICISTES TUYA!

- ¡ESO JAMAS!... ¿o si?

- ¡ME QUITASTE MI INOCENCIA! – Sí, la pobrecita estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera se había revisado pa ver que onda… digo… ya saben, la prueba de la sabana…

- ¡NO TE HE QUITADO NADA GRANGER!

- ¿Y COMO SE LE LLAMA A ESTO? – chillaba y de ves en cuando, la sabana se resbalaba y le volvía a mostrar sus encantos, Malfoy podría estar "indignado" ella podría ser sangre sucia para él, pero ante todo, es mujer y nosotras tenemos nuestros encantos, así que la visión de la sabana resbalando por la pechonalidad, como que no era disgustante pa él.

- ¡TU FUISTE LA QUE ME HECHIZO PARA HACERME ESTO! – protestaba Malfoy.

- ¡YO PIERDO MAS! ¿Cómo PUDISTE… COMO PUDISTE?

- ¡NI SIQUIERA ME ACUERDO, DEBIO SER MUY MALO!

- ¿Qué? – y las lágrimas se le secaron.

- ¡SI, DEBES SER MALISIMA EN LA CAMA, TANTO QUE YO NO ME ACUERDO NI QUE PASO!

- ¿Cómo TE ATREVES…?

- ¡ASI ES GRANGER, TE APROVECHASTE DE MI, PORQUE ERES BUENA HECHICERA, PERO ASI ERES MALA EN LA CAMA!

Hermione se sintió más que insultada… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que ella era mala… en algo que no tenia la menor idea?

(me muero de la risa... jajajaja)

- ¡ERES UN DESGRA CIADO MALFOY! ¡SOY MUCHA MUJER PARA TI!

- ¡SERAS MUCHA MUJER… CLARO… EXPLI CAME PORQUE NO RECU ERDO NADA DE LO QUE TE HIZE, Y TE DIRE PORQUE… PORQUE ERES MALA EN LA CAMA!

- ¡LAR GATE DE AQUÍ, DE JAME SOLA, VETE CON TUS PORQUE RIAS A OTRA PARTE! (sí, porquerías)

- ¿Cuáles PORQUERIAS? – y se quitó la almohada (pago por veeeer) - ¿ESTO ES POR QUERIA?

Y Hermione se perdió con aquella visión (sucia, descarada...), reaccionando ruborizada…

- ¡QUE ASQUE ROSO ERES, NI SI QUIERA LA SABES USAR!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡POR QUE YO TAMPOCO RE CUERDO LO QUE PASO, TU DEBES SER UN PESIMO AMANTE Y SOLO LO TIENES DE ADORNO!

- ¡TU ERES LA FRI GIDA!

- ¡TU ERES IMPOTENTE!

- ¡DE JAME SOLA, VETE! ¡YA ME DESGRACIASTE, VETE!

Malfoy alcanzó a tomar sus túnicas, aventándole la almohada en la cara a la chica y bajo de la recámara, dejando a Hermione, furiosa… sí, furiosa…

- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que no soy lo suficientemente mujer? – chillaba Hermione aventando sábanas y almohadas, que dando desnuda en la cama (Maria, la española le taparon los ojos a Lee… ¿y quien se los tapaba a ellas?)

Después, se quedo en silencio por un momento - ¡maldición que bueno esta! – pensó y jaló la almo hada abrazándola, por laaaargo rato.

Malfoy por su parte, caminaba rumbo a su recámara, sin poder quitarse la visión del cuerpo des nudo de la chica…. Que loco…


	11. Chicos, Billar y Todo lo que quieran

Capítulo 11:

Chicos, Billar y Todo lo que quieran 

Cuando Hermy se marchó, los chicos salieron del escondite, muertos de la risa, y con muchas fotos que valían oro.

- ¡Eso fue genial!

- Sí... pero lo que se dije ron al último...

- "Tú no eres suficientemente mujer... tú no eres suficientemente hombre"

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Masfumi – Eleonor no merece todo el material.

- Solo hay que entregarle la foto donde los dos están en cama y punto. La verdad quisiera ver en que termina todo esto...

- Pues Malfoy tiene cuerpazo – dijo la española - ¡Que buenos atributos!

- JAJAJA...

A Hermione parecía más preocuparle... cosa rara... el que Malfoy hubiera dicho que ella no era buena en el box spring. Y al toparse con Maria Mercedes al día siguiente, la atacó a preguntas.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí... quiero que me digas que paso después de la merienda ¡no recuerdo nada!

- Pues... bueno, cuando terminaste de cenar, estabas muy cansada, te sentaste en el sillón y en lo que fui al baño y regrese... ya no es tabas.

Hermione se quedo callada, en verdad su mente estaba nublada... pero Malfoy estaba peor, porque él no sabía ni por donde, ya que lo último que recordaba era que estaba tomando un refrigerio que había en su habitación (mismo que Masafumi le había puesto) y luego despertar junto al cuerpo desnudo de la chica...

El primer fin de semana, los chicos y las chicas vestían sus ropas muggles, aun que no podían salir, todos se arremolinaron en la sala de juegos, en donde las cuatro mesas de billar, estaban a tope, y Jacquard llevaba el pergamino de apuestas.

Augustus, en una esquina con guitarra en mano, amenizaba esa mañana, y los bocadillos y bebidas frescas (con alcohol indetectable al paladar) corrían por donde los chicos estaban, así que, pues el castigo no era tan gacho.

Hermione estaba sentada entre Harry y Ron, y curiosamente, no podía dejar de mirar a Malfoy que estaba al otro lado, asediado por Mistic, mientras que Pansy le huía a Chris.

Mia por su parte, estaba de amuleto de buena suerte de Thierry y George se notaba disgustado que esa mañana ella no lo molestara con miraditas o proposiciones indecorosas, pero también J.Lo jugaba, muy concentrada y sin pelar para nada a Harry, quien de solo acordarse de la mordida, sentía que le punzaba el labio.

Anthony y Ernie llegaban bien pegados a Padma y Hannah, sintiendo las miraditas de todas las chicas. Sakura alzó el rostro entre el grupo de chicos y le hizo señas a Anthony, quien se ruborizó.

- Harry dejaron esto para ti en el comedor – le entregó Ernie un sobre, el cual tenía su nombre. Abrió el sobre y lo que decía, lo dejo sorprendido.

**Potter: te estamos observando. Ve aflojando el cuerpo. Atte. Logia AtacaChicos **

- ¿Y esto?

- ¿Logia Atacachicos? ¿Qué significa?

- Umbridge ya me lo había dicho...

Y los chicos miraron alrededor, pero todos eran sospechosos, hasta no demostrar lo contrario.

Los torneos de billar comenzaban y eran interesantes, por lo que al poco rato, lo de la nota había quedado olvidada.

Pero para desgracia de Anthony, Padma se acerco a la mesa de billar, viendo jugar embobada a Thierry.

Y Ernie se quedo solo cuando Hannah se fue a parar junto a donde Augustus cantaba suavemente el himno de la escuela... según yo...

**_Con una túnica de Madame Malkin y varita en mano... con una saeta del año, regalos de papi y mami... con bufanda al cuello, y una mansión en el bosque, con unos miles de galeones, somos bien petulantes_** (que auto insulto)

- ¡Ay, que lindo canta! – suspiraba Hannah. Dejando olvidado a Ernie, quien estaba pegado entre George y Ron, y Anthony, pegado a Harry... como si los cinco juntos no corrieran peligro juntos.

- ¡Augustos, que precioso! – decían otras chicas de tercero que estaban alrededor haciéndole fiesta.

**_Basto para conquistarte el apellido, basto para gustarte, mi cuenta en gringotts... entre las túnicas de lujo, y ese tan extraño hablar, con ese gran influjo que los galeones nos han heredado_**

- ¡Divino! chillaban las niñas y Hannah entre ellas. Por otra parte, Pansy estaba siendo acorralada en una esquina por Chris.

- ¡Respétame que soy prefecta y tu superior! – chillaba – ¡Si me haces daño, tu no serás protector!

- ¡Al diablo con eso! – y la abrazaba, pasándole sus manos por donde podía – ¡Además la otra noche me dejaste picado!

- ¡Anthony, acompáñame por favor! – llegó Sakura frente a él y las tres chicas que lo asediaban le miraron poco amistosas – ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Es algo tuyo? – preguntaron las chicas.

- Ese no es su problema – dijo y acarició su varita.

- ¡Sí lo es porque tenemos la misma oportunidad de perseguirlo!

- No me hagan reír ¿vienes Goldstein?

No lo tuvo que repetir, se levantó y se fue con ella, aunque la japonesa le daba también miedo, porque como dije, era tan alta como él. Pero ella se sentó con el en una de las mesas, en donde les pasaron botanas y bebidas... y el efecto era que... ya ninguna chica lo molestaba.

Aun que lo único que le hizo gracia fue cuando Pansy paso corriendo, alejándose del pulpo que era Chris, a quien decididamente le valía si era o no protector.

En un mo mento del torneo, Hermione decidió ir por su décimo vaso de jugo (la pobre no sabía que tenía alcohol), y ya sentía un rico mareo y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. Malfoy también bebía apurado un poco de vodka que Jacquard le había dado, junto a los jugos.

Cuando la chica se acerco a servirse, la mi rada de Malfoy la recorrió de arriba abajo, y desnudándola con la mente, hasta agua se le hizo la boca.

- ¿Qué? – espetó Hermione.

- Frígida – dijo el medio ebrio.

- ¡Marica! – gruñó la chica y apuro su vaso de jugo pa darse valor y servirse otro, pero en su mente, también giraba el cuerpo del chico y sus buenas... dotes.

- Eres una maldita sangre sucia – le dijo bajito.

- Y tú un maldito abusivo... – respondió a su ataque sin moverse de ahí.

A Malfoy le asalto la imagen de su mejilla en su pecho... y a ella también, el ali ento cálido del chico sobre su torso des nudo ¡no era cualquier cosa!

- ¡No sirves para complacer a un hombre! – dijo de ultimo.

- ¡Y tú no me llenas con tus pequeñeces! – y le hizo una seña como diciendo ¡que poquito tienes!

- ¡Gol fa!

- ¡Perro abusivo!

- ¡Perdida!

- ¡Animal depravado!

- Oigan chicos, por favor – interrumpió la española en ese momento en que ambos se miraban con ojos vidriosos – a decirse palabras amorosas a otro lado.

Y ambos se fueron por su lado.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, estos dos van a terminar... muy...!

- ¡Letizia, mi jugo por fa! -chilló Lee.

El resultado de quince jugos alcoholizados en su mínima potencia, fue que Hermione entrara al baño de chicas a prisa, buscando una taza de baño... para vomitar, Mia y J.Lo hablaban secretamente cuando ella entró, casi guacareandose.

- ¿Qué le pasa prefecta Granger? – preguntó Mia y la ayudo a llegar a la taza del baño, en donde deposito todo lo que había bebido.

- ¡GUAC!

- ¡Vaya! -chilló J.Lo ayudando también.

- No debió beber tanto jugo.

- Seguramente no sabe que contenía alcohol...

- ¡Me siento mal! – comenzó Hermione a llorar mientras una jalaba la cadena y la otra la sostenía por si tenia que vomitar mas.

- Pues sí... fue mucho jugo – dijo Mia.

- ¡No es por eso! ¡es que ya no soy virgen! – gimió y las dos chicas se vieron.

- ¿Nos estas presumiendo o que? – preguntó Mia.

- Que envidia – murmuró J.Lo.

- ¡Ese maldito abuso de mi y yo ni me acuerdo!

- ¿Quién, quien? -pregunto J.Lo interesada.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy y luego, luego dice que no le gusto que soy poca cosa!

- ¡GUAC!

Y de nueva cuenta vomito en la taza del baño, y se limpio la boca con sus manos – ya... ya estoy bien...¡pero yo lo odio... lo odio, tengo seis años odiandolo...

- ¿Así que te acostaste con Malfoy?

- SSSSHHTT -dijo Hermione poniendo su mano sucia en la boca de Mia quien se aparto entre asqueada y divertida -no se lo digan a nadie...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Lo tiene grande!

- ¿Es lo que imagino? -dijo J.Lo asombrada.

- ¡Y tienen buen trasero! -seguía diciendo la borracha, perdón, Hermy -¡pero yo no me acuerdo de cómo fue, si me dolió o no... si me gusto o no... no recuerdo nada!

- ¡Que confesiones!

- Hay que llevarla a su habitación, necesita dormir...

- ¡Quiero mas jugo! -dijo Hermy tratándose de poner de pie, sin éxito -¡no muevan mi piso!

- Vamos prefecta, en su habitación, le daremos mas jugo...

- ¿Cuándo pasaría esto?

- Luego lo averiguamos.

Al final del día, los chicos no se quisieron quedar al final del torneo, todos a excepción de Malfoy se atrincheraron en sus habitaciones... Padma y Hannah de mala gana, pero los besos que Thierry le daba a la gemela, se intensificaban y esta no había metido ni las manos y Hannah apenas estaba logrando un acercamiento con Augustus.

Lo que ellas no pensaban era que ellos eran bien perruchos y llevaban bien su juego.

Por lo que Augustus, Thierry y Lee, hablaban esa noche frente a sus celdas.

- Hannah esta loquita por mi – dijo el cantante – pero como que no es muy viva...

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- No sé, por eso quise hablar con Lee, estoy seguro que con algunas de tus bromas, la chica se volverá mas activa... ¡es que hasta las de tercero le ganan!

- No hay cuidado... para eso, mis ayudantes se pintan solas, les diré que le demos una dosis leve a Hannah, mañana mismo... te apuesto Augustus, que no se la acabarán.

- Eso quiero Lee, que ella comience a saber lo que es bueno ¡por Merlín, que es lo que aprenden en Hogwarts!

- Seguro llevan la materia de "moral y buenas costumbres"

Ahí todos son bien decentes... Sakura ya no sabe ni como llegarle a Anthony...

- ¡Sakura!¡A mi nunca me hizo caso! – protestó Thierry.

- No le gustan fáciles, amigo – sonrió Lee – pero con ese chico, se topo con pared, él se lo pierde.

- ¡Que daría yo por un beso de la ojitos de alcancía!

- ¡Hey! – protestó Lee – no insultes mi raza.

- Sakura es bonita y tu la verdad, estás para la basura...

¡Muy chistosito galán de quinta!


	12. ¿Esa es una broma Por no? ¡por no pre

Capítulo 12:

**¿Esa fue una broma Por no?... ¡Por no prestar atención! **

De nuevo, Maria Mercy andaba en busca de su víctima, en esta ocasión la pobre e inocente Hannah, la cual rondaba los pasillos, vigilando, sus concursantes hacían sus tareas y Ernie no quería salir.

- Cuando se encontraron.

- ¡Hola prefecta!

- Hola...¿como es que te llamas?

- Maria Mercedes Antonio...

- ¿De donde eres?

- ¡Colombia!

- ¡Ah, que bien!

- ¿Y te gusta nuestra es cuela? – preguntó y Hannah es tuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero se contuvo.

- ¡Chicas, chicas! – llegó Lee de repente.

- ¿Qué sucede Masafumi?

- ¿Han visto a Augustus Millyllae!

- No lo he visto – respondió Maria y Hannah también dijo que no – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Le llegó carta de su madre y es urgente! – le mostró el pergamino enrollado atado a una cinta que decía **_Urgente_** – ¡Yo tengo que terminar de inmediato una tarea porque el profesor dijo que pasaría hoy domingo por ella!

- ¿El profesor Timoshenko pasara por las tareas hoy?

- Hola... que pasa – preguntó la española muy tranquila.

- ¡Sabías que Timoshenko pasara por las tareas hoy?

- ¡No! ¡No la he terminado!

- ¿Has visto a Augustus?

- Sí claro, esta en el tercer piso, en el área de lavandería...

- ¿Le puedes entregar su carta?

- ¿Estás loco? No he terminado mi tarea ¡iré de una vez!

- ¡La terminamos juntas! – dijo Maria y se fue tras ella... Lee ponía una cara de desesperación... y Hannah cayó.

- ¡Yo se la entrego! ¿ Dices que es tercer piso, lavandería?

- ¿Me harías ese favor?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lee le entrego el sobre y desapareció. La chica de inmediato subió por las escaleras, observada por el monstruo de tres cabezas.

- ¡Listo niñas, por los pasadizos, vamos!

Y los tres llegaron mucho antes que Hannah, hacia el lugar indicado, pero en la puerta, había otro letrero.

- ¡Modifícate! – dijo Lee apuntando con su varita y el letrero comenzó a modificar -¡Lavandería! – terminó de decir. Y la española vio su reloj.

- ¡Esta es hora buena, todos ya terminaron y deben estar lavando...se!

- JAJAJAJA

- ¡Ahí viene, desaparezcamos!

Hannah llegaba al tercer piso con el correo en manos, buscado la lavandería y por supuesto al aprendiz de cantante, alto, guapo, pero medio baboso (no se puede tener todo en la vida). La chica entusiasmadísima, se acerco al cuarto de Lavandería... según... entro y sintió un delicado aroma a jabón de burbujas.

Pensó que era lo que utilizaban para las ropitas... pero había dos escaleras que daban a un piso abajo, y como ella no sabia ni que onda y casualmente, una de las escaleras estaba siendo obstruida, bajo por el otro lado. Al hacerlo, las escaleras rotaron, dejando a Hannah atrapada, pero ella no presto atención en ese detalle.

Así que se metió a los baños de varones, pero como iba medio enlelada, no sabia lo que había a sus espaldas.

- ¿Y esto? ¡son baños o qué! – dijo mirando enfrente donde había una pared de vidrio y se veían mingitorios al fondo. Y tomo otra puerta equivocada, al bajar los escalones entraba en un largo pasillo, sin voltear...

Atrás habían doce cubículos con puertas transparentes y ocupadas por chicos que en ese momento habían terminado sus ejercicios en el Gym y se bañaban.

- ¡Hey tú! – gritó el primero al ver a la chica de espaldas (y todavía le grita)  
¡Oye que haces! -chilló otro y cuando Hannah volteo y vio los cubículos con todos como dios los trajo al mundo...

- ¡AAAAAAAYYYY! – gritó la pobre Hannah

- ¡Una chica, una chica en los baños cúbranse! - gritaron los chicos... y todos eran de séptimo así que ya estaban bien desarrolladitos.

- ¡ay Merlín, ay Merlín! – decía Hannah que en ves de ir pa tras iba pa lante, porque se receto, o sea, se vio a uno por uno de los chicos desnudos en el baño, sin poder siquiera taparse sus ojitos, unos se tapaban y otros se mostraban orgullosos...

Y uno mas salió en pelotas sin pena ni gloria del vapor cuando la vio.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? – dijo el chico y se dio la vuelta... digo, no le mostró lo de adelante pero sí el trasero y Hannah estaba avergonzadísima.

- ¡OYE CHICA, EL SHOW NO ES GRATIS!

- ¡SALTE QUE NO VES QUE SON LOS BAÑOS DE HOMBRES?

- ¡DEJENLA, QUIERE VER LA MERCANCÍA!

Y hablando de mercancía, otros cinco chicos bien desarrolladitos con toalla en la cintura y tórax bien constituido entro para ver si se habían desocupado las regaderas.

- ¿UNA CHICA?

- ¡HEY TOMMY, LA CHICA ANDA VIENDO LA MERCANCÍA, QUE ATREVIDA!

- ¡YUHUUU!

- ¡QUE SE VAYA, QUE SE SALGA! – gritaba uno de los chicos.

- ¡NO SEAS TONTO JAY, MUESTRA TUS ENCANTOS CON ORGULLO!

- ¡Ay Merlín! ¿por donde salgo? – chillaba Hannah, rodeada de repente por muchos chicos altos, unos guapos otros no tanto, unos con toalla, otros sin ella...

Y la chicuela en vez de salir, se metió a los vestidores con los de cuarto, los cuales al verla, se albo rotaron.

- ¡FIU, FIUUUU! – chiflaron.

- ¡QUE ATRE VIDAS SON LAS DE HOGWARTS, QUE VIENEN A CHE CARNOS EN CUE ROS!

- ¡VAYA CON LA PREFECTA!

- ¡HOLA MAMITA!

- ¿CÓMO EN TRASTE? – Comenzaron a rodearla y Hannah ya no sabia que hacer pa donde mirar, porque a donde quiera que volteaba solo veía hombres, hombres y más hombres.

Y al escabullirse, se metió a otros vestidores (en vez de salir, más se adentraba), pero ese no lo era, era el baño sauna, donde unos chicuelos de quinto estaban riendo hasta que la vieron llegar.

- ¡OYE!

- ¡LOS BAÑOS DE CHICAS ES AL OTRO LADO!

- ¡ESTAMOS DES NUDOS, SALTE!

- ¿QUIERES VER DE CERCA MI REYNA? -dijo uno atrevido -SE VALE TOCAR ¿EH?

Hannah volvió a in tentar salir, y ahora dio con otro ves tidor, pensó que estaba vació y lo cerro bien, sentía que el corazón le saltaba.

- ¡No es gran cosa, no es gran cosa! -chillaba.

Pero en ese momento, al voltear, Augustus salía de una regadera individual, desnudo, con el cabello mojado, esa barbita sin rasurar, realmente sexy... Hannah quedo impactada...

- ¡Hey, que haces aquí! – gimió el chico y como pudo se puso sus boxer  
¡yo... yo... yo...Yo..! – Hannah le aventó la carta y salió de ahí, volviendo a pasar por los mismos lugares, con los ojos medio tapados y ante la rechifla de los chicos.

Augustus levantó el pergamino y leyó:

**_Querido Augustus, si después de esto la chica no despierta, no sé que más se pueda hacer. Atte. El trío Siniestro _**

¡Maldito Lee! – sonrió el chico.


	13. Lavado de coco, cerebro, cholla, pensant

Capítulo 13:

Lavado de coco, cerebro, cholla, pensante, tatema o como le llamen 

Mientras Hannah pasaba su terrible vergüenza escondida en un salón de clases, otra que despertaba medio cruda y con terrible dolor de cabeza era Hermione, en una habitación que no era la suya…

Pensando por un momento que posiblemente estaba con… pero al ver que el decorado era demasiado cursi, y con la foto de Mia sonriendo casi frente a ella, sus dudas se disiparon.

- ¡Ya despertó prefecta Granger! – saltó Mia del sillón en donde platicaba con J.Lo.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En mi habitación – respondió la chica muy sonriente – envié un mensaje a los chicos de que se quedaría aquí, pero no les dije que estaba bebida.

- ¿Los jugos? – preguntó Hermy y Mia asintió - ¡Sabia que algo raro tenia! ¿Acaso no pueden evitar el alcohol?

- De poder se puede, pero de querer pues no… por lo general solo los chicos terminan ebrios…

- Me siento mal…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo porque, por la cruda niñas, porque otra cosa?

- Yo pensé que por lo que nos dijiste anoche – se adelantó J.Lo

- ¿Decirles, que les dije?

- Todo prefecta Granger, nos dijiste TODO…

Ups…

Las dos chicas se sentaron frente a la cama con miradas cómplices y sonriendo traviesamente, esperando que Hermione recordara pero ella de por si andaba confundida…

- ¿Qué les dije? – preguntó con temor.

- Pues que… ya formabas parte de las chicas malas, muy malas – dijo J.Lo

- Requetemalas – agregó Mia. Pero hermy seguía sin entender.

- ¡Vamos prefecta, anoche nos dijiste que ya no eras virtuosa! – casi chilló Mia.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh que la canción! – Protesto J.Lo - ¡Que ya no te podemos poner velas, ni podrás hacer milagros porque ya no eres virgen!

Hermione sintió que los colores se subían a sus mejillas, y las chicuelas soltaban una risotada, pero se pusieron serias.

- Y sobre todo – agregó Mia con pícara mirada - ¡Que fue Draco Malfoy el que te quitó el defectito!

- ¡Y que esta más que bueno! Pero según, tú no recuerdas nada de lo que paso ¿Qué raro no?

- Yo no podría olvidar ese momento…

- ¡Ah, pero que Malfoy te insulto diciéndote que eres una mala amante!

- Cuando un hombre dice eso la única palabra es…

- ¡Venganza! – chillaron J.Lo y Mia, pero Hermione seguía sin habla ¿ella había soltado la sopa en una tarde de copas, una tarde loca y precisamente a ellas dos? ¡Auxilio!

- ¡Ustedes están equivocadas! – chilló Hermy tratando de justificarse y saltando de la cama.

- Como quieras creerlo, pero nos dijiste todo… Prefecta Granger… Hermione, amiga, cuatita, cuaderna… ¿Cómo puedes permitir que Draco Malfoy te insulte de esa manera y tu te quedes de brazos cruzados? – le dijo J.Lo en el oído derecho.

- Definitivamente… una mujer… verdadera mujer… debe tomar medidas extremas – dijo Mia al oído izquierdo – Granger… debes hacerle ver su suerte a Malfoy… tienes que demostrarle que eres tú, la que es mucha mujer para él…

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó J.Lo - ¡demuéstrale a Malfoy que la carne no es para las ratas!

- ¡Tienes que demostrarle que sus miserias y sus pulgas no brincan en tu petate (o cama, pues)! – dijo Mia.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Vamos chatita… ponte sexy, guapa, coqueta y ve por el… acósalo, sedúcelo y el… saldrá huyendo cual niño chiquito!

- ¡Utiliza tus armas poderosas… eres linda Granger, podrás hacerlo!

- ¡Ustedes están locas, de ninguna manera me acostare con él de nuevo!

- ¿Quién habla de eso prefecta?

- Cuando tú lo lleves a un punto en el cual él no pueda cumplir como se debe, podrás burlarte de él ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Están dementes? ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Me voy! ¡Par de locas! – y salió indignada del área de celdas.

- Ya volverá – dijo Mia.

- Te diré algo… aquí algo me huele al trío funesto… te apuesto a que Granger sigue siendo tan virgen como tu comprenderás.

- Entonces busquemos a la española y Mary Mercy… ellas nos lo dirán.

Por otra parte, Harry, George, Ernie, Antonhy y Ron, encontraban algo en la mesa del comedor. Una nota y en la cual se leía:

"Prefectos, Entrenadores de Hogwarts: Es pero que sigan nuestros consejos y mantengan el cuerpo flojito, flojito, porque dentro de muy poco… ¡¡¡serán nuestros! Atte. Logia ataca chicos"

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Ron.

- Una anónimo, pero dirigido a todos… yo recibí uno individual…

- ¿Quién lo enviará?

- Tal vez debemos decirle al director – dijo Ernie asustado.

- ¿Y que le diremos? – Gruñó George - ¡Perdón señor director, pero una logia de chicas pretende seducirnos, besuquearnos o quizás hacer una violación masiva con nosotros!

- ¡Weasley! – Espetó Antonhy – esto es serio…

- ¿Acaso me ando riendo Goldstein?

- Esto lo tenemos que averiguar nosotros ¡por favor! Somos los mejores de Hogwarts, ellas unas niñas ¿Qué pueden hacernos? – respondió Ron.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Pero George, a ti te defiende mucho Mia!

- ¿Y que con eso? A Antonhy, Sakura siempre le cuida el trasero… y aquí dice que a todos, incluyendo al idiota de Malfoy que sigue dormido.

- J.Lo me dijo que al no decir que era suyo – interrumpió Harry abochornado - ¡ya dejen de burlarse!... continuo, ella me advirtió que al declarar eso, todas las de la Logia se me echarían encima…

- Entonces hay que preguntarle a J.Lo…

Y hablando de ella y Mia, ambas veían todas las fotos de Hermione y Malfoy en el cuarto de la española.

- ¡Guau! ¡Vaya! ¿Podría quedarme con esta foto de Malfoy , ya sabes para esas noches de soledad?

- ¿Y si Granger la descubre y te corta la cabeza?

Pues sí tenia razón, está muy bien sin la túnica este chicuelo…

- Así que nada paso entre ellos ¡oye y la pobre chica anda sufriendo, mínimo ya se hubiera revisado para que se diera cuenta que sigue siendo la mas Virgen de las vírgenes!

- ¡Pues que lista!

- De mientras la andamos convenciendo de que se meta a nuestro club… el de no dejarse nunca…

- Sí, veremos quien gana en su pequeña cabecita, la inteligencia racional o la inteligencia emocional…. Espero que la última…

- Hablando de últimas – dijo la española – la prefecta Abbott… estuvo visitando "accidentalmente" las regaderas de los niños…

- ¿Qué?

- Sí… así como nosotras una vez en segundo ¿recuerdan? Con la capa invisible que tenia tu padre Mia, antes de que la destruyera…

- ¡Que buen banquete… y cuando se publico que Jacquard tiene un lunar en la nacha derecha… jajaja… nunca supo quien había sacado el chisme!

- ¡Chicas, chicas! – Entró Maria de pronto - ¡dos noticias!

- ¿Buenas?

- Una buena y la otra extraña…

- ¡La buena primero!

- ¡Encontré un espejo espía, perdido, una cara esta en una torre y la otra! ¡Frente a las regaderas de donde se bañan los chicos de Hogwarts! ¡Tengo que decírselo a sakura!

- ¡Es increíble, un espejo espía justo donde mas lo necesita una chica!

- ¡Súper!

- ¿Y la noticia extraña?

- Sí… eh… J.Lo, Harry te anda buscando desesperado.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Como lo oyes Harry anda buscándote!

- A lo mejor decidió que si quiere ser tuyo…

- ¡Claro! – dijo J.Lo con ironía - ¡el chico preferiría meterse en un barril con cocodrilos a querer un fajín conmigo!

- Yo sé lo que es – interrumpió Mia sonriendo - ¡debe ser la Logia!

- ¡Por supuesto! Sé de buena fuente que andan amenazando a TODOS.

- ¿A todos? – se le disipó la sonrisa a Mia.

- Sí a todos, porque dicen que tienen el mismo derecho sobre ellos que ustedes… de hecho ya comenzaron a hostigar, dentro de poco, comenzaran amenazas, persecución y acción.

- ¡OH, No! Mi George corre peligro….

- Pues entonces conviértete en broche, te le pegas y listo, lo defiendes de ellas…

- ¿J.Lo tu no podrías?

- Sabes que ya no puedo hacer nada… estaba dispuesta a defender a Potter, pero ahora no… que Merlín le ayude porque donde un par le caiga encima… ni dios padre le ayuda…

- ¿A quien atacaran primero?

- Al mas débil… Antonhy o Ernie…

- Le diré a Sakura…

- ¡Ya debe saberlo!

Por lo pronto, J.Lo acompañada de Mia, se dirigieron hacia donde Harry, el chico al verla, se acercó y le mostró el anónimo.

- ¡Este es el segundo!

J.Lo lo leyó y se lo regreso – ¿y?

- ¿Cómo que Y? ¿Tu que tienes que ver en esto?

- Esto es un problema que solo te buscaste… te dije que la Logia iba por tus huesos…

- ¡Que payasada es eso de la logia?

- La Logia es un grupo de niñas que lo que no con siguen por las buenas, lo con siguen por la mala… y su objetivo principal es… **_"Todo lo que sea varón, vénganos a nosotras"_**

- ¿Cómo tú?

- Já… yo no te he hecho nada malo… no qui siste y punto…

- ¿Quiénes son, las conoces?

- Algunas sí… pero como comprenderás… podrías torturarme… pero de mis labios jamás saldrá una palabra, no soy soplona… tendrías que utilizar la poción de la verdad o algún hechizo imperdonable para saberlo…. Pero… aunque lo supieras Potter… tendrías que vigilarlas 24 horas al día para saber sus movimientos…

- ¡No me digas!

- La verdad quiero verte en acción… has combatido con lo peor de lo peor, mortios, Voldemort, así que lo que hagan un grupo de niñas deseosas de sus cuerpecitos, no han de ser nada…

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto J.Lo Umbrigde?

- Lo sé porque yo funde esa Logia en mi primer año… cuando un idiota no me hizo caso – dijo son riente – peor le fue… pero ¡no me mires así! Deje la Logia en tercer año… así que ahora la líder es otra y yo ya no tengo vela en el entierro…

- La líder – murmuró Harry.

- ¡Todas podrían ser la líder, Harry, sin excepción, para cuando des con ella, tú o tus amigos… ya habrán perdido sus virtudes…

- ¡Que demencia!

- Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aflojar el cuerpo y punto ¿para que lastimar? – y se fue, bastante nerviosa, había hablado demasiado. y la logia... acechaba...


	14. El Espejo Espía y la Logia

Capítulo 14:

El Espejo Espía y la Logia 

Anthony caminaba ese día lunes, solo por un largo pasillo, buscando a Padma, que andaba con Jude y Merlina. A el se le había echo tarde. Los alumnos en clases y casualmente todo en silencio, pero al pasar por una estatua oyó una risita tonta.

- _¡Ji ji ji ji! _

El chico se regreso, miro a todas partes, pero en las paredes no había cuadros parlantes, solo finos tapices y la estatua era de oro macizo, y pensó que era su imaginación, cuando se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos, de la estatua, salto una sombra que paso corriendo tras él.

Anthony paro en seco, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, volteo nerviosamente y nada…

- _¡ji ji ji ji!_ – se escuchó. Y el chico tomo su varita fuertemente, mirando para todos lados, y de repente, al fondo del pasillo, había alguien parado, con una caperuza en rosa, él se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no estas en clase? – gritó paralizado, pero la persona no se movía. Un minuto más tarde, Antonhy sintió que había alguien a sus espaldas y tomando mucho aplomo, se volvió con varita en mano…

- Era Sakura, que miraba fijamente a la persona de la caperuza y esta desapareció.

- Nunca vuelvas a andar solo – dijo la chica – voy camino a mi salón de clases, te llevo con Padma – y le tomo el brazo, acariciando su varita, mirando hacia atrás en donde entre las sombras, alguien más vigilaba.

¡Que miedo!

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Antonhy una vez que salieron del largo pasillo - ¿me andaban siguiendo?

- Mira chico – dijo Sakura – es mejor que aprendas a ser rápido con las varitas y no te confíes de nadie… ya te lo dije una vez, ni siquiera de mi…

- ¿Eres de la dichosa Logia?

- No… yo no necesito su ayuda para conseguir lo que quiero – y le acarició el rostro, haciendo que el chico ni con ella se sintiera seguro.

Ron, a quien no le mataban penas, estaba tranquilamente en los laboratorios, Nirvana se había ido con Hermione y Marius por unas cosas, cuando de repente, al fondo del aquel lugar, se escucharon murmullos… vocecitas, risas… Ron levanto la vista, extrañado, las antorchas que habían en el lugar, comenzaron a parpadear y a disminuir su flama…

El chico volteo a todos lados, ahí no había fantasmas, ninguno… entonces…

¡CRASH!

¿Quién anda ahí? – grito Ron, nervioso y sacó su varita, las flamas disminuyeron dejando el lugar casi en penumbras.

¡RAC… RAC…! – comenzó a sentir unos pasos lentos.

¡LUMUS! – dijo, justo cuando las llamas disminuyeron en un pabilo… volteando a todos lados, el lugar a oscuras era muy macabro… y él estaba solo…

Pero seguía escuchando murmullos… muchos… y valientemente, comenzó a acercarse al fondo, en donde habían muchos estantes afilados, llenos de botellas, líquidos e instrumentos de laboratorio.

- ¡Lumus máxima! – murmuró para iluminar mas el lugar, pero al fondo no veía nada, hasta que distinguió tres sombras que se movían en su mismo lugar, Ron comenzó a sentir frío (no, no eran dementores) y su mano temblaba, porque en realidad no tenia idea.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó temeroso - ¿Quién esta ahí?

- ¡Ronnie! – se escuchó una vocecita chillona - ¡Ven con nosotras Ronnie!

(Ay nanita)

- ¿Quién día…? – Pero al dar otro paso, algo hizo que se tropezara y la varita saliera volando por los aires - ¡No, maldición! – gruñó, ahora estaba a oscuras y no veía nada, absolutamente nada. Solo podía escuchar su propia respiración los murmullos.

- ¡RIC… RAC! – comenzó a escuchar algunos pasos, el trato de incorporarse, pero aun así estaba ciego, pues la oscuridad era odiosa… lo tenía atrapado, hasta su sentido de dirección andaba desubicado.

Buscaba su varita a tientas, pero nada, y no quería moverse.

- ¡Ronnie! – escuchó suavemente a sus espaldas y sintió como unos dedos rozaron su cabello provocándole calofríos….

Pues sintió una respiración en su cuello, y sintió más escalofríos, estaba paralizado del terror, tanto que ni el puño podía levantar, una mano comenzó a recorrer con un dedo su espalda. Ron tragó saliva y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente, y sintió de pronto, que lo estaban rodeando…

Tenía a alguien atrás, una a cada lado y otra persona enfrente, pero no distinguía nada, solo risitas tontas.

- ¡ji ji ji ji!

- ¿Qui….quienes son? – masculló entre dientes. Ron podría ser alto y fornido, pero no saber frente a quienes están es otra cosa.

- ¡Ronnie! – dijeron suavemente a sus oídos, Ron estaba… petrificado.

- ¡De… déjenme en paz! – tartamudeó.

Y cuando sintió… la persona que estaba frente a él, le tomo el rostro y le propino un beso introduciéndole la lengua sin más ni más, esto hizo que Ron reaccionara ya que era un tanto inexperto en besos atrevidos, es mas, nunca el había besado así a una chica y por ello, la reacción.

Pero la persona a sus espaldas le sujetó los hombros y las otras los brazos con fuerza, y Ron sintió sus uñas enterrándose en su cuerpecito, la otra persona volvió a atacarlo (sí, claro) y le tomo su cuello con ganas, pero Ron… nuestro querido Ron, procuraba no abrir la boca.

- Mmmmm – murmuraba, sintiendo los labios femeninos sobre los suyos…

- ¡Abre la boquita Ronnie! – murmuró aquella vocecita.

Pero lo que hizo el colmo y que se sintiera profanado, fue cuando la rodilla de la personita esa, comenzó a querer meterse entre la entrepierna… y Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue victimado… perdón, besado nuevamente con lengua adentro (lengua adentro, lengua adentro)

Hasta que a Ron se le ocurrió morderla y entonces si se separo de él.

- ¡Así me gustan de ariscos! – Dijo una falsa voz aniñada - ¡me encantan los potros salvajes!

- ¿Nos lo llevamos? – preguntó otra falsa voz irreconocible.

- ¡Llevémoslo!

- ¡NO, SUELTENME! – comenzó Ron a gritar (vaya, ya era hora)

- ¡Sujétenlo bien, son como 70 kilos bien repartidos niñitas coquetas!

- ¡NO… SUELTENME… AUXILIOOOO! – (ay Ron, tu te has enfrentado a Mortifagos ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¡Rómpeles su ma… ndarina en gajos, no le aunque sean viejas!)

- ¿Ron, estas ahí? – gritó Hermione de repente.

¡HERMIONE, AUXILIOOO! – gritó Ron a todo pulmón

- ¿Ron, que pasa? – entro Hermione al oscuro lugar, y en ese instante, las secuestradoras de chicos, tiernos, dulces e inocentes, desaparecieron, no sin antes decirle al oído.

- ¡Nos vemos mi potro salvaje!

Y las antorchas de nuevo se encendieron iluminando el lugar, y Hermy encontró a Ron entre los estantes, tirado, despeinado, besuqueado, y con su varita tirada muy lejos de él.

- ¿Ron, qué te pasa? – pregunto Hermione mirando alrededor.

- Unas… unas chicas… me atacaron… me…. Me querían… hacer cosas… - dijo con dificultad - ¡Nunca vuelvas a dejarme solo Hermione!

- ¿Quiénes eran?

- No las vi – respiraba profundamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – llego Marius cargando unas cajas.

- Alguien lo ataco – dijo Hermione.

- Seguramente la Logia – dijo el chico – creo que ya se las tiene jurada ¿no es así?

- ¿Quiénes son de la maldita logia?

- No lo sé – dijo Marius – solo una chica te lo puede decir…

- ¿Y Nirvana?

- Se desapareció hace unos minutos –dijo el chico - ¡ah, creo que ya viene!

Nirvana Tyler, preciosa chica de largos cabellos dorados y penetrantes ojos verdes, llegaba sumamente agitada, cargando otra caja y con el labio inferior hinchado.

- ¡Hasta que llegas! – Gruñó Marius - ¿Qué diablos te paso en el labio?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- ¿Alguien te mordió o qué? – preguntó Marius indiscreto, pero la chica le miró como diciendo que era un idiota, pero Ron se puso pálido… el había mordido a la personita que lo había besado a la fuerza.

- No Marius, cuando levantaba las cajas me cayó un rompe muelas en el labio, ya se me hincho… ahora tendré que ir a la enfermería…

- Pues es tuvo fuerte el golpe – respondió el chico inspeccionando el labio.

- Será mejor que vaya ahora, antes de que se hinche más – dijo la chica y salió de la habitación.

- Marius se llevo la caja al fondo y Ron, pálidamente hablo con Hermione.

- ¡Hermy… yo… yo le mordí los labios a la chica que me andaba besuqueando!

- ¡Ah! – gimió Hermione - ¡Y Nirvana anda así!

- ¡Es ella, estoy seguro, pero como estaba muy oscuro!

- Pero no podemos acusarla sin pruebas, porque ya se fue a quitarse la herida.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Pero la mantendremos bien vigilada!

Mas tarde, Sakura era llevada por Maria hacia la torre norte, en donde es taba el espejo espía, al llegar, J.Lo es taba bien entre tenida, mirando a través de un espejo, el cual parecía un retrovisor de auto y es taba puesto sobre el alfezeír de la ventana, bien sujeto. Mia también se encontraba hablando con la española.

- ¿Qué hay? – llego haciéndola a un lado y a través de él vio a Potter bañándose - ¡HUY!

- ¡No lo veas Sakura, ese hombre es mío! – la empujó de nuevo.

- Ajá...

- ¡Bueno – chilló – con otras pero mío! ¡Así que ninguna lo vera desnudo más que yo!

- ¡Que egoísta!

- ¿Cómo es que diste con el espejo Mary Mercy?

- Subí por que la otra ocasión escondí algunas cosas para una nueva travesura... para las chicas de la Logia, ya saben quienes... y ayer que anduve registrando di con el, me pare ció interesante... y sobre todo enseñárselos a ustedes, porque ni en sus fantasías sexuales los verán como aquí.

- ¡Padrísimo! Pero que no se enteren las de la Logia...  
será nuestro secreto... solo Sakura, J.Lo, la española y yo.

- ¡Ay papito lindo, más bueno no podrías estar! – decía J.Lo descaradamente- ¡papi chulo!

- ¡Óyela, solita se esta con sumiendo! – sonrió la española.

- Sí, me temo que esta noche no podrá dormir... lo que no entiendo es quien puso ese espejo espía, porque los venden en el callejón Knockturn...

- ¿Abran sido las de la Logia?

- No lo creo, porque si no este lugar estuviera vigilado y nadie pudiera entrar...

- Pues no hay que dejarlo aquí – dijo Mia – porque si alguien mas lo descubre, no me gustaría que alguien mas viera a George.

- ¡Ay Potter quien fuera el jabón pa resbalarme en tu piel! – seguía diciendo J.Lo. Babeando mientras veía como Harry se pasaba el jabón por todo su lindo cuerpecito - ¡Mejor aun, quien fuera agua, para recorrer todos tus rincones prohibidos, que pectorales, que músculos, que deltoides, que abductores!

- ¡Ya no antojes Umbridge! – Chilló Letizia – se te van a salir los ojos.

- ¡Lo siento!

- No será peligroso que movamos el espejo – dijo Sakura.

- No, recuerda que en los espejos espías mientras no se mueva el segundo, el de la mira, el otro se puede mover...

- Tenemos que dejarlo en alguna de nuestras celdas – y se miraron unas a otras.

- ¡Podríamos hacer un sorteo... o bueno, que se quede con Maria, ella lo encontró y ahí lo prestas cuando se estén bañando!

- ¡Ya salió Potter! – Dijo J.Lo decepcionada - ¡Pero que buen taco de ojo me di! – y salió con cara de satisfacción.

- ¿Se ira a bañar alguien ahora?

- ¡Que sea George! – suspiró Mia.

- ¿Movemos el espejo?

- Bueno – dijo la española, pero antes de moverlo, se fijo en el y sonrió - ¡Sakura, tu amor entro a la regadera! – le llamo con voz cantada.

- ¡Quítate no lo mires! – le dio un empujón, bueno, ella era la más alta de todas.

- ¡Que zorra!

A Sakura se le fue la respiración y sus mejillas enrojecieron al verlo en cueros bajo la regadera y la baba se le caía, mientras se mordía los labios, de puro antojo (viejas libidinosas)

- ¡Ay mi chaparrito lindo! – suspiraba (bueno, eso de chaparrito... ¡solo porque le lleva dos centímetros!) - ¡Si no fue ras tan rejego conmigo!

- Deberías hacer lo de la Logia y echártelo a la fuerza.

- A la fuerza no – dijo sin dejar de ver – es mejor que solito se entregue...

- ¿Y tu Mia? Como que ya no le haces caso a George.

- Lo dejo respirar mi chava, pero apenas y alguien le ponga un solo dedo en él, se la va a acabar, comenzando con la jefa, ella ya sabe que yo soy más peligrosa que una hiena...

- ¡UY! – sonrieron - ¡que fuerte!

- ¡Voy a romperle el cuello si alguna de sus gatas lo toca! – gruñó. Distorsionando su dulce rostro.

- MMM... se baño muy rápido – dijo decepcionada - ¡Pues tiene lo suyito! ¡Y quiero que sea mío!

- Si ya terminaron de calentarse, hay que llevar nos el espejo de inmediato. Después averiguaremos quien lo puso ahí y porque...


	15. ¿Ron Weasley, acosador?

Capítulo 15:

**¿Ron Weasley, acosador? **

Los chicos comentaban lo que le había sucedido a Ron, el cual estaba realmente furioso.

- ¡Fue horrible no ver quien me manoseaba! – decía el pobre niño indignado - ¡Pero Nirvana me las pagará!

- ¿Seguro que fue ella?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Pues a mi también me siguieron y la única que vi cerca fue a Sakura – dijo Anthony – ya no se ni que creer... me dijo que no anduviera solo.

- ¡Sakura si me diera miedo, es alta, aunque tiene cuerpazo pero... fácilmente sola podría dominar a un hombre!

- A leguas se nota que le gustas mucho Anthony...

- Pues a mi no... No es mi tipo – que petulante muchacho.

- ¡Que exigente!

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Ron?

- ¡Voy a hacerle lo mismo a Nirvana lo que me hizo a mí!

- ¿QUEEEE?

- ¿CÓMO?

- ¡Voy a acosarla!

- ¡UUUUYYYY! – dijeron todos.

- ¡Queremos saber como le harás! – exigió George.

- ¡Voy a darle a Nirvana, una sopa de su propio chocolate! – respondió enfadado - ¡si de por si no me agrada por ser seguidora fiel de Lucius... y estoy seguro que solo lo hace por molestarme!

- Espero que no te equivoques.

Pero Ron estaba decidido, pues al día siguiente, mientras que Hermione se iba con Marius a ver un grupo, Nirvana se quedó con Ron en otro salón vació y fue cuando el chico comenzó a atacarla.

- ¡Ya se te curó el labio! – dijo Ron muy irónico.

- Sí – le respondió de mala gana – la chica no soportaba a Ron, solo permanecía junto a el por obligación.

- Y fue por causa de un rompe muelas...

- Sí...

- Por eso no llegaste cuando Marius llegó...

- ¿A que viene tanta pregunta? – preguntó enfadada.

- ¡Basta de juegos Nirvana! – chilló Ron y la tomo por los hombros arrinconándola - ¡lo que me hiciste ayer no fue gracioso!

- ¿Qué dices, estás loco o que?

- ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro, nadie se burla de mi de esa manera!

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡NO! – y la cernió más fuerte.

- ¡Ay, Weasley! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

- ¡Sí claro, ahora eres menos valiente sin tus cómplices! ¡Pero te voy a hacer lo mismo que tú me hiciste, así te satisfaces y me dejas en paz!

- ¿Qué?

Y sin decir agua va, Ron la abrazo fuertemente pegándola a su cuerpo con cierta violencia y como dios le dio a entender, comenzó a besuquearla ante la inútil resistencia de Nirvana, quien por más que le golpeaba la espalda y trataba de patearlo, no podía.

Inclusive Ron le mordía mas levemente los labios a una chica, espantada, ya que el estaba fuera de si, sometiéndola. Aunque Ron tuvo que notar que esa boca era distinta a la de el día anterior, pero... se dijo a si mismo que era porque ahora el era quien la besaba.

En un intento de Nirvana por safarse, ambos cayeron al piso, con el cuerpo de Ron y sus 70 kilitos en contra de unos... 50 o menos de la chica, a quien de suerte no se le fue el aire, hábilmente el chico se reacomodo impidiéndole safarse, y besándola a su antojo...

Al principio, tal vez Nirvana sintió asco, pero pasados cinco minutos, dejo de luchar y Ron ya se andaba prendiendo un tantito, porque ya respiraba agitado, y después de hartarse de la boca de la chica continuo con su cuello, sin medir las consecuencias, acariciando "el orgullo femenino" y haciendo que Nirvana comenzara a sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

La chica ya solo cerraba los ojos, porque lo que Ron le hacía, nunca nadie se lo había echo... y para su desgracia, le estaba gustando. Y los malditos labios de Ron sobre su piel ya le estaban provocando un no sé que... que...

- ¡Weasley! – dijo agitadamente cuando este le había desabotonado la túnica y ya metía las manos donde no debía.

Pero los hombres... son bien ca... nijos, porque Ron ya había perdido la noción de lo que hacia así que aparte del cuello, ya andaba inspeccionando con la boca más abajo y la chica en vez de que lo empujara lo sujetaba afanosamente.

Y hablando más... ruda mente... la chica de pronto comenzó a sentir algo que antes no tenía Ron y ahora sí (¿me explico verdad? No quiero parecer por no) eso la espantó mucho y entonces si lo empujo con ganas.

- ¡Ya Weasley! – gritó y comenzó a llorar - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Ron se dio cuenta de su casa de campaña, ya bien prendidito andaba, respiro profundamente.

- ¡Tú me hiciste lo mismo ayer, no te hagas!

- ¡Yo no te hice nada! ¡Eres un salvaje!

- ¡Já! – Chilló Ron – Soy tu potro salvaje no es así! ¡Caíste chica que lo mismo me dijiste ayer, tú y tu maldita logia!

- ¿Qué? ¿La Logia? ¿Piensas que soy de la maldita Logia? ¡Estas demente!

Fue entonces que Ron aclaró su mente... ya pa que...

- Tú eres de la logia! ¡Yo le mordí el labio a la chica que me atacó! – trató de justi ficarse.

- ¡Yo me rompí la boca con el maldito rompe muelas! – gimió mientras se acomodaba su ropa y se secaba las lagrimas - ¡Pregúntale a la conserje Maureen, ella nos ayudó a Marius y a mi, a llenar las cajas cuando la bola me golpeó!

A Ron se le secó la boca y se le achicó el... encanto al oír eso, Nirvana parecía muy sincera.

- ¡No te acerques más a mí! – Chilló – Y si no te acuso es porque la Logia es la Logia...

- ¡Pues no te creo! – de justificó Ron (ya saben como es de testarudo) – ¡Te mantendré vigilada y si me vuelves a hacer algo... te voy a hacer el doble como hoy!

- ¡Maldito cerdo! – y salió de ese lugar, dejando confundido a Ron. Al dar la vuelta, se encontró con una chica.

- ¿Qué te paso Nirvana?

La chica alzo el rostro y la vio... ella aun tenia el labio lastimado.

- ¡Así que tú fuiste quien ataco a Weasley!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡Porque el muy maldito estuvo a punto de abusar de mi creyendo que eras tú, dizque para desquitarse!

- ¿El potro salvaje te beso, te manoseo y casi te...?

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Eso no es justo, a mi debió hacerme cochinadas!

- ¡Te lo advierto, si Weasley me vuelve a hacer algo creyendo que soy tu, vas a pagarlo muy caro!

- ¡No seas exagerada! ¿A poco no te gustó?

- ¡Vete al infierno!

¡Querida, ya estuve en él, no me gusto y regresé! ¡Estoy segura que al potro salvaje terminaras deseándolo! – dijo esa chica sonriendo viendo como Nirvana se alejaba a toda prisa hasta bajar al área de celdas, en donde se metió a la de ella.

(Bien, un espacio, les dicen celdas a sus dormitorios, los cuales, a lo largo de una hilera en ambos lados hay celdas, como en las cárceles, así con barrotes y todos, se abren con la punta de su varita, en el interior no hay mas que una mesa, una silla, y lo que quieran pegar en las paredes o lo que les plazca bajar... al fondo hay una escalera de caracol que da a un segundo piso que es donde esta su dormitorio y su baño, la decoración y el lujo depende del alumno, pero siempre en contraste con lo del primer piso... de manicomio el asunto)

Bueno, Nirvana subió a su recamara, y se boto en la cama, en donde el póster de Lucius se mostraba imponente frente al espejo, y hundió su rostro en la almohada, en donde trato de odiar a Ron... con poco éxito, porque al recordar como la había fajado y toda la cosa, se ruborizó.

¡Estuvo a punto de hacerme suya! – pensó consternada, se acerco al espejo y al quitarse la túnica, vio que tenia chupetes en el cuello, en el pecho, mordidas y hasta arañones (ese Ronnie que no se corta las uñas) – ¡Un traidor a la sangre estuvo a punto de hacerme suya!

Se cubrió de nuevo y miro fijamente la foto de Lucius.

- ¡No pudo haberme gustado! – chilló - ¡No me gustan los pelirrojos, tiene la nariz muy grande, su cabello es horrible, es un pobretón y carece de clase y buenos modales, me sometió a la fuerza es un bruto!

- Pero seguía recordando y hasta sentía el peso de Ron sobre su cuerpo, y sus otros atributos, se puso colorada de nuevo.

- ¡No Nirvana, tú eres mucha... mucha pieza para un ser tan vulgar, ordinario, agresivo y torpe animal como él!

Y recordó las palabras de aquella chica: _¡estoy segura que al potro salvaje terminaras deseándolo! _

Nirvana se paro de inmediato ¡No podía quitarse las caricias atrevidas de Ron de la cabeza!

- ¡Necesito una ducha helada! – gimió y se metió al baño... si, era lo mejor que podía hacer.


	16. Día de Padres y Reclamos

Capítulo 16:

Día de Padres ... y Reclamos 

Curiosamente, después de los ataques vino un día de calma, en donde los chicos no fueron molestados, Nirvana no se acercaba a Ron, George se extrañaba que Mia no lo pelara mucho, Harry y los demás no habían recibido anónimos. Y Hermione procuraba no mirar a Malfoy.

Pero lo que sucedía era que el miércoles a las doce sería la primera reunión de padres en el colegio, por lo que todos portaban sus túnicas de galas, pues era una reunión importante, aunque no muchos se preocupaban, seguros que algunos papás y mamás no llegarían.

Pero también, un día antes los chicos habían echo su fiesta en la azotea y obvio que a los de Hogwarts no les habían avisado, y la pachanga terminó como a las cuatro de la mañana… y a las ocho todos estaban en su primera clase, antes de la visita.

En esa ocasión, George, Harry, Ron y Hermione se les ocurrió entrar a la primera clase con los de sexto. Los chicos andaban develados, no habían hecho la tarea y muchísimo menos habían estudiado.

Todos, tanto los betas como los alfas, andaban durmiéndose a media clase, hasta el más inteligente que era Julios.

El profesor de Herbología que daba su clase al percatarse que nadie le ponía atención, se puso enojado, azotó una regla en la mesa y todos pusieron atención.

- ¡Ustedes son unos desconsiderados, así que en este momento les haré un examen oral!

- ¿Oral? ¡Que flojera! – chilló Mia quien estaba sentada al fondo del salón, pintando corazones en su pergamino y a su lado, la española leía una revista. Harry y los Weasley estaban atrás de ellas, Hermione apenas y lo podía creer.

- ¡No queremos examen oral profe! O sea, ¿Qué le pasa? – protestaron otros alumnos, y en caso de Lee, le andaba tirando bolitas de papel al profe, descaradamente.

- ¡Comenzemos!- tomo su lista al azar.

- ¡NOOO!

- ¡Brad, Marius!

- ¡Aquí profe!

- ¡Explique por que la sanguijuela escarlata ayuda en el crecimiento de los paragûitos rojos que sirven para las manchas de la piel provocado por la picadura de las arañas mariposas en los pantanos del este!

- ¿Qué? – Chilló Marius y sonrió - ¡Este… no estudie nada profe!

- ¡Que barbaridad, tiene un cero señor Brad! – Volvió a tomar su lista - ¡Jacquard Jean-Paul!

- ¡Aqgui yo! – dijo el francés bostezando abiertamente.

- ¡Misma pregunta Sr. Jacquard!

- Pueg… la vegdag… no egtudieg nagda… log siengto – dijo sonriente

- ¡Inaudito, usted siempre estudia Jacquard!

- ¡No me quegme Pofegsog!

- ¡Pues tiene otro cero!

- UUUUUUHHHH – aullaron todos.

- ¡Hilton, Mia!

- ¡Ups… si vieras que si sé me la pregunta! – dijo Mia bajito a la española.

- ¡Entonces contéstala!

- ¡No, no , no… a mi la imagen de nerd no me queda!

- ¡Muy cierto! – dijo Letizia mientras respondía un test de la revista

- ¡Hilton! – volvió a gritar el profesor. Pero Mia se arreglaba el rostro con un espejo, viendo a través de el a George que sonreía entre dientes junto con Harry y Ron, pero Hermione estaba atónita.

- Letizia le dio un codazo divertida.

- ¡Aquí Mia… profe! – levantó la mano muy sonriente y se puso de pie.

- ¡Misma pregunta!

- ¡Bueno profe, verá… yo digo que la sanguijuela escarlata es un animal o bicho bastante feo, hediondo y desagradable… y bastante feo como usted comprenderá…

(Risas)

- ¡Ay ya niños, estoy hablando! Pues bien profe… como decía… este animalejo, le chupa la sangre a todo lo que encuentra, como muchos aquí presentes ¿ves?

Se oyeron más risotadas y comenzaron a aventarle bolitas de papel.

- ¡Ay! ¡Que lindos gracias! – Dijo Mia cuando una bola le dio en la cara - ¡Bueno yo continuo ¿eh? Como decía profe… cuando estos bichejos se amontonan en los paragüitos es para agarrarlos de paraguas para que no les toque el rocio… ¿voy bien profe?...¡ah, si! Y ayudan a las manchas de la piel pues porque no son manchados ¿ve?

- ¡Por Merlín! - espetó el profesor - ¡mejor se hubiese quedado cayada! ¡señorita Hilton, tiene doble cero por payasa!

- ¡Que guay!

- ¿Dos ceros? - sonrio Letizia - ¡todo un record Mia!

Mia sonreía, y a Hermione le daban ganas de agarrarla a patadas.

- ¡Jacquard, Brad y Hilton, dos pergaminos sobre este tema para mañana! ¡pueden salir!

- ¡Hey Julios! - gritó Mia y un chico bastante simpático se acercó a ella.

- ¿Que hay Hilton?

- ¡Has mi tarea, me la das temprano!

- Claro muñeca - y salió del salón. Hermy ya no resistió.

- ¿Porque no haces tú la tarea?

- ¿Perder el tiempo con tareas? ¡Eso no es cool, es aburrido!

- ¿Y como aprenderás? ¡Lo que respondiste fue estúpido!

- Yo lo se prefecta Granger, la respuesta es que la sanguijuela al llegar a la edad de su muerte acostumbra hacerlo bajos los paraguitos en donde se fermenta y esa sustancia que se mezcla con los paraguitos se utilizan para las manchas que provocan las arañas ¿ves?

- ¡Hey chicas! – Se acerco Mary Mercy - ¿Ya supieron?

- ¿Qué? ¡Cuenta y di!

- ¡Draco Malfoy y Dana Clifford andan!

- ¡Noooo!

- ¡Que guay!

Todas hicieron fiesta menos la virgen de las vírgenes, o sea nuestra Hermione. Y obvio que Mia aprovecho eso para picarle la cresta al gallo.

- ¿Desde cuando, eh?

- No lo se, pero creo que ya hubo acostón y todo…

- ¡UUYYY! – Gimió la española – Draco no se anda con cuentos…

- ¡Dana dice que es todo un hombre y que esta muy bien!

- ¿En serio lo hace bien? – preguntó Mia mirando de reojo a Hermione que cambiaba de colores.

- Pues según Dana, Malfoy dice que ella es la mejor chica con la que se ha acostado.

- ¡Eso es fuerte Mary Mercy!

- Supongo que abra muchas, incluyendo a la logia que quieran con él…

- También Malfoy le dijo a Dana que… había tenido una relación anterior con una chica fría y bastante tonta.

- ¡NOOOO! – gritaron las niñas y Hermy sintió que le iba a dar un ataque ¡Malfoy la andaba humillando!

- ¿Y con quien fue?

- Falta que lo diga – sonrió la colombiana.

- ¡Que padrísimo, Draco por fin encontró una chica que le satisfaga sus deseos! – dijo Mia sin piedad, y salieron del salón, dejando a Hermy pálida… pálida.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste decir todo eso delante de Granger, Mia? – Dijo Mary Mercy al salir del salón rumbo al auditorio en donde algunos padres de familia llegaban - ¿y si se lo preguntan a Dana o a Malfoy?

- No te preocupes, la española y tú se enteraran de cual es mi plan, pero de que la prefecta Granger me hace caso con mis súper mega útiles consejos, lo hará…

- ¡Que perversa!

- ¡Esa es ser yo, niña!

Las chicas entraron al auditorio, el cual era enorme, por un lado, los alumnos, por otro, los padres, frente a ellos, los maestros, el director y tomando sus lugares los prefectos y entrenadores de Hogwarts.

El director dio la bienvenida, comenzó a leer algunas noticias, algunas modificaciones, los nuevos precios de la cafetería y de la colegiatura. Hasta que llego al momento de las quejas.

¡Llevamos un mes de clases y ya tengo algunas serias quejas!

Los padres murmuraron, y por parte de Harry a quien muchos observaban descaradamente, él también hacia lo mismo tratando de memorizar rostros, muchos parecían ser magos oscuros.

- ¡Comenzare con los alumnos que mas lata han dado... Maria Mercedes Antonio!

- ¡Colombia loco! – chillo Mary Mercy provocando risas.

- ¡La señorita Antonio, ha estado amenazando de muerte a niños de primer año, dice que los enviara a Colombia… con la guerrilla!

- ¡Mentira! – Grito Maria Mercy -¡exijo un abogado muggle, ahora mismo! ¡Soy inocente de veritas!

- Y la madre de Mary Mercy, solo se tapó la cara… porque se andaba riendo…

- ¡Jean-Paul Jacquard! – Dijo el director - ¡anda haciendo apuestas ilegales todo el tiempo y timando a los chicos de segundo año!

- ¡Pego si Jean.Paul eg un angeguito! – dijo su padre, el cual se parecía muchísimo a él.

- ¡Soy eg guegalo de diog paga el mundo! – dijo Jean-Paul.

- ¡Augustos Millyllae!

- ¡No he hecho nada, juro que no he violado a ninguna chica ni volveré a hacerlo! – pego un grito el chico y su madre se levantó y le hizo señas que cerrara la boca. Los otros alumnos reían.

- ¿De que se le acusa? – preguntó alto, su madre que tenia los mismos ojos que su hijo.

- ¡Ha estado haciendo mucho escándalo a la hora de clases, según él componiendo música, pero mas que nada, poniendo al borde de la histeria a Titi!

- ¡Es que yo amo a Titi! – dijo Augustus y la profesora se ruborizó.

- Y así siguieron los delitos leves, pa llegar a los medianos.

- ¡Hilton, Mia!

- ¿Vino mi madre? – pregunto extrañada la chica al ver que su madre miraba a todos con recelo y apenas sonreía - ¡que estirada vino hoy!

- ¡Mia que es tu madre! – sonrió la española.

- ¡Pero que bien le luce el collar con la capa!

- ¡Mia Hilton – dijo el director – junto con Jane Loret Umbrigde… metieron en la primera semana ilegalmente a un par de strippers muggles, dizque de bienvenida!

- UH UH UH UH – dijeron las chicas acordándose.

- ¡Ay que lindas, gracias! – decía Mia. Pero George se dirigió a Harry.

- ¿Stripper Muggles?

- Eh… - Harry volteó a ver a Hermione.

- Hombres que les pagas por… quitarse la ropa – dijo Hermione ruborizada. Ron, George, Ernie y Anthony se miraron unos a otros, tragando saliva.

J.Lo se escondía detrás de la butaca, su padre, Flavio Umbridge se puso colorado y la busco con mirada retadora…

- ¡Así es, estas niñas hechizaron a estos muchachos y con engaños los metieron al colegio en la primera semana de clases, para que hicieran un show… y me entere apenas porque las fotos ya andan circulando y mostró una en la cual, dos buenísimos chicos, bailaban en tangas, frente a una euforia de chicas y en el margen de la foto decía: "Felicidades a Mia y J.Lo por tan magnifica fiesta!"

- ¡OOOOH! – gimieron los padres, la madre de Mia, solo negó con la cabeza, mientras se retocaba el cabello y el padre de J.Lo… también se escondía en su asiento.

- ¡Recibimos una fuerte llamada de atención por parte del ministerio!

- ¡BUUUU! – chiflaron las niñas y los niños les decían cosas como: "puercas, mañosas, libidinosas"…. (El comal le dijo a la olla)

- ¡Masafumi Lee! – Dijo el director – y su madre agito la cabeza en señal de ¡Ya lo sabia! - ¡Sakura Cheng! – y la madre de Sakura, le envió un beso soplado a su hija - ¡Se les descubrió poniendo petardos en el bufete de la cafetería solo porque a ninguno le gustan los espárragos… Lee también fue sorprendido vendiendo revistas pornográficas!

- ¡No "direc"! Yo las estaba regalando – dijo el chico con descaro.

- ¡Y a Sakura se le descubrió dejando vodka a las celdas de los varones, acompañada de Mia Hilton!

- ¡Ay, que quemada "direc"!

- ¡Cierto, todos andaban deshidratados y necesitaban refrescos con tantito alcohol!

- ¡Las niñas no deben entrar en el área de niños y viceversa!

- ¡Chale con el "direc"!

- ¡Son todas las quejas! – y se volvió a ver a los chicos de Hogwarts - ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una queja que hacer? ¡que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre!

Tal chicos se vieron unos a otros riendo nerviosamente y en el área de alumnos hubo un silencio importante, sobre todo por los de quinto, sexto y los de séptimo, que los miraban fijamente.

- ¡Ningún problema! – dijo George sonriendo entre dientes.

- ¡Bien, bien! – suspiró el director - ¡Ahora pasemos al lobby, para degustar un rico jugo y bocadillos, y para que hablen con sus niños…

- ¡Engendros querrá decir! – dijo Padma, descubriendo a una alta, y guapa señora rubia parecida a Thierry, su madre.

- De todos ellos ¿Cuántos serán oscuros? – pregunto Ron a Harry.

- ¿Un 40 por ciento?

- ¿Alguno con cara de mortífago?

- El 40 - volvió a decir Harry quien sentía las miradas de los padres de familia, mientras salían de la sala audiovisual.

- ¿Iras a conocer a tu suegra George?

- ¿No la viste? ¡Es capaz de darme una moneda si me acerco!

- ¡Que exagerado!

- ¿Y tu Anthony? La madre de Sakura se ve simpática….

-Já… já – dijo irónico.

- Mejor Ron debería ir a decirle al padre de Nirvana lo que te hizo…

- ¡Mide como dos metros!

- ¿Miedo?

- Nomás un tantito….

- Bueno por lo menos Harry debería saludar a Umbrigde y preguntar por Umbrigde…

- ¡Buena idea! – Dijo irritado - ¡vamos todos juntos!

A Harry no le apetecía entrar a tomar nada con los padres de familia, por lo que decidió pasar sin ver, pero en su loca caminata seguido por Ron y George, se encontró con quien no quería.

- ¡Harry Potter! – era Flavio Umbridge.

- ¡Señor! – dijo el chico con la mente fría.

- ¡Así que tu eres el famoso Harry Potter en persona... el que hizo que mi querida hermanita Dolores... viera su suerte!

- Sí – respondió el chico preparado para todo.

- Bueno, pues yo debo decirte que...

- ¡Padre! – chilló J.Lo y de inmediato lo jalo del brazo alejándolo de Potter.

- ¡Jane!

- ¡Espero que no lo hayas felicitado por desquiciar a mi tiíta!

- ¡Iba a hacerlo pero no me has dejado! ¿por qué? ¡si a ti también te dio gusto saber que mi odiosa media hermana recibió su merecido!

- ¡Padre, es que se la tengo jurada a Potter y no quiero que sepa que me da gusto lo que le paso a mi tiíta... el piensa que es todo lo contrario!

- ¿Por qué hijita? ¡Harry me parece un buen muchacho!

- ¡Sí padre, yo pienso que más que buen muchacho está buenísimo!

- ¿entonces?

- ¡Tengo mis planes, ven vamos a saludar a la madre de Mia!

- ¡Pues tienes suerte que tu madre no haya podido venir, porque ella era capaz de invitarlo a la casa y decirle cuanto lo admiramos!

- Aja... sí padre – dijo entre dientes.

Los chicos pasaban con dificultad entre los padres, claro que Harry y su preciosa cicatriz eran los que mas llamaban la atención y al pasar, pues todos los padres de familia, se volteaban a verlo.

Ya el resto de prefectos los seguían, cuando Anthony paso cerca de la madre de Sakura y ella llegaba justo en ese momento, emocionada.

- ¡Madre, te tengo una sorpresa! – dijo la chica mirando a Anthony que hacia todo lo posible por pasar encima de una pareja que le obstruía el paso.

- ¿Estas embarazada? – pregunto su madre de modo gracioso, que Sakura comenzó a reír, inclusive el chico que ya pasaba, no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

- ¡No mama! ¿cómo crees?

- Era una broma hija...

George trato también de pasar desapercibido de la presencia de Mia y su elegantísima y exageradísima madre, que le hacía unas observaciones... aunque George observo que Mia era una versión en miniatura de su madre por el parecido físico.

- Mia, seria recomendable que arreglaras tus closet cuando tengas fin de semana libre, ayer un elfo entro ahí y todavía no lo encuentran – decía su madre, Ereka.

Mientras su hija escribía un recado afanosa para su padre y lo leyó en voz alta – _"Padre y como regalo del día del padre, a partir de hoy... ¡voy a dejar de comprar todo lo que no me sirva!" _

- No creo que lo cumplas – dijo Ereka - ¡y como esta eso de que andas metiendo muggles aquí!

- Exageraciones del director madre – dijo Mia, pero alguien le paso una foto en ese momento.

- ¿En serio esto es una exageración, Mia?

- ¡Una canita al aire ma! Y bueno, esta bien, voy a limpiar los closet de mi habitación... con ayuda de mis amigas lindas por supuesto...

- Típico de ti mi amor, pero cuando te pido arreglar el clóset, tu lo traduces en tirar todo a la basura ¡ojo! Checa si sirve algún cuaderno que quedo nuevo porque te volaste las clases.

- ¿Volarme las clases yo?

- ¡Como si no te conociera! ¿Necesitas oro?

- No ma, tengo suficiente...

Por otro lado, Hermione pasaba al lado de Dana Clifford, la cual lucía esplendorosa con su túnica de gala y su cabello rubio caía como suave terciopelo y el rostro de muñeca que poseía, era envidiable, y por un segundo se quedo a escuchar el tonto comentario de ella y su hermana Shana, que había ido junto con sus padres.

- ¡Ay, Pero! ¿por qué dices que nuestra prima Erin se quemo si ni siquiera esta bronceada? – señalaba una foto.

- Es que con esa túnica por supuesto que se quemo, pero con su novio – dijo su hermana - ¿y tu ya tienes novio?

- Más o menos... si – dijo Dana y Hermione le miro con coraje ¡Malfoy decía que Dana era muy buena en eso!... pero claro que Dana no se refería a Malfoy.

- ¿Y es guapo?

- Guapísimo... pero solo lo quiero por un par de meses...

- ¿Y eso?

- Se dicen muchas cosas picosas acerca de la primavera ... tu me entiendes... y el gusto pasa...

- ¡Estas loca hermanita! ¡Las pequeñas colecciones! A nuestra edad esta muy de moda coleccionar cosas como revistas, make up o hechizos para ser mas lindas, pero no te mides, eso de ¡coleccionar novios! No seas egoísta.

JAJAJA – sonrió Dana taladrando los oídos de Hermione. Quien camino lejos de ahí ¿cómo era posible que Malfoy anduviera con una cabeza hueca..? luego reflexionó ¡Él tambien era una cabeza hueca!


	17. La Mansión del Terror de Mia ¡Exage

Capítulo 17:

"La Mansión del Terror de Mia"... ¡Exageran! 

Al día siguiente y después del show que se aventaron los niños y sus papis, Mia Hilton andaba repartiendo invitaciones doradas y al termino de las clases de buenos modales en el quidditch, la chica entrego a Harry y George, las suyas.

- ¿Y esto?

- ¡Ay! ¡Pues una invitación para que pasen el fin de semana en mi casa! Como saben, los fines de semana, los chicos pueden perderse… y mi casa es la más cerca, claro que no invito a todos…

- ¿No se molestan tus padres?

- ¡Para nada a estas alturas deben estar en algún lugar de África, perfeccionando la magia oscura!

- ¡Ah, que tiernos! – dijo George entre dientes, mirando a Harry con desasosiego.

- ¿Verdad que irán? ¡Serán mis invitados de honor, sin adultos!

- Yo soy adulto – advirtió George.

- ¡Me refiero a adultos mayores de veinticinco! – señaló – bueno, me voy, tengo que repartir personalmente las invitaciones…

- ¡Veamos! – leyó Harry la tarjeta y decía:

**_"La Guapísima y fabulosa, única, Mia Hilton, te invita a que pases un súper mega fin de semana en su pequeña casa de campo, amenizado por Wild Magic Life, habrá abundante comida y bebida. Entrada solo con su Pase personal" _**

- ¡Que susto! – Dijo George - ¿Iremos?

- Prefiero ir a encontrarme con las locas de la logia – dijo Harry.

- ¿Y quien te asegura que a la casa de Mia no irán?

- Es un riesgo que prefiero seguir, al menos yo si quiero ir y ver que pasa…

- Me parece bien… veremos que dicen los demás…

Al menos Ernie si quería asistir, pues a el aun no le pegaban un susto, Anthony lo pensó dos veces, Ron estaba de acuerdo si iban su hermano y Harry, y de las chicas, todas se apuntaron… bueno, Pansy y Malfoy estaban siempre aparte… aunque a Pansy no le apetecía andar cerca de Chris y sus manos ansiosas.

Por lo que a esas alturas, Malfoy andaba guiando (sí, claro, se la pasaban fumando todo el día y en el billar mágico) a Chris y ella se quedaba con Mistic, quien todo el tiempo andaba leyendo libros de magia negra.

- ¡Pero no quiero que nos separemos! – chillaba Anthony – así las locas esas no se aprovecharan de nosotros…

- Pues si lo hacen, hacemos lo mismo que Ron – dijo Ernie.

- ¡Muy gracioso! – espetó el pelirrojo – ahora tengo que cuidarme mas porque Nirvana jura y perjura que no me hizo nada….

- ¡Pero te la fajaste!

- ¡Ya cállate Ernie!

- ¡Tranquilo pequeño Ronnie, solo te estás convirtiendo en todo un hombre! – dijo su hermano divertido.

- ¡Que payaso eres George!

Sábado en la mañana, los chicos habían dejado sus mochilas en la puerta del colegio, pues esas se enviarían aparte, y ellos partirían en sus escobas a las ocho en punto, ya les habían prestado a todos, pues los únicos que llevaban eran Harry y George.

A esa hora, habían como veinte o mas chicos, en el enorme patio del colegio, esperando la señal para seguir a Mia, y otros mas llegarían mas tarde, los únicos que no eran invitados eran los de primero a cuarto.

A las ocho en punto, Mia levantó el vuelo y todos le siguieron en caravana, los prefectos iban muy atrás, cuidándose las espaldas, volando entre las nubes, el viaje no duró más de veinte minutos, hasta que llegaron a un acantilado, en donde se erguía una fabulosa mansión victoriana, casi del tamaño del colegio.

Todos descendieron en el patio, en donde a la entrada, había una elfo, el cual comenzó a recibir los pases personales, los invitados de Mia entraron como en su casa, pues como iban seguido, ya la conocían, dejando atrás a los prefectos y entrenadores.

- ¡Menos mal que solo es una casa de campo! – dijo Harry y entraron.

Definitivamente, por dentro, la casa parecía mas un museo… habían figuras de bronce y mármol por doquier, enormes cuadros con extraños personajes enmarcados en oro, los pasillos eran largos, largos, y los techos altísimos.

Daba miedo tocar algo, las estatuas parecían moverse de su sitio y algunas traían espadas que brillaban de limpias, al avanzar se podían ver vitrinas de fina madera con objetos extraños y una de las vitrinas, tenía una colección de cabezas reducidas de duendes con sus nombres.

- ¡Encantadora! ¿No les parece? – gruñó Hermione.

- Muy grande, muy lujosa y – y de pronto, un fantasma de una viejita paso frente a ellos, burlándose de todos.

- Apuesto a que es pariente – dijo Ron.

Y de repente, frente a ellos, el cuadro mas grande, donde estaban Mia, su madre Ereka y su padre, Marcus, todos serios, elegantemente vestidos.

- ¡Este cuadro da miedo! – Comento Ron - ¡Tus futuros suegros George!

- Sí, muchas gracias – respondió dándole un coscorrón.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Mia de pronto -¡no se queden, les mostrare sus habitaciones! ¿Quieren juntos o separados?

- ¡Juntos! – dijeron al unísono…

- ¿Niños y niñas en la misma alcoba?

- Eh… no, quiero decir, nosotros en una y las chicas en otra…

- ¡Yo aparte! – dijo Malfoy a sus espaldas y Pansy asintió.

¡Como quieran, síganme! – y mientras mas caminaban y subían al segundo piso, veían mas cosas costosas por doquier, los pisos eran de mármol, y los barandales de las escaleras de marfil, con brocados en plata y piedras brillantes… definitivamente, Mia nadaba en oro…

George no estaba muy a gusto en esa casa de campo, tal vez nunca se imaginaba cuan rica era esa niñita. Porque para George, Mia era solo una niña.

- ¡La fiesta esta a todo lo que da, pueden hacer lo que gusten, en el techo, pueden jugar un partido de quiddicht, en la parte trasera hay una alberca con aguas termales bajo techo, el grupo comenzará a tocar en un par de horas!

- Sí, gracias….

- Hay un banquete estupendo en el comedor… ¡el cuarto de juegos esta disponible, ajedrez, billar, bolo mágico, lo que gusten!

Mia dejo a los chicos en una lujosísima habitación, al entrar, estaba un pequeño comedor con viandas de bienvenida, muchos muebles y una vista preciosa al mar… y al precipicio por si alguien quería suicidarse.

Alrededor, había cuatro puertas, tres de ellas eran habitaciones con dos camas, y una mas era un despacho. Las cosas de los chicos ya estaban ahí.

Cada habitación tenia sabanas con el escudo familiar, eran suaves y esponjaditas, con su baño, de mármol y muchos utensilios de plata con incrustaciones de piedras. Los chicos no se atrevían a tocar nada.

- ¿Qué tal si algo se pierde y nos culpan?

- Da miedo quedarse aquí – dijo Ron – creo que la sola estancia abarca nuestra casa.

- Bueno – justificó Harry – tu casa Ron, es cálida, esto no… es muy frío…

- Pero ¿Qué se sentirá tenerlo todo?

- Yo no creo que Mia Hilton tenga todo – dijo Harry – parece que siempre esta sola, por eso se rodea de amigos.

- ¡Esto me incomoda! – Exclamo George - ¡no estoy muy a gusto!

- ¡Miren, venimos a divertirnos, así que animo, vamos a la fiesta! – trato Ernie de animarlos.

Todos bajaron a la alberca, en donde mucho ya se bañaban sin quitarse la ropa, así, tirandose unos a otros a las cálidas aguas, una mesa llena de bocadillos amenizaba, mismo que Ron no tardo en devorar.

- ¡Cuidado con los jugos! – dijo Hermione - ¡que deben tener alcohol! Mejor beban cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¡No exageres Hermione!

Wild Magic Life y su guapo cantante, ya amenizaban con ritmos lentos y estrambóticos.

ero esa vez, Hannah no quería ni acercarse a Augustus.

- ¡Bonita tu gracia Lee! – Dijo Augustus antes de comenzar a cantar – la tal Hannah ya no se acerca…

- ¡Me resulto más mojigata que las de primer año! ¡Pero ellas tienen doce años!

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Actúa como si aquello fuera cosa del pasado….

- Si claro ¿crees que ella se olvide de mis atributos?

- ¡No seas pesado Augustus!

El chico riendo, tomo su guitarra, se acaricio el cabello castaño y sus ojos brillaron junto con su maravillosa sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas gritaran histéricas y los chicos le dijeran cosas jocosas y el les hacia señas obscenas.

Y por supuesto que Hannah miraba embobada a lo lejos.

- ¡Esta canción, esta dedicada al día de ayer… en que nuestras madres… vinieron a felicitarnos… por ser unos niños buenos!

- UHUHUH – todos alzaron las manos.

_"Tu mama no me quiere, para ella soy un pelagatos, dice que soy lo peor, que yo no soy lo mejor para ti"_

Y los chicos comenzaron a brincar dentro del agua de la alberca, mientras el grupo se adentraba en la melodía.

Padma encontró a Thierry dentro de la alberca, con todo su largo, suave, sedoso y perfecto cabello, sonriendo, encantadoramente.

_"que soy un maldito borracho, perdido, briago y muy malo… Asqueroso patán, jodido y vulgar, que soy el diablo..."_

¡Que bien, de nuevo se describen! – dijo Hermione en tono mordaz, antes de descubrir que Malfoy platicaba animadamente con Dana… claro que era porque Mia los había puesto a platicar a propósito.

_  
"tu mama no me quiere... Tu madre me odia, y por más que le diga y le repita que te quiero, eso nunca nadie lo va a creer... eso nunca nadie lo va a creer"_

Hermy sintió una punzada en el estomago, y por un lapso, sintio el impulso de ir y sacarle los ojos al desgraciado, pero lo unico qua alcanzo a hacer, fue a tomarse un vaso lleno de jugo.

- ¡Oye Hermione, dices que eso tiene licor!

- ¡No te importa Ron!

- ¿?

La fiesta siguió todo el día, los chicos trataron de recorrer la mansión, pero había habitaciones que daban miedo de mirar siquiera, Hannah se quedo con Padma y Hermione en la alberca, cada quien en lo suyo, pero juntas, Hermione bebiendo grandes cantidades de jugo, mirando de reojo lo que Malfoy y Dana hacían y cuando se desaparecían, chocaban lo que tardaban.

Hannah con la boquiabierta cuando Augustus mostraba su sensu alidad y Padma admirando a Thierry, recordando sus besotes y también sin atreverse a acercarse, más que un grupo de niñas guapas le rodeaban.

Ah… me olvidaba de Pansy, ella, pues la pobre hacia todo lo posible de no despegarse de Mistic aunque no le agradara mucho, por temor a que Chris se le fuera encima e hiciera de las suyas con ella y su cuerpecito.

Los chicos en tanto, se entretuvieron un poco, en el techo de la mansión, dando unas breves lecciones de quiddicht a un grupo de chicos inexpertos. Por lo menos Harry se lució, junto con George y Ron en un mini partido.

Pero Anthony miraba a todos lados y si veía a alguna chica, lo siscaba. Ernie muy tranquilo (por el momento, que a mi no se me escapa el Hufflepuff… espérense tantito) y más se espantaba cuando veía a la guapa Sakura saludándolo.

- ¡Anthony!

- Eh… Hola….

- ¿Te diviertes?

- Sí claro – dijo el chico nervioso, como si no la soportara (¡Pero que idiota!)

- Este… ¿me concederás una pieza de baile esta noche?

- Yo no bailo (¿a quien me recuerda?)

- ¡Te enseño, no hay problema!

- Bueno… yo… no quiero ser mala pareja de baile…

- ¡No lo serás! – dijo Sakura muy cerca del rostro del chico casi al punto de besarlo, Ernie vio esto de reojo y casi le da un ataque de risa.

Anthony vio por unos momentos esos ojos rasgados preciosos, y esa boca que le decía ¡Bésame, bésame mucho! Pero como el es medio tarado… ¿acaso no dicen que los Ravenclaw son rete inteligentes pues? El caso es que el chico alejó su rostro del de sakura, quien resopló resignada y lo dejo solo.

- ¡No exa geres Goldstein! – dijo Ernie – la chica quiere todo con tigo ¡ya sé! ¡Vas a salir con que es una niña para ti, no debe llevarte más de un par de años o menos!

- ¡A fuerza ni los zapatos entran! – gruñó. (Entonces que diablos quiere este chicuelo… lo que necesita es que Sakura lo encierre en su habitación y le de un mega faje pa que se aplaque y se le quite lo pen… sante)

- ¿Por qué esa carita Cheng? – pregun taba J.Lo recién llegada al verla triste caminando de regreso a la alberca.

- ¡Anthony! – dijo tristemente.

- ¿Qué hay con él?

- ¡No quiere con migo! – y se soltó llorando en el hombro de la chica.

- ¡Chica, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta que te alu cina! – dijo J.Lo y después se arrepintió porque Sakura comenzó a llorar con más ganas (tan grandota y tan llorona)

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura, Umbrigde? – pregunto Mia al verlas.

- ¡Nada, esta así por el idiota del prefecto perfecto!

- ¡Esos tipos no valen la pena! – interrumpió Nirvana, que venía tras Mia.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Porque son unos apro vechados! ¡Pero un gus tazo que me dará cuando La Logia les caiga encima!

Más noche, la fiesta andaba en el alucine total, la alberca la habían cerrado y los chicos brincoteaban de un lado a otro, unos completamente ebrios, pues había de todo lo que quisieran beber, y tanto Hermione, Hannah y Padma le habían tomado cariño al jugo de fruta con una pizquita de alcohol, tanto que todas hablaban aguado y se reían estúpidamente.

- ¡Entonces que Herrrrmy! – Decía Hannah – ji ji ji… ¿lissssta para ligarrrr chicos?

- SSSSHTT – dijo – yo ya tengo a mi victima.

- ¿Quién Grannngerrrr, quien?

- Un imbécil!

- Ji ji ji …. No Grannnger, en serio… yo essstoy pensando en… bussscar a Thierry y llevarmelo a lo osssscurito.. ji ji ji

- Naaaa – dijo Hannah resbalandose – no lo haces Padma Patil… no lo hacessss….

- ¿Qué es lo mas atrevido que ha hecho la aburrida Hannah? – pregunto una desguanzada Padma, mientras le pedía mas jugo a Hermione.

- ¡Másss juguito! – decía la chica sirviéndoles con alegría.

- ¡Pues yo… yo he visto hombres desssnudosss! Ji ji ji ji…

- ¡Naaaa!

- Muchosss, muchossss hombresss desssnudosss…. Yuhuuuu

- ¡No te creo! – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Por Merlusho que si! – juro Hannah - ¡y me dio mucha pena… ji ji ji!

- ¿Essstaban bien? – pregunto Padma tras beberse el jugo.

- Pues…. Si

- ¡UH UH UH! ¡rebuenisisisismosss! Como dijeran las reinitas del Elite Wey… digo Way…

- Hip… ji ji ji… Elite Wey... ji ji ji

(AAAyyy lo que hace la borrachera Merlusho... dijo Merlín ... las tres alegres comadres hasta la ma...)

- ¡Ay por favor! – Dijo J.Lo al verlas – ni bien empieza lo mero bueno y ya esas tres están ebrias…

- Ya se acabaron el jugo con licor – señalo sakura limpiando sus lagrimas.

- No te preocupes, ahora te hago más, para que mates tus penas de amor y termines como ellas…

- Muchas gracias – respondió irónica.

- En media hora mas, estarán listas para dejarlas en sus recamaras… espero que no vomiten las sabanas…

Efectivamente, media hora mas tarde, las tres dormían en sus sillas, bien jaladas, para vergüenza de ellas mismas si se pudieran ver.

- Lee, Jacquard, llevemos a las chicas a sus alcobas, antes de que alguien les tome una foto y la publique mañana en el diario escolar.

- Ok…

- Aquí hay una habitación cerca – dijo Mia – Podríamos llevar a Hermione ahí… porque los niños tardaran en dejar a las chicas….

- ¡Si, hay que cargarla entre todas, vamos Sakura!


	18. Mi Perverso Favorito en la Oscuridad

Capítulo 18:

Mi Perverso Favorito... en la Oscuridad 

La habitación era pequeña, solo una amplia cama en donde Hermy fue depositada, la chica llevaba ropa muggle, sus jeans y una blusa que se abotona al frente, la chica estaba noqueada.

- ¡Se perderá la fiesta! – Dijo sakura - ¿Por qué no le preparamos un levanta muerto?

- No podrá ni beberlo, mejor que duerma un rato, al rato la vigilamos.

- OK.

- Al salir, Malfoy pasaba sin Dana rumbo a la fiesta.

- ¡Que hay Draco! ¿Te diviertes? – dijo La española que ya las alcanzaba.

- Sí claro – respondió.

- ¡Pero la que se divierte más es Hermione!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con fingido desdén.

- ¡Claro! Le entro con gusto al jugo que ahora duerme cual angelito en esta habitación – y la señalo – y sola porque no la podemos vigilar – terminó de decir Mia con malicia.

- Ah – suspiro el chico mirando de reojo la habitación… ¿con que Granger estaba solita?

Las chicas volvieron a la fiesta y con el caminando detrás lentamente, volteando a cada rato, como memorizando la puerta…

- ¡Crisis Existencial... devaluación de nuestra moral...! – comenzaba a hablar Marius como maestro de ceremonia, eran las nueve en punto, un ministerio que da un paso para adelante y dos para atrás, un ex-alumno muy buena onda que traiciona a sus amigos... asaltos ... magos terroristas... pero si aun quieren celebrar la vida que llevamos ¡¡Lléguenle! Porque la pachanga es la pachanga.

- UHUHUHUH

- ¿QUIEREN MÁS MUSICA CA… BEZONES? – gritaba.

- ¡SIIIII!

- ¿QUIEREN DESMADRE DESORGANIZADO?

- ¡SIIIII!

- ¡A LA VOZ DE TRES Y SON PU… ÑALES LOS QUE NO GRITEN Y SE DIVIERTAN!

- UHUHUHUH

- ¿QUIEREN SEXO, ALUCINOGENOS, MUSICA ROCK Y LOCURA?

- ¡SIIIII!

- ¡PUES QUE VIVA EL ELITE WEY Y SU BANDA WILD MAGIC LIFE!

- ¡UHUHUHU!

- ¡Dementes! – decían los chicos que ya llegaban

- ¡Y PARA COMENZAR LA EXUBERANTE Y DELICADA MIA HILTON, PARA PONERLOS EN CALOR!

- SIIIIIII

- YUHUUUUU

- ¡QUE PASO NIÑOS! – salió Mia con una impactante túnica negra, con un bordado de esmeraldas en forma de serpientes en cuello abierto y mangas de la túnica, así como una gargantilla de serpiente en brillantes con dos piedras rojas simulando los ojos.  
Traía el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y el pelo le caía suelto en forma de medusas, porque tenía entrelazados algunas viboritas de colores.

- Aparte que el escenario había cambiado, era con fondo negro, insignias rojas al fondo y tubos de escape por donde se alzaban llamaradas.

- ¡Ay por Merlín! – suspiró George al verla tan… pues tan…

- ¡Se ve bien, pero con tantas víboras… es escalofriante!

- ¡CANTA, CANTA, CANTA!

_"Una mirada en un cristal, transformando el oro en metal… todos tus sueños que, que yo quiero realizar… el guardián del tiempo no deja pasar, como una estatua cruel y voraz, buscando el fuego de la eternidad" _

Y mientras ella cantaba, Malfoy regresaba a donde Hermione, lentamente, viendo que nadie le siguiera, se detuvo frente a la puerta, sus ojos grises brillaron y tomo la perilla, justo cuando pasaban dos chicas de séptimo emocionadas.

- ¡La fiesta empezó!

- ¡Apúrate!

Malfoy se aparto de la puerta y les sonrió brevemente.

- ¿No vas al concierto? ¡Ya comenzó!

- Sí claro, al rato las alcanzo…

Y las chicas siguieron su loca carrera.

"_Ritmos cálidos surge en la intimidad… acariciando el fuego de la perversidad… ritmos cálidos surgen sin parar" _

Y Malfoy tomo el picaporte y abrió lentamente, metiéndose, no había luz, solo una débil vela que chisporroteaba, y en penumbras, en la cama, Hermione dormía profundamente…

(Ay nanita)

Se acerco a ella con cuidado, y lentamente deslizo las sabanas que la cubrían, y se sentó a su lado, definitivamente, Hermy no podría despertar. Con sumo cuidado y cierto temblor, acaricio sus cabellos, pasó sus manos por su rostro… y se detuvo en su cuello… recordando como era… sin ropa.

_"Ya no puedo detenerme… que no… que si… y empiezo a moverme…. Ya no puedo detenerme… que no… que si… y empiezo a moverme" _

Lentamente, desabotonaba la blusa, sus ojos grises brillaban y ya sudaba frío, de vez en cuando sus manos se detenían, pero el roce con la piel de la chica lo volvía loco y ella, ella seguía durmiendo (despierta)

- ¿Dónde estarán las chicas? – preguntaba Anthony al no verlas.

- Deben andar persiguiendo a sus galanes…

- No lo creo, ellos están ahí…

- Tal vez les dio miedo y se fueron…

- No lo creo… ¿Las buscamos?

- ¡Después!

_Una mirada en un cristal, transformando el oro en metal… todos tus sueños que, que yo quiero realizar… veo gente que no oigo hablar, bocas extrañas en la oscuridad, una imagen sobrevuela en mi intimidad" _

Malfoy había desabotonado toda la blusa de la chica, dejándola en sostén, y como siempre como es de los que se abrocha al frente (niñas, no usen eso) lentamente en un "clic" el broche se desprendió y alejo la suave tela de satén de los pectorales.

El chico se perdió ahí, por un momento sin atreverse a tocarla mas, pero después, sus ganas fueron más fuerte que su cordura y comenzó a acariciarlos (sí, lo que están pensando picaronas) lenta y pausadamente, con los dedos, tratando de reconocer si habían sido suyos aquella noche.

(uy, que candente chicas)

Casi impulsivamente, la chica comenzó a quejarse delicadamente, haciendo que Malfoy se pusiera a sudar más… por lo que acercó su rostro al de ella y comenzó a besarla (suerte que no le vomito por lo dormida que estaba) sin dejar de acariciarle sus cositas.

Pero la cosa no termino ahí… Malfoy la deseaba, pero se conformó con manosearla, chupetearla hasta el cansancio, tal vez inconscientemente Hermione sentía algo agradable, porque seguía quejándose de manera que volvía más loco a Malfoy.

Y si el pantalón de Hermione no hubiera sido un impedimento, yo no sé que hubiera pasado… bueno, sí lo se… Pero Malfoy satisfizo sus ganas dejándole las marcas de sus dientes en salva sea la parte, y cuando ya no pudo mas, volvió medio a ponerle su blusa, sin abrochar el sostén por los nervios y salió de la habitación…

Obviamente pensaban que sin ser visto, PERO, J.Lo alcanzo a distinguir que salía de la habitación donde Hermione se encontraba.

- ¡Maldita Mia! Siempre logra lo que se propone – pensó y se quedo escondida.

Y estando escondida, vio a tres chicas de la Logia, que caminaban rumbo a los pisos de arriba.

- ¿Va a atacar la logia hoy en la casa de Mia? ¡Pensé que había un acuerdo! Bueno… pues que ataquen, quisiera saber quien es su nueva victima.

- ¿Espiando a la Logia, J.Lo?

- Cuando ella volteo, la chica del labio mordido por Ron, le veía.

- Veía otra cosa más interesante… y además, pensé que había un acuerdo sobre venir a casa de Mia…

- Hable con ella… el único que será respetado es George… aquí por lo menos, las chicas quieren divertirse J.lo… además la Logia fue tu obra… deberías estar orgullosa de que siga vigente.

- Lo estoy – sonrió – aunque ya no pertenezca…

- Te saliste porque quisiste…

- Lo sé… bueno, tengo que volver a la fiesta ¡suerte en la cacería!


	19. Eres Mio Anthony

Capítulo 19:

**Eres Mío Anthony **

A las dos horas en pleno apogeo de la fiesta, Hermione despertaba con un dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y el cabello sumamente enmarañado... al aclarar su mente, vio que estaba en una habitación distinta a la suya.

Como pudo, se levanto y a tientas llego al baño en donde primero se lavo la cara pero... sintió que algo había raro en ella y cuando se percato, y se toco, pues no tenía el sostén abrochado, así que se desabotono la blusa y entonces se percato que... tenía marcas desde el cuello hasta el abdomen, sin mencionar algunos chupetes y como especie de ¿mordidas?

Hermy pegó un brinco al verse ¿que diablos le había pasado? La chica se acomodó como pudo y salió muy nerviosa del baño, pero a esas alturas, J.Lo ya le había dicho a Mia quien había salido de esa recamara y la chica la andaba cazando.

- ¡Prefecta! ¡Picaronaaaa! - dijo Mia a una muy angustiada Hermione.

- ¿Que?

- ¡Hay prefecta, usted no se mide, con razón no quería hacer caso a mis consejos!...

- ¿De que hablas Mia?

- ¡Ay, que onda contigo prefecta! ¿Odias o no odias a Malfoy? porque si lo odiara, no me metería con él a una habitación a hacer no sé que cosas...

- ¿QUIEN... YO?

- ¡No se haga prefecta, pero luego no se queje cuando el chico diga que es mala, mala en la camita!

- ¡Mentiras!

- Pues yo no sé, pero Malfoy se acaba de perder con Dana, seguramente para hacer... comparaciones.

Hermione sintió un balde de agua helada en el rostro, porque ya no recordaba nada (ya ven que no es bueno andar de borrachas... ¡Hip!... perdón) y ella tenia todo el pecho marcado.

- ¿Lo viste salir? - exigió la chica saber.

- Claro y como que no iba contento... a lo mejor lo hace contigo a la fuerza prefecta, porque cuando andas con unas copitas de mas, eres medio impertinente.

- ¿QUE?

- ¡No te sulfures, es la verdad, bueno! ¿Vienes ala fiesta? está lo mero bueno...

- Pero Hermy no respondió y salió de ahí, rumbo a su habitación muy consternada.

- ¡Que mala eres Mia! - salio J.Lo de su escondite.

- ¿Viste su cara? Ya te dije que ella terminara haciendo lo que yo quiero que haga...

- Además, Malfoy bien que le gusta tocarla... el podrá decirle lo que quiera, pero las ganas son ganas...

- ¿Regresamos al baile?

- ¡Sí, porque tengo que proteger a George de la Logia!

- ¡Perfecto!

Aunque la fiesta estaba a tope y todos bailaban música lenta y dique romantica, ya las chicas andaban Happy (ebrias) y veían a los chicos de Hogwarts como si fuese la sección de carne en el supermercado, porque algunas ya cuchicheaban y otras mas les hacían ojitos románticos poniéndolos en serios aprietos.

- Como que deberíamos irnos - dijo Harry al sentir que era desnudado con la mirada.

- Opino lo mismo - sugirió Ron.

- ¿A la cuenta de tres, huimos? - sonrio George.

- ¡George! - llegó Mia a su lado - ¡Ven, no has bailado conmigo niño lindo! - y sin decir agua va, lo jalo hacia la pista abrazándolo.

- ¡Vámonos! - dijo Ernie, y pese a que este chico era algo corpulento, una niña de séptimo bien jalada, pues lo pesco de un brazo.

- ¡Hey, prefecto, ven bailemos lento y pegado!

- ¿Qué? - alcanzo a decir pero la chicuela lo llevaba al centro en donde ya no lo dejaron salir.

(De los cinco que tenía, de los cinco que tenia ya solo me quedan tres, tres, tres...)

Ron también intento hacer su huida graciosa, pero una chica le tapo el paso, curiosamente, aunque ya no tenia el labio lastimado, era la chica de la Logia que lo había atacado anteriormente, claro que él no lo sabía.

- ¡Oye Pelirrojo... concédeme una pieza!

- Yo... ya... me iba...

¡Que aguafiestas niñote, ven a bailar una pieza y te vas! - le puso las manos en la cintura y lo jalo fuertemente, aunque Ron era un ropero, la chica tenía fuerzas. A lo lejos, al otro lado de la fiesta, Nirvana lo veía con mucho recelo, pues desde que el le besara descaradamente, ya no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento y secretamente deseaba repetir la experiencia, aunque su conciencia le dijera que no.

Harry vio a Ron perderse entre los chicos medio horrorizado y estaba a punto de huir con Anthony cuando dos chicas más le salieron al paso y Golsdtein se escabulló.

- ¡Harry Potter!

- ¡Oh, no! - y eran dos.

- ¡Pero que guapo y bueno estás! - decía una.

- ¡Bailemos lento y pegado corazón, muestra tus encantos!

- ¡Yo no bailo! - chilló.

- ¿Acaso tu religión te lo prohibe? - reían descaradamente.

- ¡Bá! ¿El famosisimo Harry Potter tiene miedo de dos indefensas criaturas? - y una ya le pasaba las manos por el trasero.

- ¡Hey, se piden! - dijo sin pensar.

- ¿Entonces me las prestas? - pregunto la otra.

- ¡Chicas yo...! - quiso protestar, pero llego una tercera que lo jalo a la pista.

- ¡A bailar muñecote precioso! - y el pobre sentía que le cortaba la respiración cuando ella lo abrazo fuertemente, y a lo lejos vio a J.Lo que reía al ver la escena.

- ¡Te dije que eran unas zorras! - reía la chica, claro que entre risa y risa, le carcomía el coraje de no ser ella quien lo tuviera entre sus brazos.

Anthony se creía a salvo (mejor se hubiera quedado en la fiesta), porque cuando caminaba por los pasillos comenzó a sentir, cierta inseguridad, estaba solo y escuchaba el eco de sus pasos, las estatuas rechinaban sus cabezas de un lado a otro y aunque estaba bien iluminado, el pasillo era interminable.

- ¡Tranquilo chico! - se dijo así mismo, mientras tomaba con fuerza su varita y miraba a todas partes. Nada...

Subió las escaleras hacia su recamara, y al voltear vio que ya estaba en penumbras, lentamente se comenzaban a extinguir las antorchas.

- ¡No pasa nada, todos están en la fiesta! - se dijo para agarrar valor y seguir caminando, escuchando hasta sus propios latidos.

Vio el pasillo que lo conducía a su cuarto, y respiro profundo, solo unos metros más y nadie a la vista... PERO...

De repente el suelo se terminó... sí, de pronto el piso se abrió y Anthony cayó pesadamente en una trampilla que había (como no las iba haber si es casa peligrosa) dejando su varita arriba y vio con desesperación que la trampa se cerraba.

El chico estaba como en una especie de pasadizo secreto, completamente a oscuras, no veía ni sus manos, y aparte estaba adolorido por la caída. A tientas busco pared, y la encontró, lisa y fría, trato de seguirla rezando porque no encontrara bichos... u otras alimañas (ya saben)

Pero conforme avanzaba, vio una débil luz al fondo y la siguió, para su desgracia cuando llegó a ella, frente a él habían tres chicas con caperuzas en color rosa y un antifaz brillante en forma de mariposa que casi les cubría la cara como si fuese una mascara.

- Hola mi vida preciosa - dijo una de ellas fingiendo la voz y el quiso retroceder, pero atrás tenía a otra.

- ¡Tony! - dijo la chica - ¡Mi bello Tony! ¡Que bueno que te animaste a venir a nuestra fiesta!

- ¡Tu eres el invitado principal!

- ¡Y no somos carnívoras pero... tú eres el banquete!

- ¡De... Déjenme ir! - protestó - ¡Soy un prefecto!

- Podrás ser el rey del mundo, pero eres hombre... un guapo, atlético y simpático chico - le decían casi a sus oídos.

- ¡Me largo! - quiso escapar, pero las chicas lo sostuvieron fuertemente.

- ¡Vamos niñas, llévenlo a donde ya saben... esta noche, cena pancho!

Aunque Anthony forcejeaba, las chicas no lo soltaban y lo llevaron a una puerta de madera y al abrir ¡Dios Mio! había una cama ¿qué le van a hacer?

Las niñas lo aventaron a la cama, y como el luchaba (por su virtud) lo medio amarraron a la cama (MMM) mientras otra se le trepaba encima.

- ¡Ay Tony, esta noche serás muy feliz y nos harás feliz a todas! (¡¡que alguien lo ayude, pobre chico, ser abusado por cuatro niñas!)

- ¡No, suéltame, así no se dan las cosas!

- ¿Acaso no eres hombre Tony? Que yo sepa a los chicos de tu edad entre más relaciones tengan mejor...

- ¡Pero así no!

- ¡Me da pena contigo! - y de un tirón, le rompió la camisa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto sus lánguidos pectorales - ¡Oh, Tony, conmigo bajaras al infierno y después te llevaré a la gloria!

- ¡No, déjame! - forcejeaba el chico cuando ella le acariciaba el pecho y comenzaba a intentar besarlo, porque el chico no quería - ¡si por lo menos dieras la cara! - gemía tratando de desamarrarse.

- JA JA JA - reía la perversa niña - ¡chicas, esperen su turno, me voy a divertir un rato!

- ¡No te tardes! - dijeron las demás y salieron.

¡NOOOOO, ANTHONY NOOOOO!

A la fuerza ni los zapatos entran, así le pasaba a Tony, mj... a Anthony cuando la chica le besaba desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, no sentía nada y seguía tratando de desamarrarse, aunque cuando ella le desabrocho los pantalones con los dientes (mendiga calenturienta nada más que me entere quien eres vas a ver lo que escribiré para tí)

El chico se escamó más ¿que le iba a hacer a su virtud? y decididamente se jaló las amarras, lastimándose las manos y la empujó como pudo y descalzo con la camisa echa jirones y los pantalones abiertos saltó de la cama y luchando por su vida paso encima de las niñas que esperaban turno afuera.

- ¡SE ESCAPA, TONY SE ESCAPA, SIGANLO! – gritó la chica dejando de fingir la voz, pero el chico no tenia memoria en ese momento.

- ¡SE ESCAPA EL BUENOTE, SE ESCAPA, HAY QUE DETENERLOOO!

- ¡DESMAIUS! – gritó una apuntándole.

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA! - dijo otra, pero no le atinaron.

En ese momento desesperado, Anthony comenzó a correr casi a ciegas, tocando las paredes ¡alguna puerta habría de haber! (mínimo una cámara secreta)

Y para su fortuna, al golpear la pared, esta se abrió y el fue a dar de bruces hacia un pasillo en donde había habitaciones... pero la Logia lo seguía.

- ¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE!

- ¡AHI VA CHICAS, ATRAPENLO!

- ¡HECHIZENLO QUE SE ESCAPA!

- ¡Maldición! - chilló Anthony al verlas muy, muy cerca...

Desesperado comenzó a buscar una recamara o puerta abierta sin resultado, pero hasta el fondo, logro abrir una y se metió, echándole los cerrojos (como si sirviera de algo) y pego el oído para escuchar.

- ¡SE METIO EN UNO DE LOS CUARTOS!

- ¡PUES ABRANLOS Y BUSQUENLOS!

- ¡ALOHOMORA! – oyó que comenzaban a catear los cuartos uno a uno.

- ¡No me abandones Merlin! - rezaba el chico desesperado, pues no tenia ni su varita ni nada.

- Es más, ni cuenta se dio que tras él, alguien salía del baño y al verlo se le acercó de inmediato.

- ¡Anthony! - le dijo y el pobre chico saltó - ¡Ay Anthony viniste a verme! - si... era Sakura, la cual ya se iba a dormir, con una batita azul muy cortita, muy transparente que relucía todo lo que llevaba debajo... y eran las puras bragas.

- Pero la sonrisa de Sakura se borró al verlo con la camisa echa jirones, el pantalón desabrochado y descalzo.

- ¿Estas borracho? - preguntó, pero el chico estaba espantado de que ella estuviera ahí.

- No.. yo... yo...

- ¡ALOHOMORA! - escuchó un grito afuera.

- ¡La Logia! - dijo ella y tomo su varita - ¿Te atacó la logia Anthony?

El asintió desesperado.

- ¡Pobre bebé!

- ¡Necesito ir a mi cuarto! - gimió el chico y Sakura abrió la puerta y se asomó rapidamente, volvió a cerrar.

- ¡Son cuatro! escucha Anthony, no traes varita, yo podría con una o dos, pero no con cuatro chicas expertas y armadas.

- ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí! - dijo muy molesto y furioso.

- ¡Ah, pero que listo eres, si no quieres estar aquí entonces vete! - chilló Sakura, pues ya tenia suficiente con los desplantes del chico y abrió la puerta para decirle a la Logia ¡Yuhuuu aqui esta Tony!

- ¡NO! - gimió el chico comprendiendo su error y al intentar jalar a sakura con todo y puerta, lo hizo pero en vez de jalarla por la cintura accidentalmente le puso las manotas en los senos y la jalo. - ¡Discúlpame Sakura no lo hagas, ayúdame!

Sakura tenia las mejillas rojas al ver como las manos de Anthony se las sujetaba fuertemente... sí, creo que se iba a morir de emoción, porque ya saben que eso quería la muy... lista.

Hasta que el chico después de un segundo, se percató que lo que tocaba no era la cintura (sí, como que sus manos andaban muy desubicadas) y que estaban sobre unas superficies montañosas, blanditas, redonditas y con los faros prendidos.

- ¡Ay! - gimió y las quito de inmediato, dejándole a Sakura las marcas de las manotas en las bubis, porque estaban medias ensangrentadas - ¡Lo siento!

Sí de eso pedía su limosna la chica.

Una vez recuperada la cordura, Sakura hechizo la puerta - ¡Fermaportus! - para sellarla bien, y pego el odio a la puerta, aun sonrojada, aunque el chico, por un momento, le echo un ojo, pues como había dicho, la chica ya se iba a dormir y la bata que traía puesto no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y la recorrió de pe a pa, y definitivamente lo que escondían sus túnicas, estaba muy bien.

- ¡Hey! - dijo la chica al sorprenderlo mirándola - ¡Se vale tocar antes de mirar! - le dijo y él pensó que ya había tocado suficiente.

- Lo siento - volvió a decir nervioso.

- ¡Ya estan aquí! - dijo - será mejor que me oigan, así no se atreverán a romper el hechizo.

- ¡ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CUARTO QUE QUEDA, AQUI DEBE ESTAR! – oyó que decían las chicas.

- ¿Y como?

- ¡NO NIÑO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SALGAS MÁS AL RATO! - gritó Sakura para que le oyeran y tuvo su efecto, porque las chicas de la Logia, cuchichearon algo y se alejaron, solo se alejaron.

- ¡Ya no se oye! - dijo el chico entusiasmado - ¡Podre irme!

- Ellas no se irán - dijo Sakura - estarán esperando hasta que salgas... tendrás que quedarte aquí a dormir, de día atacan poco..

- ¡Pero yo no puedo quedarme contigo!

- ¡Yo no te haré nada! – protestó la chica - Mira has lo que quieras, te presto mi varita, salte a la hora que quieras, me da lo mismo - y pensó - ¡Si otra te disfruta antes que yo! ¡Maldito seas!

- Está bien me quedo - dijo vencido, finalmente, preferible se quedaba con ella, a con cuatro locas desesperadas por desvirtuarlo.

- ¡Muy bien! - aplaudió la chica y fue a buscarle una bata de baño - ¡Me temo que tendrás que ducharte y quitarte las malas vibras de las chicas!

- Sí, lo necesito - respondió cansado, tomo la bata y en el baño, se quito las garras, y se ducho, al salir, con la bata de baño puesta, la chica ya tenia listo un sillón, una sabana y una almohada y ella ya se había cambiado la bata por una más decente (más larga y menos transparente)

El chico se recosto en el sillón, y ella en la cama, las llamas de la chimenea, lentamente se extinguieron. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, el chico no estaba a gusto ¿porque? Porque sentía la mirada penetrante de Sakura sobre él, como un gato.  
(Bueno, digo, no cualquier chica tendría cerca a la tentación, pobrecita sakura)

- ¿Sakura?

- ¿Que? - respondio quedito.

- ¿Me estás viendo?

- ¡Sí! - suspiro.

- ¡Oh! - suspiró el chico que daba vueltas en el incomodo sillón, aparte que no le ayudaba a los mallugones que el tenia en la espalda.

- ¿Sakura?

- Dime...

- No puedo dormir aquí...

- Lo siento...

- ¿Me das espacio en tu cama?

Sakura creyó que se moría de la emoción...

- ¡No es lo que piensas! - aclaro cuando alcanzo a escuchar un chillido de emoción - ¡Es que me duele la espalda!

- No pienso nada - dijo ella muy colorada. A decir verdad, la cama era muy amplia - pásate, hay mucho espacio - pero ella pensaba que no dormiría.

El chico tomó su sabana, la almohada y se recostó tímidamente en un extremo de la cama, a 50 cm. de la chica, quien estaba emocionada, el chico se acomodo, definitivamente, el colchón era mas suave y reconfortante.

Sin embargo a los pocos minutos, Sakura contemplaba a Anthony con ojos de ensoñación.

- ¿Anthony?

- MMM... dime...

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?

- ¿Que?

- ¡Solo abrazarte! ¡Te prometo que nada más!

El chico lo pensó dos segundos, esa chica era casi su salvadora.

- Bueno - dijo tragando saliva.

Pero era verdad, ella solo lo abrazó, descansando su rostro en su cuello y así se durmió, aunque ahora era el quien no conciliaba el sueño, pero al poco rato.

- ¡Clic! - se oyó que la puerta se abría.

El chico quedo quieto... eran las chicas de la Logia, cansadas de esperar a que saliera. El sueño de Sakura era profundo, el entrecerraba los ojos e instintivamente se abrazaba más a ella.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! - chillaron bajito.

- ¡Esta Sakura ya se lo echó! - murmuraron.

- ¡Que mala suerte, se acostó con él!

- ¡Si eso quería la muy mustia, que Goldstein aflojara y ahora mírenla, más que satisfecha!

- ¿Los despertamos?

- No... por esta vez lo dejaremos, pero a la próxima ella no estará para protegerlo...

- ¡Maldita Sakura!

Y la Logia salió cerrando quedamente la puerta, y Anthony respiro tranquilo, abrazando más a la chica, sentía que del susto saltaría su corazón. y así, le gano el sueño.

Más tarde, cuando despertó, tenía parte de su ropa sobre el buro, y se cambio, Sakura cantaban en el baño y al salir estaba contenta.

- ¡Traje tu ropa, encontraron tus zapatos y tu varita, lo demas esta inservible!

- Sí gracias... creo que debo irme...

- Lo sé - suspiró resignada, pero cuando el se iba, de súbito ella le tomo el rostro y le dio un beso - ¡Fue una noche fantástica! - le dijo con las puertas abiertas justo cuando un grupo de chicos y chicas pasaban y se comenzaron a codear.

Anthony se puso rojo y salió ante la mirada de los demás y el rostro más que feliz de la dulce Sakura... aunque al verlo salir de ahí, era para levantar el chismerio.


	20. Los Besos que nos quedan

Capítulo 20:

**Los Besos que nos quedan **

Después de regresar al colegio, a la mañana siguiente, todos miraban a Anthony con sorpresa y curiosidad, pues muy temprano les habían dejado la gaceta de chismes en el comedor y que solo alumnos podían leer y que decía en primera plana:

"**_SAKURA Y ANTHONY PASARON UNA NOCHE APASIONADA DESPUÉS DE LA FIESTA... para más información pase a la pagina 2"_**

Y para más datos, les habían tomado una foto justo cuando ella le daba un beso en la puerta y ella andaba en bata, porque la ropa de Anthony se la había enviado la española cuando ella le pidió el favor muy temprano.

Hermione buscó si había alguna noticia de ella, para su suerte no hubo nada, pero sí había fotos de George con Mia, Harry rodeado de tres niñas, Ernie tratando de safarse de otra y Ron resignado.

- ¡Ustedes sí se divirtieron! – dijo Hannah.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Anthony? – espetó Padma.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! – gimió.

- ¡No mientas pillín! – dijo George dándole un codazo - ¡Confiesa lo bien que la pasaste con la muñeca oriental!

- ¡Ya les conté lo que paso! – dijo muy exasperado - ¡Si pase la noche en su recamara pero no hicimos nada!

- ¿En serio no paso nada?

- ¡Espero que te hayas cuidado Anthony! – dijo Ernie.

- ¡Con ustedes no se puede hablar! – casi gritó y salió de la habitación, claro que en todo el camino, las miradas eran para él, mientras Padma corría tras el. Y sobre todo cuando llegaron con Jude y Merlina, quienes sonreían todo el tiempo y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Sakura parecía no muy afectada, estaba feliz como una lombriz porque aunque no había pasado nada, el chico había estado con ella, en su cama y muchas le preguntaban que onda con el chico, si le había gustado o que, pero ella guardaba silencio, sin molestarse en negar la versión, solo ponía una cara de emoción que ahogaba en una gran sonrisota.

- ¡Quita esa cara Cheng! – decía Lee - ¡Que yo si te creo que nada paso contigo y con Goldstein!

- ¡Es que era un sueño, tenerlo en mi cama, abrazarlo!

- ¡No me hables de tus cochinadas Sakura! ¡Mejor vete, que ya vienen los prefectos por ti!

El chico se quedo sentado, cuando Augustus se acerco junto con Thierry - ¡Ese Lee!

- ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Ya perdiste el toque o que?

- ¡Explíquense!

- ¡Te pido un favor, un inocente favor... que Hannah afloje las manos, pero tu plan no resulto, me vio en cueros y se espantó, en la fiesta no me peló!

- ¿No te diste cuenta que estaba borracha junto con las demás?

- ¡No es suficiente! ¡Lee, tienes que hacer algo más!

- ¿Y porque no lo haces tú?

- Lee... tú eres el de las ideas así que más te vale que me ayudes o comenzaré a desprestigiar tus bromas... (la neta es que cantara bien, pero es medio decerebrado)

- ¡Como fastidias Millyllae!

- ¡Ya sabes, te doy esta semana para que la prefectita sea mía!

- ¡Que fastidioso eres! – gruñó - ¿Y a ti no se te ofrece algo, Thierry?

- Por el momento no...

Al irse los chicos, la española y la colombiana se acercaron - ¿Qué hay Lee, que querían los bombones?

- Augustus quiere que haga lo posible porque Hannah, la prefecta, caiga en sus redes...

- ¿Y eso no puede hacerlo él?

- Le debo un par de favores... ¡maldición! ¡yo hago bromas, no conquistas!

- MMM... se me ocurrió algo – sonrió Mary Mercy – podrías hacer dos cosas...

- ¡Canta Colombia!

- La primera seria que tomaras una poción multijugos y tomaras la apariencia de Augustus y la conquistaras... después se la dejas...

- ¿Poción multijugos? No, es mucho tiempo para prepararla y los ingredientes los tienen en el más estricto resguardo... claro que los conseguiría en el mercado negro pero...

- Bien, la segunda idea es más elaborada...

- ¿Qué podría ser más elaborado que una poción multijugos? – espetó Lee.

- Mira niño, podrías tomar una poción cambiante de voz... con la voz de Augustus y jalarla a lugares oscuros, para que no te vea la cara... y así le dices todo lo que la pueda enamorar.

- ¡Es perfecto! – chillo Letizia.

- ¡Soy una mente brillante! ¿Qué dices Lee?

- ¿Qué lleva la poción?

- Bueno... cuerdas vocales disecadas de hada... polvo de sesos de dragón... hojas amargas de ciénaga y lo mas feo... un escupitajo de Augustus...

- ¿Están locas? ¡Que asco!¡No tomare nada que lleve la baba de Millyllae.

- Es tu única opción...

- Si no hay remedio – dijo asqueado.

- Bueno, no la tienes que tomar directamente, se pone en un frasco de spray y cada vez que lo utilices, con solo una rociada tienes, dura dos horas el efecto. ¡Comenzare a hacerla en este momento!

- ¡Súper, te ayudo! – dijo la española.

- ¡Es lo último! – suspiro Lee, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Por otro lado, Ron y Hermy, estaban con Nirvana y Marius, la chica solo miraba de reojo a Ron, y le molestaba todo de él, su pelo rojo un poco largo, su gran nariz pecosa, su boca grande, los ojos adormilados, su mustiedad... el echo de que la haya besado hasta saciarse, de que la hubiera aprisionado entre sus fuertes brazos, el hecho de sentir todo su cuerpo sobre ella y... MOMENTO, MOMENTO ¿qué acaso no le declaro su odio?

Nirvana se sonrojo levemente ante lo que pensaba y se mordió los labios un poco molesta.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tyler?

- Nada...

- ¿Nada? – sonrió Marius - ¿nada? Perdóname pero tú andas rara desde hace unos días y... ya no te le acercas a Weasley.

- No tengo porque...

- Estamos concursando para ser protectores.

- Si tú eres el elegido no me importa...

- ¡Huy, que genio! ¿No será que te gusta el pelirrojo?

- ¡Me das asco si piensas así!

- JA... yo pienso que estas pensando seriamente... en quitar a Lucius de tu espejo...

- ¡Que imbécil eres en ocasiones Marius!

- ¡Dime lo que quieras... yo se que es verdad! ¡Quieres quitar a Lucius de tu espejo - se burlaba medio cantando - y poner la del pelirrojo!

- Ron – dijo Hermy – alcance a oír cuando hablabas con los chicos y les decías que algo le habías echo a Nirvana... será mejor que te disculpes con ella...

- ¡No hice nada! – replicó.

- Bueno Ron, me llevo a Marius y más te vale que arregles este lío.

- ¡Pero!

- ¡Sin protestas! - exigió Hermione.

Pero la chica se llevo a Marius con un pretexto, dejándolos solos, con ella a un metro, pero Ron no pediría disculpas, porque como siempre, pensaba que el tenía la razón (como siempre). Sin embargo, quiso mortificar a Nirvana... como siempre.

- ¡Tu Logia Loca, ataco a Goldstein ayer!

- Nirvana, le envió una mirada asesina y apretó los dientes.

- ¿No dices nada? ¿Tú eres parte de ella no?

- ¡Mira imbécil! – chilló Nirvana - ¡No me hables!

- ¿No te gusta hablar de tus cómplices y de cómo atacaron a uno de mis compañeros?

- ¡PLAF! – Nirvana le soltó una bofetada, estaba muy ofendida y roja.

- ¡Parece que no aprendiste nada! – gruñó Ron y ella retuvo el aire cuando el intempestivamente, la levanto y la sentó en una mesa medio violento (Mi potro salvaje), abrazándola y besándola frenéticamente (¡Ay si, yo también quiero que Ron me castigue así!)

- Obvio que ella no metió las manos... todo lo contrario, quería que fuera el quien le metiera mano a ella... mj... que cosas ¿no?

- Te odio – murmuro ella bajo su boca mientras Ron se la mordía suavemente... (¿Por qué todas dicen lo mismo? ¡Ay si te odio! Cuando en realidad lo que quieren decir es "me echaras" JAJAJA)

Pero Ron... que según George se estaba convirtiendo en hombre, y uno muy calenturiento. Pues cuando medio reacciono, la chica ya no estaba sentada en la mesa, ya la tenía acostada sobre la mesa y con él medio encimado... o encimado entero como quieran. El caso es que ambos estaban entrando en calor... ¡si Nirvana, ódialo mas!

Y fue que Marius entro de pronto al salón y al verlos a ambos, sobre la mesa, con Ron bien acomodado sobre ella, besándola con mucha pasión y con las piernas de ella alrededor del chico.

- ¡Ups! – dijo el chico y tanto como Ron como Nirvana voltearon a verlo. Y cuando Hermy entro fue el acabose.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, quítate de encima! – y lo jaló de la túnica.

El chico se quedo sin habla y Nirvana evito mirar a Marius que le hacia una seña bastante graciosa, como si se estuviera metiendo el dedo para vomitar.

- ¡Te dije que te disculparas! ¿Ese es el modo o que?

- Hermy yo...

- ¡Tu y yo debemos hablar seriamente, lo mejor que podemos hacer será cambiar de concursantes, tal vez con Padma y Anthony!

- ¡No exageres!

- ¿Qué no exagere? ¡estabas sobre la chica!¿Que van a decir de los prefectos de Hogwarts? (Ay Hermy ¿y que me dices de la Logia y sus instintos salvajes?)

- ¡Prefecta, usted tiene razón! ¡Mire que cosa tan asquerosa le estaba haciendo el prefecto Weasley a Nirvana, la andaba besuqueando y tentoneando! ¡cuanta inmoralidad!

Hermione le envió una mirada retadora a Marius que se limito a mostrar sus dientes perfectos - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto a Nirvana.

- Sí – alcanzó a decir. (requetebien diria yo, si de eso pedía su limosnita)

- ¡Vamos Ron que te voy a decir unas cuantas!

- Cuando ellos salieron, Marius comenzó a reírse de la chica.

- ¿No que mucho odio? – y en seguida comenzó a hacer como que besaba a alguien imaginario - ¡MUA, MUA... oh, mi amor, no te odio, te deseo... MUA, MUA!

- ¡ya cállate Marius!

- Acéptalo Nirvana, te gusta el pecas... te vi muy a gusto en sus brazos. ¡Es una lastima que cambiemos de Prefectos!

Nirvana se quedo callada, si cambiaban de prefectos, ella ya no seria atacada por las manos ansiosas de un Weasley (¡Chinnn!). Marius al verla media tonta, la dejo sola, riéndose afuera, y tratando de quitarse la imagen de la mente.

Mientras Hermy ponía como santo cristo a Ron. Mary Mercy había conseguido el escupitajo de Augustus para la poción.

- ¡Listo! ¡Esta tarde, comenzarás a actuar Lee! Ya tengo el lugar perfecto.

- ¡Que asco!

- Ni modos chico...

Así que para la tarde, Hannah iba de regreso a su habitación sin Ernie, Lee la había visto escondido en un lugar medio oscuro, haciendo gestos lanzo un disparo de spray a su boca.

- ¡Hey Hannah! – dijo desde la oscuridad.

- ¿Augustus? – pregunto Hannah al oír la voz conocida.

- ¡Ven, tengo algo que decirte! (No Hannah, dile no a esa persona, nunca a lo oscurito)

- ¿Qué cosa? – se acerco y el la jalo de inmediato, para evitar que lo reconociera – ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Solo decirte que me traes loco! – dijo Lee con voz de Augustus y la tomo por la cintura y le robo un beso, largo, delicado y tierno... cosa que hizo que a Hannah se le aflojaran los calz... bueno, eso.

El pobre de Lee tenía que sacrificarse con la rubia, así que poniendo su mejor esfuerzo la beso hasta el cansancio, mientras le decía muchas palabritas de amor, que salían de su ronco pecho… aunque al cabo de media hora le parecía que no era tan desagradable besarla (peligro… peligro… peligro…)

Al cabo de una hora y antes que se pasara el efecto del cambiador de voz, Hannah pudo respirar tranquilamente.

- ¡Augustus! – dijo la chica con la voz entre cortada.

- ¡Dime amor! – decía Lee procurando que la chica no se emocionara con el pelo, porque el cantante lo tenia crespo y el de el era lacio y corto.

- ¡Siento mucho lo que paso la vez pasada en los baños!

- ¿Cuándo me viste desnudo?

- Sí – dijo la chica sonrojándose en la oscuridad.

- ¡No tienes porque!

- ¡Aquí esta muy oscuro!

- Escucha Hannah… mantengamos este amor en secreto unos días, tengo que preparar a mis fans, no quiero que te odien… quiero disfrutarte en silencio y en medio de la oscuridad, antes de gritarle al mundo que te quiero.

- ¡Oh, Augustus! – gimió Hannah, emocionada, porque el chico solo se dedicaba a besarla y nada más, con mucho respeto.

- Él la despidió minutos antes de que la voz volviera a ser suya y al verla doblar la esquina salió del escondite.

- ¡Ay por Merlín, que montón de cursilerías le tengo que decir!

- ¡Te vi Masafumi! – Grito Augustus -¡Eres todo un galán!

- ¿Por qué tengo que andar besuqueando la mercancía Augustus?

- ¡Calma Lee, la chica es mona! ¡Yo solo la quiero bien flojita… me choca andar con esas cosas de te beso pero no te toco!

- ¡Y lo tengo que hacer yo!

- El favor que me debes lo vale… ¿Qué? A poco besa tan mal…

- Más o menos…

- ¿Ves galán? Yo la quiero lista…

- Eres asqueroso Millyllae, tú deberías ser el que le besara primero…

- ¡Soy compartido chico, mira, cuando me digas que la chica ya quiso más contigo, me la dejas y listo!

- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

- ¡Somos iguales Lee! – sonrió Augustus dejándolo solo.

- ¡Que desgraciado dejarme hacer el trabajo sucio! – protesto Lee y fue en busca de sus cómplices. Las cuales estaban vigilando a Ernie MacMillan.

- Hola chicas…

- ¿Qué hay Lee? ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien… ¿Qué hacen ustedes?

- Estamos vigilando a Ernie, pues algunas chicas de la Logia lo andan vigilando.

- ¿Y a ustedes que? ¿Acaso les gusta ese ropero?

- Lo que pasa es que de todos, ha sido el menos tocado… cierto que el chico no es la octava maravilla del mundo pero nos intriga porque lo han respetado…

- Cierto, por más, alguna querría botanearselo.

- Oye Lee, no te veo contento, después de una broma siempre estas feliz ¿acaso no te diviertes con Hannah?

- Hannah no es divertida – dijo el chico – es diferente… ella se esta tomando todo en serio y yo sé que cuando Augustus se divierta, la botará…

- ¡Pobre! – dijeron las chicas sin sentir pena en realidad. Les valía.

- En tanto, Hermione se topaba con Mia y J.Lo quienes volvía a atacarla con tal que cobrara una venganza inexistente en contra de Malfoy.

- ¡Prefecta! – chillaba Mia.

- ¡Oh, no, aquí viene esta loca! – pensó Hermy.

- ¡Que gusto que este bien después de todo lo que andan diciendo de usted!

- ¿Qué? – brincó.

- ¡Ay Prefecta! ¿Cómo puede permitir que Malfoy diga que usted volvió a acosarlo en la fiesta y se lo llevo a la fuerza a la cama?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que terrible! – gimió J.Lo.

- ¡Pues sí Prefecta, Malfoy dice que tuvo que quitarse el mal sabor de boca con Dana!

Hermione sintió que se hundía en un pozo oscuro, y se lleno de rabia.

- ¡Siga mi consejo prefecta! – sonreía Mia - ¡Busque venganza en contra de Malfoy, demuéstrele que es demasiada mujer para él!

- ¡Déjenme en paz! – chilló Hermy y se fue rápidamente.

- ¡Ay, esta es mas difícil de lo que creí!

- ¡Calma, toda paciencia tiene su recompensa!


	21. ¿Una Nuera Conveniente en la Madriguera?

Capítulo 21:

**¿Una Nuera Conveniente en la Madriguera? **

Y mientras Lee se besuqueaba con Hannah todos los días, la Logia seguía secretamente a Ernie, y Nirvana quería tener encima a Ron… Mj… bueno, pues los hermanos Weasley recibían noticias de su madre.

- ¡Oye Ron, mama dice que celebrara el cumpleaños de papa este sábado!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Le diré a los chicos a ver quienes quieren ir! (excepto a Pansy y Malfoy)

- Y los únicos que quisieron ir, fueron Harry, Hermione y Anthony, Ernie y Hannah tenían cosas que hacer y Padma los ayudaría. Pero esto llego a oídos de quien menos debería.

- ¡Hey Mia! – dijo la española.

- ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Ya te enteraste que George ira a ver a su madre el fin de semana? Creo que harán un festejo…

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Deberías pedirle que te invite!

- ¡Sí, que guay!

- ¿Crees que quiera llevarla a su casa? – pregunto Mistic que venia con los Slytherin.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Pansy.

- Nada, solo le decía que los Weasley harán fiesta y le decía a Mia porque no se apunta – dijo Letizia.

- ¿Ir a casa de los Weasley? – chilló Malfoy y sonrió cruelmente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Mia! ¡Tú no puedes meterte a una pocilga!

- ¿Una qué?

- Señorita Milton – dijo Pansy – ¡La casa de los Weasley es un basurero, una chica de tu clase, de tu estirpe, no puede meterse ahí, seria un crimen!

- Los Weasley son unos muertos de hambre, pobretones – seguían diciendo los Slytherin, ante la mirada retadora de Letizia, y la risita de Mistic. Mia solo los escuchaba con atención.

- ¡Definitivamente no puedes ir, se te podrían pegar las pulgas o los piojos!

- ¡Que exageración! – protestó Letizia.

- ¡No puedes dejar que tu amiga vaya a ese lugar! – dijo Pansy ofendida - ¡porque cuando veas donde viven, te darán ganas de regresarte!

- ¡Pues nadie la esta invitando! – dijo Ron a sus espaldas muy rojo, acompañado de Harry, quien también estaba ofendido

- ¡Llegó la caballería! –dijo Pansy y los miro con desprecio.

- ¡Una niña tan fina y delicada como Mia, no puede ir a tu mugrosa casa Weasley!

- Ya te dije Malfoy que no estamos invitando a nadie, así que puedes estar tranquilo, la señorita Hilton no irá – gruñó Ron furioso.

- ¡Pero…! – quiso protestar la chica, pero Ron y Harry se alejaron rápidamente, antes de que se agarraran a golpes con Malfoy.

- ¡Es lo mejor! – dijo Pansy y se alejo con Malfoy y Mistic.

- ¡Que se han creído ese trío de estúpidos imbéciles!– espeto Mia - ¡A Mia Hilton nadie le dice que no y mucho menos lo que tiene que hacer!

- Pero Ronald dijo…

- ¡Es que con todas las cosas que decían esos como querías que me invitaran!

- ¿Qué? ¿A poco crees que te invitarían?

- ¿Por qué no? Por lo menos yo creo que George….

- ¡Mia, no seas tarada!

- ¡Letizia!

- ¡Tu y George no tienen nada que ver, son solo "entrenador y maldita lunática jugadora" punto! Te soporta y ya… ustedes no tienen ningún rollo sentimental.

- ¡Pero George me gusta!

- ¡Te lleva como tres o cuatro años, eres una escuincla babosa para él!

- ¡Cállate Letizia, si no me vas a ayudar, no friegues!

- Lo siento Mia ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pon mucha atención ¿eh?

- Bueno – dijo con fastidio…

Cuando George se entero de lo que Malfoy y Pansy habían dicho tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no lo fuera a golpear, pues no valía mucho la pena, así que evitaron verlo hasta que llego el fin de semana. De hecho, no les extraño siquiera no ver a Mia y sus secuaces. Así que cerca del medio día, los chicos se marcharon a Ottery Saint Catchpole, que era donde estaba la madriguera.

Los chicos ya querían saborear los guisos que seguramente ya había preparado la señora Weasley, y utilizando los polvos Flu, método odiado por Harry, llegaron uno a uno a la madriguera.

Cuando llego el último que era George, los esperaban Fred y Bill, Charlie no había podido ir. Anthony, Hermy, Harry y Ron se quitaban apenas las cenizas, sin percatarse que su Fred y Bill miraban de modo extraño a George.

- ¿Qué? – dijo el Gemelo y sus hermanos escondieron risitas burlescas.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Ron, pero Fred no podia aguantarse la risa y Bill estaba abochornado.

- ¡Ya babosos! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Creo que con una sola versión de Fleur Delcour bastaba en la familia! – chilló Fred y Bill le lanzo una mirada retadora. Pero el gemelo trataba de controlar su risa.

- No les entiendo – dijo George.

- Tu novia llego muy temprano – aclaro Bill – muy bonita, pero ¿no crees que esta muy niña?

- ¿Mi novia? ¿Cuál novia?

- ¡Pero a mamá le ha gustado! – dijo Fred

- ¡Más que Fleur! – Exclamo Bill resignado – Ha estado pegada a ella como lapa, le ha ayudado a hacer cosas… y ha echado a perder otras, porque se nota que en su vida ha cocinado o algo por el estilo…

- ¡Pero mama insiste en tenerla en la cocina, enseñándole a preparar lo que te gusta!

- ¿De que están hablando?

- ¡De tu novia so bruto! ¿De quien más? De la niña del Elite Wey que te ha robado el corazón… ¿Ya se dieron cuenta que los Weasley siempre consiguen a las mejores prospectos? ¿Ahora tendré que llamarte Mr. George Weasley… hermanito? – se burló Fred.

- Y George no fue el único que palideció.

Porque le lanzo una mirada a los chicos, que estaban sin habla y luego se dirigió a Bill, ya que Fred no controlaba la risa.

- Está en la cocina con mama – dijo Bill.

- ¿Mia… Hilton? – pregunto casi deseando que dijera que no, que era perenganita, pero su hermano asintió.

- ¿Y llego temprano?

- Casi a las nueve, dijo que quería darte una sorpresa…

- ¿Cómo llego?

- ¡Yo que sé, cuando la vimos estaba en la puerta muy mona y sonriente?

- ¿Dijo… dijo que era mi novia?

- No – sonrió Bill – dijo que quería conocer a la madre del chico que le robo el corazón y saberlo todo…

- ¿Y mama la dejo entrar?

- ¿No estas oyendo que tienen horas platicando en la cocina? La chica es un encanto, conquisto a mama con solo decir "Hola"…

- ¡Oh, no!

- ¡Tranquilo George, alabamos tu buen gusto!

- ¡Chicos, ¿ya llegaron? – grito Molly desde la cocina…

- George se asomo con mucho temor a la cocina, y la vio… Mia Hilton, traía puesto un mandil, una redecilla en su pelo recogido que le descubría su cara bonita, la cual la traía enharinada, ya que estaban haciendo empanadas de pollo y jamón.

Y Molly por supuesto, que la miraba con calidez, como se mira a una nuera.

Y pacientemente le explicaba los hechizos a utilizar para los quehaceres de un hogar, Mia parecía estar contenta.

- Mama – dijo George en la puerta y tras él, muertos de curiosidad, Harry, Ron, Hermy y Anthony.

- ¡George, chicos, que gusto que hayan llegado! ¡Siéntense, les daré jugo y bocadillos! – dijo Molly sonriente. Mia los saludo desde la estufa, donde se freían las empanadas.

- ¡Hola Mia! – dijo Hermione -¿llegaste temprano?

- ¡Esta linda y acomedida criatura llego temprano, quería darte la sorpresa George! – sonrió Molly.

- Y el chico reía nerviosamente ¿en donde había quedado el travieso George?

- ¿Podemos hablar Mia? – pregunto el gemelo carraspeando.

- ¡Al rato! – interrumpió Molly - ¡que esta vigilando tus empanadas! (no les vaya a echar veneno)

Mia le guiño un ojo a George, quien se puso rojo y procuro calmarse, mientras estuvieran en su casa y con Molly cerca, no podría reclamarle nada a Mia. Su madre estaba feliz, pues solo tenía una hija, pero Ginny estaba en Rumania con Charles y no estaría presente en el festín.

- ¡Hey Mia! ¡Que recibimiento mas frio para tu novio! – entró Fred.

- ¡Ay Fred, George no es mi novio! – dijo Mia con cierto bochorno.

- ¡Que contrariedad! – dijo Fred y George le envió una mirada al estilo ¡pronto dejare de ser gemelo!

- ¿Y no temes confundirte con los hermanos? – pregunto Bill atrás de ellos.

- No – dijo Mia con su sonrisa mas encantadora - ¡los dos son guapos, pero a George no lo confundiría nunca y además su voz es distinta a la de su hermano!

- ¿Ya lo ves George? ¡Que bien te conoce!

- ¡Ay señora Weasley! ¡Usted tiene hijos bien guapotes! ¡Puro estuche para dama!

- ¡Oh, Mia, que linda eres!

Ron pensó que vomitaría ¡a su madre en verdad parecía agradarle esa tonta muñeca superficial! Y de pronto George parecía estar mudo, porque solo Fred se la pasaba hablando con Mia y Bill los solapaba, con tal de medio fastidiar a George.

- ¡En serio, todos sus hijos son un encanto, hasta Ron tiene a varias niñas de mi cole, tras él!

- ¡Así son mis niños, yo consideraba que el más guapo es Bill, pero todos tienen su encanto!

- ¡Ya están listas las empanadas!

- ¡Gracias cariño, hay que servirlas!

- Si señora Weasley (¡si mamita suegra!)

- ¡Chicos, con la pena que haré el banquete mañana, no hoy! – dijo Molly de pronto – su padre tuvo que ir de emergencia al ministerio, así que llega mañana… tendrán que dormir hoy aquí…

- ¡Si quieren puedo dormir en la habitación de Percy con Bill! – dijo Fred como quien no quiere la cosa… mirando a George como diciendo ¡tu puedes dormir con Mia en nuestra habitación!

- ¡Bueno chicos! – Dijo Molly – Hermy y Mia se quedaran en la habitación de Ginny…

- ¿Te quedaras Mia? – chilló Ron, porque George estaba helado.

- ¡No puedo dejar que la niña se vaya sin que conozca a Arthur! ¡Es un encanto! Bueno y Harry con Ron, Bill en la habitación de Percy… Fred y George en su habitación, listo…

Dos horas después de haber comido las empanadas, en que los chicos excepto Fred y Bill, estaban mas tensos que nada, ya que se morían por saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Mia al aparecerse, siendo todo lo que Pansy y Malfoy les habían dicho sobre la casa.

Harry bajo primero después de asearse, antes que los demás, y busco a Mia, pero Molly estaba en la cocina sola.

- ¿Y Mia, señora Weasley?

- Desnogmizanto, querido – respondió con ternura – insistió en hacerlo sola ¿podrías ir a decirle? Seguro no tiene ni idea.

- Y en efecto, Mia sostenía un gnomo del jardín, con sus uñas, ni siquiera con los dedos y este, luchaba por soltarse y la chica lo veía muy divertida. Mientras los otros gnomos corrían a su lado, al parecer medio divertidos.

- ¡Mia! – le llamó el chico.

- ¡Hola Harry! – saludo Mia con su gran sonrisa agitando al Gnomo.

- ¿Te diviertes?

- ¡En los jardines de mi casa o el colegio no hay de estos!

- Bien… Mia… ¿Por qué viniste?

- Quería conocer a la familia de George…

- Pensé que con lo que Malfoy te había dicho…

- ¡Precisamente por lo que el me dijo es que ustedes no quisieron invitarme! – dijo Mia dejando mudo a Harry. En realidad jamás habrían pensado en llevarla.

- ¿En serio?

- No importa, estoy aquí…

- ¿Y que te parece? – quiso saber.

- ¡Me parece que… por fin se como es tener una familia! – dijo al momento de tirar el gnomo al otro lado con mucha delicadeza y este de inmediato volvió. Harry sintió lastima por ella… era cierto, ella vivía prácticamente sola en su enorme mansión.

- ¡Así no se tiran Mia! – dijo Harry.

- ¿Entonces como?

- ¡Yo le enseñare a mi cuñadita como! – salió Fred.

- ¡Ay, gracias! – dijo esta coqueta como siempre


	22. Lunada y Confesiones ¡ay!

Capítulo 22:

"**Lunada y Confesiones"… ¡ay! **

George veía a Mia a través de la ventana, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro en su propia casa y es que la niñita coqueta, había invadido su espacio. En eso Bill entró a su recámara.

- ¿Te pasa algo George? ¡Como que andas a disgusto!

- Bueno – sus piro – nosotros no la invitamos…

- Lo su puse por la cara que pusieron…

- Mia es una niña rica Bill, ¡si vieras la casa que tiene! Parece un museo muggle…

- ¿Y?

- Y luego… el idiota de Malfoy diciéndole cosas que…

- Pues ella esta aquí, no ha hecho ges tos, muecas, se ve divertida…

- ¿Y si solo esta aquí para juzgar y decir como vivimos a sus amiguitos ricos?

- ¡George Weasley! Me sorprende tanta inseguridad – sonrió Bill – sí, ella aparentemente es tonta… pero que tu te dejes llevar por eso…

- Bueno yo…

- ¡Tú no eres mi hermano travieso! – Dijo Bill - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dejas intimidar por una chiquilla?

- ¿Cómo van Fleur y tú?

- Bien, ella llega mañana y te apuesto a que se llevará de maravilla con Mia.

- ¡Fleur no es tonta!

- Ninguna es así… lo que pasa es que las dos tienen algunas similitudes…

- ¿Cuáles?

- Averígualo tu mismo…

George se volvió a asomar por la ventana, y sonrió al ver que pese a lo que Fred le decía, Mia seguía agarrando a los gnomos con las uñas y se negaba a atontarlos antes de tirarlos, pero cuando vio lo que sucedió después…

Fred quitado de la pena, la abrazo y la cargo, digo, los gemelos eran altos y fuertes, así que para Fred cargar a Mia, era como cargar un kilo de azúcar y le daba vueltas, pero como que no le agrado a George.

- ¡Ay Fred! – reía Mia - ¡Me vas a tirar!

- ¡Solo te digo como agarrar a los gnomos! – reía Fred.

- ¡Pero que listo eres Fred, bájame!

- No me apetece – dijo Fred demasiado coqueto sosteniendo a Mia muy cerca de su rostro, como si quisiera besarla.

- ¿Qué pasa, un triangulo amoroso o que?

George sintió una punzada ¿de celos? El nunca había peleado por ninguna niña con su hermano. Por lo que bajo inmediatamente, pero al llegar al jardín, ellos ya no estaban, solo Bill que terminaba de desnogmizar junto con Harry. (por cierto, se le olvido mencionar a Molly que el guapo de Anthony se quedaría con Bill en la habitación de Percy)

- ¿Dónde están Fred y Mia? – pregunto George al no encontrarlos.

- No se – dijo Bill – creo que se perdieron esos dos ¿viste a donde se fueron Harry?

- No – negó Harry – él se la llevo cargando al cobertizo, ella iba muy divertida...

De por si, George no se andaba riendo, así que no pudo evitar su disgusto y se fue a buscarlos. Bill y Harry se vieron un momento, y negaron la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que le guste?

- Sí – respondió Bill – pero es natural que sienta miedo, Mia es una niña...

- Yo solo le llevo un año...

- George es mayor de edad, por eso tendrá miedo a lastimarla...

- Esa chica es inteligente y maliciosa – dijo Harry – George no podría hacerle daño... el lo dijo, es una niña rica, acostumbrada a tener todo...

- Pues aquí parece a gusto...

Cinco minutos después, George regreso con el semblante descompuesto - ¡no están, ya los busque por todas partes y no están, la casa no es tan grande!

- Bueno, Mia no es tu novia – dijo Ron que se acercaba con Anthony – y por lo visto se entendió mejor con Fred ¡deja que el chico se divierta!

- ¡Pues no me parece! – gruño George, cuyo humor empezaba de mal en peor... tipo Harry, y se alejo de ellos, probablemente tratando de adivinar donde diablos estaba su hermano y esa coqueta zalamera.

Pero por un momento dejemos a George comiéndose los irreconocibles celos, y vayamos un momento al Elite Way en donde algo estaba por suceder. Como saben, Lee se estuvo haciéndose pasar por Augustus tomando la poción cambiante de voz y besándola en lo oscurito...

Y cuando Hannah veía a Augustos le enviaba un tímido saludo que el chico recibía medio burlándose, pues el sabia que onda. Pero los besitos que ya eran besotes, le indicaban a Lee que la chica estaba locamente enamorada de... Augustos, y como el plazo que el le había dado a Masafumi se había terminado, se disponía a reclamar los derechos.

- ¡Bueno Thierry, iré a buscar a la pollita!

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Ya paso una semana, Lee debió entrenarla muy bien...

- Pues... suerte matador...

El chico se puso guapo y salió a buscar a Hannah, quien se encontraba en el lobby hablando con Padma sobre el cambio de concursantes que Hermy había solicitado, pero no había podido ser.

- ¿Podemos hablar Hannah? – pregunto Augustus.

- Claro – dijo la chica con sus ojos muy redondos, despidiéndose de Padma. Letizia y Mary Mercy le veían muy de cerca.

Augustus la llevó, no a lo oscurito, si no a un salón vacío, en donde le sonreía seductoramente y la chica babeaba. De pronto, el tomo el rostro de Hannah y comenzó a besarla. En ese momento, Letizia decía algo a Lee y este al asomarse y verlo besándose con ella, sintió una punzada dolorosa en el estomago.

- ¿Lo consiguió, eh? – pregunto La española a Lee cuando este no pudo seguir viendo más.

- Claro que sí – dijo entre dientes, sentía ganas de explotar en ese maldito momento.

- ¿Te duele Masafumi? – pregunto Mary viendo sus ojos brillosos.

- ¡Ná! – trato de sonreír – yo siempre cumplo mis promesas... iré a jugar billar ¿vienen?

- Nos quedamos – dijo la española y Lee se alejo.

- Lo conozco mejor de lo que cree...

- ¿Se lo decimos a Hannah?

- Tengo un presentimiento – sonrió la chica.

Y tenía razón, porque una cosa podría ser la voz y otra muy distinta los labios, a Hannah no le estaba gustando en ese momento, sentía más ruda la boca de Augustos, y el perfume, no era el mismo, todo era distinto, por lo que a los pocos minutos ella se aparto y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede niña? Pensé que te gustaba mucho...

- Me gustas pero...

- ¡Ningún pero! – y la abrazo volviéndola a besar, pero definitivamente algo andaba mal y la chica lo empujo.

- Lo siento Augustos, en verdad lo lamento – y Hannah salió del salón muy consternada, afuera como siempre, parte del trío funesto la vigilaban.

- ¿Tan pronto? – chilló Mary Mercy.

- Algo no está bien...

- ¿La seguimos?

- ¡Va! – dijo la española y se fueron tras ella, mientras que Augustus salió bastante molesto maldiciendo a Lee y yéndose a buscar a Thierry ¡en el hombro de alguien tenía que llorar su rotundo fracaso!

Hannah lloro un buen rato, definitivamente, Augustus estaba diferente, algo raro había pasado en el que ya no era el mismo y no le agradaba... la chica se quito la túnica y se quedo únicamente con una camiseta pegada, sin sostén y sus bragas coquetas con picaronas florecitas, pensaba dormir un rato cuando tocaron a su puerta.

- ¿Quién?

- Tu peor pesadilla – dijo la española - ¡Bomos nosotras, Letizia Borja y Maria Mercedes Antonio!

- Un momento – se levantó de la cama y se puso encima una pequeña batita sin abrochar.

Abrió la puerta y el par de chicas entraron.

- Prefecta, hoy la vimos escapar de Augustus muy mortificada...

- ¿Me andan espiando?

¡Fue de casualidad! (ajá) y nos asusta el pensar que usted desprecie a un bombón como Augustus.  
- ¡Yo lo sé! – gimió Hannah - ¡Pero estaba diferente, no parecía él!

- ¿No parecía el?

- ¿No entienden? ¡Estuve besándome con el toda la semana en la oscuridad, deseando que lo hiciéramos a plena luz y ahora! ¡Ahora siento que no es el!

- Bueno – dijo Maria aclarando la garganta - ¿conoce usted la poción cambiadora de voz?

- Eh... pues he escuchado hablar de ella... ¿por qué?

- Pues porque... porque usted no se estuvo besando con Augustus Millyllae toda la semana...

- ¿Qué?

- Exacto, vera... pues... ¿cómo se lo digo?... el que se estuvo besando con usted fue Lee Masafumi, nuestro amigazo...

- Hannah se quedo sin habla por un momento, boquiabierta.

- ¡Si, bueno, utilizaba la poción cambiante de voz porque... porque... como sabe que a usted le gusta el Augustus pues...!

- ¡Pero el iba a confesarle su amor! – dijo Maria Mercedes... si, ellas andaban tratando de no echar de cabeza lo que en realidad Augustus le había pedido a Lee.

- Pero el otro se adelantó...

- ¡Perdone a Lee prefecta, es un pobre chico enamorado!

- ¡Nuestro chinito tal vez no sea tan guapo como Augustus, pero tiene sus encantos!

Hannah comprendió todo y en un acto de enojo, las hizo a un lado y salió de su habitación, así como andaba... y rápidamente, comenzó a caminar descalza por los pasillos en busca de Lee, los pocos alumnos que circulaban, le veían en calzones sexy y una reveladora blusita, pese a que llevaba la batita encima sin abrochar.

Pero Hannah no se percataba de cómo iba ¿o era a propósito? ¿Acaso ella no era una chica decente, buscando al chico, así que todos le veían descaradamente, aunque Hannah no tenia de que avergonzarse. Un chico muy nervioso le dijo que Lee estaba en el billar, y efectivamente cuando entró, Lee, Jean-Paúl y Patrick estaban en una solitaria mesa de billar.

Cuando Hannah entro los tres le vieron sorprendidos y de pies a cabeza, la chica lucía realmente sexy.

- ¿se te ogvido vegtigte? – preguntó Jacquard recorriéndola y viendo que estaba buena.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Patrick - ¿Buscas a alguien?

Pero Hannah solo veía a Lee, quien de pronto pareció en tender que ella ya sabia todo, pero no dijo nada, por que Hannah se puso frente a él y le soltó sonora bofetada.

¡PLAF!

La cachetada hizo que se tambaleara y enseguida, se le boto encima, tirándolo al sofá del cuarto de juegos y comenzó a besarlo (¡¡dale duro Hannah, venga tu honra! Duro contra Lee) y el chico no sentía lo duro, si no lo tupido porque Hannah estaba semi desnuda, sobre él dandole unos besototes.

- ¡Egto es pleigto de enamogadog! – dijo Jacquard y jaló a Patrick de ahí.

- ¡Yo no sabía que Lee anduviera con ella!

- Yo tampoco – respondió Jacquard y puso con su varita un letrero de "No Molestar" justo cuando Thierry y Augustus llegaban dispuestos a jugar billar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no están jugando?

- ¿Y ese letrero?

- Eh... pues es que Lee esta ocupado – dijo Patrick.

- ¡Egta en pleno fage con la prefegta!

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quien? ¡Explícate francesito!

- Esta besuqueándose con la prefecta Hannah – dijo Patrick y Augustus entró como bólido seguido de Thierry.

Y efectivamente, Lee era aplastado por un sinuoso cuerpo femenino, con unas coquetonas bragas de florecitas, y bajo la observación que era un bonito trasero, Lee del susto no la abrazaba, tenía una mano agarrando al sillón pa no caerse y la otra tratando de tapar el trasero de Hannah con la batita sin resultado...

- ¡Ay, pero que escena!

- Eso si, muy a gusto se de jaba que Hannah lo besara y la chica comprobaba que efectivamente, era Lee el que la había estado besándola toda la se mana, los labios eran los mismos y el suave perfume oriental, inconfundible.

- ¡Lee! – gimió Augustus, pero Lee solo abrió los ojos, porque Hannah no lo soltaba.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – sonrió Thierry recorriendo a la chica.

- ¿Vaya que? – se levantó Hannah, con una mueca de fastidio, poniéndose en pose sexy, mostrando su esbelto cuerpo (eso Hannah, así se hace, ¡¡arriba las mujeres!)... y dejando a Lee sobre el sillón bien prendido (pobre chico, pero con esa chica así sobre él, pues se "levantan" los caídos).

- ¡Ese Lee! – dijo Thierry al ver lo excitado que Lee estaba - ¡mantén quieto al perro!

- ¡Idiotas! – chillo Lee tapándose

- ¿Qué quieren? – Espeto Hannah – ¿no ven que estamos ocupados?

- Para eso están las celdas chula – dijo Thierry.

- Lee eres un desgraciado – gruñó Augustus.

- ¡Ella es la que vino a besarme!

- ¡Ya sé que eres tú el que me beso toda la semana! – Dijo Hannah – ¡así que por favor, sálganse y déjennos solos a Lee y yo!

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta que estas en calzones? – pregunto Thierry.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es para que uno vea lo que perdió y el otro lo que gano! (¡¡¡ESA NO PUEDE SER HANNAH!) (¿Nos la cambiaron?)

Lee respiraba lento y profundo, tratando de que la pasión bajara de su cuerpo, pero si Hannah seguía besándolo así, seria imposible.

Thierry y Augustus tuvieron que salir, dejándolos solos, Lee se atraganto preguntándose si así se sentía ser acosado por la logia.

- ¿Ahora sí podemos hablar? – pregunto Hannah.

- Sí... bueno... – acercó un abrigo – pero ponte esto encima porque así como andas... no me concentro y... te puede dar un resfriado -La chica se puso el abrigo encima.

- Tus amigas me dijeron algo... pero yo no lo creo. Quiero oír tu versión.

- Bueno yo... nunca quise lastimarte...

- ¡Pues comienza a hablar Lee! – le dijo Hannah poniéndole sus bubis a la altura del rostro de Lee abriéndose el abrigo como si quisiera sacarle los ojos (¡¡¡eso si era una amenaza!)

¡No me provoques más Hannah, hablaré!


	23. “Lunada y Confesiones”… Reload!

Capítulo 23:

"**Lunada y Confesiones"… Reload! **

Regresando a la madriguera, Fred y Mia regresaban con los rostros enrojecidos y las mejillas frías, sonriendo a todo lo que daban, pero George tenía cara de pocos amigos cruzado de brazos sentado en un viejo sillón frente a la chimenea, Hermy platicaba con Molly en la cocina, Bill y Anthony hablaban sobre su época en Hogwarts y Harry con Ron se miraban unos a otros.

- ¿Dónde andaban? – preguntó Bill.

- ¡Lleve a esta muñequita a dar una vuelta en las escobas, vuela muy bien!

- ¿Y por que tardaron?

- Por que Mia está bien loca, me divertí mucho – dijo sonriente, pero al toparse con los ojos de su gemelo, tuvo un frío recibimiento.

- ¿Te pasa algo George?

- ¡Iré a ayudar a la señora Weasley con la cena! – dijo Mia pero de pronto George la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia fuera, dejando a todos petrificados.

- ¿Qué crees que haces George? – pregunto Fred y trató de salir, pero Bill lo impidió.

- No le va a hacer nada Fred, deja que ellos se arreglen.

- ¿No me digan que George esta celoso? – preguntó sonriente.

- No, que va – dijo Harry – solo esta pasando por un lapso…

- ¿Un lapsus brutus idiota? – terminó de decir Fred y todos sonrieron con ganas.

- Menos mal que según él no le gusta - dijo Ron - ¿que tal que le gustara?

George saco a Mia al jardín y ella ya estaba pensando en darle un puntapié o una patada en donde ya saben.

- ¡George! – Gimió - ¡me estas lastimando!

El chico la soltó y ella se sobo la muñeca muy adolorida y lo miró por primera vez con algo de reproche.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas enojado?

- ¡Mia es que yo no entiendo que haces aquí! – exclamó.

Ups…

Mia lo vio sorprendida, por un momento pensó que tenia una pesadilla, pero no podia ser lo que estaba oyendo ¡ella estaba ahí por él, maldita sea!

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – Pregunto aguantándose las ganas de llorar - ¡Si quieres que me vaya en este momento me largo de aquí!

Entonces George, le miro unos segundos ¿Qué diablos le pasaba, como una tonta niñita le hacia ver su suerte y lo ponía de mal humor? ¿Poner de mal humor al rey de la comedia que eran los gemelos Weasley?

- No… no – dijo el chico y opto por sentarse en una vieja y desvencijada cerca de piedras – lo siento Mia… no debí ser tan grosero.

- Es en serio George, si quieres que me vaya en este instante me voy…

No Mia – dijo hundiendo su rostro en sus manos, sintiéndose muy estúpido. Entonces Mia se acerco a él…

Le levanto el rostro, le quito el pelo de la cara y… sin decir más, le dio un besito en los labios, lento y pausado (sin lengua… por el momento) mientras que en la ventana, todos los chismositos, los veían y se los comían.

- ¡Que vergüenza! – Decía Fred muy divertido - ¡que ella lo bese en vez de que sea al revés! ¡Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con George!

- Por lo menos parece que con eso se le bajo el humor porque ya me estaba recordando a alguien – dijo Ron y le echo un ojo a Harry.

- ¡JA, JA! – Chilló Harry – bueno, parece que todo se arreglo por fin…

- ¡Pero si George no la quiere yo me apunto! – dijo Fred y Bill le dio un coscorrón - ¡era broma!

- ¡Oigan, ya dejen de verlos! – Espeto Anthony - ¿No creen que es odioso espiar a alguien mientras se fajan?

- ¡Hey quieto, que solo es un beso… sus manos están visibles!

- Pero tiene razón ¡todos fuera de la ventana! – ordenó Bill.

Afuera, el besito seguía, Mia estaba muy a gusto, aunque solo sostenía el rostro de el gemelo y no había más nada que labio con labio. Hasta que se separaron y ella se sentó a su lado.

Me gustas mucho George – dijo ella y el enrojeció un poco (Como saben, esta de moda que una se le declare al niño en cuestión… si te manda a la goma es otra cosa)

- Mia tu… tu también me gustas pero… yo soy mayor de edad…

- ¡Pero dentro de poco tendré 17 años!

- Es que tu… yo…

Y ella volvió a tomarle el rostro y comenzó a besarlo de nueva cuenta, tiernamente, sin manoseo, ahora con un poco de lengua… y será mejor que se queden así, si no la que les arma la señora Weasley si los ve…

- ¿Tienes miedo de quererme George? – preguntó Mia abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Un poco… sí…

- ¡Tan grandote, tan buenote y tan miedoso! – chilló la chica, haciéndolo reír – tu hermano me contó de sus aventuras, de sus travesuras ¿Dónde esta ese George? ¿Donde esta ese chico vagabundo, aventurero, tan caprichoso y loco como el sol?

- Creo que esta un poco idiota el día de hoy.

- ¡Yo quiero conocer al George travieso… para que hagamos unas travesurillas… locas… perdidos en algún rincón….! (ya se había tardado pa hacerles proposiciones indecorosas.

- Creo que te estas lanzando muy duro Mia…

- Qui ero todo con tigo George… todo… (ups…)

Pero aquel momento fue interrumpido porque Molly los llamó a cenar, más noche, en la recamara de Ginny, Mia daba vueltas en la cama, no por incomoda, sino porque de solo pensar que George estaba a unos pasos, la volvía loca.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mia? – preguntó Hermy - ¿No puedes dormir?

- ¡Es que ya tengo insomnio!

- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

- ¡Yo bajo por él! – dijo Mia y salió de la habitación - ¡Lo que necesito es una ducha fría! – pensaba mientras tomaba un poco de agua en la cocina. Había terminado el vaso, cuando de repente, como gato en la oscuridad, George salió, la atrapó en sus brazos y le besó con cierto salvajismo y pasión.

Tanto que ambos fueron a dar al sillón, el cual crujió bajo el peso, y luego las pijamas estaban delgadas, así que se podían sentir… todo, de todo… y ya pa ese entonces, las manitas del chico ya comenzaban a tocar otras cositas de Mia… no me imagino si bajara Molly…

- ¡No, aquí no! – dijo George muy sofocado, cuando sintió que la cosa se ponía dura… o sea, la situación… ¿okay? Por lo que se aparto con mucha dificultad.

- ¡Tienes razón! – dijo Mia, deseando que no acabara.

- Ve a dormir – dijo el chico respirando profundo… y ella obedeció, se fue a dormir, pero con más tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente sin embargo, los chicos se levantaron con una noticia - ¿Mia se fue?

- Sí chicos, vinieron por ella y se la llevaron, no se pudo despedir, dice que los vera a todos en la escuela.

- ¡Que pena!

- ¿Quién vino por ella?

- Unos chicos de su colegio, creo que están organizando algo y la necesitan…

- ¡Apuesto a que es otra fiesta de azotea! – dijo Ron.

- ¡Pero mañana es lunes!

- ¿Y que? A ellos no les importa el día… de todos modos como volveremos en la tarde, después de la comida, ya nos enteraremos…


	24. El Santo Pecado de Malfoy

Capítulo 24:

**El Santo… Pecado de Malfoy **

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron de la madriguera, por toda la escuela había miles de anuncios de una fiesta en la azotea, para la tarde, comenzaría a las ocho y todos estaban invitados.

Los chicos llegaron como a las siete y no lo pensaron mucho, unos por la curiosidad de la tardeada y otros por no querer quedarse solos en sus habitaciones. A las ocho en punto, en la azotea, había algunos boletines, entre ellos uno con Hannah en calzones caminando por el pasillo, cuyo encabezado decía:

"**_Prefecta encabeza un desfile de lencería muggle, muy apreciado por Lee Masafumi" "Lucía muy bien" – dijo Todd Lander de tercero – "Creo que la prefecta esta buenísima, ni le sobra ni le falta". Algunas chicas opinaron "Creo que hacer un desfile para los calenturientos del Elite Way no sería mala idea, Mia Hilton seguramente nos apoyara" – fue la opinión de Camille LeBlanc." _**

- ¡Espero que Hannah tenga una buena explicación para esto! – dijo Hermione muy abochornada -¡Que espectáculo dio, somos prefectos!

- ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta Ernie?

- ¡Ni que fuera su padre!

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Sepa… supongo que besuqueándose con Masafumi…

¡No lo puedo creer! – gemía hermy, mientras que los otros chicos se daban taco de ojo con la foto de Hannah.

En la azotea todo estaba listo, el escenario, el grupo que probaba sus instrumentos, mismos que hacían funcionar a base de magia, la mesa con las bebidas, y Hermy se prometió que cero jugo, quizás alguna cerveza de mantequilla, y los bocadillos abundaban.

Pansy pasó cerca de ellos, huyendo de Chris, bueno, eso hacia todo el tiempo libre, porque el chico era muy testarudo y le encantaba mortificar a la pobre Pansy con sus manos ansiosas, aunque nadie le ayudaba. Malfoy andaba cerca… con Dana, y a Hermione le dio cierto resentimiento, porque según, ya dos veces el se había aprovechado de ella y ella no se acordaba.

- ¡Ese Malfoy ha estado muy pegado a Dana Clifford! – decían dos chicas, que miraban a Malfoy y miraban con descaro a Harry junto con Ron.

- Creo que andan – dijo su amiga – se les ha visto salir de su celda juntos (y estos chismes eran infundados por Mia y sus lindas amigas con buenas intenciones)

- ¡No me digas! ¡Debe ser muy bueno en la cama!

- ¡Que envidia! ¡Hannah es una suertuda!

- Hermione se trago su coraje, Malfoy era un maldito aprovechado…

El par de chicas, se fue ron de ahí, guiñándole el ojo a Harry y Ron y estos se pusieron serios y nerviosos, y se pegaron a Hermione, aunque en esta ocasión, una alegre Sakura, se acercó a Anthony y el chico pensó que mejor con ella a con un grupo de locas queriendo violarlo… como si Sakura no quisiera lo mismo.

En fin, a las ocho y media, se escucharon los primeros acordes. Augustus salió al escenario, tomo su guitarra, carraspeó y dijo fúnebremente:

- ¡Esta canción va dedicada para… mi, por que se perder! – chilló…

- UHUHUH – gritaron.

- ¡Por que cuando un hombre es hombre, acepta sus responsabilidades!

- ¿Y ahora que es todo ese rollo?

- Augustus que esta idiota – decían unos chicos por ahí, divertidos.

"**_Cuanto te enorgullece tu manera de ser, tu mala reputación de loco galán, el mejor de la banda, siempre cantando, un resto de niñas, envidia de todos… te daba mucha risa, dejar a las chicas, sin sostén y sin tanga, se los quitabas, los coleccionabas en un baúl con cartas, fotos de chicas que conocías, no te enamorabas solo te divertías" _**

Y mientras can taba, en una es quina, Lee se besaba con Hannah, ante algunas mi radas curiosas de algunos, pero sobre todo, las miradas de resignación de Timón y Pumba al ver que el rey león y Nala… perdón, de Letizia y Maria Mercedes.

- ¿Crees que nos lo preste para hacer nuestras bromas?

- Yo no lo creo

- ¡Me lleva la madre patria!

"**_Pero llego el día, llego el maldito día en que llego la niña que te desgracio, tu te emocionaste, deseándola como un loco, como a los 17 creías en el amor… El sábado la niña se fue con otro buey dizque mas tiernito pero lleno de oro, era un chinito que quería quitarme a la pollita, pues que se quede con ella" _**

- ¿Es mi imaginación o como que se la esta echando a Lee? – comento Mary Mercy.

- ¡No cabe duda! ¿De que murieron los quemados?

- No le suceda los mismo a Thierry… quiere echarse a Padma, pero aquí todavía hay muchos chicos y él no es el único todo poderoso…

- Sí – sonrió Mari con malicia – no le salga cola…

- Por lo que veo a Lee ni le afecta…

¡Te apuesto a que ni atención le pone a la mísica! – y era cierto, porque Lee y Hannah andaban muy entrados en el besuqueo, mientras que Augustus terminaba de cantar su propia derrota, de un modo jocoso.

"**_Tu no vales nada ¡ah! Que triste feo, no tienes tanto oro ni saetas, ya vez por ser bueno y querer una novia, que te cuide y te quiera, te salio cola… que sirva de experiencia, esta moraleja, a los que piensan que el amor no apesta, mírense en este espejo, que no cambien, que no les pase lo de a un tontejo"…. _**

- UH UH UH – gritaron los chicos, divertidos.

Por otra parte, George buscaba a Mia con los ojos, sin resultado, pues no se veía por ninguna parte.

Los que si se veían de reojo, eran Ron y Nirvana, con ojos que parecían dardos y que se clavaban en sus cuerpos.

Aunque Ron de solo acordarse de cómo se le fue encima, se sonrojaba y ella de recordar lo prosaico salvaje y neardental que era Ron, hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estomago…

Aunque Marius se había encargado de fastidiarla con eso. Pero sin lograr que admitiera que Ron le despertaba una pasión salvaje… pese a que los había agarrado con las manos en la masa.

J.Lo se asomó al escenario, cargaba una hermosa túnica en color malva con apliques dorados, y lucia espectacular con el pelo recogido y enredado en perlas, los chicos supusieron que había algo especial. A los pocos minutos, salió Mia, con una túnica en color verde añil, con botones plateados un escote demasiado pronunciado y el pelo recogido y con muchos gajos.

Ambas sonreían como siempre, y se ponían de acuerdo para algo, todos los chicos estaban a pie de la improvisada tarima, echando porras, brincando y brindando, porque las bebidas con harto alcohol iban y venían.

- ¡QUE ONDA MIS NIÑOOOOS! – Grito J.Lo - ¿CÓMO ESTA LA BANDA?

- UHUHUH

- ¿QUIEREN MAS MUSICA? – dijo Mia acompañando a J.Lo

- SIIIIII – gritaron todos.

- ¡BUENA ONDA NIÑOS, ESTA NOCHE, ES MUY ESPECIAL PORQUE NUESTRO CANTANTE ESTRELLA, AUGUSTUS SE AUTODEDICO UNA MELODÍA!

- ¡PERDEDOR! – chillaron algunos chicos divertidos.

- ¡Y ESTA NOCHE! ¡ESTA NOCHE ME HAN PEDIDO UNA MELODÍA ESPECIAL... DEDICADA A UN NIÑO, GUAPO... SEDUCTOR... SEXY... QUE VIENE DE HOGWARTS!

- ¡Potter, Potter! – corearon algunas niñas y Harry se sonrojó.

- ¡NO NIÑAS COQUETAS, NO ES EL SEÑOR POTTER... AUNQUE SE CAIGA DE BUENO! – dijo J.Lo divertida - ¡ESTA CANCIÓN ES PARA DRACO MALFOY!

Obvio que él ni enterado, porque levanto la vista hacia el escenario ¿quién podría estar dedicándole una canción?

- ¿Fuiste tú? – pregunto a Dana.

- No, para nada...

- ¿Entonces? – y sus ojos se toparon con Hermy... ¡pero ella no se la dedicaría! Y también ella parecía sorprendida.

- ¡PARA TI DRAQUITO, DEDICADA ESPECIALMENTE Y CON JANE LORET HACIENDOME COROS!

- ¡J.Lo! – corrigió la chica.

- ¡Ay, pues eso... J.Lo!

- ¡QUE SUENE LA MUSICA, ÉCHENLE NIÑOS!

- UHUHUH

Y Mia comenzó:

"**_¡Dicen que tu eres como el mismo diablo, que tenga cuidado porque eres muy malo, dicen que tú engañas a las que te aman, dicen que tienes muy negra tu alma... ay, si supieran... ay, si supieran!" _**

- ¿Es una canción de amor o solo lo están describiendo? – gruñó Ron a Harry, a quien lo rondaban un par de niñas de la Logia sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Lo describe perfecto...

- ¡Seguramente alguna loca puede dedicarle eso!

Hermione necesitaba urgentemente un juguito, por lo que apuró una cerveza de mantequilla.

"**_¡Dicen que tu me concederás deseos, que al final me quemare en tu juego y que si de plano tu me has poseído, lo que necesito pronto es un exorcismo"! _**

Ernie tampoco se percataba que otras dos chicas le vigilaban, esa noche cualquiera de los dos caería en sus redes...

Malfoy se regodeaba con Dana, y Hermione se llenaba de ira... ¡el la había poseído a la fuerza, así que se acerco a la mesa de los jugos... pero se sirvió del ultimo barril de vidrio, el que tenia puro vodka con ginebra (AY, nuestra Hermy va que vuela pa miembro honorario de alcohólicos anónimos)

"**_¡Ay si supieran, ay si supieran!... que tu junto a mi eres un alma de Dios, tu me has hecho milagros de amor ¡eres un santo! ¡Me has rogado tanto como un magdaleno, me lavas los pies y te sigues con mi cuerpo, si caes de rodillas me cubres de besos... me adoras, me adoras y no me abandonas!... ¡Tu eres un santo!" _**

- JA – espeto George – yo no quien se la dedico pero esta reloca...

- ¡Ya lo creo, decir que Malfoy es un santo!

- ¡Santo demonio!

Pero nuestra Hermy con dos vasitos de vodka tuvo para marearse, así que se dirigió hacia Malfoy (AAAAH...ya entendí, el vodka era pa agarrar valor) y sin decir hola, le dio un empujón a Dana, aparte creía que ella le había dedicado esa estridente pieza.

- ¡Oye! ¿qué te pasa?

- ¡Quiero hablar con el señor Malfoy! – gruño Hermy media jalada.

- ¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar sangre sucia! – espetó Malfoy.

- ¿Perdón? O sea...¡no te estoy pidiendo permiso huroncito! (HUUUUYYY)

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - gruño sonrojado...

- Oye prefecta, estas ebria, mejor vete a dormir, Draco y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

- ¡Óyeme tu niña de plástico barato! – grito Hermione y le puso la varita en el cuello de pronto - ¡He dicho que este imbécil y yo hablaremos y tú estorbas!

Algunos chicos que habían cerca, voltearon y vieron la escena, entre extrañados y divertidos.

Y Mia seguía con la preciosa melodía...

"**_¡Dicen que tu eres peor que el mismo diablo, que estar a tu lado, eso seria un pecado y que si me ofreces la fruta prohibida, debo rechazarla a costa de mi vida... Ay si supieran, Ay si supieran que tu junto a mi eres un alma de Dios, un redentor, mas bueno, muy bueno, mas bueno que el pan!" _**

- ¡Quítame eso de encima prefecta! – dio manotazos Dana – y también saco su varita apuntando.

- ¿Quieres un duelo señorita plástico fino casi perfecto? – gruño Hermione.

- ¡Ya basta! – quiso intervenir Malfoy al ver a las dos apuntandose mutuamente.

(pleito, pleito)

- ¡He dicho que te calles huroncito! – grito Hermy y le quito la varita que andaba en sus pantalones.

- ¡Hey, mi varita!

- ¿Entonces que Dana? ¿Nos batimos a duelo o que? ¡Yo solo quiero hablar con este estúpido!

- ¡Pero él no quiere hablar contigo!

- ¡Creo que ese es mi bronca, no la tuya!

- ¡Baja tu varita!

- ¡Tu primero!

- ¡Chicas! - quiso intervenir Malfoy, desarmado.

- ¡TU CALLATE! - gritaron al unísono.

"**_¡si hiciste pecados, fuiste perdonado, por amarte tanto creo en los milagros porque si tu existes Dios es tan grandioso... me adoras, me adoras y no me abandonas!" _**

- ¡Te doy tres Dana Clifford... o tendré que lastimarte!

- Dana – dijo Malfoy en medio de las dos fieras, digo, chicas – tranquila, no pasa nada, solo hablo con ella y regreso... Granger suele ser tramposa...

- ¡Miren quien habla de trampas señor manotas!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Anda Malfoy, camina, hablaremos donde no haya metiches! – y sin dejar de apuntar que hizo señas a Malfoy para que saliera, los que los miraban, solo cuchicheaban, reían sin intervenir. Claro que salió no sin antes llenar otro vasito de vodka. (ya saben pal valor... nunca hagan esto, digan no al vodka... hasta que tengan 21)

En el escenario... Mia daba la oración final, sin música y rápidamente de la canción dedicada a Malfoy y que escuchó Hermione antes de sacarlo de la fiesta.

"**_Porque desde que te conozco rezo como no he rezado, pido a Dios que te conserve tanto afecto que me he contemplado y si me viene la muerte, porque recién nos hemos separado. Seré buena, seré pura, seré santa, seré todo eso que Dios me manda, para que me lleve contigo a donde quiera que tu vayas, sea el cielo, sea el infierno... Dios sabe ¡cuánto te deseo!" _**

Y Hermy termino de bajar a Malfoy, sin que sus amigos la vieran, solo Mia y J.Lo, las que al termino de la melodía, se hablaron entre telones.

- ¡Hermione se llevó a Malfoy!

- Perfecto...

- Debe pensar que Dana le dedico la canción a Draco.

- ¡Si supiera que esto fue obra de nosotras!

- La canción le queda perfecto...

- ¿A dónde se lo llevaría?

- A un lugar privado – sonrió J.Lo – espero que se diviertan, aunque ella supongo que iba jalada... porque en sus cinco sentidos más el sexto no lo creo...

- ahora el único sentido que tiene vigente es el del tacto...

- ¡Bueno, ahora tengo que cuidar a George, la logia los anda vigilando!

- Suerte Mia.


	25. De Pasión y Corazón Salvaje

Capítulo 25:

**De Pasión y Corazón Salvaje **

Hermione empujaba a Malfoy hacia la primera puerta que encontró, y era un laboratorio, pero no le entrego la varita. Malfoy no sabía ni que hacer, tenía cierta curiosidad por saber que le diría.

- ¡Bien! – dijo Hermy terminando su vaso de alcohol y tirándolo.

- ¿Qué quieres Granger?

- ¿Qué quiero? – rió estridentemente - ¡Lo que quisiera es que me devolvieras mi primera vez!

- ¿Cuál? ¡Si creo que ya ni eras! (AAAAGGGG)

- ¡Tú abusaste de mí! ¿Y luego dices que no te gustó?

- ¡Pues sí! – dijo el chico recordando la ligera manoseada que le diera. (menos mal que fue ligera)

- ¡Entonces señor Malfoy! – dijo Hermione medio jarra (otro sinónimo vulgar de ebria) descubriéndose el torso y dejando ver las bubis que el ya las conocía demasiado bien - ¡Quiero sentir en carne propia lo que sabes hacer!

- ¿Qué? – gimió Draco.

- ¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas? ¡TOCA!

- ¡Estas loca Granger!

Pero Hermione le agarro las manos y haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad y quitándose el asco... aunque yo más bien diría que era por la borrachera... pues puso las manos de Malfoy en sus bubis desnudas.

- ¡Granger!

- ¡Anda, atáscate! – Le dijo Hermione - ¡Ahora si quiero sentir como mueves las manos huroncito!

- ¡No! – chilló Malfoy, pero no pudo quitar sus manos porque Hermy no lo dejo, se las sujeto con ganas, aunque eso infringiera el que se los aplastara un poco.

- ¿Qué te pasa huroncito? ¡Podrás decirme sangre sucia y todo lo que quieras, pero antes que nada soy una mujer!

- ¿Y eso qué? – jaloneaba sus manos, pero sin lograrlo.

- ¿Acaso no las sientes Malfoy, acaso no me las tocaste las veces que me utilizaste?

Y eso no lo podía negar el chico, porque sí que las conocía. Así que poco a poco comenzó a ceder a la resistencia, sintiendo la piel aterciopelada de las bubis. Y sus ojos grises brillaron al recordarlo.

- ¡Anda Malfoy, aprovecha la oferta! – y de pronto soltó las manos de Malfoy y jaló su cabeza colocándolo en medio de su pechonalidad. Así que el chico abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al verlos de nuevo tan cerca.

- ¡Ay Granger! – exclamó al sentir su rostro entre el orgullo femenino.

- ¡Anda pues, aprovéchate, atáscate ahora que hay lodo!

(Lo que hacen las borracheras...)

- ¡No, espera Granger! – trato de alejarse, pero Hermy lo empujo de modo que ella quedo encima de el y como si fuera una chica de la Logia, le abrió la camisa - ¡oye!

- ¡Vamos a hacerlo aquí y ahora Malfoy, ya no tengo nada que perder! (Ups... eso es lo que ella cree)

- ¡Granger! – pero Granger hizo algo que jamás hubiera echo de no ser porque pensaba que ya no era pura, santa, casi una virgen... Besarlo... cerrando fuertemente los ojos, le tomo el rostro y le besó los labios, pegando sus bubis al pecho del chico... pa que entraran en calor.

Aunque el alcanzo a empujarla, ella tomó la varita y... - ¡Amarra! – chilló la chica y de la nada, dos lazos que salieron del piso, amarraron las manos de Malfoy. Dejándolo indefenso ante una mujer que parecía ser capaz de todo.

- ¡No, Granger!

Y la astuta chica, comenzó a besarle el cuello, provocando que la pálida piel de Malfoy se volviera rojiza y que su respiración se volviera más agitada, sobre todo cuando los labios de Hermione bajaron por el pecho del chico haciéndole piruetas.

Las de la Logia ya la hubieran echo miembro honorario a la chicuela... JAJA.

Pero con eso de que a Hermione ya nada le importaba, andaba besuqueando a Malfoy por donde quería y se le pegaba la gana, el pobrecito por más que trataba de no pensar en eso, pues no podía y sudaba copiosamente.

- ¡No Hermione! (ya hasta por su nombre)

- ¡Haremos el amor Ahorita mismo! – decía la chica bastante alterada - ¡Y luego seré yo la que decida si me gustó o no!

- ¡Pe...! – ya no alcanzó a protestar pues ella le volvió a cerrar la boca con un beso, metiéndole la lengua hasta las anginas (no hagan eso) y mordiéndole dolorosamente el labio inferior hasta que una gota de sangre se asomó.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, ella le desabrocho los pantalones y se los quitó, dejándolo en calzoncillos, pocos sexy (menos mal que traía porque algunos no usan)

- ¡Ahora sí Malfoy! – decía Hermy ya más nerviosa sobre él - ¡Vamos a hacerlo aquí!

- ¡No! – gimió muy débilmente. Y el pobre temía que ella le fuera a meter mano a la caldera del diablo y este saliera...

- ¡Yo se que quieres, te siento, ardes de pasión y deseo por el cuerpo de esta sangre sucia! – y le mordisqueaba el cuello y las orejas, haciendo que el chico sintiera hervir su sangre y que se le parara... el corazón... ay, pero que mal pensada...

- ¡Ya para!

¡Cuando me harte de ti! – le decía y se daba vuelo, dejándole marcas de dientes, chupetones y le enterraba las uñas cual gata en celo... ahora sí... ojo por ojo y diente por diente... moretón por moretón y chupete por hartos chupetes.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, en la calentura pasional, ella le besó mas suavemente los labios sin importarle que tuvieran un poco de sangre (Ay, guácala)... mendiga vampira que resultó Hermione... pero él ya no podía poner más resistencia, porque el deseo se apoderaba de él.

(¿No que no... de eso pedia su limosna)

Así al puro estilo de _¡Jálame el pelo, muérdeme los labios, ámame hasta con los dientes y hasta que revientes!_ Porque el pobre ya solo ponía los ojitos en blanco, borrándose el color gris... a la serpiente se lo andaba devorando, no un águila como el escudo de mi país, sino una leona bastante... ebria... aunque ya ni se que tanto...

- ¡Her...mi...one... no, para... gran... Granger... por... favor!

- ¿Quién está adentro? – gritaron de pronto afuera - ¡Abran la puerta!

- ¡Maldición! – le tapó Hermione la boca a Malfoy.

- MMMGGG– se quejó Malfoy que traducido querría decir ¡Auxilio una loca con sangre muggle me quiere violar!

- ¡Silencio Draquito!¡recuerda que soy una buena bruja!– dijo con tono mordaz e irónico - ¡y si te atreves a gritar, tu vida reproductiva y sexual será muy aburrida! – y la descarada le puso la varita directamente en los... que ya saben... y al pobre se le acabaron las ganas con la tierna amenaza.

¡Oye, avisa a Maureen que hay alguien aquí encerrado! – decían afuera y hubo un silencio.

Hermione se levanto de inmediato, se acomodo la blusa le aventó su varita a Malfoy y revertió el hechizo de las amarras.

- ¡Hoy no se pudo, pero un día de estos voy a hacerte mío Malfoy, y como te dije, después seré yo la que te diga si eres bueno o no en la cama!

- ¿A la fuerza? – chilló el chico.

- Por las buenas o por las malas, el día, la hora el momento que a mi me de la gana... así que más te vale que comiences a cooperar, aun no sabes de lo que es capaz una sangre sucia... – y salió rápidamente de ese lugar dejando a Malfoy tirado en el suelo y se tapaba la cara, en el fondo deseaba que ella no se hubiera detenido y que los besos fueran interminables.

- Lo único que falto fue el látigo...

Y las que habían hablado eran Letizia y Mary Mercy al ver que ella lo había metido a la fuerza en ese lugar y habían decidido darles una hora de plazo antes de que algo más pasara porque ellas si sabían que Hermy seguía siendo pura... casi santa (¡Que alguien le prenda una veladora por el amor de Dios!)

Pero por lo menos, ahora si, Malfoy había sido acosado y no por la logia, si no por una chica que exigía venganza ¡y de que modo!


	26. “Por Amor y Otros Mil Demonios”… ¡Al Dia

Capítulo 26:

"**Por Amor y Otros Mil Demonios"… ¡Al Diablo! **

- ¿Qué te paso Draco? – le preguntaba Eleonor en tono jocoso, cuando lo vio regresar a la fiesta, todo polvoriento, besuqueado, mordido, casi violado.

- ¡Nada que te importe! – Gruñó y la chica sonrió

- ¿Granger te maltrata mucho?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No niegues, ya sé que andan!

- ¿Estás loca?

- ¡Mira esto! – Y de sus ropas saco la foto en la cual, los dos estaban en la cama, dormidos - ¡así que… finalmente el príncipe de Slytherin… se acuesta con una sangre sucia.

- ¡Dame eso! – le arrebato la foto.

- ¡Puedes romperla… yo tengo otras!

- ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

- ¡Ay Draquito! – Y se levanto en puntas, dándole un beso de piquito - ¡a veces eres muy inocente!

- ¡Esa Eleonor… no toques mercancía que no te pertenece! – le grito Mia - ¿O quieres que te arranquen los ojos?

Otra que quería arrancarle… pero la ropa a Ron, era Nirvana, la cual ya andaba en la onda Hermione, tomando vodka y mirando como Padma por fin lograba bailar con el chico una melodía lenta, y sobre todo cuando el le tomaba la cintura y lo acercaba más a él… Podrían imaginarse una chica más celosa… terriblemente celosa… a punto de cometer una locura…

- ¡Ahora regreso! – Dijo Harry a Ernie - ¡Voy al sanitario!

- Esta bien…

Harry se dirigió al sanitario, a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, y después, se acerco a lavarse las manos (limpio y pulcro el muchachito) pero cuando bajo la cabeza para lavarse la cara, dejando los lentes a un lado, cuando la levanto para secarse…

¡Que fue lo que vio! ¿Mortifagos, a Voldemort, a su tío Vernon? Hubiera sido preferible, atrás de el tres chicas con caperuza rosa y antifaces le veían, y el casi no porque ya saben que es miope el guapo.

- ¿Qué diablos? – chilló y cuando intento agarrar su varita, una de ellas se le lanzó y se la quito en el aire, tirándolo al piso - ¡Maldición!

- ¡Quieto Bombón! – dijo la líder, fingiendo la voz.

- ¡No te resistas primorcito… y todo saldrá bien!

- ¡Solo queremos conocerte en el fondo… muy en el fondo!

- ¡Yo quiero ser la primera! – dijo una y cuando Harry medio logro contarlas, ya no eran tres… eran seis…

- ¡Yo soy la mayor!

- ¡Yo soy la que lleva el mando!

- ¡Entonces hagamos un juego y la que gane se lo batanea primero!

- ¿QUEEEE? – gritó Harry muy precocupado

(AY sí, yo también quiero que me den chanza en el juego)

- ¡Tranquilo muñeco precioso! – le acaricio una el rostro, mientras dos más lo sostenían inmovilizándolo - ¡Solo unos minutos más y pronto… conocerás los placeres del Elite Way!

- ¡Están locas!

- ¡Pero por tenerte papito precioso!

- ¡Apúrense niñas, que miren que no debemos hacer esperar al señor Potter!

- ¡La que saque la tira más grande es la primera!

- Harry horrorizado, viendo borrosamente a las chicas, no podía safarze de ellas.

- ¡Auxilio, Auxilio!

-Grita todo lo que quieras mi vida preciosa, adoración de mis mas profundos deseos – dijo una de las chicuelas – que el baño tiene un hechizo, nadie te escuchara ni podrá entrar…

- ¡NO!

- ¡Sí mi muñeco precioso! – y una de ellas le paso una lengua por su rostro, de manera seductora, pero el pobrecito estaba helado.

- ¡Muy pronto entrarás en calor!

- ¡YUPI, YUPI! – Salto una de ellas - ¡yo tendré el privilegio de fajarme primero a Harry! ¡SI, SI, SI! ¡Harry Potter será mío, mío primero… lero, lero, Harry será mi biscochito de azúcar!

- ¡Maldita suertuda!

- ¡Muy bien niñas, sujeten bien a Harry y hay que llevarlo a la cámara secreta… nupcial!

- ¿Qué dicen, cámara secreta?

- ¡Que tonta eres niña… es "recamara" secreta!

- ¡Ay papi, pues que creías, alguien como tu merece algo cómodo en que posar su lindo cuerpecito, no en el piso de un baño!

- Tres niñas lo levantaron y el chico forcejeaba, pero una de ellas le coloco unas esposas muggles.

- ¡Ahora si mi vida! ¡Vamos! – y una de ellas toco con su varita, la pared del baño y este se abrió rápidamente, dejando al descubierto un pasillo secreto.

- ¡Métanlo niñas… nuestra compañerita debe estar ansiosa!

- ¡SI, SI, SI…YA QUIERO TENER A POTTER ENTRE MIS BRAZOS!

- ¡NO COOPERARE! –gimió el chico...

- ¡OH sí, ya lo creo, cuando veas lo que te haremos una a una!

- ¡NOOO! – gritó el chico mientras lo arrastraban al pasillo.

Y con la pena, cuando Harry fue llevado a la recamara secreta, ya no eran seis… eran nueve chicas con caperuzas, todas rodeaban una enorme cama.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡El premio mayor! – chilló una.

- ¡La conquista del siglo!

- ¡Este rico muñeco pasara por todas, definitivo! – dijo otra.

- ¿Qué onda jefaza, tú también te apuntas?

- ¡Seré la segunda, después de la ganadora!

- ¿Crees que aguante toda la noche?

- Son las once de la noche… somos nueve… faltan tres más pero andan vigilando a otro…

- ¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR? – protestó la ganadora - ¡ME URGE, ME URGE!

- ¡SUELTENME COBARDES!

- Puedes decirnos como gustes – dijo la jefa, jugando con los botones de su camisa – pero lo que sí es cierto es… que serás todo nuestro… bomboncito…

- ¡NO LE QUITES LA ROPA, JEFA, ESE ES MI PRIVILEGIO COMO LA PRIMERA!

- Bien niñas, acomódenlo en la cama… ¿o quieres un sillón?

- ¡NO, EN LA CAMA, ES MÁS DIVERTIDO!

(OH OH... mucho me temo que Harry no se salva)

Harry fue arrojado en la cama, con las esposas puestas a petición de la atrevida ganadora, que de solo pensar en que ella le quitaría la ropa moriría de emoción, y como todo es privado, la dejaron sola y ella se le fue encima.

- ¡Ahora si primorcito, el héroe del mundo mágico, me hará unos trucos con su varita mágica!

- ¡Podrás tener mi cuerpo pero nunca mi corazón!

- ¡Ay pobrecito de ti mi rey santo, pobrecito si tu piensas que a mi me interesa tu corazón chiquito adorado! ¡Es tu cuerpo el que me interesa… y lo que escondes bajo el pantalón! ¡Por dios! ¿A quien diablos le importa tu corazón?

Y la chicuela ya quitaba uno por uno los botones de la camisa, mientras se le hacia agua la boca y cuando descubrió su pecho, pego un grito.

- ¡AAAYY… ME VOY A ATASCAR!

- ¡Eres una depravada! – gimió Harry el cual en verdad, estaba desesperado…¡si iba a perder no tenia planeado que fuera de ese modo!

La chica paso sus dedos por el pecho de Harry.

- ¡AAAAYYY… QUE BANQUETE ME DARE!

- ¡Maldita sea! – Pensaba Harry mirando a todos lados con la visión borrosa - ¡estoy perdido! ¡Yo no se que me van a hacer nueve mujeres! ¡Nunca tuve esas fantasías, lo juro por Dios!

- ¡UUUUUH! – chillo la mujercita cuando le desabotono el pantalón -¡VEAMOS QUE TE MANDO DIOS, HARRY… SOY UNA NIÑA MUY GOLOSA!

- ¡Oye no! – gimió el pobrecito.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAY…. ESTOY HIPER NERVIOSA HARRY…!

- ¡Deja esos malditos pantalones en paz! – dijeron de pronto a las espaldas de la chica, eran J.Lo y Letizia.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Harry esta en nuestras manos! ¡Además tu renunciaste a él!

- ¿Sabes que? Pensándolo bien, si alguien se lo tiene que echar seré yo – dijo J.Lo agresivamente - ¡Yo lo vi primero!

- ¡No me digas!

- ¡Le haré todo contigo sentada, viéndonos! (ay, que jaladas) y cuando lo haya echo mío, te sacare los malditos ojos ¿Cómo la vez?

- ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

- En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

- ¿Le estas declarando la guerra a la logia?

- A Potter habría que ponerle veladoras ninfa 6… porque es casi un santo… así que dile a Ninfa 1… que me lleve a Potter a mis aposentos para hacerle el amor hasta hartarme...

- ¡Vamonos! – chilló Letizia – creo que nos oyeron.

J.Lo le puso sus lentes a Harry y esposado, lo sacaron por un pasadizo secreto, sellándolo a su paso, y aunque no podían quitarle las esposas, lo llevaron corriendo hacia el área de celdas. Topándose con Mia y Mary Mercy en el camino.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Ay J.Lo! ¿No que ya no te interesaba Potter?

- ¡Que sexy con esposas! – sonrió Colombia.

- ¡No seas tonta, nos sigue la logia, tengo que llevar a Harry a mi celda!

- ¡Formación de cuatro! – Dijo Letizia - ¡Mia, cubre atrás, J.lo al frente con Harry, Mary y yo a los costados, rumbo a las celdas, es el único lugar donde no se atreverían a entrar!

A lo lejos se oían los gritos de la logia, hechizando a los que se atravesaban, mientras estos corrían pisos abajo, y Harry tropezaba a cada rato por tener atadas las manos, Mia vio como tres chicas ya les daban alcanze.

- ¡Desmaius!

- ¡Impedimenta!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Desangueo!

- ¡Moco muerciélagos!

Se oyeron de todas partes y los rayos pasaban de una lado a otro sobre sus cabezas, J.Lo protegía a Harry, esperando que no le saltaran encima, pues les había quitado de las manos, a la joya mas valiosa que había… aparte de sus ojos esmeralda.

- ¡Nos alcanzan J.Lo!

- ¡Entonces sacrifíquense por el bien de Harry!

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Formación de Duelo, Mia quedate conmigo, Maria sigue con J.Lo y Harry!

- ¡Suerte!

- ¿Lista Mia?

- ¡Si… aunque no estoy vestida para un duelo!

Y mi entras Mia y Letizia se batían a duelo con las chicas, las otras estaban en el primer piso - ¡Diablos! – chilló Mary cuando vio a otras cuatro abajo.

- ¡Las tenemos! – gritaron la Logia.

- ¡Devuélvannos a Potter!

- ¡Pri mero me matan!

- ¡Tus órdenes son un privilegio! – dijo Ninfa 1 - ¡Rictusemptra!

- ¡Protego! – dijo J.Lo y el rayo re botó.

Mary de mientras buscaba la manera de quitarle a Harry las es posas sin lastimarlo.

- ¡Aleja tus manos Potter para quitarte las malditas esposas!

- ¡En mi pantalón tengo una navaja que abre de todo!

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿Bolsillo derecho! – y Mary comenzó a bolsearlo.

- ¡Esa Colombia, no trastees la mercancía!

- ¡Cállate idiota y combate, si no Potter sufrirá una violación masiva!

Mary saco la navaja y con eso pudo abrir las es posas - ¡Toma tu varita Potter! – Dijo Mary - ¡Y deshazte de esas niñas!

- ¡Muestra porque eres el mejor Harry! – le dijo J.Lo y le planto un beso rápido a Harry, que sinceramente lo dejo medio menso.

- ¡Vamos Harry que te secuestran de nuevo! – lo empujó Mary.

- ¡Son detestables! – Chilló Harry - ¡Expelliarmus! ¡expelliarmus! – comenzó a combatir a la Logia desarmandolas de inmediato, dejando satisfecha a J.Lo pero…

- ¡Debemos seguir Harry! ¡Son más y seguramente vendrán por nosotros!

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¡A mi celda!

- ¡No, ni loco!

- ¡Cuidado!

- ¡Desmaius! – salio un rayo de la nada, dándole directamente a J.Lo, la cual ni dijo ni Pio y cayo pesadamente al piso.

- ¡Jane! – chilló Maria Mercedes.

- ¿Quién fue? – espeto Harry y atrás de el, habían tres chicas más.

- ¡Ríndete Harry!

¡Ustedes no saben con quien se meten! – dijo el chico entre dientes… era pelear y ganar en el intento… morir… ¡es exagerado!

Solo lo pensaban violar entre todas...

- ¡Expelliarmus! – apunto hacia las chicas, desarmando a una de ellas, mientras las otras se ponian en guardia.

- ¡Rictusemptra! – ataco otra.

- ¡Tarantallegra! – dijo otra apuntando a los pies de Mary.

- ¡Protego! – chilló Mary.

- ¡Accio varita de Harry! – quiso atacar otra.

- ¡Potego! – dijo Harry evitando que le quitaran la varita - ¡Petrificus total! – hechizó Harry y la chica de inmediato quedó rígida y cayo al piso, pero las otras chicas de abajo ya se recuperaban.

- ¡Avis Maxima! – chilló Mary apuntando hacia ellas y unas grandes aves salieron en parvada de su varita directo a la cara de las chicas.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Harry debemos irnos, porque ya son siete, no veo a Mia y a Letizia, si las vencieron, llegaran otras cinco!

¡Está bien! – dijo el chico y como pudo cargo a J.Lo y bajaron de inmediato corriendo a las celdas, donde estarían protegidos.

- ¡Estamos en la celda de chicos! – Dijo Mary - ¡Tomamos mal el camino!

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Harry.

- ¡Esta súper! – Dijo Mary buscando alguna celda abierta - ¡La celda de Lee! ¡Entra Harry, entra!

- ¿Y ahora que?

- ¡Espera y lo veras! ¡Sonorus! – Apunto a su garganta y comenzó a gritar- ¡Peligro, peligro, Logia cerca, Logia cerca, Peligro niños peligro!

Y de pronto, todas las celdas comenzaron a sellarse una a una, dejándolos resguardados - ¡sube a la recamara Harry, lo mas seguro es que Lee este entretenido con Hannah!

- ¿Estas segura que ellas no entraran?

- Las celdas de los chicos son las únicas que tienen protección anti logia… mas que nada por los niños de cuarto año… así que aquí estamos a salvo, ahora el único que puede entrar es Lee…¡vamos, deja a J.Lo en la cama, veré como esta, aun no reacciona!


	27. “Mi Primera Vez”… ¿De Quién? ¿Eh?

Capítulo 27:

"**Mi Primera Vez"… ¿De Quién? ¿Eh? **

J.Lo reaccionó como a los 20 minutos, Mia y Letizia había regresado muy maltratadas pero satisfechas por haberle puesto la cara a las chicas de la logia y ellas hablaban con Lee en el piso de abajo, junto con Mary.

- ¡Ay, me duele mi cuerpecito! – gimoteó.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Un poquito – chilló.

- Bueno, pues tu propia obra te atacó – dijo Harry medio serio.

- Solo porque eras tú me atreví a intervenir – le reprochó entre dientes - ¿cómo crees que estarías a estas alturas? ¡Manoseado por nueve mujeres!

- Bueno pues...

- Porque no andabas muy a gusto...

- Pues no...

- Pero lucias tan sexy con las esposas...

- ¡Masoquista! - gruño el chico.

- Oye Harry...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó de mala gana.

- ¡Acércate y mira esto! – señalo su hombro.

- ¿Qué es?

Y de súbito, la chica lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, atrapándolo entre sus piernas y pegando su rostro al suyo.

- ¡Epa! – gimió Harry.

- ¿Sabes? Las chicas de lo logia son muy hábiles, gimnastas... todo eso se los enseñe, y creo que las alumnas superaron a la maestra.

- ¿A si? – respondió sofocado.

De inmediato lo rodeo con sus brazos y le beso los labios sensualmente y Harry no sabia que hacer, porque ella lo sujetaba fuertemente y él agitaba los brazos.

- ¡J.Lo! – gemía Harry bajo sus labios.

- ¡Antes de que seas de la logia te tomo yo primero!

- ¡No otra vez! – protesto y la chica casi le arranca la camisa, y dando otro movimiento logro voltear a Harry, quedando ella sobre él.

¡Ay por Merlín!

- ¡Oh Harry, te deseo tanto! – y el estaba petrificado, tanto que la chica le besaba la boca con frenesí - ¡haría todo por ti Potter! ¡Yo mataría por ti!... ¡pídeme que mate!

- ¡Solo quiero que te detengas! – exclamó, mientras ella atacaba su cuello, y al morder sus orejas, Harry sintió un ligero cosquilleo que subía y bajaba, un no se que y un no se cuando - ¡ay mi Dios! – gimió cuando sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

- ¡Solo déjate llevar Harry!

- No quiero – dijo débilmente, pero poco a poco se iba hundiendo en una oleada de placer.

- ¡Sí quieres! – murmuraba J.Lo mientras le acariciaba el pecho y le besuqueaba el cuello, buscándole la yugular y de paso la manzana de Adán...

- ¡Sí... sí quiero! – afirmo al fin, cerrando los ojos, aquello le estaba gustando mucho y los caídos se andaban levantando, así que lo único que le quedo por hacer, fue meterle las manos entre su blusa y tocar lo que pudiera tocar, aunque no era tan necesario buscar, porque ella le ayudaba.

- ¡Aquí Harry pon tus manos aquí!

- ¡Jane Loret Umbridge Cannavaggio! – grito de pronto Lee al subir - ¿qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?

- ¡Lee! – brinco la chica de la cama y se compuso la blusa.

- ¡Si te vas a "echar" al entrenador, no será en mi cama! ¡Que asco!

- ¡Maldición! – gimió Harry medio frustrado y trato de incorporarse.

- ¡Dame cinco minutos Lee! – lloriqueo J.Lo

¡Gacho!

Lo siento, vamos, entre todos llevaremos al entrenador a su habitación, la Logia tampoco entra en el área de los profesores.

- ¡Oh!

- Oiga entrenador, no aprende usted, casi cae con nueve pero esta es la peor de todas – le dijo al oído - ¡Anda queriéndoselo echar desde el primer día!

El chico se sonrojo...

- ¿Usa de estos o solo hechizos? – le dio una cajita de... condones (Aun no decido si Trojan o Sico)

- ¿Qué? – y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

- ¡Oh, bueno, de todos modos se los regalo, esto los conseguimos en una framacia muggle!

- Es Far... farmacia...

- ¡Pues eso! ¡Francamente yo no se como se pueden poner eso los muggles! ¿usted se los ha puesto entrenador? ¿es cierto que no se siente igual? ¡Dicen que no hay sensibilidad!

Harry que no tenia ni idea de cómo se podría sentir ese hulito "Allí" y muchísimo menos usarlo, trago un poco de saliva ¿qué le contestaría a alguien que se conocía, ya sabia de esos menesteres en el aspecto sexual?

- ¡Bueno, las chicas estas consiguieron información y que la mejor manera de ponerlos era practicando con pepinos y...!

- ¡Yo no los uso! – dijo Harry abochornado.

- ¡AAAAH, usted al natural, entrenador! – exclamo Lee entusiasmado, mientras bajaban la caja se cayo de la bolsa del pantalón de Harry en donde Lee se los había puesto y J.Lo lo recogió y lo vio, sus ojos brillaron.

- ¿Ya te estás preparando? – le preguntó seductoramente.

- ¡No son míos, yo nunca me los he pu esto y...!

¡No te preocupes! – le dijo al oído poniéndose en pun titas - ¡yo te lo puedo poner, he practicado ;) !

Esto hizo que Harry la viera horrorizado y sumamente rojo, ella le volvió a poner la caja en los pantalones y le pellizco el trasero.

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, los chicos ya lo esperaban impacientes.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde andabas? ¿Te agarró la logia?

- Sí, pero fui rescatado – en realidad ya no tenía ganas de hablar – mañana les cuento – fue a su cama donde se tiró, saco la cajita, y la vio detenidamente – ¡Está loca si piensa que yo me pondré uno de estos! (lo que quiere decir es... que lo andaba pensando... no, si la cachondez no anda en burro)

Pero en la mañana, cuando Harry despertó, Ron ya estaba cambiado y estaba viendo detenidamente un condoncito, el cual había inflado (Guac!)

- Oye Harry se te cayeron unas cosas – le mostró un par de condones sueltos, que no decían nada en la envoltura metálica - ¿Por qué cargas globos tan raros?

- ¡Ron esos no son globos... bueno si lo son, pero no son de fiesta... bueno si es toda una fiesta cuando los usas pero...!

- ¡Decídete Harry!

- ¡Mira Ron, esos se usan para tener relaciones in timas!

- ¿? – Ron quedo mudo por un momento - ¿Para tener... se xo?

- Sí Ron, eso te lo pones "ahí" antes de...

- ¡Que cosa tan horrible! – tiró Ron el globito escupiendo y limpiándose la lengua - ¿Cómo pueden inventar esas cosas tan horribles los muggles?

- Son espanta cigüeñas...

- ¡Que cosa tan espantosa, es mejor utilizar un hechizo... Bill una vez le dijo uno a Fred y me lo aprendí!

- ¿Ya lo has usado?

- Este... – se sonrojo - ¡pues una vez yo...! – quiso mentir, pero Harry le lanzo una mirada retadora – no... nunca...

- Ah... y por pura curiosidad ¿cuál es?

- ¿Para que lo quieres saber?

- ¡Seguramente para nunca usarlo, so, bruto!

- ¡Bueno, bueno... te lo anoto!

Más tarde, todos andaban en sus actividades, sin embargo Hermy de nuevo traía dolor de cabeza y Marius amablemente se ofreció llevarla a la enfermería para que tomara algo, dejando a Nirvana sola con Ron.

Hermione no había podido cambiar de concursantes, así que le había advertido al chico que dejara en paz a Nirvana.

Ella le miraba de reojo, Ron se hacia tonto leyendo un libro de quiddicht, aunque de ves en cuando le echaba un ojito, pero ella tenia otros planes, más atrevidos, más audaces, porque después de dos fajes...quería el tercero... quería ver que tan salvaje y tan prosaico era Ron.

Así que al ver que nadie los molestaría, se acerco a él a sus espaldas, súbitamente lo abrazo y le dijo al oído - ¡Ven a mi celda!

- ¿Qué dices? – gimió espantado.

- ¡Ven a mi celda! – y se pegó más a él – es la número doce...

La chica lo soltó y se marcho de inmediato, no sin antes darle el último vistazo desde la puerta y desapareció. Ron quedo petrificado y con la mente en blanco ¿qué diablos pretendía Nirvana al invitarlo a su celda? El no era ningún idiota, y ella podía ser de la logia. Pero la curiosidad hizo que el chico saliera a bus carla, hasta el área de celdas y la doce estaba abierta de par en par.

Ron sacó su va rita, y entró, el primer piso como siempre, parecía una verdadera celda, fría y húmeda, así que subió por la escalerita y arriba en la recámara, había media luz, la chimenea ardía lentamente.

- ¿Nirvana? – preguntó Ron.

- Acércate Weasley – respondió la chica y él se acerco a la cama, ella estaba ahí, metida entre las sábanas.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Weasley... no tengo mucha ropa encima – dijo seductoramente y Ron tragó saliva -¿no quieres verme?

- ¿Verte? – se acercó un poco más y la vio, cubierta por una sábana, con el pelo recogido - ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¡Anda! - alzo un pie y se lo puso en el abdomen – ¿No quieres ver de cerca?

- Creo que... creo que...

- ¡Anda! – la chica lo jalo de la túnica hacia ella y lo enredo en sus brazos – las de la logia te llaman Potro salvaje... así que quiero que me des todo el salvajismo que llevas en las venas.

- ¡No me hagas esto! – chilló Ron, pero fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, porque Nirvana comenzó a atacarlo a besos, y el pobre de Ron luchaba desesperadamente por su vida, y el pobre tenia mucha razón, siendo atacado por esa loca, ultrajándolo y victimándolo de esa manera.

Aunque cuando Ron pudo respirar un poco y levantó la vista, Lucius Malfoy le miraba detenidamente… en póster claro y el chico se puso tenso y quiso incorporarse, indignado, arreglándose la túnica mal trecha.

(¡¡pos este!)

- ¡No pienso seguir con esto… hasta que… quites eso! – señalo el póster.

- ¡Oh! ¡Esta bien lo quito! ¿Pero seguimos?

- A mi… a mi ya se me quitaron las ganas – le dijo, tomando su varita y dejándola con la boca abierta.

- ¡AAAAAAH! – chilló Nirvana cuando Ron bajó, haciendo una rabieta - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué se cree ese pelirrojo? ¿Que el puede manosearme cuando se le pegue su gana?

Y se volvió a ver a Lucius - ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa! ¡Ya no eres mi ídolo! – saco su varita y de un hechizo quemo el póster del espejo -¡pero me las vas a pagar Ron, te voy a hacer mío tantas veces que desearas estar muerto!

Mientras Ron salía de las celdas, pero a su paso, algunas chicas ya estaban en las suyas y a través de los barrotes le vieron con mucho descaro.

- ¡FI FIUUU! – Le chiflaban - ¡adiós guapo!

- ¡Grandotes aunque me hagan llorar!

- ¡Hey Papi! ¿No quieres entrar a mi celda?

- ¡Ese mi pelirrojo! ¿No tienes quien te haga feliz?

- ¡Muñeco, ven aquí, entra y conocerás el paraíso!

- ¡Adiós primor!

- Y muchas se pegaban a los barrotes, gritándole insinuaciones y alguna mas atrevida se atravesó en su camino.

- ¡Anda grandote… quiero saber que se siente hacerlo con un pelirrojo!

- Me temo que no – dijo Ron y quiso seguir caminando pero la chica ya lo andaba tentoneando - ¡oye!

- Si tú andas por aquí, es porque buscas acción guapo…

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Aquí la diversión es gratis prefecto… anda, hay muchas celdas para escoger… la mia esta a tu lado! – y de pronto le pellizco su trasero

- ¡Hey! – brinco, pero ya algunas chicas entre las que eran de la logia y otras que no, comenzaban a cercarlo.

- ¡Pues de aquí no sales prefecto! ¡Escoge una celda primor!

Y Ron al ver esas caritas dulces y ansiosas por pasarlo por sus armas… opto por el gracioso regreso a la celda de Nirvana, mas vale malo conocido.

- ¡No se vale! – gritaron las chicas y se arremolinaron enfrente de la celda. Ron subió a la recámara desesperado y sin decir más nada, se escondió bajo las sabanas de la cama ante la mirada atónita de la chica, quien frustada, aun se seguía quejando de su mala suerte.

- ¿Qué? – sorbio el llanto.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Hay como 15 locas afuera… haciéndome proposiciones!

- ¿Y porque habría de ayudarte?

- ¿Acaso no quieres hacerme tu yo antes que cualquier otra? ¡Prefiero mil veces hacerlo contigo que con esas maniáticas que quieren entrar por mí!

Nirvana son rió, se puso de pie, y así como andaba, en ropa interior bajo de la celda.

- ¡OI GAN US TEDES OFRE CIDAS, ES TE HOMBRE ACA BA DE PA SAR POR MI COL CHON ASI QUE YA NO TI ENE NADA DE GA NAS!

- ¡Eres una zorra! – chilló una de ellas - ¡Todo lo acá paran tú y tus amiguitas!

- ¡Lo siento!

- ¡Que mala onda! – gruñeron y poco a poco, se comenzaron a alejar, Nirvana subió y Ron aun seguía bajo las sábanas.

- ¿Ya se fue ron?

- ¿Ya te quitaste la ropa?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Querido, este favor se paga con "Cuerpo mático Visa Internacional!

- ¿Quieres… quieres que me des vista?

- MMM… pensándolo bien ¡Mejor yo te quito la ropa… A MORDIDAS! – y se le fue en cima, metiéndose de bajo de las sábanas con él.

- ¡No, Nirvana, espérate… Nirvana que lo vas a romper!

- GRRRR – gruñía Nirvana divertida.

- ¡Nirvana, así no… Me haces cos quillas… Nirvana… no me toques ahí Nirvana!

- ¡MIAUUUU!

- ¡Nirvana perate tantito! ¡Nirvana! ¿Qué crees que me haces, suéltame ahí?

- GRRRRR…..

- ¡Nirvana que eso no es correcto! ¡No, esperate… No…. Ahí no…. Oye…. Nirvana por Dios!

De pronto Ron saltó de la cama medio espantado de lo que la chica le estaba haciendo, completamente en cueros, o sea, sin nada de ropita encima (¡Pero que manos tan hábiles!) y se cubría sus partecitas con sus manitas.

- ¡Ven aquí Weasley se te resfriará el trasero!

- ¡Es que eso que me quieres hacer… es indignante!

- ¡Vamos Potro salvaje… cabalguemos juntos, tú solo… afloja un poquito!

- ¿Cómo pudiste quitarme la ropa tan pronto?

- ¡WEASLEY VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE O TE ECHARE EN PELOTAS AFUERA Y MIRA QUE NO FALTARA QUIEN SE TE ECHE ENCIMA!

- ¡Oh, bueno… pero no seas tan salvaje!

- ¡Seré una niña buena!

Para ese entonces, Hermione había regresado con Marius y ya buscaban a Ron y Nirvana, aunque Marius le restaba importancia.

- ¿Dónde andarán?

- ¡No se preocupe prefecta, tal vez fueron a hacer ejercicio!

- ¿Ejercicio?

- Bueno, si usted piensa que Nirvana va a lastimar a Ron, no lo creo… más bien yo diría que los dos tienen en mente otras actividades…

- ¡Marius!

- Iré a buscarlos prefecta, tranquilícese…

Marius salió, y la chica se quedo pensativa, aunque afuera del salón escucho una voz conocida y taladrante.

- ¡Ay Draquito! – Dana Clifford - ¡Me esperas en este salón y en seguida regreso!

- ¡Está bien! – respondió Malfoy y entró al salón, Hermy ya se había escondido tras la puerta.

- ¡Maldito Buscón! – espetó la chica.

Malfoy entró muy quitado de la pena, cuando de pronto, la puerta se cerró y ella lo empujo contra la pared.

- ¡Hola Muñequito! – gruñó Hermione (Ay no, ya habla como las de la Logia)

- ¡Granger!

- ¿Cómo están Malfoy?

- ¿Cómo estan, quienes?

- Tú y el amiguito que esconden tus pantalones…

- ¡No seas vulgar Granger!

- ¡Como quieras! – y se le pego mas todavía, haciendo que al chico se le fuera el aire… pero ahora, Hermy no estaba ebria….

- ¿Me puedes soltar?

- Me temo que… NOP – respondió pegándose todavía más y Malfoy ya podía sentir todas las curvaturas del cuerpo de la chica - ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Ya te doy miedo? ¡Anda, vamos a hacerlo aquí y ahora!

- ¡Estas completamente loca Granger!

- ¡Loca por pasarte por las armas Malfoy! – y lo sujetaba mas de la túnica.

- ¡Draquito! – entro de repente Dana, pero al ver la escena quedo espantada, sobre todo porque Hermione saco su varita y le apunto.

- ¡Has el favor de cerrar por fuera niña, que el señor Malfoy y yo, estamos tratando un asunto muy serio!

- ¡Oye no! – protesto Dana.

- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ MOCOSA O TENDRE QUE DARTE UN MALDITO ESCARMIENTO! (ay, que boca de camionero, esa no es Hermy definitivo, nos la cambiaron)

- ¡QUE VULGAR! – protesto Dana.

- ¡Moco murciélagos! – gritó Hermione y el hechizo apenas y le paso rozando los pelos rubios.

- ¡Ay!

- Malfoy intento moverse, pero Hermy lo sujeto del cuello con la mano libre, haciendo presión con su cuerpo.

- ¡QUIETO DRAGON! – luego se dirigió a Dana - ¡mejor vete antes que te deje una cicatriz en la cara… señorita Clifford (¡Eso!)

- ¡NO, UNA CICATRIZ NO! –Chillo Dana - ¡No quiero tener mi rostro desfigurado! – y salio corriendo, cerrando fuertemente, pero Malfoy hacia todo lo posible por no sentir lo que sentía con el cuerpo de Granger pegadísimo al suyo.

- ¡Granger, yo pienso qué!

- ¿Pensar? ¿PEN SAR TÚ? ¡Eso no es uno de tus talentos pequeño bombón! ¡Ya que ese es mi talento!... tu solo dedícate a ser lindo, bello… como un muñeco Ken, siempre perfecto para su Barbie.

- ¡Por Dios Granger! ¿Acaso no tienes cordura o dignidad?

- ¡No tengo por que es Imaginario! ¡Como tu cerebro!

- ¡Deja de insultarme Hermione!

Y la chica se le trepó de súbito, besándolo fuertemente y terminando como siempre, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

- ¡Ay!

Y al soltarlo le dio una bofetada - ¡PLAF!

- ¡Te odio! – le dijo y salió a toda prisa, dejando a Malfoy medio idiota.

- ¡Esta Granger esta loca, primero me besa, me pega y dice que me odia, esta jaladísima! – decía mientras sobaba su mejilla.


	28. “La Marquesa de Sade” ¡Ay nanita!

Capítulo 28:

"**La Marquesa de Sade" (¡Ay nanita!) **

Ron pedía tiempo… y mucho, porque Nirvana no lo dejaba ni respirar, el pobre intentaba escabullirse entre las sabanas, pero ella lo jalaba de nuevo.

- ¡Nirvana, dame chance ya no puedo!

- ¡Ay Ron, tienes casi 18, deberías estar mas activo, más pasional, más cachondo!

- ¡Deveritas que necesito un descanso… dame cinco minutos!

- ¡Cinco minutos, son cinco minutos pequitas!

- ¿Pequitas?

- ¡Ay Weasley es que tienes pecas hasta en las nal…!

- ¡Nirvana!

- ¡Anda Weasley, demuestra el poderío de la familia, que no se te caigan los ánimos!

Y Weasley se sentía aterrado cuando la chica, lo atacaba nuevamente y ya no sabia que pensar, si hubiera sido mejor, quedarse abajo con las por lo menos quince chicas o estar con Nirvana.

Quien no lo dejaría bajarse de la cama en por lo menos quince… espero que horas y no días, porque si no su amenaza iba en serio… ¡lo mataría de placer y como que ya se había pasado de crédito con el **CVI**!… o sea el **Cuerpo mático Visa Internacional**.

Así que el pobrecito se agarraba de los barrotes de la cama pidiendo paz, para poder respirar porque Nirvana si que iba en serio, quería comérselo vivo, claro que en una de esas ya no pudo mas y se quedo bien dormido (¿no se abra desmayado?)  
pues no sé porque Nirvana, salio de su celda dejándolo ENCERRADO Y SIN VARITA para que no se fuera a escapar y ella pudiera… utilizarlo (ay que fea palabra) cuando se recuperara… ¡adiós a la virtud y la virginidad de Ron… Good Bye virtud Good Bye, adiós… te vamos a extrañar!

Mientras tanto, Hermione había acudido con ¿Mia? Para que la ayudara en algunos aspectos mas íntimos para con Malfoy ¡Mia se había salido con la suya!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres prefecta?

- ¡Estoy decidida a poner en su lugar a Malfoy!

- ¡Súper, que bueno, ya era hora de que ese hombre pagara lo que te hizo!

- Pero no sé como….

- ¡Ay, eso déjamelo prefecta, que yo soy experta en venganzas y la tuya será única! ¡Tanto que ni a las de la Logia se les haya ocurrido!

- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Tú eres de sangre muggle ¿verdad? ¿Has leído las obras del Marques de Sade?

- Esos libros son pornografía bastante… molesta.

- ¡Pues bien, nosotras lo hemos leído y de ahí sacaron muchas ideas… pecaminosas, claro que tu no harías con el lo que dicen esos libros… pero le llamaremos al operativo **"La Marquesa de Sade"** ¡porque si es necesario que utilices el látigo con Malfoy! ¡Lo harás reina bruja, lo harás.

- ¡Sí… lo haré!

- Primero te conseguiré un vestuario digno de una cortesana del siglo pasado…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Claro! Te pondremos corsé para que tus niñas salten con orgullo…

- ¿Mis niñas? ¿Cuáles?

- ¡Tus bubis! – exclamo Mia – así un vestido sexy, atrevido, audaz, que le den ganas de arrancártelo a mordidas… y luego ¿Qué más? ¡El látigo por supuesto! ¡No podía faltar! ¿Y que me dices de elementos de tortura? ¡Ay sí, ya tengo el lugar perfecto en donde Draco Malfoy saldrá diciendo que Hermione Granger es la mejor amante de todas!

- ¡Yo no voy a hacerlo con él! - protestó un poco – solo quiero excitarlo lo suficiente…

- ¡Mira prefecta, yo sé que no lo quieres para contemplarlo… y después de que lo tortures lo suficiente… te lo querrás echar!

- ¡Mia!

- ¿A poco no? – preguntó picaronamente y Hermy lo pensó unos momentos.

- ¡Jamás pensé que yo haría esto algún día!

- ¡Prefecta, ese glorioso día ha llegado y Malfoy esta a punto de conocer muy en el fondo a una mujer de verdad!

- ¿Y si él tiene razón al decir que yo no soy buena en la cama?

- ¡No te preocupes no tiene ni idea de…! – y se calló, estaba a punto de echar a perder el plan y de decir que ella y él, nada que ver.

- ¿No tiene ni idea de que?

- ¡De lo que es la pasión! – terminó de decir, muy sonrojada.

Pero si alguien le ganaba, era Nirvana, con el demonio del medio día despierto en ella, Ron, despierto, vestido, parecía león enjaulado... porque no podía salir de la celda, pues la puerta estaba sellada, así que veía a todas las chicas a través de los barrotes.

- ¡Ay Weasley! – decía Camille - ¡No cabe duda que Nirvana te tiene atrapado!

- ¿Si te sacamos de la jaula, cooperaras?

- ¡Que lindo minino! – le querían jalar la túnica y el solo se hacia para atrás.

- ¿Donde esta la domadora prefecto? - decían otras sonriendo coquetamente.

- ¡Que dices prefecto!

- Maldición – gruñó Ron, tampoco podía pedirles que lo sacaran porque ese pasillo era de muerte.

- ¡Hey lagartonas! – regresó Nirvana - ¡Apártense de inmediato!

- Maldita – le dijeron algunas.

- ¡Acaparadora!

- ¿Como puedes comer delante de los pobres?

- ¡Pensé que estabas a dieta de carne!

- ¿Qué hay Weasley?

- ¿Por qué me dejaste encerrado? - gritó Ron

- Porque aun no terminamos de jugar chiquito... así que... porque no subes te quitas todo lo que te estorbe y me esperas sexy...

- ¿Quieres más? - pregunto entre espantado y asombrado (Ay sí, de cuando acá tan puritano)

- Weasley... no te lo estoy pidiendo... ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

- ¡Nirvana!

- Anda pequitas – y lo jalo a través de los barrotes y le beso los labios y de paso le murmuro un par de cosas pecaminosas al oído, que hicieron que el rostro de Ron enrojeciera como su cabello.

- Tú me das miedo – murmuro Ron espantado.

- ¡Anda, te va a gustar!

- Pues... bueno – y lentamente regresó a la recámara, Nirvana iba tras él cantándole:

_"Te ves bueno, digo papacito que te ves bueno, quitas esa túnica te ves bueno, quitas esos jeans te ves mas bueno, una libra de cadera no es cadera... dos libras de cadera no es cadera" _

Y de repente le saltó encima, tirándolo a la cama y siguió con el besuqueo.

- ¡Ay pequitas, que rico estás!

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Voy a gozarte como nunca! (¿Acaso eso no se lo debería decir él a ella?)

Mia preparaba el cuarto en donde Hermione llevaría a cabo su venganza, hasta J.Lo la ayudaba y sus ojitos se iluminaban - ¿Crees que después de que la prefecta lo use, pueda traer a Potter? ¡Creo que ya lo estoy convenciendo!

-¡Sucia! – decía Letizia al entrar con unos tarros de miel.

- ¡Todo está listo!

- Oye Mia, pero cuando Hermione se de cuenta que ella todavía es...

- ¡Vamos chicas, ella se muere de ganas por hacerlo con él!

- Sí, pero nos va a matar...

- ¡Moriré satisfecha por haber acabado con la virgen mas pura de Hogwarts... Y ni decir del sangre limpia... acosado...

Para el anochecer, Hermy estaba nerviosa, Mia y J.Lo llevarían a Malfoy al cuarto y ella lo esperaba con un ceñido vestido en donde media bubi saltaba orgullosa, ya que el corsé apretaba el abdomen, y la cintura, la falda era larga con muchos volantes, en color rojo y negro... colores pasionales, según Mia, andaba unos zapatos con tacón de aguja.

Con algunos engaños, Mia llevo a Malfoy hacia la habitación, aunque el chico andaba poco convencido, pero acepto solo porque ella le había adulado demasiado. Cuando Malfoy entro al cuarto, se llevó una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué diablos? – gruño el chico al ver frente a el, unos grilletes en la pared, una mesa rústica con varios cordones, al fondo una cama amplia con sábanas rojas, y en las paredes había dibujos de corazones sangrantes, que por un hechizo, goteaban mágicamente.

De pronto, Hermione le jaló la varita y el chico saltó, cuando se volteó a verla, una cortesana estaba frente a él, la chica lucía preciosa, con el cabello recogido y entrelazado con perlas, un amplísimo escote enseñando media bubi, con una gargantilla de tela en el cuello.

El vestido ajustado le hacia ver una espectacular figura y muy sensual, aparte que el maquillaje le ayudaba más, la chica traía un látigo, el cual chasqueaba con orgullo.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! – dijo Hermione – Bienvenido...

- ¿Qué juego es este?

- Ninguno señor Malfoy... ahora sí, me voy a desquitar... ¡DESVÍSTETE!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡QUE TE DESVISTAS!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Diffindo! – apuntó Hermione y el rayo rasgo una manga de la túnica de Malfoy. (UH UH UH... yesssss)

- ¡Oye! – gimió.

- ¡Diffindo! – volvió a atacar y en esta ocasión fue la otra manga.

- ¡No me la pienso quitar!

- ¿En serio? – sonrió la chica rodeándolo - ¡inflamarus total! – gritó y de pronto la túnica del chico comenzó a incendiarse.

- ¡NO! – chilló y como no podía apagar el fuego, tuvo que quitarse la túnica, abajo todavía traía una camiseta y sus pantalones.

- ¡Que poca Granger!

- ¡Atrás Malfoy! – azuzó la chica con el látigo (Chicsss...chicsss) - ¡A la pared!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Atrás! – lanzo un latigazo al aire (Chicsssss) y Malfoy se pegó a la pared, cuando lo hizo, ella dijo otro hechizo y los grilletes buscaron las muñecas de Malfoy apresándolas y levantándolas.

- ¡Que pretendes!

- ¡Casi nada gatito! – y lanzo otro latigazo (chicssss), directo a la camiseta, y esta se rompió en dos pedazos, dejando sus pectorales descubiertos.(UH UH UH UH)

- ¡Granger, basta!

Pero Hermy dejo a un lado el látigo y las varitas, busco un taza con miel y la dejo caer en el pecho del chico. La cual se le escurrió hasta dentro de los pantalones. (MMMM)

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pero Hermy no contesto y comenzó a quitar la miel... con la lengua (maldita lujuriosa)

- ¡Granger me haces cosquillas!

Pero Hermione la muy descarada le hacía más que quitarle la miel del tórax, porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el chico ya tenía mordidas y moretones y la muy atrevida viéndolo a los ojos con mirada retadora le abrió el pantalón y de un jalón los bajo... quedándose en calzoncillos... (¡uf! Mucha ropa, mucha ropa) (ya me dio harto calor)

- ¡Creo que tienes más miel abajo! – dijo mordiéndose los labios de manera tan sensual, pero el chico ya temblaba de solo pensar que ella le quitara sus chones.

- ¡No te atrevas! – apretó Malfoy los dientes.

Pero Hermy estaba dispuesta, por lo que bajo los calzoncillos y trago saliva ¿Y ahora que hacia con eso? (Ay si... ay si) para su suerte, la miel escurría a los lados, por los muslos del chico, y este pareció darse cuenta que el valor se le terminaba a la chica.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Creo que el juego terminó, suéltame!

Pero Hermione Granger no se dejaba vencer por pequeñeces... o sea, la miel, porque por lo otro, pues no parecía pequeño y eso que aun no despertaba totalmente. Y haciendo un esfuerzo (Arriba las mujeres) siguió lamiendo el caminito de miel y entonces Malfoy si sintió que la virgen... perdón, que Merlín le hablaba, sobre todo cuando se percato mejor del "pequeño" escote que tenia la chica y que le mostraba hasta las anginas.

- ¡Ay no... tranquilo Draco, respira, solo respira! – se repetía una y otra vez cerrando los ojos, procurando... no, intentando no sentir los labios de Hermy posando sus muslos y muy cerquita de su... orgullo, el cual quería y no quería despertar (pues hay que cantarles las mañanitas)

Y la chica también tenia cerrado los ojos, pues no quería ver lo que tenia muy cerca de ella (que bueno que no habla, porque si no ya le hubiera dicho ¡Hola Hermy soy todo tuyo! y eso sí sería un sustísimo...)

- ¡Que sucia eres! – dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Pero bien que te gusta! – se levantó y tomo un bote de crema batida el cual le comenzó a rociar al chico en todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Que rico pastelito! – dijo Hermy coquetona y de nueva cuenta comenzó a quitarle la crema con tremendos chupetones y el chico procuraba siquiera ver como las bubis de Hermione también se embarraban de crema, con lo cual le provocaba cierto despertar de cierto amigo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con el? – le dijo Malfoy cuando el gigante despertó (JAJAJA)

- ¿Tú que crees? – y la chica... lo apretó... ¡Si como lo leen! Se lo apretó, con todo el dolor de su corazón y más que nada, ella jamás había tocado "eso" y con crema batida mucho menos...

- ¡Ay Granger, me lastimas!

- ¡Pensé que te gustaba!

- ¡Se toma con cuidado so bruta, me lo vas a arrancar! - ¡Pero si Hermy no sabe ni como se agarra, que sabe ella de esas cosas tan asquerosas... ajá! JAJAJA.

- ¿Así? – hizo cierto movimiento con la mano y Malfoy se sonrojo.

- ¡Hermione quita tus manos! – ahogo un gemido.

- ¡AAAAH, esto te gusta!

- ¡No... no me gusta! – gimió desesperado - ¡Me encanta! – pensó de último mientras Hermy hacia lo que podía con... ¡Pues con eso! (ay, es que yo también me sonrojo, porque no sé nada de esas cosas) (creo que me mordí la lengua)  
pero cuando Hermy vio la cara de satisfacción del chico, lo soltó de inmediato, limpiándose la crema batida.

- ¡Oh no! – maldijo el chico al ver que la manipulación había terminado.

- ¡Ya me harte! – dijo Hermy y comenzó a quitarse la crema embarrada en su vestido, mientras el otro, respiraba lento y profundo una y otra vez, pero con la visión de la chica, quitándose la crema de las bubis, sentía que el coloso se alzaba de nuevo.

- Ella se percató de la lasciva mirada - ¡Ya sé que te gustaría quitármelo con la lengua Malfoy... no puedes negar que estoy, excitante!

- Oye Hermione... ¿por qué no terminas con... con aquel? – y ella vio al coloso más despierto que nunca.

- ¡Niño malo, vuélvete a dormir! – le dio Hermy un manotazo en sus partes nobles, bajándole un poco la calentura al chico.

- ¡Granger! ¡No, maldita sea!

Y la chica tomo un balde de agua helada y se lo tiró encima - ¡Para que se te baje la calentura! Además necesito quitarte la crema porque ya me empalagué.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar!

- ¡No veo como! – y haciendo un pase mágico, los grilletes se movieron y comenzaron a flotar jalando a Malfoy hasta la mesa en la cual prácticamente se acostó a la fuerza y la chica le puso otras cadenas en los tobillos.

- ¿Y ahora que me harás maldita loca?

- Casi nada – y se subió encima de él, tapando delicadamente las "cositas" de Malfoy pa no andar viéndolas a cada rato.

- ¿No te parece que ya tuve suficiente?

- No dragoncito, primorcito... solo es el comienzo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Hermy saco otro bote con jarabe de chocolate y la vació encima del pecho y este protesto - ¿Acaso no estabas empalagada?

- De miel y crema sí, pero falta el chocolate – dijo seductoramente y de nuevo comenzó a quitárselo con la lengua, ya la piel pálida del chico había adquirido un color rojizo e inclusive tenía algo de dolor. Pero una de las piernas de la chica rozaba peligrosamente con la entrepierna de Draco, por lo que de nueva cuenta comenzaba a sentir el despertar de las llamas del infierno... por aquello de "Caliente y ardoroso".

- ¡Maldita sea Hermione, suéltame de inmediato!

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Suéltame y cuando lo hagas, te voy a hacer mía hasta que grites!

Hermy se chupó el chocolate de la boca y lo miró detenidamente ¿acaso la estaba amenazando? Pero Malfoy estaba demasiado prendido y sentía que explotaría si no lograba tenerla en ese momento ¡era demasiado para el verla tan excitante y no poder ponerle un dedo encima!

- No te pienso soltar – le advirtió.

- Anda Hermione – dijo el chico muy agitado - ¿No ves como me tienes? ¡Te necesito!

Ella se incorporo un poco y noto que si la necesitaba, bueno, en realidad necesitaba desahogarse con una chica y ella estaba ahí, enseñando media pechonalidad... a punto de picarle los ojos a Malfoy quien se ponía bizco.

Y no se como (Ay nana ni yo lo sé, eso si es gravísimo) pero de pronto, las cadenas de Malfoy parecieron aflojarse y el pudo desprenderse de ella, abrazando en el acto a Hermy, a quien la arrojo en la cama y él se le fue encima levantándole la falda y acomodándose mientras el era quien ahora le quitaba la combinación de crema y chocolate del amplio escote, haciendo que ella pidiera paz... pero pas, pas, pas... aunque no fue necesario pedirlo.

Porque así como Malfoy andaba, no perdió tiempo y... y cuando Malfoy entro en Hermione (muy poéticamente y pa no parecer muy vulgar) ella ahogo un gritó, y se quedo quieta... le había dolido harto...

¡Y se supone que ya no debería dolerle! Y cada vez que Malfoy la poseía, ella se retorcía y ahogaba el maldito grito de dolor, apretando los dientes, y ya alguna lagrimita se asomaba por sus ojos, el único feliz era Malfoy que por fin desahogaba sus penas. (estos niños tan poco delicados pa esos menesteres)

Y mientras este le decía cosas sucias como "que buena, que rica y que sabrosa", nuestra ya ahora ex – virgen de las vírgenes, como no recordaba nada de su dizque primera vez, pues se preguntaba una y otra vez si Malfoy la tenía muy grande para que le doliera tanto... (Uy, que bochorno)

Y le daba pánico patearlo , empujarlo porque entonces, Malfoy tendría mucha razón en decir que no era buena en la cama y cerraba los ojos muy fuerte, aunque por otra parte no podía negar que el besuqueo que el chico le daba en su cuello y en sus bubis no le eran nada desagradables, lo otro... ay, lo otro si le dolía.

Cuando Malfoy terminó, tenía una cara de satisfacción que no podía con ella y terminaba de quitarle el estorboso vestido, Hermy parecía una muñeca, toda desmadejada... bueno ya, toda madreada (¡¡¡vulgar!) no tenía ganas ni de moverse, porque su cuerpecito le dolía y más en salva sea la parte.

Draco la recorría de arriba abajo, feliz y satisfecho de poder recorrer el cuerpecito de la chica a sus anchas, ella no tenía ganas de defenderse.

- ¡Oh, Hermione eres maravillosa! – le decía el chico extasiado.

- Sí – alcanzo a decir, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban.

- ¡Aunque no te mueves mucho! – dijo pensativo – ¡Pero eres única!

Hermione pensó que si no moviéndose le dolía ¿qué seria moviéndose? Y debo decir que como las malditas sabanas eran rojas, pues ni pa que viera la prueba de su virtud...

Malfoy la abrazo muy fuerte y le besó los labios, ella se apanicó de solo pensar que el la poseyera de nuevo, pues no creería que pudiera hacerlo otra vez y más de soportar el dolor.

Pero también, no quería darle pie al chico para que la pusiera en evidencia.  
Para su suerte, cuando Malfoy se canso de besuquearla, se quedo dormido entre sus brazos y ella pudo llorar a gusto, no muy escandalosamente, pero lo hizo.

Para su mala suerte, unas horas mas tarde, Malfoy volvió a ronronearle, a hacerle cariñitos aquí, acullá y más allá.

Que por lo menos hicieron que no se tensara tanto cuando la hizo suya nuevamente  
y esta vez ella se mostró mas cooperadora, sintiéndose por un lado, feliz, cuando Malfoy le decía que ella era la mejor.

Pero si alguien en esos momentos también había perdido la virtud era Ron (la virtud, la decencia y las buenas costumbres), quien adormilado y tambaleante (sí, porque le temblaban las piernas y hasta el pensamiento), llegaba a su habitación, los chicos ya estaban desesperados porque no llegaba, pero el apenas y los saludo, pasando directamente a su cama, en donde se tiró a dormir, sin siquiera desvertirse.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron, te atacó la logia?

- No – alcanzo a decir.

- ¿Por qué estas tan agotado?

Ron casi se dormía cuando alcanzo a murmurar - ¡No hagan el amor con estas mujeres, son unas sucias! (ay si, Ay si, ahora resulta que es un santo si bien que le puso de su inexperta cosecha)

- ¿Qué? - cuchichearon todos.

- Insaciables... pecaminosas... brujas arteras... – murmuraba Ron quedándose dormido – solo les interesa tu cuerpo (ahora resulta)... no hagan nada con ellas... porque quieren co... comerte... no... hagan... nada...

- ¿Ron?

- ZZZZZZZZ

- ¡Se quedo dormido! ¿Ron?

- ¡¡ZZZZZZZZZZZ!

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

- ¡Por lo que escuche, creo que Ron ya es un hombre! – dijo George sonriente, mientras que Ernie, Anthony y Harry se miraban con desespero.

- ¿Lo habrá echo todo el día?– pregunto Ernie.

- ¡Que aguante! ¿Con quien habrá sido?

También Hermy regresó adolorida junto con Malfoy, pero sus compañeras se habían quedado dormidas esperándolas.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, Harry ya estaba listo, pero Ron seguía en la cama, sin querer moverse.

- ¡Arriba Ron!

- ¡No! – gimoteó - ¡Dile a Hermione que se haga cargo de los chicos, yo no puedo ni moverme... estoy cansado!

- ¿Qué hiciste ayer que te desapareciste?

- Una chica me secuestro en su celda y me hizo hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio...

- ¿QUÉ? – casi gritó Harry y lleno de curiosidad se acerco - ¿En serio?

- Harry... aquí entre nos... creo que terminé mi reserva de esperma por los próximos dos años...

- ¡Guau!

- Estas chicas están locas Harry, si alguna te atrapa en su celda, no te dejará salir sin antes que te haga cochinadas en la cama.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Amigo... cuídate de J.Lo, apuesto que te quiere tronar tus huesitos!

Harry se sonrojó, pero la idea de que ella le tronara lo que quisiera ya no le parecía tan mala.

- Pero... pero... ¿todo bien?

- Muy bien – sonrió acordándose de algunas cochinadas.

De pronto, Hannah se asomó en la puerta, más arreglada que de costumbre y más radiante que nunca.

- ¡Hey Ron, dice Hermione que se siente muy mal, que te encargues de los chicos y ella lo hace sola mañana!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- Creo que tiene fiebre, dolor de huesos... supongo que está resfriada.

- Voy a verla – dijo Harry dejando a Ron, que volvía a dormirse. Hermy estaba envuelta en sus cobijas y al verlo sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Te sientes mal Hermione?

- Creo que tengo fiebre – dijo ella, sonrojándose poniendo en duda la naturaleza de la calentura.

- Ron tampoco esta bien...

- ¡Oh, no!

- Escucha Hermy, nosotros no tenemos entrenamiento de quiddicht, le diré a George que nos hagamos cargo de Marius y Nirvana...

- Pero ustedes no saben nada de ser prefectos...

- ¡Eso no importa, el caso es que ellos no estén así nada mas! ¿Okey?

- Bueno...

Para cuando Nirvana y Marius se enteraron, no estuvieron sorprendidos - ¿los dos se sienten mal?

- Así es chicos...

- Harry y yo estaremos con ustedes, no somos prefectos así que ustedes fungirán su papel de protectores a ver como lo hacen...

- ¡Bien! – dijeron los chicos, pero en cuanto ellos se distrajeron, Marius le dijo a Nirvana un par de cosas.

- ¡Oye Tyler! ¿acaso la naturaleza del cansancio de Weasley sea por que estuvo encerrado contigo todo el día en tu celda?

- ¡Cállate Marius! ¿cómo lo su piste?

- Algunas chicas lo dijeron... pobre chico, no sé que cosas le habrás echo..

- ¡Ay si pobrecito le puse la varita en la cabeza y lo amenacé!

- ¿Estás siendo irónica o solo me narras lo que pasó?

- ¡Que idiota eres Marius!

- A mi no me engañas... solo con ver tu cara de satisfacción... ¡Te echaste al prefecto!

Nirvana ya no dijo nada, pero solo pensaba en su pequitas - ¿Estará bien mi pequitas? ¿No estará lastimado? ¡Si no lo mordía muy fuerte! ¡Solo hacia lo que dicen las revistas que Masafumi nos regala! (Hey, hey... ¿morder? ¿Cómo, donde? ¿De que no me entere? ¿Acaso Lee no les regala puro material muggle pornografico? ¿Entons que cosas sucias y pecaminosas le obligo a hacer?... eh...¡yo jamas he leido esas cosas!... ups... me mordi la lengua de nuevo)

En tanto, en la habitación de Hermione, Malfoy entraba a verla, había dejado sola a Pansy con su concursante de manos ansiosas, ella se tensó al verlo, sabía para que había entrado ahí.

- Hermy – se introdujó entre sus sabanas, ella ya temblaba y el dolor parecía volver – te necesito...

Comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y se escondió entre las sabanas, y lo único que se pudo ver, fue la ropa que era arrojada de entre las sabanas... de una u otra manera, había que bajarle la fiebre a Hermione ¿no?

Ah... y las sabanas que se movían y se movían con alegría... he dicho.


	29. “Ernie decide Sacrificarse”… ¡No manchen

Capítulo 29:

"**Ernie decide Sacrificarse"… ¡No manchen! **

Sakura llevaba todo el día persiguiendo a Anthony, casi suplicándole que un día de estos se le concediera visitarla en su celda, pero el chico, bien que se hacía del rogar porque ya había visto a la chica semidesnuda y de paso ya le había tocado sus cositas. Pero recordaba las palabras de Ron y se asustaba de solo pensar que no pudiera cumplirle.

Así que por más que ella le hacia fiesta, se le insinuaba, a Anthony le asustaba el hecho de pasar por las celdas de las chicas, con el riesgo de que alguna lo secuestrara y sobre todo, que le hiciera cochinadas…

Por otro lado, el pobre de Harry tenía que soportar (Ajá) que J.Lo en cualquier oportunidad lo arrinconara, lo besuqueara a su antojo (y él ni las manos metía) y le dijera un montón de cosas picantes al oído.

Ya saben, lo típico, eso de **_"que bueno estás, quiero todo contigo, Papi enséñame tus encantos, quiero verte como Dios te trajo al mundo mi pollote, a ver cuando cortamos una flor de tu jardín, a ver si aflojas y de último, si eres virgen hay que quitarte ese defecto" _**

Y aquí entre nos, Harry debía ser más virgen que Hermy, porque en el mundo muggle así como andaba con la ropa vieja de Dudley, las chicas de su localidad no creo que lo pelaran mucho y en el colegio, con tanta mala fama, y medio inocente en esas cosas (es que es bien tierno) pues la lagartona de Cho no pudo echárselo.

Ni hablar de Ron, quien parecía muerto en vida, y se erizaba cada vez que Nirvana le miraba fijamente y le hacía alguna seña que le recordara lo que habían vivido de pasión, ya sea una relamida de labios o un pequeño gruñido.

Y no es que el chico fuera poco pasional o no le gustara el sexo… ¿a que chico de 17 años no le gusta?

Lo que pasa es que lo espantaba que ella quisiera repetir y el pobrecito siempre necesitaba por lo menos una hora para recuperarse…

Otro que solo escuchaba a sus compañeros y su vida amorosa, desde la barrera, era Ernie y se preguntaba por que él no había tenido esa suerte, pero no la comentaba con nadie por que posiblemente todos le saltarían en cima.

¡Pero estaba resuelto a no irse del Elite Way sin antes haber probado las mieles del placer!

Así que urdió un plan, solito, arriesgado e intrépido… ¡ay, que tierno Hufflepuff! Tan leal y valiente…méndigo calenturiento… pero todo iba junto con pegado, porque las de la Logia si lo tenían en la mira, solo que se veían obligadas a hacer todo con más discreción por los rotundos fracasos con Anthony, Harry y Ron.

Mientras tanto, algo se suscitaba en la celda de Mia y una visita inesperada (para su desgracia no era George)

- ¡Eleanor! – exclamó al verla pasar - ¿Y ese milagro?

- ¡Ya me entere que fuiste a casa de los Weasley! '

- Ese es un chisme viejo Eleanor, andas atrasada…

- ¿Y como te fue en su elegante mansión?

- Me fue bastante bien chica, su familia es muy agradable…

- JA – sonrió Eleanor de modo despectivo - ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte en semejante mugrero? ¿Tu madre ya se enteró?

- ¡Mira Eleonor! No te metas conmigo porque saldrás perdiendo, George Weasley me interesa así como es, yo no me fije en sus bienes materiales…

- ¿Y él?

- ¡El es el mejor niño del mundo, no es interesado!

- ¿Y te quiere?

- Me dijo que le gusto…

- Pero eso no significa que te quiera… a el le pueden gustar un montón…

- ¿A que viene todo eso Eleanor?

- Solo vengo a decirte la verdad Mia… abre los ojos, queridita…

-

¿Qué dices chica, que no te entiendo?

- Lo que todo mundo sabe Mia, solo haces el ridículo con Weasley… ¡mira con quien!

- ¡Eso no es cierto, no es verdad!

- Dime una cosa Mia, ¿George Weasley te ha dicho que te quiere, que lo vuelves loco y que quisiera andar contigo?

- P… Pues no… pero…

- ¡Ese chico solo te tiene lástima!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Claro! Porque solo eres una pobrecita niña rica, media boba y tarada para unas cosas, lista en dizque otras y que finge ser la niña mala en el quiddicht.

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡Admítelo Mia! ¡Seguramente ya sabe que en todo el año solo ves a tus padres dos o tres veces y convives el resto del tiempo con la servidumbre y te tendrá lastima! Mírate, haciendo el ridículo con un pobretón, sin clase… pelirrojo… y que aparte solo se burla de ti!

- ¡George me quiere!

- JAJA… como me río, el es mayor de edad y tu para el solo eres una escuincla babosa ¿Crees que el pese a lo que es, andaría con una niñita insufrible como tu? ¡Para nada!

- ¡No conseguirás herirme Eleonor!

- Mia, no quiero herirte… solo pregúntale ¿quieres? Tú siempre has sido directa, así que solo pregúntale si te quiere y si va a andar contigo… obtén tu respuesta y cállame la boca… así de simple.

(Andale Mia, por haberle quitado su virtud indirectamente a Hermy mira lo que te pasa ¡hay justicia!)

- La chica salió de la celda, dejando a Mia muy pensativa, así que cuando salio J.Lo del baño, pues había escuchado todo.

- No le hagas mucho caso a esa, ya la conoces…

- Pero… tiene razón…

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Cuando estuve en su casa, me pareció verle muy molesto conmigo y luego yo lo bese a él… ¡él jamás me beso a mí!… y ese día solo me dijo que le gustaba… pero tú y yo sabemos que de gustar, a querer, a amar y a desear, hay mucha brecha…

- ¡Pues entonces pregúntale!

- ¡Jane! ¿Tú podrías…?

- ¡Olvídalo! ¿Cómo crees que le voy a preguntar? ¡Ese es tu deber Mia!

- ¡Anda J.Lo! ¿Le puedes preguntar tú? ¡Es que no soportaría una respuesta que no quiero escuchar!

- ¡Por fa, por fa… soy una chica tímida! ¿Me ayudaras?

- Si tú eres tímida yo soy un ángel…

- ¡Anda J.Lo! ¡Por fis! ¿Le preguntarás?

Y J.Lo pese a que se peleara, le dijera que ella padecía el síndrome de Shakira por aquello de torpe, ciega, sordo muda, loca, flaca y testaruda… pues le tenía mucho afecto, y aunque no debía hacerlo acepto.

- ¡Ay, esta bien… pero será como tragar hongos venenosos! ¡Maldita cobarde!

- ¡Gracias, gracias!

Eran las ocho de la noche, cuando Ernie salio de su habitación sin que lo vieran, iba bien cambiado, olía rico y fingía ir a devolver un libro en la biblioteca, pero él sabía que la biblioteca cerraba a las siete y media.

Así que cuando subió, ya estaba cerrada, no había alumnos en el pasillo, pues la cena se servía a esa hora…

Pero podía sentir que era vigilado y su corazón se agitaba terriblemente.

Entre la oscuridad, por lo menos tres niñas lo observaban, con sus caperuzas rosa y sus antifaces brillantes.

El chico las vislumbró y dio varias vueltas, acariciando su varita, pues tampoco se daría así nada más, tenía que luchar, dar una pequeña batalla antes de darse por vencido.

Los largos pasillos solariegos, con el montón de estatuas a las orillas provocaban en la noche un escenario poco agradable, pues aparte que estas rechinaban cuando se movían, se podía sentir que escondidas tras ellas, acechaban.

Continúo caminando, cuando de pronto, todas las antorchas se apagaron, quedando en plena oscuridad y ya Ernie comenzó a sentir algo de miedo… no sabía lo que pasaría, ni lo que le harían, saco su varita fuertemente.

- ¡Lumus! – dijo y la punta de la varita se iluminó. Pero la oscuridad era terrible, solo veía sus manos sosteniendo la varita. Escucho un ruido, y cuando alzo la varita, casi se muere del susto, al ver frente a él, a una persona envuelta en una caperuza rosa y con un brillante antifaz.

- Hola Pollote – le dijeron con su voz fingida - ¿Por qué tan solito?

- ¡La Logia! – gruñó

- ¡Miren que rico pollote nos vamos a echar niñas!

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! – murmuraron a sus espaldas, en menos de los que cantaba un pollo, digo, un gallo, Ernie ya estaba rodeado POR TODA la logia, las doce chicas.

¡Yo pido mano primero! – dijo una de ellas abrazándolo a sus espaldas por la cintura y el chico quiso safarse, pero ella lo apretó más.

Pero no falto una más perrona que le tocó el paquetín y el saltó indignado.

- ¡Hey! – Y alzó su varita -¡Lumus Máxima! – y la luz iluminó los brillantes antifaces y vio las sonrisas coquetas.

- ¡Vamos pollote, déjate llevar… te vamos a gozar tal cual!

- ¿Están locas? ¡Déjenme tranquilo! ¡Debo regresar a mi recamara!

- ¿Creías que tú estabas a salvo? ¡Para nada pollote!

- ¡Yo pido los muslos del pollote!

- ¡A mi denme la pechuga!

- ¡Yo pido rabadilla!

- ¡Alitas! - pedía una

- ¡Pescuezo! - chillaba otra

- ¡Buche! - decía una más atrás y Ernie ya se sentía descuartizado

- ¡Pico! - pidió la más dulce... si es que había una más dulce

- Quietas niñas, que este pollote alcanza para todas…

- ¿Qué me van a hacer degeneradas?

- ¡Te vamos a hacer gritar… pollote!

- ¡Vamos a tener un festín contigo!

- ¡Te vamos a dar… pa tus tunas! (o sea te vamos a echar)

- ¡Malditas lujuriosas! – protestó Ernie, tratando de safarse, como que el valor se le estaba terminando, pero al querer salirse, algunos pares de manos lo jaloneaban y en ese momento no se le ocurría ningún hechizo pa salvarse.

- Mira niñote, ven con nosotras, te conviene, por las buenas…

¡No! – gimió Ernie, tratando de safarse, pero una le arrebató la varita, y sintió como era arrastrado por una corriente de chicas felices y jariosas, que lo llevaban a no sé donde, cuando quiso patalear, simplemente le levantaron los pies, y una más le tapo la boca. Ernie fue llevado a una habitación oscura, rodeada de velas que apenas e iluminaban, las chicas lo arrojaron en la cama y cuando el trato de incorporarse, algunas de ellas lo ataron de pies y manos… ahora sí, estaba a su merced. Pero él se lo había buscado.

Una más se encargo de tratar de quitarle sus trapitos, así que en menos de un minuto, el chico andaba en calzones, con su orgullo bien pisoteado. Las niñas salieron un momento, y después de un rato, entro la primera, que se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo vorazmente, Ernie comenzó a relajarse, a ponerse flojito y dejarse llevar… es como dicen, si de todos modos va a pasar, pa que ofreces resistencia, mejor que te echen a gusto.

Y eso pareció que el estaba dispuesto a hacer, porque dejaba que la chica lo recorriera a su antojo y que lo manoseara hasta donde se le pegara su regaladísima gana, pues pa eso se había preparado y se había hasta perfumado, así que por lo menos, la primera, lo ensalivo a gusto.

Por lo menos al chico le daban chanza de que respirara quince minutos por cada chica que pasaba… por ahí de la sexta, Ernie ya estaba medio desatado, había comido y bebido algo, ya se había dado hasta un baño cuando la séptima lo sacó de la regadera y se lo llevó a la cama.

Ahora ¿Cuál es la estrategia de Ernie? Portarse muy bien, para que al momento de ¡dale duro papito, quiero más, sigue, sigue, dame más! Dejaran de fingir las voces y el "supuestamente" las reconociera…

(Yo solo me pregunto ¿No hay niñas vírgenes y decentes en ese colegio? ¡Ah si! Las de primero a cuarto… creo)

Pues bueno, Ernie le estaba dando vuelo a la hilacha, dándole un gustazo al cuerpo, y pese a la oscuridad, ya había identificado unas voces y las había de todo, desde las más voraces hasta las más tranquilas que solo se conformaban con manosearlo ¡AAAH ya decía yo que no todas tenían porque hacer de todo!

¿Cuál fue el resultado? Que Ernie se portó tan bien, que hasta hubo quien repitió… Ah sí, porque se valió repetir, así que por ahí de las cinco o seis de la mañana, Ernie MacMillan, el chico del sacrificio, regresó a su habitación, con una maldita sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cansado, ojeroso, adolorido, pero satisfecho de haberle cumplido a las doce damitas en cuestión ¡Ese es un hombre!


	30. Una Impulsiva y Loca Pasión

Capítulo 30:

**Una Impulsiva y Loca Pasión **

Cuando Ernie les dijo todo a los chicos, estos lo miraban con cara de sorpresa, apenas y podían creer lo que había echo ¡con doce! Así que después de que todos le dijeron hasta de lo que se iba a morir, y se calmaron (envidiosos), el Hufflepuff ya pudo decir algunos nombres de las chicas.

- Entre la oscuridad reconocí muchas voces... entre ellas la de... Jude y Mistic...

- ¿Qué? – brincó Anthony - ¿Jude Bean? ¿Mi concursante?

- Exacto y Mistic, la concursante de los Slytherin.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y quien más?

- Dana Clifford... ella repitió – sonrió acordándose de sus travesurillas

- ¡Por favor, Ernie, quita esa cara de satisfacción! - gruñó Anthony

- ¡Bueno, sigo... una chica guapísima de séptimo, que pensé que ellas no participaban, se llama Amanda... también repitió... dos veces más!

- ¡Vaya! ¡Yo la he visto y esta para comérsela!

- Y... bueno, ese par de chicas que en verdad cuando les reconocí la voz, desee que no repitieran... Eleanor y Lindsay...

- ¡Diablos! – gruñeron los chicos molestos - ¿Ese par de sangre dizque limpia que nos menospreciaron el primer día?

- Pues ya lo ven... aunque no puedo decir que fueran malas en el colchón, la verdad es que si saben moverse en...

- ¡Ya cállate Ernie, no nos des detalles!

- Oh... bueno, también debo decirte que hubo un par que solo se conformaron con manosearme hasta las anginas ¡aun así sentí bien rico porque...!

- ¡Ernie McMillan!

- Dinos los nombres ya...

- Una es Kelly y la otra, de echo a las demás, solo escuchándolas hablar, las recordaría.

- ¿Kelly? No la conozco...

- Kelly Montgómery, es de quinto... amiga de Sakura...

- ¿Y Sakura?

- Ni ella, ni Mia, J.Lo, Nirvana y sus compañeras – y hubo un suspiro de alivio generalizado... aunque Harry recordó que J.Lo había sido la líder de esa banda y se pregunto si debía sacrificarse igual que Ernie. (¡Ay no mam...ches!)

Los chicos decidieron que dejarían que Ernie terminara de reconocer al resto de la chicas de la Logia, aunque Harry estaba pensando seriamente en hablar con J.Lo para que le diera los nombres de las otras chicas y sacrificarse al igual que Ernie... ofrecer su cuerpo a J.Lo por el bienestar de los hombres (No pus que sacrificado me resultó el chicuelo... yo pido mano)

Minutos mas tarde...

Frente al espejo Harry trataba de peinarse, se había acabado de bañar sin saber que J.Lo lo había espiado a través del espejo espía. El chico no sabía que hacer, él no sabía casi nada de cómo hacer "eso", había leído algo pero (y por supuesto que la Manuela le ayudaba bastante)... en fin, él sabía que J.Lo para darle la información solo le iba a pedir una cosa... y ya sabemos cual.

Así que valientemente se encaminó hacia la celda de la chica... cuando puso un pie en el pasillo de celdas, hubo muchas que se asomaron, otras más estaban leyendo afuera y al verlo brillaron sus ojos, Harry procuro pasar rápidamente hasta la celda de J.Lo, sin darle oportunidad que le hicieran proposiciones.

Cuando subió a la habitación, era todo un desorden, un pequeño escritorio lleno de pergaminos, un closet semiabierto con la ropa saliendo, un baúl con algunas prendas intimas esparcidas y las cuales él levanto, algunas bragas eran diminutas, otras más tenían dibujos chistosos, así como algún sostén de satén muy sexy.

La cama no estaba menos peor, había libros, pergaminos, revistas, sabanas revueltas y hasta monedas de oro regadas.

Se oía ruido en el baño, así que en lo que salía seguía revisando lo que había, muchas fotos, de su familia pegadas en la pared, una Nimbus 2003 alzada en la pared como un trofeo, una foto de su tía Umbridge que tenia bigotes pintados y decía ¡Muérete!

Siguiendo con su búsqueda, encontró el espejo espía, llamándole la atención y cuando lo alzo para verlo, vio como Ernie se metía a bañar y lo soltó ruidosamente en la mesa.

- ¿Qué diablos?

- ¡Harry! – lo abrazo J.Lo a sus espaldas, Harry advirtió sus brazos desnudos y percibió que no tenía mucha ropa encima, cuando volteo ligeramente, ella andaba en una camisetita pegada y unos shorts muy cortitos.

- ¿Y esto? – pregunto tratando de no verla mucho y levantando el espejo...

- Un espejo...

- ¡Pues aquí veo a Ernie bañándose!

- Sí... y antes estabas tu mojando ese maravilloso cuerpo...

- ¿Me viste? ¿Qué es esto?

- Solo es un espejo espía y sí te vi... te he estado viendo desnudito... ya hasta se donde tienes un coqueto lunar...

Harry enrojeció de pies a cabeza ¡maldita degenerada! Y ya no sabía ni a donde mirar porque J.Lo prácticamente lo desnudaba con la mi rada y él ya estaba súper incómodo.

- ¿A que vienes Potter?

- A... yo venía a...

- Dime...

- A proponerte un trato... algo... simple...

- Ajá

- Ya... ya sabemos quienes son de la Logia, tenemos siete nombres... nos faltan cinco y tú sabes quienes son...

- Lo sé... cierto... ¿a quienes tienen?

- Eleanor, Lindsay, Mistic, Jude, Amanda, Dana y Kelly... pero no sabemos quien es la jefa ni quienes son las otras...

- No pienses que te lo voy a decir...

- Necesito saber los otros nombres J.Lo... te daré lo que pidas. (UH UH UH Yeaaaaaa... ese es un hombre... calenturiento)

- ¡Pa luego es tarde! – y la chica de inmediato jaló la cubre cama y esta se desparramó con todo encima, incluyendo los tinteros, dejando libre la cama y las almohadas. (y esa es una vieja mas Hot todavía)

- ¿Qué solo piensan en eso? (ay sí, ay sí)

- ¿Hay algo más? – sonrió J.Lo – se mío y cantare como un pajarito asustado... además ¡Por Merlín! Te acabo de ver desnudo y vieras como te me antojas... ¿por qué crees que me duche? ¡estaba ardiendo en pasión por ti! (ay Harry, pobre, pobrecito de ti si piensas que cuando salgas de ahi seguirás siendo casto y puro) (en fin a los 17 y virgen es un desperdicio)

- ¡Ay no! – suspiró Harry, lo que menos quería era violencia ¿o si? Pero la chica se limito al principio a besarlo como jamás han besado a Harry...

Succionándole hasta las anginas, procurando no hacer el oso al sentir que la lengua de la chica jugueteaba con la de el y su lengua... media tarada hacia lo que podía.

Y el chico estaba medio petrificado y temblaba un poco.

Así que el intercambio de bacterias, virus y saliva estuvo bueno durante unos minutos,  
ella le subía las manos al pelo y bajaba hasta el trasero el cual pellizcaba con mucha gracia y las manos de él, pues medias lentotas, solo acariciaban el cabello de J.Lo.

Ella fue quien lo jaló hacia la cama, cayendo él sobre ella, quien lo atrapó con sus piernas y continuo besándolo mientras sus cuerpecitos de arrejuntaban demasiado y sí, no supo ni como, pero cuando medio reacciono ya no tenia túnica, solo su camisa y unos jeans, muy estorbosos.

J.Lo ni tarda ni perezosa se despojo de la camisetita haciendo que Harry se perdiera en la inmensidad de las montañas rocallosas...

Bueno, ni eran tan grandes, pero le parecieron enormes cuando ella atrajo su rostro a sus bubis... y Harry por un momento no supo que hacer.

- ¡Venga Harry... acábate de criar!- le dijo sonriendo (ay nanita... ¿no puedo hacer lo mismo con Harry y terminarlo de criar?)

El chico se estaba poniendo bizco de ver aquello en sus narices y lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue darle un besito a la primera que alcanzo, a J.Lo le dieron ganas de patearlo.

- Harry... pimpollo... creo que aun tienes leche escurriendo en el hocico (lo que significa que aun es medio inocente... maldito defecto) ¡pero para eso estoy yo y yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer!

- ¿Y como? – murmuró, pero ella se volteo dejándolo abajo, le desabrochó la camisa y ella comenzó a atacar los pectorales de Harry, y como estaban medios marcadotes, había carnita... eso sí, ni un solo vello, lo que significaba que aun no se rasura ¡es un niñote por favor!

Al cabo de cinco minutos... y después de dos de enseñarle como... nuestro dulce, tierno, inocente Harry... se estaba dando un banquete de bubis (Mj... que pena) y como a los diez, ya no tenía lentes, el pelo estaba súper revuelto, ya no tenía ni calzones (es mas, ni diginidad), y lo único que le quedaba por hacer era atinarle al precio...

¡Ay por dios... ay por dios! – era lo único que Harry alcanzaba a decir cuando entraba y salía de J.Lo (¡que poeta soy! Y miren que si soy vulgar, pero es Harry y me quiero ver bien delicada en este instante esa ni yo me la creí) por lo menos le había atinado y no andaba metiéndose donde no debía. (suele pasar)

(dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino porque si lo pierdes, pierdes el camino)

- ¡Oh Harry, no pares, sigue, sigue! – era lo que la chica le decía una y otra vez - ¡Sigue así y te diré lo que quieras!

(que bonita labor de convencimiento)

- ¿Decirme, que... que... cosa? – sí, ya se estaba olvidando hasta de su nombre.

- Lo... Lorena Balín... no, Blaín – dijo casi sofocada – ella es otra...

- Pero Harry no ponía mucha atención, pues estaba demasiado apasionado y concentrado en lo que sentía... ¡Y sentía bastante rico como para andarle preguntando cosas en medio de la acción!

- ¡Oh Loret! ¿Te gusta? – le decía él al oído.

- ¡Cielos, sí! – gemía la chica.

¡Oh... Loret... Loret! – comenzaba a gritar nuestro ya... recién estrenado hombre (Felicidadessss), el cual prefería decirle Loret a J.Lo por que como saben lleva el primer nombre de su tía Umbridge y es Jane.

Cuando nuestro Harry sintió que bajaba al infierno por aquello de lo caliente y que después subía al cielo cuando sintió que moría de felicidad... bonita manera de decir que descargo su primera reserva de espermas (ay si y todos los espermatozoides con lentes diciendo yupiii, yupiii, por fin nos han liberado, somos libres... liberen a Williiiiiii)

Feliz y satisfecho, respirando profundamente, quedo dormido sobre J.Lo, la cual lo hizo a un lado para contemplarlo mientras dormía, besando sus labios, sus mejillas y hasta su cicatriz, dejándole la marca del lápiz labial enmarcando la cicatriz. Ay pero cuanta ternurita me dan, que lindos... maldita lagartona, quitarle eso que todas queríamos quitarle a Harry... en nuestros pensamientos mas íntimos y cochinos...Me refiero a los lentes...

Como a los cinco minutos, de pronto se abrió la puerta, era Sakura quien al ver la escena de Harry desnudo envuelto en una sabana y J.Lo con otra, sonrió ampliamente y se cubrió los ojos.

- ¡Yo no vi nada, solo vine por el espejo, a esta hora mi bebote se baña!

- ¡Pues sal rápido que si Harry te ve, pensara que quiero un trío!

- ¡Ay no, asco, yo paso! – sonrió Sakura y procurando no ver, buscó el espejo entre todos los papeles - ¡Podrías limpiar un poco!

La chica tomo el espejo y ya casi salía cuando le hizo una observación bajando la vista descaradamente - ¡Uy, desde aquí le veo hasta el asunto!

- ¡No lo veas, no lo veas! – chilló J.Lo y tapó un poco más a Harry.

- ¡Pondré un hechizo en tu puerta, así nadie los molesta!

- ¡Gracias!

Cuando Harry reaccionó, J.Lo lo besaba apasionadamente - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntaba bajo sus labios.

- Cansado – respondió abrazándola.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El nombre de otra chica de la lo gia...

- Oh... no lo recu erdo...

- Lorena Blaín – le recordó – si sigues así, te doy nombre por sesión.(Eso es ser lista y chantajista)

- ¿Nom bre por se sión?

- Si me vuelves a hacer feliz, te digo otro nombre... – y le mordisqueaba el hombro con suavidad.

(¡¡le sale ba rato!)

- ¿Quieres que lo volvamos a hacer?

- ¿Tú no? – y le mordía los labios.

- No sé si pueda...

- Sí puedes - y metió la mano, donde no debía (¡exijo tarjeta roja y su expulsación! porque ya no es expulsion, ahora es expulsación).

- ¡Oye! – se sonrojó.

- ¡Solo te ayudo un poquito! – le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

- Pues... pues esta... Oh, Dios... funcionando...

- ¡Hazme tuya de nuevo y te daré otro nombre!

- Bueno (mira que facilote es) – y la comenzó a besar, hundiéndose en una oleada de pasión y de paso, que ella soltara los nombres... Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un experto negociador.

UH UH UH UH!

Y mientras Harry se divertía… perdón, mientras el chico "Convencía" a J.Lo de decirle los otros nombres, Ron tenía a Nirvana encima… acosándolo, y el chico muy colorado, no sabía ni que hacer.

- ¿A poco no te gustó Pequitas?

- No me digas pequitas…

- ¿Potro salvaje, muñeco, papacito, papito, corazón, buenote, mi vida, mi rey, mi macho, mi hombre, mi…?

- ¡Nirvana, se supone que debo estar enseñándote!...

- ¡Oh sí… tú me has estado enseñando... y mucho! – le dijo de manera provocativa que hizo que Ronnie, enrojeciera.

- ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en eso?

- NOP… ¿Quién puede dormir pensando en el potro salvaje… en cueros? ¡hay que repetir pequitas.. .toda la noche!

- ¿Toda… la… noche? ¿Acaso me quieres matar? – dijo exasperado. (No pues que decente)

- Más bien, al que hay que matar a puñaladas es al osito… mi pequitas…

- No seas vulgar Nirvana…

- Y tú no seas tan santo, que bien que te divertiste… ¡anda o me busco a otro! – y esto como que no le sentó bien al chico… digo, ella era su "Matadora Oficial" como para dejar que otro le metiera mano.

- No me gustan tus bromitas…

- ¡Pues no es broma!… yo que había escrito en el baño "Ron Weasley si algún día me dejas, juro que te perseguiré y te mataré"… ya no se ni que pensar…

- Es que… toda la noche… ¿No te parece mucho?

- MMM…. NOP…

- Oh bueno, esta bien… y que Merlín me ayude…

- ¿Qué hay? – Entro Marius - ¿no han visto a la prefecta Granger… ya la perdí…

- ¿En serio? Que raro ¿Dónde andará?

- Pues no sé, justo le estaba diciendo que Después un mes de clases, estarás de acuerdo – le dijo a Nirvana - que no hay como el ocio y la flojera (por no decirlo mas feo) pero ¿qué tal una leída a los libros? ¡Prepárate!... mmm... olvídalo, esto ni yo me lo creí.

- Yo menos Marius, si tu estas hablando de estudiar, yo soy buena y decente…

- JAJAJAJA

- ¡Vamos a buscar a la prefecta!


	31. La Decepción de Mia

Capítulo 31:

**La Decepción de Mia **

¿Quién es ese que anda ahí? ¡Pues no es cri cri!… es Malfoy, quien se besuqueaba descaradamente con Hermione en un salón vacío, sin importar que Mistic no hubiera llegado con ellos y que Pansy como siempre estuviera escapando de Chris y sus manos ansiosas.

- Aunque ya los habían visto unos chicos de tercero.

- ¡Oigan! – entró uno de ellos - ¡Para eso hay hoteles… o pidan una celda prestada!

- Bonito ejemplo prefectos – dijo otro chico que veía donde Malfoy tenia las manos – y yo que tiemblo de solo pensar que cuando tenga quince años, estaré en la mira de la Logia…

- ¡Salgan de aquí! – espetó Draco… sin quitar las manos ahí, donde las tenía.

- Bueno – salieron los chicos, pero el último antes de cerrar, se asomó y les dijo - Sucios! – y sonriendo se marchó.

- ¡Malditos escuincles! – refunfuñó Draco, mientras que Hermy se componía las túnicas y ponía en orden sus ideas.

- ¡Malfoy no puedes estarme abrazando y besando de esa manera!

- Pero te gusta Granger, no lo puedes negar, además ya eres mi vieja…

- ¡No me digas!

- ¡Sí te digo! ¡Porque te siento cuando eres mía, como tiemblas de la emoción!

- Malfoy… yo debo odiarte… tu siempre me has tratado mal…

- Pero no me odias… me deseas igual que yo – y la volvió a abrazar, y a besar con igual o más descaro y ella, pues simplemente se dejaba llevar, tanto que ni cuenta se dieron cuando Marius abrió la puerta y se asomó.

- ¡Guau! – exclamó cerrando de nuevo -¡El mundo esta loco! ¿Una prefecta de sangre muggle con el hijo de Lucius?... bueno, si Nirvana esta bien entrada con un Weasley… ¡que viva el rey!

- ¿Están ahí Marius? - llego Ron.

- Eh… no prefecto, en este salón no hay nada…

- ¡Que fastidio, mejor vamos a clases con primer año!

- ¡Bien! – sonrió el chico, dándole chanze a la parejita que desahogara… sus penas.

Al día siguiente, J.Lo tenia una tarea tediosa que hacer… después de tres raund en el box spring con Harry había tomado el valor para hacer lo que Mia quería. Así que Harry ya tenía tres nombres el de Lorena, Debbie y Helen, solo le faltaba dos más y saber quien era la jefa… o sea, le hacia falta, tres raund más sin limite de tiempo. Pero no sé los diría a los chicos hasta tener todo completo.

En fin, J.Lo se acercó de mala gana a George, como quien no quiere la cosa, detestaba andar de mandadera.

- ¡Oye tú! – le llamo malhumorada.

- ¿Qué?

- Debo hacerte una maldita pregunta…

- Di, que no tengo prisa – respondió el chico, a él todavía no le terminaba de agradar la sobrina de Umbrigde.

- Bueno – respiro profundo - ¿Qué sientes por Mia?

- ¿QUEEEE?

- ¿No me escuchaste, eres sordo?

- No pienso responder a tus estúpidas preguntas… Umbrigde.

- Pues por muy tonta que parezca, quiero que me respondas ¿Estas enamorado de Mia? O solo te gusta…

- Me niego a responder – y se dio la vuelta medio ofendido y con Ron mirándola boquiabierto.

- ¡Escúchame Weasley! – Ella se le puso enfrente valientemente - ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿En verdad quieres saber, eh? ¿Quieres saber maldita chismosa?

- ¡Habla ya! – espetó - ¿Sientes algo por Mia?

- ¡Pues no! – dijo enfadado - ¡No siento nada por ella!

J.Lo esbozo una sonrisa cínica, irónica y de cierta tristeza - ¿Escuchaste? – dijo a espaldas de George y de echo, los presentes y chismosos, repararon en la presencia de Mia, que estaba atrás, de pie, con los ojos bien redondos, el rostro descompuesto y los dientes bien apretados. George palideció, sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en el cerebro.

- ¡Mia!

- ¿Para eso me mandas a preguntarle? – chilló J.Lo - ¿para que me diga lo que Eleonor ya te había advertido?

- ¿Quién? ¿Eleonor? – pregunto Ron incrédulo, Geroge solo miraba fijamente a Mia.

- ¡Eleonor ya le había dicho que George solo te tenía lastima por ser casi una pseudo huérfana pobre niña rica!

- ¡No es cierto! – quiso decir George, pero era demasiado tarde, había roto un corazón de frágil cristal (existe la justicia divina)

- Mia se dio la vuelta y se alejo de inmediato, dejando a todos perplejos.

- ¡Que cruel eres Umbrigde!

- ¿Yo? ¿Cruel? – Gimió - ¡Mia me mando a preguntarte por temor a la verdad, sabe bien que no les agrado! ¡Pero insistió tanto!

- ¡Pero no es la realidad lo que dije! – protesto George.

- Tú ya respondiste – dijo ella más calmadamente – ahora todo lo que digas, vendrá valiendo medio knut… y ni eso…

- ¡Maldición!

Esa tarde, Mia no se presento en el entrenamiento, Leticia y Maria Mercedes, querían tirarlo de su escoba, jacquard quería meterle la snicht en salva sea la parte y el resto lo quería apalear. Pero George, ya estaba abatido…

Así que cuando se animó a buscar a Mia en su celda, al igual que Harry y Ron, tuvo que soportar, a las niñas, quien no le tenían el mas mínimo respeto, pese a que era mayor de edad.

- ¡Huy, los ángeles están bajando del cielo! ¡Hey chicas, carne fresca!

- ¡Adiós pelirrojo!

- ¡Ese mi entrenador... entréname en el box spring todo lo que quieras!

- ¡Ya cállense niñas! – dijo George entre dientes.

- Hola papi chulo – gritaban a su paso. (UH UH papi, papi chulo, ven a mi)

- Adiós bomboncito...

- ¡Sí así está el empaque como estará el dulce por dentro!

- ¡Ese, que a todas nos gustan los caramelos rojos!

- Chocolate... MMMMM

- ¡Menea esa túnica corazón, que me haces vibrar toda!

- ¡Presta para la orquesta que nada te cuesta, mi rey!

- ¡Así me los recetó el sanador, alto, guapo, sexy mi muñeco precioso, "Bienvenido a Me Echarás, población: Tú!

- ¡Ese entrenador! ¿Qué tal unas lagartijas cuerpo a cuerpo?

- ¡Los chicos tienen razón! – pensaba George - ¡Este pasillo es de muerte!

Y llegó a la celda de Mia, la cual era inconfundible, era la única con los barrotes pintados con corazones en color azul pastel, el interior de la celda, en el primer piso tenía un decorado me dio cursi, por que la pared estaba pintada de un color rosa con flores de diferentes tamaños que parpadeaban brillantemente.

Y era la única que tenía muebles decentes abajo, un sillón largo, mullido, una mesa ratona llena de revistas, un par de mecedoras y un esquinero lleno de magos en miniatura. Al subir, se percató que el decorado era igual que el de su mansión, medio exagerado, porque todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y lujoso, pero Mia no estaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – entró Letizia.

- Busco a Mia, necesito hablar con ella...

- Ella obtuvo un permiso especial, se fue a su casa... a llorar sus penas...

- Maldición... ¿cuándo regresa?

- Cuando quiera... su padre es uno de los que ayudo a fundar este colegio, así que si Mia quiere venir, lo hará, si no... ya no regresa hasta que te hayas ido...

- ¡No es posible! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

- Ya déjalo así chico, ya le dijiste todo lo que tenia que oír, así que mejor olvídate de ella y de sus boberías.

- Podría ir a su casa...

- JA – rió fuertemente – ni se te ocurra chico, que solo harías el tonto, no te dejarían entrar y aunque sus padres la ven poco, no vaya a ser que te topes con su padre... tiene mal carácter cuando algo hace llorar a Mia y menos alguien como tú...

- ¿Como yo?

- Sin mucho oro en su cuenta bancaria pues, a no ser que ya no le interese que su hija se relacione con chicos ricos... pero te odio por hacerla sufrir, pero ya se desengaño, así que deja las cosas como están...

Pero Mia no se había ido sola, J.Lo la acompañaba, así que se tuvo que chutar todos sus lamentos y lloriqueos (lo siento por Harry porque ya no terminara su "Misión" con ella), pero tampoco podía permitir que ella llegara sola a su pequeña casa del risco.

- ¡Mia por favor, deja la jarra, tú no bebes! – espetaba J.Lo al ver que Mia estaba empinando el codo, o sea, en el levantamiento de tarro... bueno, andaba de borracha echándose el whisky de fuego de su padre.

- ¡Déjame! ¿no ves que quiero olvidar el dolor?

- ¡No exageres Mia!

- _"Fue en el penúltimo café, mientras hablábamos de amor o en la fosforescente luz de tus ojos arándanos, que deje mi corazón perdido... te extraño, te extraño... me dejaste con tu adiós"_ – comenzó a cantar frenéticamente yendo de un lado a otro, con una botella en mano muy chupi contenta.

- ¡Mia, no me hagas esto, mira como se te han subido las copas!

- ¡Georgie... porque me desprecias si yo... si yo te amo! – de repente parecía que soltaba el llanto.

- ¡Mia, él no te desprecia... solo no te quiere! (A Dio)

- _"Tengo un par de libros sin leer y un vaso frío de whisky y yo estoy a punto de estallar, soy un lío no puedo más... ya ves, mi vida va mal sin ti, lo sé, no puedo seguir así... tengo deberes por doquier... y ni ganas tengo de comer... esto de extrañarte no está bien"_ – seguía berreando... mj... cantando a todo pulmón, mientras se empinaba la botella de whisky y J.Lo no podía hacer mucho.

- Ay Mia, que haré contigo, debí traer a Letizia o a Mary... ¡Hadan! – llamo al elfo que las seguía.

- Diga mi ama...

- Trae pergamino y pluma, tengo que escribir al director para que le de permiso a otra amiga... ¡mira como está Mia!

- La amita esta muy mal... en seguida traigo lo que me pide...

- _"Te bese como a nadie en la tierra, por tu amor yo gane varias guerras y viviendo en tus brazos, mis sueños yo me protegí" _

- Déjate de ridiculeces Mia – le quito la botella, pero ella se encargó de encontrar otra - ¡No Mia!

- ¿Qué no ves que quiero emborracharme, que quiero morirme?

- No exageres chica, es solo un amor pasajero, ya llegara otro...

- ¡No, no, no! – zarandeó Mia a J.Lo echándole todo el tufo del alcohol - ¡George es el amor de mi vida, sin él ya no quiero vivir! ¡Quiero ser todo para el, quiero ser la luz de sus ojos, la madre de sus hijos, quiero que Molly sea mi mamita suegra, quiero ser de la familia Weasley!

- ¡Oh cielos! Esa es borrachera y no jaladas.

- ¡Georgie... confieso... yo me confieso que no sé vivir sin ti, que con verte sonreír se me dobla el esqueleto... te miro y me enamoro cada vez más a tanto que eres mi único alimento, mi alma gemela! – comenzó a gritar haciendo que J.Lo repitiera la nota que escribía.

- ¡Ay por dios, cuanta poesía barata! – decía Jane fastidiada.

- ¡La vida Georgie... _la vida podría ser un sueño, si yo pudiera llevarte al paraíso_! – y fue lo ultimo antes de caer noqueada con tanto whisky encima.

- Odio decir "Te lo dije" pero ¡Te lo dije! Mucha pachanga ¿no? Mucho novio ¿no? Ahora estas bajo la chimenea cuidando borrachas... ¡ni modos! – se quejaba J.Lo cuando veía que Mia ya comenzaba a roncar indiscretamente.

- ¡Georgie! – decía entre ronquido y ronquido.

- ¿A que me recuerda todo esto? A sí... a que lo único que queda de las tradicionales decepciones amorosas es que andamos como nómadas, pero de borrachera en borrachera en cada cuarto de las niñas... ¡así que era de esperarse! aunque Mia es la primera vez que se pone hasta las chanclas de borracha – suspiró J.Lo mientras iba a dejar la carta a la lechucería.

Pero cuando regreso a donde Mia, su padre estaba ahí (Oh, Oh, Cielos), de pie, mirándola con ojos redondos, el señor Hilton era alto, delgado, elegantemente vestido, era de cabellos castaños canosos, aun atractivo, pero miraba con seriedad los desfiguros de Mia.

- ¡Oh no! – gimió J.Lo

- Señorita Umbridge – volteó a verla.

- Señor Hilton – saludó ella sonriendo nerviosamente – buenas tardes...

- ¿Qué significa esto? Que mi adorable hija, Mi Princesita bella, este tirada en un sillón, completamente borracha porque se bebió dos botellas de mi mejor whisky Irlandes...

- Este... este... creo que... ¡creo que esta así porque tiene dos ceros en...!

- No mientas Jane, el que Mi Princesita tenga dos ceros no la pone así, porque siempre termina pasando las materias ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Georgie! – murmuró Mia. (p...ché borracha)

- ¿Georgie? ¿Quién es Georgie? ¿Acaso mi bella hija, la luz de mis ojos y la que gasta más oro, peor que su madre, se emborracho por un muchacho?

- Eh... – J.Lo se quedo muda, porque no sabía ni que decir...

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Paso por unos documentos que me hicieron falta y me encuentro con esto! ¡Mi Princesa esta ebria por culpa de un jovencito!

- ¡Vera señor Hilton, no se preocupe, mañana ella estará bien y volvemos al colegio! Ya sabe, estamos en la edad de los enamoramientos y esas cosas...

- ¿Quién es ese muchacho?

- Señor Hilton, no vale la pena, fue un tonto enamoramiento que le pasara... el chico en cuestión jamás la enamoro ni nada... ya conoce a Mia...

- ¡Jane! – de pronto medio se despertó la chica - ¡Jane... ya se... ya se... hay que hablarle a Molly... ella me quiere en su familia... dile a Molly!

- ¡Oh! ¡Mia, mira quien está aquí! – le levanto el rostro.

- ¡Papi! – sonrió ebriamente - ¡Papi, que bueno que estas aquí... no te vayas!

- ¿Mia, Princesita, que significa esto? ¿Quién es Georgie, quien es Molly?

- Molly... es la señora Weasley... la mamá de Georgie... el amor de mi vida papi... ¿no me lo puedes comprar? – digo garrapateadamente - ¡Cómpramelo papi!

- ¿Molly Weasley? – quedó pensativo – me suena... ¡Princesa, los hombres no se compran! (si fuera asi, no costara tanto conseguir uno)

- Señor Hilton – se adelantó J.Lo – ellos no son de su circulo social... pero no se aflija, es algo que pasará...

- ¡Ah! – gruñó cuando dejo a su hija en su recamara - ¡Weasley... claro, trabaja en el ministerio de magia en alguno de sus departamentos!

- ¡Señor Hilton, esas son niñerías de Mia! – y ella trataba de que el señor no fuese a reclamar algo a la familia Weasley – ya se le pasará, él nunca la tocó, jamás le puso una mano encima ni nada... siempre la respetó – y luego pensó – ¡ella era la que no quería respetarlo!

- ¿qué pasa Jane, porque tanto lo defiendes?

- Señor... el chico solo fue a enseñar algo de quiddicht... es mayor que Mia y no es rico, pero le repito... nunca la tocó, jamás le falto al respeto y mucho menos le hizo promesas de amor...

Marcus le lanzó una inadvertida mirada a J.Lo la cual estaba muy nerviosa, lo que menos quería era que fuera a hacer un escándalo al colegio por un capricho de Mia... pero al día siguiente, el señor Hilton ya no estaba.

- ¿Se habrá regresado a África? – pensó J.Lo en la habitación de Mia, esperando que ella terminara de bañarse y que se le bajara el cuete, o sea, lo borracha.


	32. “La Princesa y el Plebeyo” Ay, pero que

Capítulo 32:

"**La Princesa y el Plebeyo" (Ay, pero que cursi) **

Pero el señor Hilton no estaba en África, más bien había llegado al colegio y había pedido ver al joven Weasley "Georgie". Y el chico al verlo, no dejo de verlo como una versión light de Lucius Malfoy. El señor era un poco más alto que él, vestía muy elegante e imponía mucho temor con su mirada gris.

- Señor... me dijeron que quería verme...

- Sí – lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y por un momento, George se sintió intimidado - ¿Sabe usted joven Weasley que tengo una preciosa hija... muy borracha en casa?

- ¿Perdón?

- Mi adorable princesa, se encuentra ebria en nuestra casa, hablando incoherencias y llorando por un tal "Georgie"...

- Señor, le aseguro que yo... que yo jamás le he faltado el respeto a Mia...

- Yo no estoy hablando de respeto jovencito... mi hija, desde que cumplió los catorce y se ha enamorado y desenamorado... jamás había bebido por un muchacho... (yo creo que está exagerando, demasiado, que oso, en serio)

Y George reconoció que jamás había visto a Mia empinar el codo, tal vez tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y eso era todo.

- Yo lo siento...

- ¡Pues no lo sienta Joven, que esto es muy serio!

- ¿A que se refiere? – se sobresaltó George, ni que fuera para tanto que una niña sufriera por amor, y se echara sus alicures pa aliviar la tensión, pues bueno, a veces el alcohol mata a las neuronas del enamoramiento.

- Me refiero a que le exijo que arregle este asunto y hable directamente con mi princesa... no la puedo tener borracha en la casa, acabándose mis botellas de whisky.

- Pe... pero ella no quiso hablar conmigo... se fue...

- Si se niega me temo que tendré que hablar con su madre.

- ¿QUÉ? (¿esta loco, hablar con Molly?)

- No creo que sus padres estén contentos de que un joven mayor de edad, juegue con una niña de casi 17 (¿Mia, una niña? No mam...chen)

- ¡Pero yo no he jugado con ella!

- Usted le rompió el corazón ¿por qué? ¡A la hija de Marcus Hilton nadie le rompe el corazón sin dar una explicación! ¿Acaso mi bella princesa le parece poco?

- ¡No! – gimió George - ¿como cree? Mia es muy bonita...

- ¿Pero entonces? ¿Solo jugaste con ella?

- ¡Jamás señor! (Bueno y a Marcus que le importa... ah, sí... es su hijita)

- ¿Y que diablos estas esperando? – casi gritó - ¡Te exijo que vayas en este instante con mi hija y termines con todo esto! Jane dice que es solo un enamoramiento pasajero, pero para mi es más serio...

Y pues a J.Lo se le había escapado Mia de nuevo, y se había vuelto a empinar otras dos botellas de whisky (que rapidez para embriagarse... ya ni yo lo hago así) y ya andaba hablando aguado y guacareando por algunas esquinas (oigan chicas, jamás hagan esto cuando les rompan el corazón)

- ¡Mia, no lo puedo creer, ya se te había bajado! ¿Qué va a decir tu padre?

- ¿Mi papi? Chaaale... – comenzó a reír – Mi papi no dice nada Jane... ay, que onda, se siente rica la borrachera... y pensar que jamás lo hago en las fiestas de azotea.

- Pues a los elfos que limpian tus porquerías no creo que les de mucho gusto...

- ¡Ay Jane! – de la risa al llanto - ¿por qué George no me quiere?

- Porque eres una pobre boba niña nice – gruñó J.Lo

- ¡Pero yo lo quiero! – comenzó a moquear.

- Ya Mia, no seas caprichosa...

- ¡Dile a George que venga, quiero hablar con él!

- No porque andas muy borracha...

- ¡Dile que venga!

- Auch – se quejó J.Lo - ¡Y pensar que anoche me perdí de estar con Harry otra vez! Y tan rico que hace cuchi cuchi... bueno, cierro los ojos y recuerdo algo de lo que pasó – y se sonrojó de solo acordarse del cuchi cuchi y abrió los ojos muy brillantes - ¡Ay Potter que excitante eres... bueno una fantasía más y ya! – cerro nuevamente sus ojitos.

- ¡Jane! – la interrumpió Mia en sus fantasías.

- ¿Qué madre quieres? – respondió fastidiada.

- ¡Bebe conmigo! – le arrimo una botella.

- ¡No Mia!

- ¡Anda amiga... chupa! (o sea, bebe)

- ¡Ay Mia, es que es muy temprano!

- ¡Anda mala amiga, chúpate conmigo una botellita... a la salud de tu vida sexual porque la mía no se estrena todavía!

- ¡Mia Hilton! ¡Te puede oír tu padre!

- ¡Bebe desgraciada! – se enfureció Mia y a la fuerza le pusó la botella en la boca obligándola a beber. (ajá)

- ¡UUUUUG chica! – protestó J.Lo cuando pudo pasar el whisky sin vomitarlo - ¡Prefiero un juguito alcoholizado!

- ¡Pues a prepararlo! – dijo Mia sonriente y al minuto, llegaba trastabillando con una jarra de jugo.

- ¡Oh no!

- ¡Anda zorra, bebe!

- ¡Mia, no seas tan corriente para hablar y para insultarme! ¿Qué es eso de chupa, desgraciada y zorra?

- ¡Este día me siento muy rebelde, quiero gritar, decir palabras que no he dicho nunca y cosas que no he hecho nunca! ¿qué me dices perra? – y soltó la risotada - ¡Te dije perra JA, JA, JA!

- ¡La perra eres tú Mia! – protestó Jane mientras tomaba el jugo que Mia le pasaba... así que al poco rato, no era una borracha, eran dos.

- ¡Amigota... hagamos un pacto!

- ¿Un pacto?...pus cual mendiga!

- Amiga... amiga del alma - garrapateaba Mia - juremos... hip... que siempre seremos amigas... pero nunca socias...

- ¿Socias? ji, ji... jamás, porque yo no comparto ni compartiré.

- ¡Hagamos un pacto de sangre!

- La manga que... esos pactos los hago cada 28 días y ni por eso...

- ¡Jane Loret!

- Un pacto pero con otra cosita... hip...

- Ya sé, ya sé - y media happy, fue otra vez a la cava (la cual ya se estaba acabando) y sacó otra botella pero de Vodka.

- Y ahí venía de regreso con la botella, una vela roja y una rosa roja.

- ¿Y a hora que? - reía J.Lo

- ¡Primero, llenemos las copas!... anda bebete ese jugo por que te andas deshidratando... jajajaja

- ¡Sa lud! ¿Y luego?

- Ahora sí, lleno tu copa, enciende la vela roja... y hay que desojar la rosa...

- ¡Estás muy borracha Mia!

- ¡Silencio! - tomó un pétalo de rosa -¡Yo Mia Nashandra Hilton... prometo que siempre seré amiga de la zorra esta… digo... de Jane Loret Umbridge... por que la conozco desde los cinco años! - y se comió un pétalo y tomo un trago de Vodka (lo que hace el alcohol)

- ¡Yo J.Lo Umbrigde... prometo ser amiga para siempre de la mocosa esta, Mia, porque necesita a alguien con criterio para guiarla por el cámino del bien... JAJAJA... SI YA NO TIENES REMEDIO! - y se comió otro pétalo y un trago de Vodka...  
y así siguieron pactando, se comían un pétalo y se tomaban el vodka, una úlcera péptica está en su futuro.

- Pero al poco rato, mientras ellas bebían, reían y se divertían en la sala, un elfo fue a decirles algo importante.

- Amita, en la puerta hay dos jóvenes que quieren verlas...

- ¿Dos jóvenes? – garrapateo Mia

- ¡Yo voy! – dijo J.Lo entre alegre y medio caminando.

Cuando llego a la puerta, los vio, eran Harry y George, J.Lo pegó un grito eufórico y se prenso a Harry, trepándose encima y besuqueándolo, dejando el sabor a naranja alcoholizada y vodka en sus labios mientras que Harry hacia lo posible por sostenerla y no caerse con su preciada carga.

- ¿Y Mia? – pregunto George medio apenado.

- ¡En la sala, bien jalada! – le sonrió.

- ¡Mira quien lo dice! – exclamó George mientras pasaba. Solo que en la sala, Mia estaba roncando de nuevo.

- ¡Gatito! – le murmuraba J.Lo a Harry mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Que bueno que viniste! George me pidió que lo acompañara...

- ¿Se van a quedar?

- No lo creo – respondía mientras ella lo arrinconaba – creo que regresamos hoy.

- ¡Ay no gatito, quédate y ronronéame un tantito! ¡Todavía te debo dos nombres más!

-¿Por qué bebiste Loret?

- Pus porque Mia me obligó...

- ¡No me digas!

- ¡Ven a mi habitación Potter! – lo jalo la chica de la túnica - ¡Y vamos a ponerle James al niño!

- ¡No me parece correcto! – gemía Harry mientras ella lo jaloneaba.

- No te hagas del rogar, yo se que quieres hacer un poquito de box...

- ¿Box?

- ¡Box Spring... o sea, el deporte de colchón niño! Y mejor coopera, porque quieras o no quieras me voy a comer tus huesitos...

Mientras tanto, George procuraba que Mia despertara - ¡Mia, Mia! ¡Oh niña, estás bien tronada!

- MMMM... Georgie...

- ¿Mia? ¡Soy yo, George!

- ¡Mi amor! – sonrió la borracha... digo, la chica - ¡Viniste!

- Mia, así no podemos hablar, te llevo a tu habitación para esperar a que se te baje un poquito...

- ¡No estoy ebria! – trato de incorporarse - ¡Solo tome una copita! – levantó un vaso de jugo vacío.

- ¿Una copita? – preguntó viendo las dos botellas vacías tiradas en el piso y la jarra de jugo vacía también.

- Sip...

¡Vamos niña! – la levanto en brazos cual muñeca de trapo y se la llevó a su recamara, tenía suerte de encontrar la puerta en donde con letras doradas decía **"Mia". **

El chico la recostó en la cama, en donde la chica continuo durmiendo mientras que él se sentaba en un sillón, examinando la habitación con la mirada y por su mente pasaban un montón de cosas, esa niña estaba acostumbrada a cosas que alguien como él jamás podría darle...

Pero la que le estaba dando ricos besotes a Potter era J.Lo, quien estaba prácticamente sentada sobre el chico, apapachándolo, arrugándole la túnica, tirando sus lentes y alborotándole el cabello.

- ¿Hacemos cuchi cuchi Harry? (pues esta no andaba tan ebria por lo visto)

- ¿No es muy temprano? – respondía muy agitado.

- Un mañanero no estaría mal ¡no te hagas del rogar! Anda gatito, MMMM ¿no quieres jugar un ratito?...

- Pues ya que... – dijo sin más remedio... (me encanta que mi rey santo se convenza con facilidad...¡Facilote!)

Lo que ellos no se imaginaban era que Marcus Hilton se encontraba en esos momentos en el Ministerio de Magia, hablando con Arthur Weasley...

Me pregunto para que ¿no estará exagerando el señor Hilton? ¿Por qué el interés? Y como seguramente se lo dirá a Molly... la que se armará.

Pero mientras tanto, en el colegio, en la sala de juegos, había una proyección mágica para los chicos de quinto, y todos estaban sentados en sillas, sillones o las mesas, en una de las mesas.

Anthony se encontraba con Padma, pero a su lado y casi pegado, estaba Sakura, y descaradamente, le pasaba un dedo debajo de la mesa, por la pierna del chico, de pronto ya eran dos dedos, tres dedos, cuatro, cinco y si tuviera veinte dedos en una mano todos se los pondría encima...

Cuando Anthony sintió un no sé que, fue cuando la mano de Sakura acariciaba demasiado provocativamente su pierna y como que se andaba desviando del camino y cuando muy colorado le lanzo una mirada, ella con ojos de ensoñación le veía.

- ¡Sakura! – dijo entre dientes - ¡Quita esa mano! – temblaba.

- Nop...

- ¡Por favor! – murmuró, hasta sudando - ¡no te atrevas a subirla más!

- ¿Por qué no? – y la subió, Anthony estaba muy colorado.

- ¡Por favor niña! – chilló - ¿A poco te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo? – y se sintió estúpido, porque la miradita que ella le echaba prácticamente le decía todo.

Pero Sakura ya no se aguantó, pues ni que estuviera a dieta, lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó a la fuerza.

Padma primero los vio boquiabierta, así como algunos presentes en la proyección, después sonrió nerviosamente al ver como el chico no se podía safar, y prefirió poner su atención en la proyección, así como los demás, procurando no escuchar los besos tronados que ella le estaba dando a Anthony (es que le andaba succionando las anginas, es un nuevo método quirúrgico pa que lo sepan), y el chico, el pobrecito Anthony, quien de último, mejor bajó la guardia.

Y los que seguían también en pleno faje eran Hermy y Draco, los cuales ya habían cambiado de lugar (que muchachos tan inteligentes) y aunque se seguían insultando entre beso y manoseo, no se separaban sus bocas y sus lenguas, ya hasta sus labios estaban desgastados e hinchados de tanto besuqueo.

- ¡Eres un sucio Malfoy! – decía la chica entre beso y beso - ¡Deja de aplastar mis bubis!

- Maldita sangre sucia – murmuraba bajo sus labios - ¡que buena estas!

- ¡Ay, eres un degenerado como tu familia! – y acariciaba su trasero.

- ¡Para ser muggle eres increíble! – le mordisqueaba el cuello y se seguía con el hombro, medio arrancándole la túnica.

- ¡Que manilarga eres Malfoy, no tienes modales! – decía mientras cerraba los ojitos y el se perdía entre el cuello y el hombro.

- De pronto se abrió la puerta y los mismo niños de tercero que los habían visto anteriormente entraron y vieron la escena sensual.

- ¡Oh, otra ves estos fajándose! – chilló uno.

- ¿No se pueden ir a una celda, a su habitación? – protestó otro.

- ¡Ya no podemos entrar a ningún salón sin verlos haciendo cochinadas!

- ¡Sálganse de aquí! – protestó Malfoy tapando a Hermy, quien ya tenía todo el frente medio descubierto.

- ¡Sucios!

- ¡Váyanse a un motel!

- ¡Largo! – gritó Malfoy y los niños salieron riendo y a toda prisa - ¡Fermaportus! – hechizo la puerta para que nadie entrara.

- ¡Ahora si, síguele huroncito! – dijo Hermy jalándolo hacia ella - ¡A mi ninguno me deja así, a medias!

- ¡Sigo sangre sucia! – y volvía a perderse, ahí donde ya saben... los cabellos rubios de Malfoy se parecían ya a los de Harry por lo alborotado y con un brillo pasional en sus ojos, Hermy también tenia sus cabellos alborotadísimos.

(Bonitos insultos cariñosos...)

- ¡Debería amarrarte de nuevo y untarte chocolate!

- Malfoy alzo la mirada y sonrió maliciosamente – ¿quieres ir a esa habitación Granger? tu también tienes pensamientos sucios... Quiero ir... y mis pensamientos son menos puercos que los tuyos...

- ¡Poca cosa! – le hizo Hermy una seña divertida como diciendo ¡lo tienes chiquito!

- ¡Salvaje! – gruño Malfoy.

- Maldito sangre limpia...

- ¡Muggle resbalosa!

- ¡Engendro del demonio!

- ¡Sabelotodo empalagosa!

Y después de un segundo de silencio, y respirando agitadamente, siguieron besuqueándose y manoseándose hasta el cansancio... y por supuesto que sí, sí fueron a ese cuarto, a embarrarse de chocolate y crema batida... ¡cuanta degeneración hay en sus mentes (¿o es en la mía?... ¡tengo que ir a confesarme porque estoy camino al averno y no quiero condenarme!).

Mia abría los ojos, media mareada, lo bonito que tenia se había perdido entre la maraña de pelo castaño, los ojos enrojecidos y sentía la boca amarga.

- ¡Jane, pásame agua con hielo, me duele horriblemente la cabeza! ¡me siento mal! – chilló - ¡creo que me voy a morir... todo me da vueltas!

- Pues eso se merece por andar bebiendo señorita Hilton...

- ¿Qué? – gruño Mia y al voltear vio a George, sentado en el sillón que la miraba un poco apesadumbrado - ¿George?

- Sí... yo...

- ¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Mira como estoy, hecha un desastre, con el pelo espantoso, sin maquillaje y pálida! – gritó la chica.

- Tranquila Mia – se acercó a ella, quien ya se escondía bajo las sábanas – solo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso... – y le bajó las sábanas, pero la verdad era que si era un desastre, la cruda distorsiona la belleza

- No me mires – chi lló – deja que me ponga algo...

- Mia – le quitó el pelo de la cara y miro directamente esos ojos azules tan claros.

- ¿Me quieres George... aun que sea un poquito?

- Sí Mia – sonrió dulcemente – si te quiero... eres una niña linda ¿quién podría no quererte?

- ¡George! – lo abrazó – no te vayas hoy... quédate conmigo esta noche...

- Mia, que te quede claro que yo no voy a hacer nada que te perjudique – dijo el chico muy serio (¡Por fin, por fin un hombre sensato que dice no al s xo salvaje, atrevido y pecaminoso, non santo!)

- ¿Por qué no? – gimió y comenzó a llorar - ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo? ¡Entonces no me quieres!

- Mia sí te quiero, pero no por eso te... te... por que tú si eres todavía ¿ver dad?

- ¿Ser que?

- Pues... tú nunca has tenido que ver con... otros chicos...

- ¡AAAAAHHHH ENTONCES...No quieres hacerlo conmigo por que soy virgen todavía y crees que no tengo experiencia y no puedo hacerte feliz y no...! – comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Cálmate Mia! – la abrazó más fuerte, y después la beso tiernamente por largo rato – escúchame bien... te quiero... y por supuesto que quiero tener algo más íntimo contigo pero... no es así nada más...

- ¿Y como los otros...?

- Bueno Mia, cada quien tiene su criterio...

- ¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo! (Necia, ya dijo que no)

George sonrió – Escucha niña, lo haremos cuando seas más racional, no tengas unas copas encima y tengas la mente clara...

- La inteligencia emocional muy poco se me da – sonrió la chica – pero mi virginidad y yo te estaremos esperando... quiero entregarte a la niña y que devuelvas a la mujer... tu mujer... (UUUUHHHH ¿perdón? Yo me quedo corta...)

- ¡Ay Mia! – suspiró el chico entre divertido y sonrojado... pero hablando de gente irracional, sin criterio y más "hot" que el agua hirviendo... o sea, Potter y Jane, el cual acaba de sacarle el segundo nombre a la chica.

Ya saben que Potter ahora es "El Negociador" y le va re bien.

- ¡Ay Dios, ahora sí... ya no puedo más! – se quejaba el chico arrastrándose al sillón, para respirar mejor y medio tapándose con una sábana.

- ¡Ven aquí Potter! – palmeó J.Lo la cama, envuelta en las sábanas.

- ¡Dame un respiró, si no soy una máquina! – protestó mientras jalaba todo el aire que podía - ¡Bien, bien, las que me faltaban... Candace y Camille!

- Pooootter – le llamó cantadito la lujuriosa esa, mala mujer, corruptora de menores – te falta saber quien es la jefaaaaaa...

- Al ratito voy – respondió – solo dame cinco minutos...


	33. “¿La Prometida?” ¡Ay, caray ¿y eso!

Capítulo 33:

"**¿La Prometida?" ¡Ay, caray ¿y eso! **

George se quedó en casa de Mia esa noche, pero no pasó absolutamente nada (Gracias a Dios un hombre que no solo piensa en sexo)

Hasta Harry pudo dormir, porque la chica insistió en que J.Lo se que dará con ella para que velara su sueño, así que Harry no pudo dormir calientito esa noche...

Y estuvo perfecto, aunque le faltaba saber quien era la jefa, sabía que al día siguiente obtendría la respuesta. Al día siguiente todos regresaron al colegio, Mia con cara de felicidad, y George más con vencido de que era lo mejor, no perdía nada con tener una relación sentimental con ella.

Pero Ron le tenía una sorpresa a su hermano, pues le había llegado una carta de su padre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Papa escribió? ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, no la quise abrir, no sea que tenga un hechizo en caso de que alguien que no sea tú lo lea...

- Es que me parece raro...

- Por cierto ¿qué paso entre Mia y tú? ¿Arreglaron sus problemas, ya andan?

- Pues sí... aun que no sé si funcione, porque nos queda poco tiempo aquí y yo me voy a Hogsmeade para la apertura de la nueva tienda de bromas.

George desenrollo el pergamino y leyó ávidamente el mensaje:

"_George, hijo: _

_Recibí la visita del señor Marcus Hilton, fue una sorpresa para mi, porque por lo que sabemos, el siempre ha estado lejos del Ministerio y en la época oscura, a pesar de ser sangre limpia y tener cierta relación con magos oscuros, se mantuvo exiliado en el extranjero con su familia porque no quería tener que ver con quien ya sabes.  
El caso es que me visito, asegurando que tu y su hija tienen una relación amorosa, yo lo tomo solo por un simple romance juvenil, pero el me aseguro que es algo mas serio, y me dijo que esta de acuerdo en el noviazgo. _

_Yo no alcancé a conocer a la jovencita el día que fue a la casa, pero supongo que esta a la altura de un Weasley. Me encantaría conocerla el fin de semana ¿podrías llevarla a la madriguera? _

_Atte. Arthur Weasley." _

(Este caso… se complica… ¡Ay que papa mas exagerado! Solo me pregunto… ¿Qué dirá Ereka Hilton de este asunto?)

- ¡Vaya! ¿Como pudo ser? – George se quedó helado.

- ¿No crees que sea muy exagerado?

- ¡Por supuesto, ya te dije que ni siquiera se si funcione!

- ¿Y ahora que harás?

- Pues… llevar a Mia a la madriguera ¡que otra nos queda!

- ¿Ya oyeron niños? – gritaron de pronto unos de sexto - ¡Habra fiesta en casa del entrenador este fin de semana?

- ¿QUEEEE, ESTAN LOCOS QUE LES PASA?

- Pues entrenador – sonrieron los chicos – este fin era la fiesta en casa de Mia y a donde vaya ella, se hace la fiesta.

- ¡No se preocupe, nosotros ponemos todo!

(OH OH... COMO 30 chicos en el patio de la madriguera... ¿que dira Molly? ¡se va a armar la revanvaramba! o sea el vil demadre!)

- ¿Oíste George? ¡No pueden ir, mama nos matara! – chilló Ron.

- ¡Tengo que hablar con Mia! – gimió el chico - ¡No puedo creer todo esto!

Pero cuando iban en busca de la chica, los anuncios estaban por doquier : "Se les comunica a los chicos que reciban la invitación para la fiesta del fin de semana, que será en Ottery Saint Cachpoddle, y será "de traje" así que lleguen a las siete el día sábado con todo lo que puedan"

- ¡Estos son rápidos! – protesto George. Divisando a Mia en el pasillo rodeado de algunos de sexto y séptimo. Ella al verlo bien serio, no pudo evitar sentirse abochornada.

- Ya viste los anuncios – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¡Mia eso no puede ser! – exclamo George - ¡papa si quiere conocerte pero de ahí a que lleguen tus amigos!

- ¿Tu padre quiere conocerme? – chilló - ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Yo pensé que a estos simplemente se les había pegado la gana hacer la fiesta en el patio de tu casa!

- ¡Lee esto! – le entrego el pergamino y la chica primero se sonrojo, después se ilumino y por último tenía una mirada feliz.

- ¿Mi papa hablo con el tuyo? ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero... pues tienes razón, no pueden hacer la fiesta en tu casa y... – y cuando volteó a ver a los organizadores, todos tenían caras largas, ojos redondos y con cara de ¿qué?

- ¡No nos puedes hacer esto Mia! – gruñó Marian - ¡contamos contigo!

- ¡Mia, no seas gacha!

- ¡Haremos una protesta!

- SI, SI, Si...

- ¡Ay, pues! – miro a George que estaba pálido y sudoroso, Ron también estaba mal, porque si Molly se enfurecía...

- ¿Qué pasa Mia? – exigió George - ¡Esto se tiene que suspender!

es que yo soy la lider... y a donde yo vaya, todos me siguen como corderitos...

- ¿Y el dia que no estés?

- ¡Pues dejare a una que ocupe mi lugar!

- ¡Mia, este es un gravísimo problema!

Eh... ¡ya se! ¡tengo una idea! – brinco y se alejo corriendo rumbo a la dirección. Para la tarde, las invitaciones estaban repartidas, solo asistirían 30 chicos y chicas, incluyendo a la banda y quedando fuera como la mitad de chicas de la logia.

George no encontraba a Mia porque se había jalado las clases junto con Letizia así que ya sudaba de solo pensar que su madre le cortaría la cabeza. La chica apareció un ratísimo después muy contenta.

- ¡Mia!

- ¡Todo resuelto George!

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¡Hable con tu madre!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡Hable con ella y por supuesto que nos presta el patio, es más, ya pedí una carpa, anti-ruido, para que mas noche tus padres puedan dormir sin escuchar el escándalo!

- ¡Pero... pero...!

- ¡Así los invitados estarán aparte y solo los deleitare unos momentos con mi agradable presencia y así conoceré muy bien a tu padre!

- ¡No Mia!

- ¡Ay George! – se paró en puntas y tuvo que bajarle la cabeza para darle un besito – no te aflijas, que los invitados fueron bien seleccionados... todos son cool y ninguno es de los que juzgan... ¡Porque saben que les volare el cuello si lo hacen!

- ¿Mi madre dijo que sí?

- Claro – sonrió nuevamente - ¡Así tus amigos también podrán ir!

- ¡Eres una loca! ¿Lo sabes?

- SIIIIII – chillo con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Hey Mia! – se acercó de repente Amanda - ¿Es cierto que andas con él?

- Sí Amanda, George es mi novio ¿Ok?

- Prohibido tocar – sonrió Amanda y se marcho, George le miro con recelo, pues ya sabia que ella era de la Logia.

- ¿Ella ira a la fiesta?

- Claro... ¿quieres ir conmigo a jugar billar mágico? ¿O prefieres perderte en el campo de quiddicht conmigo?

- Eh... vamos a jugar billar, solo deja que le diga a los chicos del fin de semana en la casa de mama.

- Al poco rato, el resto de los prefectos ya sabían de la fiesta, Padma se lo decía a Hermy - ¿Iras Granger?

- Claro que sí, los Weasley me quieren mucho...

- Entonces nos iremos juntas a la fiesta ¿o te piensas ir mas temprano?

- Me iré con Ron...

- Bueno, ahí te veremos...

Y hablando de Ron, el pobre chico estaba sobre una mesa, probando un beso mojado, si, el que se había asqueado de Harry cuando le dijo en cierta ocasión que el beso de Cho, había sido así... ahora probaba uno...

¿Y porque? Porque Nirvana no había recibido invitación a la fiesta y creo que de puro coraje se lo andaba besuqueando sabroso... trepada sobre él, no lo dejaba moverse mientras sus lagrimas caían.

- ¡Nirvana ya contrólate! – gemía Ron con su rostro mojado

- ¡Tendrás que dormir esta noche conmigo para compensar el fin de semana!

- ¿No estas exagerando?

- ¡No pequitas! ¡Como es un número limitadísimo de chicos y chicas, nos excluyeron a muchos!

- Lo siento Nirvana...

- ¡Ay pecas y yo que me imaginaba entre tus brazos bailando toda la noche y escabullirnos entre el jardín para pecar a la luz de la luna!

Y Ron se imaginaba a Molly descubriéndolo en plena acción en el jardín... era capaz de matarlo, desenterrarlo y volverlo a matar y a ella ponerle un cinturón de castidad o algo parecido... por impúdica.

- ¡AAAAAH, pero una cosa si te digo pequitas! – y le tomo del cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeo un poco - ¡Pobre, pobrecito de ti si me llego a enterar que anduviste abrazado con otra por ahí!

Ron se pregunto si Molly lo dejaría quedarse a toda la fiesta y si tendría oportunidad de abrazar a otra chica... lo mas seguro es que a las doce, se metiera a dormir.

- ¡Como crees!

- ¡Mas te vale Ronald Weasley que tus pantalones no se alboroten con otra por ahí, porque soy capaz de castrarte por infiel, porque júralo que me voy a enterar!

- ¡Estas exagerando Nirvana! – protestó al sentir que ya lo andaba ahorcando.

- ¡Oh mi adorable pequitas! – aflojó un poco el cuello y continuo besándolo de manera sensual que a Ron ya se le andaba despertando el "asunto", cuando los chicos de tercero que antes habían descubierto a Malfoy y Hermy entraron al salón.

- ¡Diablos! – gimieron - ¡Otros mas que andan dando show gratis!

- ¿No es Nirvana Tyler? ¡Esta buenísima!

- ¡Oigan, váyanse a una celda!

- ¡Ya estuvo bueno de tanta inmoralidad! – decía uno.

- ¡Sí, ya estuvo bueno de que nos den tantos malos ejemplos, apenas estoy cambiando la voz como para ver pornografía en un salón de clases! – respondió otro.

- ¡Ya chole con sus destrampes sexuales... inches prefectos!

- ¡Exigimos autoridad y decencia en los salones!

- ¡Par de sucios!

- ¡Miren escuincles! – se levanto Nirvana toda desarreglada - ¡Cuando sean carne fresca para la Logia, y se los echen, van a saber lo que es bueno!

- ¡Ay si, ay si! – gruñeron.

- ¡LARGO O LES PIDO QUE LES HAGAN UNA VISITA Y LOS HUMILLEN PORQUE "ESO" AUN NO SE LES PARA LO SUFICIENTE! – grito la chica.

Los niños la vieron boquiabiertos y con la misma salieron corriendo tapando sus partecitas, Nirvana soltó la carcajada, mientras que Ron también se incorporaba.

- Oye Nirvana... ¿tu fuiste de la Logia?

- ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!... yo siempre consigo lo que quiero... solita – y lo abrazo – te espero en mi celda a las nueve... ¡Haremos una revolución en mi alcoba!

- ¿Hasta la nueve? – gimió medio desesperado.

- MMM – Nirvana hizo una observación en los bajos del chico - ¡Lo siento pequitas, pero creo que tendrás que darte un baño... una mano o... respirar lento y profundo para que el coloso se aplaque!

- ¡Oh Dios! – suspiro Ron, viendo como la chica salía muy divertida del salón y lo dejaba solo, con sus penas y con sus ánimos encendidos - ¡Un baño con agua fría es lo que necesito! ¡Que desgraciada, primero me enciende y ahora no me apaga!

Otra que se divertía como nunca era Hermione, pues era obvio que Malfoy y Pansy no irían a ningún lugar.

- ¿Qué, iras con los Weasley? – preguntaba ansioso en un lugar apartado, donde no fueran vistos... por sus propios compañeros, porque por parte del colegio, eran una vieja noticia.

- Claro – respondía la chica muy seria.

- ¡No vayas Granger, quédate! – exigió el chico.

- Lo siento Malfoy, pero estoy invitada...

- ¡No Granger... yo te necesito aquí, conmigo, no me dejes!

- ¡Ay Malfoy, no seas empalagoso, iré con ellos por que son mis amigos!  
¿Y yo que soy? – protesto.

- Primero penso en "Amigovios" pero no eran ni novios ni mucho menos amigos...

- ¿Un ligue ocasional? – dijo Hermy divertida de su expresión.

- ¿QUÉ? – gimió Draco ofendidísimo - ¿Ligue ocasional? ¿Estás loca? ¡Eres MIA! ¡Eres MI vieja!

- Estás muy equivocado Malfoy... no eres el único que puede gozar de este cuerpecito – y señalo sus encantos.

- ¡No quiero que vayas a esa fiesta!

- ¡LOOO SIENTO...No eres mi dueño, así que hazte a la idea que me iré con los chicos!

- ¡Hermy, por favor, no vayas, quédate conmigo! ¡Tú y yo la pasamos tan bien juntos!

- ¡Tú solo piensas en sexo! – gruñó la chica (no se habrá mordido la lengua?) - ¡Y en estar sobre mi todo el tiempo, necesito respirar, estar sola!

- ¡Hermy! – chilló, ya estaba muy rojo del coraje.

- Lo siento mucho Draquito precioso, pero en esta ocasión tú y tu fiel compañero estarán a dieta – les dijo, bueno le dijo con singular picardía.

- ¡No juegues! ¿Y si a mi "amigo" se le antoja otra del colegio?

- Me enterare – sonrió dulcemente, ocultando algo de celos – y me aseguraré de que tu vida sexual se vuelva aburrida...

- ¿Y como?

- ¡Te lo cortare, lo guisare y haré que tu te comas la maldita mitad y la otra se lo enviaré a tu madre! – murmuró coquetamente y se alejo de ahí, caminando con la frente en alto, pero al dar la vuelta, soltó la carcajada, pero de pronto, J.Lo le impidió el paso.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Hermione Granger haciendo sufrir a un hombre de manera sexual! ¡Quien te viera prefecta, tan seriecita... bien que dicen, que las calladas llevan la música por dentro... o bueno, otra frase seria que... las calladas no rompen un plato, si no toda la vajilla!

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – preguntó la chica mordazmente.

- ¡Bravo, bravo! – aplaudió J.Lo - ¡Por fin sacas a la mujer dormida prefecta... ya era hora de que tú tomes el control de los acostones y no él!

- ¡No molestes J.Lo!

- Oye... ¿y podrás estar sin él, el fin de semana?

- ¡Claro que sí, si no nacimos jun tos!

- ¡Pero la carne es débil... y las ganas muchas!

- ¿Insinúas que yo todo el tiempo pienso en estar haciendo "eso"? ¡Creo que tengo otras cosas más importantes en que pensar! (Ahora resulta) ¡Ni que fuera tú!

- Bueno - sonrió J.Lo ante la verdad verdadera -... este... ya sabes cual es la celda vacía ¿verdad? Solo tienes que decir mientras sostienes la varita en la cerradura "quiero hacer una sexy travesura" y se abrirá...

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Por si quieres ir a pensar ahí, sobre esas cosas... importantes – sonrió y se alejo de ella.

- ¡No Hermy... ya chole con esos encuentros cercanos con ese idiota! – pensaba la chica mientras buscaba a Ron - ¡Ya Hermy no pienses en estar haciendo eso con Malfoy, tú eres una chica decente (¿Perdón?)... estudiosa (Excuse me?), inteligente (eso sí) que no puede estar pensando en sexo en estos momentos! (ajá)

La última en recibir una invitación (muy a tiempo porque estaba a punto de suicidarse) era Sakura, la cual respiró lento y profundo cuando la tuvo en sus manos y sus ojos brillaban. Hugo, su compañero también había recibido la suya.

- Oye Sakura, ¿por qué no te comportas? Esa cara de felicidad que tienes me desespera.

- ¡Es que pensé que en la selección no saldría!

- ¿Te digo un secreto?

- ¿Cuál Hugo?

- El prefecto Goldstein – dijo – vemos que se te hace mucho del rogar... pero la verdad es que te espía mucho...

- ¿Qué?

- Chris y yo le hemos visto... y pensamos dos cosas... o piensa que eres de la Logia o en verdad le gustas...

- ¿Yo de la Logia? Si fuese así, ya me lo hubiera botaneado...

- Yo te conozco bien Sakura y sé que entre tú y él, no paso nada aquella ocasión pero... creo que pierdes tu tiempo con alguien que se hace mucho del rogar...

- ¡Lo sé!

- Te propongo un plan...

- ¿Cuál?

- Ahora en la fiesta... haremos una pantomima... fingirás que andas con mi hermano Franz... ¿qué te parece?

- ¿En serio? Oye yo me llevo bien con él pero...

Ven, vamos a hablar con él... si todo resulta, el prefecto terminara dando su bracito a torcer ¿estamos?

- No tengo más nada que perder...

El fin de semana, Mia se puso más bella que nunca, y usando un traslador, se fue con George, Ron, Harry y Hermy (Nirvana estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso porque el pecas iba a estar con todos menos con ella) y el resto de los prefectos y los chicos de la fiesta se irían después.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa de los Weasley, el señor Weasley fue el primero en recibir a Mia.

- ¡Que bonita niña! – le dio un abrazo - ¡Así que tu eres la casi prometida de mi George!

- ¡Ay, que lindo! – sonrió Mia, pero los chicos estaban boquiabiertos ¿qué había dicho el señor Weasley? ¿Prometida?

- ¡Es preciosa George! - sonreia Arthur a un pálido George.

- ¿Verdad que si Arthur? ¡es una monada! Media flacucha y un poco despistada, pero es por la edad...- acompletó Molly.

- ¡Ay señora Weasley, que lindo cumplido!

- Mira Mia, te presento a mi hija Ginny...

- ¡Hola cuñis!- saludo Mia efusivamente.

- ¿Qué tal? – saludo Ginny enviando una mirada turbia a los chicos – me da gusto conocerte...

- ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! ¡Eres guapísima, como tus hermanos por supuesto!

- Claro – sonrió entre dientes.

- Y cuando Mia entro a la casa con sus suegros, Ginny detuvó a George - ¿tenias que encontrar a una replica de Fleur Delocour, mejorada, aumentada, pero con cero coeficiente intelectual?

- Ginny... créeme... podrá parecer boba, tonta y todo lo que quieras, pero si es astuta en algunas cosas... y es buena para el quiddicht.

- ¡Tiene mi edad!

- Un año más que tu hermanita...

- Oye... pero se nota que tiene oro de sobra.

- Pues a ella no le importa que no sea rico, me quiere porque soy único, alto, guapo, inteligente, sexy, bromista y...

- ¿Unico? ¡Ay George, te recuerdo que tienes a alguien idéntico a ti... Fred!

- Mia ama George... solamente a George... No a la replica barata de Fred...

- ¡Que cosas! – sonrió Ginny entrando a la casa -¡Mis hermanos son unos tarados!

Pero Mia le encanto a Arthur, se le hacia simpatiquísima, y divertida, así que la tarde fue agradable, para las seis llegaron algunos chicos que levantarían la tarima y la carpa para la fiesta cerca del cobertizo, entre ellos, Thierry, el cual apenas vio a Ginny se le fueron los ojos.

- ¡U LA LA! – dijo seductoramente - ¡en mi vida había visto una pelirroja tan guapa y sexy, mira que largo cabello tan brillante, sedoso, que rostro tan más angelical!

- Ya, quieto Thierry – dijo Lee – que esas no son chicas a las que estas acostumbrado... solo mira lo que te paso con Padma Patil.

- Padma es otra cosa, no es tan interesante como esa bella pelirroja – y dejo a Lee yendo a donde Ginny arreaba unas gallinas.

- Hola... en verdad digo, ¡bendito el árbol con el cual hicieron la cuna en donde te mecieron!

- Ginny alzo la vista y vio al tremendo bombón sonriéndole, y por un momento se sonrojo – Eh... Hola...

- Me llamo Thierry ¿y tú?

- Ginny...

- ¿Sabes que eres preciosa?

- Sí claro... ya me lo han dicho...

- Nunca había conocido una niña pelirroja como tú...

- ¡Thierry! – chilló Mia desde la ventana - ¡aléjate de mi cuñada que no es del tipo que acostumbras!

- No le hagas caso, es una histérica... si acudes a la fiesta, quiero que bailes conmigo...

- ¿Por qué no? – sonrió la pelirroja... ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de chicos.

- Él le guiñó un ojo y se regresó a donde levantaban la carpa ayudado por un entusiasmado señor Weasley.

- ¡Señora Weasley! – llegaba de pronto Lee - ¡Se rompió mi túnica!

- ¡Quítatela un momento, te la remiendo!

- ¡Señora Weasley – llegaba otro – me pinché un dedo!

- ¡Enseguida te pongo un ungüento!

- ¡Señora Weasley creo que me cayo pesado el desayuno!

- Te dare un purgante jovencito...

- Señora Weasley ¿podría hacerme piojito?

- ¡Señora Weasley! ¿No quiere ser mi madre por un dia?

- ¿Qué se creen esos? – protestó Ron - ¡es mi madre, no la de ellos!

- Déjalos Ron, tu madre ya esta acostumbrada a tener hijos adoptivos – sonrió Harry.  
- Eso sí pero...

- ¡No seas celoso!


	34. Amores Perros

Capítulo 34:

**Amores Perros **

A las siete comenzó la fiesta dentro de la carpa, y como Mia había dicho, era anti ruido, por lo que no se oía hacia el interior de la casa, en donde Harry, Ron y Hermy aun no salían.

Augustus había comenzado a cantar, una rola bastante pesadota y todos brincaban frente al grupo, Mia y George andaban en arrumaco, así como Lee y Hannah, cuyas bocas no se despegaban tan fácilmente. Curiosamente no había mucho alcohol, pero no falta el que se emborracha con una copa.

Ginny ya estaba ahí, en plena plática con Thierry (si Ginny no pierde tiempo, de lo que se perdió Harry), apartados en una esquina, ante la mirada tonta y celosa de Padma, pero… quien la manda a ser tan persignada.

"**_Este exorsimio me la pelafustán y también su malinchismo me la pelafustán, me los paso por arriba y me la pelafustán y también por abajo me la pelafustán"_** – canturreaba Augustus (cuanta profundidad en la letra)

Franz Agman, el hermano de Hugo, de séptimo, andaba ya, muy platicador con Sakura, quien se dejaba que le tomara del brazo, y le dijera cositas al oído, cerca de ahí, Anthony no parecía muy contento.

- ¡Parece que ya te cambiaron Anthony! – decía Ernie sonriente, mientras echaba ojo a algunas de las chicas de la Logia que si habían sido invitadas.

- No digas tonterías…

- Pues a mi me parece que ella la pasa a gusto ¿ya viste donde andan sus manos?

- Deja de fastidiarme McMillan…

- Como quieras, pero a mi me parece que ella ahora sí, no tendrá que estar rogándote por unos cuantos besos.

"**_Somos los come sangre mas grande de todos, es lo que aprendimos por vivir en el lodo, toda mi vida yo pague lo que ahora me cobro, la gente que me jodió es a la que ahora me jodo" _**

- ¿Crees que esta resultando Franz? – preguntaba Sakura mientras fingía felicidad.

- Pues no lo sé, espero que sí pequeña, porque si no, no habrá valido la pena la exposición y mi noviecita me sacara los ojos antes de que yo sé lo explique.

- ¡Es que yo no veo que se mueva!

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos al extremo?

- ¿Quieres decir… besarnos?

- Pues sí pero… será como besar a mi hermana…

- Un beso pequeño… y luego nos salimos ¿ok?

- Bueno – decía el otro sin dejar de sonreír fingidamente.

"**_Insúltame, escúpeme no voy a hacerte nada, te llevo a cenar, te llevo serenata, toma mi escoba, toma mi oro, te llevo a Diagon pero rómpeme la cara… una cosa que se llama magia señores, de esa magia somos los cabrones, no somos justicieros ni vengadores…" _**

Franz haciendo un gesto, le dio un beso fugaz a Sakura y ambos estuvieron a punto de asquearse, pero guardando la compostura, él la condujo hacia fuera, pasando junto a Anthony, el cual estaba verde.

- ¿Ya viste Goldstein? – llegó Padma - ¡Ya te cambiaron!

- ¡A ti también! – gruñó el chico, señalando a Ginny y Thierry.

- ¡Que fastidio!

"**_Solo cobramos oro a los magos pagadores, contribuyentes o dirigentes, o que se pasen de inteligentes, quieren corromperte y te corrompen los dientes… No son maldiciones, no son groserías, esta es la música de mis profecías, no se en que trabajas, no se a que te dedicas, mínimo soluto, mínimo chichía" _**

Otra que tocaba la puerta de los Weasley era J.Lo, desesperada porque Potter no hacía su aparición en la fiesta. Fue Ron el que abrió.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Dile a Potter que salga o entro por él!

- Harry esta conversando con mis padres – respondió molesto.

- No me importa, dile que salga.

- No le voy a decir nada…

- ¡HARRYYYYY! – comenzó a gritar J.Lo haciendo a un lado a Ron desde la puerta, el chico al escuchar los berridos, digo, los gritos, se puso rojo ¡Ah, pero que chica tan loca e impertinente! Y eso que son Amigovios y ni eso…

"**_Para llegar a decir una gran mentira, se necesita, uno que lo crea, otro que lo diga, uno que se enoje, otro que se ría porque no es de una semana, ni tampoco de un día, son un nuevo milenio y sigue siendo mentira" _**

- ¿Qué pasa jovencita? – salió Molly antes que Harry.

- ¡Es urgente que hable con Potter, señora!

- ¿Quién le busca?

- ¡La señorita Umbridge!

- ¿Umbridge?

- ¡Por fa señora Weasley, es urgente que hable con Potter! – y Ron negaba con la cabeza.

"**_Te empujo y te piso, te tiroliroliro, te humillo y te salivo te tirolirolá. Mejor cachetadón con guante blanco de box, no nos lavaron la boca con jabón" _**

Mientras Molly entró de nuevo a buscar a Harry, pensando que era una muchachita muy impertinente al estilo Dolores Umbridge, Ron continuaba echándole una mirada asesina a J.Lo, quien le lanzo otra mirada pero de burla.

- ¡El hecho de que Nirvana no haya venido no quiere decir que nos tengas que echar a perder los planes a Harry y a mí!

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Acaso no extrañas a Nirvana?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gruñó – ¡yo puedo divertirme solo, además hay chicas solas en la fiesta!

- AAAAAAH – chilló J.Lo feliz - ¡A Nirvana le dará gusto saber todo eso! Se va a poner muy contenta y me temo que serás hombre muerto porque apenas pongas un pie en el colegio te arrancara el corazón y lo otro...

- Ron se quedo lívido - ¡No te atrevas maldita chismosa!

- ¡Dime como quieras, tus insultos me los paso por el...!

- ¡Loret! – la interrumpió Harry antes de que dijera mas palabrotas.

- ¡Gatito!

- ¡Harry, dile a esa chica que no le diga nada a Nirvana!

- ¿Miedo Weasley?

- Mas bien precaución – protestó y se metió a su casa, muy nervioso, pues si J.Lo abría la boca, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Nirvana le haría.

- ¿Qué pasa Loret, porque el escándalo? – le preguntó Harry - ¿No crees que te estás viendo muy posesiva conmigo?

- Déjame pensarlo... medio segundo... SI

- ¡Cuánto descaro! ¿No te parece?

- NOP...

- ¡Loret!

- Gatito... – lo jalo de la camisa hacia ella y le propino un beso – No cualquier chica tiene a Potter en sus brazos y lo deja ir así nada más porque si... y mucho menos si ya fuiste mío... por primera vez...

- Harry se sonrojó, pero los brillantes ojos de J.Lo le daban a entender que eso solo había sido una novatada.

- ¿Nos vamos a la fiesta? Aunque sea un ratito...

- Está bien, pero... sea lo que sea que haya dicho Ron, no se lo digas a Nirvana. (así son de facilotes los hombres ¿no que no?)

- ¡Tus deseos son ordenes mi rey santo!

- Adentro seguía la música estridente, Harry y J.Lo se asomaron abriendo las puertas de tela de la carpa, el show estaba más que bien y Augustus brincaba en la tarima como poseído.

"**_Y tu mami, mami me la pelafustán, y tu papi, papi, me la pelafustán y los hijos de los hijos de tus hijos, a los hijos de mis hijos me la pelafustán"_**

- Pero cuando Harry iba a entrar, J.Lo lo jalo hacia fuera de nuevo - ¿Vamos a perder tiempo escuchando como canta ese inútil?

- Pues sí... ¿o no?

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos perdemos cerca de aquí y aprovechamos el tiempo haciendo cositas más provechosas?

- ¿Y si nos ven? – dirigió la mirada hacia la casa.

- ¡Anda gatito!

- Miau – dijo Harry y la chica lo jaló hacia la parte posterior de la carpa... Bueno, en realidad no lo jaló, él se dejó guiar.

- Pasando junto a Sakura y Franz, la chica lloraba por que el idiota de Anthony ni si quiera había salido tras ella.

A través de la ventana, Ron veía como Harry se había escapado con J.Lo, medio envidioso y reconociendo que si Nirvana estuviera, capaz ya se habría metido a su recamara o ya lo abría jalado al cobertizo para hacer travesurillas. ¿No que no la extrañaba?

Así que opto por no acudir e irse a encerrar a su habitación, y sorpresivamente, había una lechuza con un pergamino, en su ventana.

Lo tomó y la lechuza se marchó. La nota era de Nirvana, un poco larga y se notaba, había llorado (pero que vieja mas exagerada y buscona) mientras la había escrito porque algo de la tinta estaba corrida.

"**_Ron: no sabes cuanto te extraño mi amor, estoy sola aquí, en mi habitación, mi cama vacía un fin de semana sin tu presencia... es para suicidarse.  
Mi cuerpo extraña tus tiernas y salvajes caricias... ¿no puedes volver ahora mismo? O quieres ser el culpable de que yo muera por ti. _**

**_Te extraña con todo su ser, tu bella, sensual, delicada y tuya para siempre Nirvana"_**

(AAAAYY NO MAM... CHES) (que se muera, que se muera)

(¿Tuya para siempre? ¿Eso es amenaza o suposición?)

El chico leyó la nota varias veces y... ¿acaso lo estaba pensando seriamente? El reloj marcaba las nueve y cuarto.

Medio enfurruñado, se asomó a su ventana, aunque renegaba de las veces que Nirvana lo había "secuestrado" en su habitación... pues tan mal no lo pasaba. (es que el pelirrojo como que es medio hipócrita, bien que le gusta la mala vida)

Y desde ahí, divisaba a otras parejitas que se perdían, y también veía a Sakura que seguía llorando en el hombro de Franz.

- AAAAAH – gemía - ¡Ya me había echo la promesa de olvidarlo!

- Bueno Sakura, es un imbécil, búscate otro...

- ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente guapa? ¿Soy equis? ¿Soy una perdedora?

- Chica, pierdes el tiempo con ese prefecto... cada vez que te mira es como si se espantara... perdona que te lo diga muñeca oriental, pero mucho me temo que tu estatura no le gusta...

- ¡Pero si estoy de su vuelo!

- A algunos chicos les gustan las chicas más bajitas...

- ¡AAAAH... entonces Hugo tenia razón cuando me dijo que tal vez me espía porque piensa que soy de la Logia!

- No llores pequeña, límpiate esas la grimas y vamos a dentro, para que tomes algo, que te me vas a des hidratar.

- ¡AAAAH, debí dejar que la Logia se lo echara en esa ocasión!

- Vamos, entremos, límpiate las lágrimas.

Entraron y la música seguía a todo lo que daba, Hannah y Lee se guían besuqueandose en una esquina (super) y en otra... Ginny Weasley se comía a Thierry... ¡Ella si que no perdía tiempo! Caníbal...

"**_Pues que demonios si traigo metido al chamuco, quieren hacerme mal y me hacen un mameluco, y todo el tiempo me la pelafustán, tengo todo el poder y te vengo a curar, mas fácil que quitarle sus dulces a un niño. Yo sé que eres puro, puro cariño" _**

Padma tenia una cara larga al igual que Anthony, Ernie bailaba rodeado de tres niñas, dos de ellas, de la logia (las es taba vigilando, no piensen mal... ¿o no?), Mia y George aparecieron casi tras ellos, la chica muy feliz y él... pues tranquilo. Sus padres ya se habían ido a dormir y no habría ningún problema.

Harry y J.Lo estaban detrás de un árbol, cerca de ahí, el chico ya había aprendido a hacer más que mover las manos y ahora era él quien ponía a J.Lo en aprietos (bien por eso amigo... YA ERA EL MOMENTO DE QUE EL CHICO PULPO SALIERA DE SU SER)

- ¡Harry eso no! – murmuraba en pleno faje.

- ¿Cómo que no? – respondía agitado - ¡No me pienso quedar a medias!

- ¡Ay Potter... el sexo te ha cambiado! (NOOOOO TÚ, ¿PUES QUIEN ES EL CULPABLE DE EN SEÑARLE LAS ARTES ESAS?)

- Tú tienes la culpa – mordisqueaba su oreja - ¡Despertaste a la bestia dormida en mi!

(GRRRR)

- ¡Uy, y que bestia Potter! (UUUUUYYYY... pago por ver)

- ¿Entonces qué? – decía Harry mientras le desa brochaba los jeans a ella. (uuuuhhhhh)

- ¿Cinco minutos?

- ¿Qué tal una hora? – y ya le andaba metiendo mano dentro de los ajustados jeans.

- ¡Pa que me hago del rogar, hazme lo que quieras gatito! (eso es lo que yo digo)

Hermy trataba de animarse con Padma en la fiesta, moderando el jugo que había, pero Padma si bebía a gusto, al igual que Anthony, quien no dejaba de mirar como ave de rapiña a Franz y Sakura.

Pero Hermione no dejaba de pensar en Malfoy... y le chocaba pensarlo todo el tiempo, después de odiarlo tanto, pasar a "desearlo" tanto.

¡Es un desabrido, gusano infeliz... con ese horrible pelo platinado lacio, largo... y esos feos ojos descoloridos... esa boca de la cual solo salen palabras insultantes! – maldijo primero – pero con la cual me besa tan rico... esas manos que me acarician tan bien y esos movimientos sensuales que hace cuando... ¡Hermione basta! – chilló - ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¡Debes prometerte a ti misma, que ya no volverás a caer en sus brazos!

¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿hablando sola? – preguntaba Padma media jalada.

Nada... pensamientos estúpidos... (sí, por supuesto)

- ¿Sabes que oí en una ocasión?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que tú y Malfoy se la pasaban besuqueandose en los salones, JA! (Ups)

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – saltó.

- ¡Es la mentira mas grande que he oído!– rió Padma con ganas - ¡Que tú y él, JA, JA, JA! Primero te quitas la boca, antes de besar a esa basura...

- Sí claro– respondió la chica, sintiendo un terrible dolor de estomago ¿qué pasaría si ella lo dijera a otros? – Padma, no digas a nadie esa... mentira.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Esos idiotas del Elite Way... ¿ya viste a Thierry fajándose con Ginny?

- ¡Vaya! Si Ron los ve...

- ¡Esa hermanita de Weasley es de armas tomar... tiene como tres horas de conocerlo y ya se lo anda echando!

- Pues él esta a gusto Padma.

- ¡Maldito ofrecido, lo odio!

"**_Juré mi alma al diablo en un pacto de sangre, vendí mi novia, también a mi madre, si fuera capaz de volver a nacer, me canso y me canso que lo vuelvo hacer y si me caigo no me levanto, no me levanten que ya me chupo el diablo, tantas ganas de mandarme al infierno, ya tengo raid ¡¡¡Voy al Averno!"_** - terminaba la canción, con un Augustus sudado, respirando rápido y haciendo que las chicas gritoneraran a gusto.

Cuando Harry subió a la habitación de Ron en la madrugada para dormir, este no se encontraba, había una nota garrapateada que decía

"**_Harry di a mis padres que tuve algo urgente que hacer en el Elite Way, inventa algo, cualquier cosa. Gracias de ante mano. Ron"_**

(Ron acudió al llamado de la Selva ¿no que muy macho?)

Harry se preguntó si Ron había regresado al colegio utilizando polvos Flu sin que Molly se diera cuenta, pero si se imaginaba para que... su amigo a esas horas probablemente... no, más bien, estaba muy a gusto, durmiendo entre los brazos de Nirvana en el colegio, la cual por su puesto, era la más feliz... Tener a Ron a sus pies...

Así que se perdió de ver a Ginny que besuqueó hasta hartarse a Thierry el cual quedó medio pend... idiota, pero demasiado satisfecho porque ninguna chica se lo había fajado con tanto ímpetu y tantas ganas, bueno, Ginny ya tenía un buen sin salir con nadie y no le haría el feo a un faje gratis con un cuero.


	35. Preparando la Trampa

Capítulo 35:

**Preparando la Trampa **

En la mañana, la carpa y los chicos del Elite Way ya no estaban, muy temprano, le habían dado las gracias a Molly y Arthur, y se habían marchado, Hermione se había ido con ellos alegando tener algo importantísimo que hacer... así como Ron, y esto extraño mucho a Harry.

Y por supuesto que era importantísimo, pues apenas y se había cambiado de ropa, Malfoy entro a esa habitación y la abrazo.

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste temprano amor! (¿perdon... amor? Oh, oh) – gruño Draco y le pasaba su nariz por su rostro, como respirando su perfume, conociendo el olor de su piel... (medio cursi el asunto)

- Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Hermy, entre verdad y mentira – hay que escribir una evaluación de los concursantes para que el director decida al "protector".

- ¡Deja eso para después! – le comenzaba a dar besitos pequeños en la frente, la nariz, los ojos, las mejillas.

- ¡Malfoy, déjame!

- ¡No me pidas eso, no puedes dejarme así!

- ¡Ya! En cualquier momento puede entrar alguien... - trataba de quitarse las manos.

- Pero súbitamente, Malfoy se quito la camisa y se arrodillo frente a Hermione - ¡Tómame Granger... no me vuelvas mas loco! (AAAAAHHH que jalada)

Era la primera vez que ella tenía a un chico a sus pies y eso de tenerlo a él, el líder de Slytherin... suplicando un poco de amor, implorando que ella le proporcionara lo que hacia falta en su vida.

(Hermy debería cobrarle por cada acostón... y eso no seria ser prosti, meretriz o pu... pues seria solamente una pequeña remuneración del **CIV**... ya saben, el pago a la tarjeta **Cuerpomático Visa Internacional**)

- Draco... no me chantajees

- Por favor – suplicó...

Hermione se pregunto que pasaría si decidía patearlo y decirle que no... Pero verlo ahí, con esos ojitos de perrito pateado arrodillado, mostrando esos bien formados pectorales, esos brazos que la apretujaban al abrazarla, los bíceps, tríceps, que podrían quitarle la respiración. (MMM)

Ella quiso desviar la mirada y no tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos, pero Malfoy seguía diciéndole "Por favor, por favor" (OYE, pa eso existe la Manuela...JA, JA, JA) y se abrazaba a sus piernas.

Hermy ya no pudo andar de hipócrita, de súbito, se tiró al suelo jalando a Malfoy, besándose en el piso, tirando las prendas estorbosas aquí y allá, y haciendo cuchi, cuchi en el piso. Ella no pudo quejarse, el chico hizo muy buen trabajo en su cuerpecito.

Harry, Ron, George, Anthony y Ernie estaban en junta secretísima, Harry ya les había dado los últimos nombres y el de la jefa.

- ¿Dana Clifford es la jefa? ¿Cómo lo supiste Harry?

- Yo lo averigüé por ahí – respondió.

- ¡Ajá! – sonrió Ernie - ¿Así que por eso te encerrabas en la celda de J.Lo por horas? Eso dicen las chicas... Harry, me temo que tu también te sacrificaste ¿no es así?

- ¡El buen Harry anda de héroe otra vez! – exclamó George.

- Aunque no es el único que se encierra en una celda por horas – observó a Ron, quien se puso colorado.

- ¡Bueno ya! Tenemos todos los nombres y a la jefa, es hora de actuar y darles su merecido... tenemos que idear un plan para dejarlas en ridículo delante de los chicos y dar a entender a las niñas, que esa logia no es nada bueno...

- Eh... yo difiero de eso – respondió Ernie sonriendo de solo acordarse de que casi lo había echo con las doce.

- ¡Ernie, quita esa cara de satisfacción, descastado!

- ¡Bá! si hubiesen vivido esa experiencia... MMMM

- ¡Ya Ernie!

- Nosotros somos del ED, así que combatir con esas niñitas, no debe ser tan difícil si ya tenemos ubicada a cada una... le daremos una jugosa carnada para que caigan... – dijo George.

- ¿Carnada? – pregunto Harry.

- No hay mejor carnada que tu Potter – dijo Ron y su amigo quedo sin habla – debo reconocer que tú eres el fruto prohibido... echarse al héroe del mundo mágico es demasiado atractivo.

- Lo mismo le había dicho J.Lo.

- ¿Acaso ya tienen el plan y no me han dicho? – gruño Harry.

- Lo planeé – agregó George – anoche... me pareció bien, y hay una carnada, ese eres tú Harry... claro que no será ahora, primero diseñaremos bien el plan, el ataque y después las hacemos caer...

- Pero no debemos decir nada – apuntó Ernie – ni a las chicas, ni a los Slytherin... aunque por un momento me hubiese gustado que Malfoy fuera la carnada...e incluso me preguntaba porque la Logia no lo asedió... ahora caigo que era porque Dana se había vuelto su amiguísima...

- Pero últimamente ya no andan juntos, es más, casi no lo veo... aunque no me importa lo que haga...

- Es cierto...

- ¡Bueno, sigamos con el plan! ¡Escuchen como va! – susurró George y les comenzó a platicar el plan.

Sí, por otra parte, en la celda libre, Hermy y Malfoy habían estado haciendo la tarea, ella se había que dado profundamente dormida y él la abrazaba tiernamente, dándole besitos en su hombro desnudo.

- ¡Te quiero Hermione! – dijo a su oído, pero ella no podía es cucharlo... (OOOOOH NOOOO... cuando un chico dice "I Love You" significa problemas y ellos son como... Romeo y Julieta... ¡No pueden estar juntos porque el odio de sus familias los separa! ¿Qué dirán sus parientes y amigos?)

Esa calenturienta relación, estaba pasando mas allá que un simple "Ligue Ocasional", unos cuantos acostones porque las hormonas son bien canijas, es más, ni amigovios eran, porque no eran amigos y novios mucho menos... que yo recuerdo ninguno le ha pedido al otro que fueran novios. (aunque ya no se usa... ahora es el ¿que onda, andamos o que?)

¡Son amantes los pecadores, impúdicos, impropios, indecentes, hijos de la fregada! El caso es que... ¿Puede haber futuro? ¡Se imaginan si sus amigos se enteraran! Les darían la espalda, los señalarían... Y si el señorcito Malfoy dice que la quiere... eso solo significa problemas... claro que falta que ver, que es lo que siente Hermy... Ella puede estar más conciente de que solo es una calenturita que pasara cuando lleguen a Hogwarts... pero... ¿y si no es así? ¡Ay por Dios, este es la hecatombe!... ups... que mamila me vi...

¡Ah! y no soy del Club de la Vela Perpetua, más bien todo lo con trario...

Y hablando de mamilas, y no es porque me interese mucho su vida, pero Pansy, en esos momentos estaba siendo sometida por un Chris muy ansioso, el cual no la dejaba salir de un salón (¿Por qué Chris no ha organizado una Logia de chicos?) el chico estaba muy decidido a darle pa sus tunas a Pansy.

- ¡Ven aquí niñita!

- ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame salir, soy tu superior!

- No eres nada niñita… ven Pansy, conoce a un hombre de verdad…

- ¡Si no me dejas salir gritaré!

- Ya me hartaste niñita, a mi no me importa si escribes mal sobre mi, pero tu cuerpecito va a ser estrenado por el mío…

- ¡Eso sería una violación!

- Eso seria hacerte feliz mi huidizo corazón de melón…

- ¡Esto lo sabrá Draco!

- JAJAJA a Draco no le importará, ¿no te has dado cuenta que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que andar contigo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No te lo diré tan fácilmente… niñita, anda… desvístete…

- ¡NO! ¡AUXILIOOOO!

- Grita todo lo que quieras niña… - y la acorraló en una esquina del salón, pasándole una mano… sobre la túnica, acariciando sus bubis y ella, simplemente estaba petrificada, nunca había visto a Chris tan decidido.

- ¡Sullivan por favor! – sudaba Parkinson - ¡Tenme un poco de respeto!

- ¡Si te lo tuviera mi niña, no estarías aquí… conmigo… te puse una trampa y caíste!

- ¡Yo no quiero hacer eso contigo!

- Pero yo sí… pollita…

- ¡NO! – grito y trató de escapar, pero el chico era muy hábil y la atrapó.

- Si no cooperas Pansy… no la pasaras bien – decía mientras besaba su cuello, aunque en esos momentos ella estaba muy tensa, no aflojaba ni un tantito.

- ¡Ya Sullivan, me ensalivas!

- Mi terroncito de sal… después de verte desnuda en aquella ocasión, sueño con hacerte mía, solamente mía…

- ¿Me viste desnuda?

- Claro mi amor – la apretaba más a sus espaldas – esa noche sería solo de los dos… pero será esta tarde.

- ¡Eres un loco, un maniático!

- ¡No regresarás a Hogwarts, niñita, sin llevarte premio!

- ¡Suéltame!

- Has lo que quieras, no tienes tu varita, este salón no se usa y estamos solos, este lugar lo utiliza mucho la logia, es anti ruido.

- ¡No lograrás tus propósitos conmigo Sullivan, te acusaré con el di rector!

- UUUUYYY mira como tiemblo pollita… será tu palabra contra la mía… soy el sobrino preferido del director… (chúpate esa Pansy... ¿y ahora que hará? ¿que dicen que se la eche?)

Hábilmente Chris, la empujó a la pared y se prenso de su boca, ella definitivamente nada podía hacer contra la fuerza bruta, pero el chicuelo, no era tan bruto para besarla, todo lo contrario, sus labios eran suaves y aunque le andaba succionando las amalgamas, no era muy agresivo.

Y ella aun batallaba por quitárselo de encima porque lo que sí estaba sintiendo era lo excitado que el chico andaba.

- ¡Eres excitante Pansy! ¿Como es posible que no tengas quien te haga feliz?

- ¡Sí lo tengo! – respondía cuando él la dejaba res pirar.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó el chico burlonamente - ¡El ya tiene a quien entregarle su pasión y sus besos!

- Mentira – gruñía mientras el chico bajaba de su boca al cuello.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas con quien pasa las horas?

- Dime con quien….

- No porque ambos me caen bien – y poco a poco, le metía mano (¡¡¡Tarjeta roja ese!) bajo la túnica y ella no encontraba nada con que golpearlo.

- ¡Entonces… entonces es mentira! – ya comenzaba a sentir ese no sé que, que no sé cuando…

- Mi reina – le descubrió el pecho – olvida a Malfoy y concéntrate en mí… porque este día, lo recordarás para toda tu vida…

(AY NOOOOO…. ¿adiós, Good Bye, adiós virginidad de Pansy? ¿Pansy era vir gen todavía?)

La chica trato de no pensar mucho, no imaginaba que su primera vez sería con Chris Sullivan y no con Draco Malfoy, en un salón de clases, sobre un piso alfombrado y no en una suave cama mullida con almohadas de plumas.

Ahora, un desconocido para ella, estaba a punto de quitarle sus virtudes… porque es la única que tenía hasta ese momento.

Pero finalmente, Chris no resulto tan perrucho como sus acciones, por lo menos a Pansy no le paso de que a Hermione, quien había perdido sin darse cuenta… él le hacia unos cuantos cariñitos, le tocaba hasta por donde no y de paso… la poseía… UUUUHH, claro que al final, todo termina igual…

Pansy llorando y Chris fumando un cigarro… no, no es cierto, Chris consolándola, mínimo, ya que se comió el pastel… y si ella no estaba contenta, pues el chico estaba más que feliz, porque de eso pedía su limosna.

- ¡No llores mi amor! – (no tu) suspiraba Chris ensoñadoramente – Todo fue maravilloso, sublime, como una canción de amor…

- ¡Me dolió! – se quejó Pansy.

- La primera vez siempre duele, pero la segunda, la tercera… ya no…  
Pansy quedó muda y con los ojos bien abiertos ¿acaso pensaba repetir? (¡Pues tú que crees!)

- ¡Yo no quiero! – protestó - ¡Me duele mucho y …. AAAAAYYYY! – miro por abajito.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy…. Estoy….

- Tranquila mi amor… eso siempre pasa la primera vez…

(Este es un momento serio... Pansy ya vio la prueba de que si era...)

- ¡Oh por Dios tengo una hemorragia! (¡Que alguien llame un sanador!) (Eso si es exageración por unas cuantas gotitas)

- Tranquila mi amor, no pasa nada…

- ¡Me duele mucho! – seguía quejándose.

- Bien, nos quedaremos aquí, hasta que puedas caminar bien y regreses a tu recamara ¿esta bien?

- ¿Ya no me harás nada?

- No hasta que (¿Hasta que tu quieras?) hasta que ya no te duela (¡que buey!) – y la abrazo, largamente, hasta que ella se tranquilizó y pudo caminar (medio exagerada la chica) para ir a su recamara.

(Descanse en paz... tu virtud Pansy, las chicas de este foro, guardaremos un minuto de risas, aunque no nos caigas bien... amen


	36. “Hermy y Pansy, amigas del mismo dolor”…

Capítulo 36:

"**Hermy y Pansy, amigas del mismo dolor"… ¿QUE?**

Pero Pansy lloraba y lloraba en su recamara, sin querer ver a alguien, y en la otra, Hermy escuchaba el triste llanto de la chica, y aunque se odiaban, le molestaba sobremanera que una chica estuviera así.

- ¿Qué le pasara? – se preguntaba mientras hacia su reporte de sus concursantes… Por cierto… Malfoy estaba dormido en su cama en esos momentos. (Cuanta inmoralidad de tener al chico en su cama a esas horas sin la más mínima prudencia)

Pero los lloriqueos de Pansy, andaban despertando a Malfoy.

- MMM… mi amor ¿no puedes callar a Pansy? – decía el otro envolviéndose más en las sábanas.

- Es tu amiga, no la mía – gruñó la chica.

- ¡Anda corazón! – Sonrió tiernamente – se buena, que aun tengo sueño…

- ¡Eres un zángano, bueno para nada! – le arrojó Hermy unos pergaminos.

- Y tú una malagradecida…

- ¿Malagradecida, porque?

- Porque todavía que te hago el favor de hacerte mi vieja me insultas… - le dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Que bestia eres!- le dio unos empujones en la cama.

- ¡Ya brujita! – la jalo hacia él y comenzó a besarla.

- Creo que deberías vestirte e irte – dijo ella al ver el pecho masculino, medio chupeteado – si vienen mis amigos… ¿Qué explicación les daría de tenerte aquí y así?

- Me vale, no me voy…

- ¡Draco!

- Anda mi amor, ve a callar a Pansy y vuelve aquí… para seguir haciendo travesuras…

- Escucha esto… no me pienso pasar todo el día contigo, poniéndole, porque tenemos cosas que hacer, tu reporte, tus instrucciones…

- ¡Que aguafiestas!

- ¡Es que andar acostándose no es todo en la vida!

- ¡Para mi sí, y más si es contigo! (hombre tenía que ser)

- ¡Ay Draco! – Lo empujó – iré a callar a la vaca esa…

Hermy dejó bien cerrada su recamara y se metió a la de Pansy, la chica estaba en la cama, lloriqueando con una almohada bien abrazada, y en la otra mano, sostenía una botella de whisky (¿dónde la consiguió?) al verla entrar, trato de guardar compostura.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Mira Pansy, no es que me importe, pero no me puedo concentrar en... mi reporte (si, como no) y te oigo muy mal... ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No Granger, estoy bien – dijo limpiándose la nariz y bebiendo directo de la botella.

- Bueno – suspiró – pero cálmate ¿quieres? O... solo que quieras hablar con Malfoy...

- No lo he visto ¿tú si?

- No – respondió nerviosamente... si Pansy supiera que Malfoy estaba al lado en cama ajena – bueno, te dejo...

Hermione estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando, Pansy volvió de nuevo a llorar a pulmón abierto.

- AAAAAHHH NO, NO ES CIERTO NO ESTOY BIEN... AAAAAAHHH

- ¿Quieres que busque a Malfoy? (¿no seria mejor decir que le avisa al ladito nomás?)

- NOOOO... ESTO ES COSA DE MUJERES... AAAAAAH

- Cálmate Pansy... sé que no somos amigas y nos detestamos, pero... ¿si quieres decirme que te paso?

- PU... PUES... ¡ES ALGO DELICADO! ¡ME PASO ALGO TERRIBLE!

- Parkinson, me asustas ¿qué te paso?

- ¡ACABO DE TENER MI PRIMERA VEZ! ¡AAAAAAHHHH! – y le daba otro trago a la botella.

- ¿QUÉ?

- ACABAN DE QUITARME MI VIRGINIDAD... ¡YA NO SOY VIRGEN GRANGER! ¡BUAAA!

- ¿Eh?

- YO QUE PENSÉ QUE PERDERIA CON DRACO... ¡AAAAAH! – casi gritaba, afortunadamente, Malfoy no escuchaba, pues se había vuelto a dormir.

- ¿Con Draco? – pregunto medio molesta ¿y celosa? ¿Qué tenia que ver Pansy con Draco?

- SÍ, CON DRACO... INF... INF... – y seguía bebiendo - ¿Quieres? – ofreció un trago a Hermy quien no dudo en aceptarlo.

- ¿Acaso andaban o que? ¿El te propuso acostarse... o te anduvo fajando aquí? – casi exigió la respuesta, media enrojecida y apurando el trago.

- NO – respondió Pansy media extrañada... pero creo que si de pura casualidad, Pansy le hubiera dicho que si a alguna de las dos cosas, Malfoy hubiera sido hombre muerto.

- Ah... entonces... mj... ¿Puedo saber con quien? No, no me digas – se sentó en la cama mientras le daba otro trago a la botella de whisky - ¿por lo menos lo disfrutaste? Aunque yo creo que no, por lo que andas llorando...

- ¿CÓMO VOY A DISFRUTARLO SI ME DOLIÓ TANTO? – gritó la chica, quitándole la botella y dándole otro trago largo.

- ¿Duele mucho? – Hermy le quitó la botella para beber más.

- ¡ES HORRIBLE CUANDO SIENTES QUE... ENTRA ESO!– gimió poniéndose coloradísima y pedía de regreso la botella (¿acaso era el juego de la botella?) – DUELE MUCHO... ¡Y A ESOS NO LES IMPORTA TU DOLOR MÁS QUE SU MALDITO GOCE!

Hermy se acordaba de cuando ella había tenido cuchi, cuchi con Malfoy vestida extravagantemente... a ella le había pasado igual, y se suponía que no era la primera vez que lo hacia.

- ¡Y LUEGO ES MÁS DOLOROSO VER LA PRUEBA DE TU VIRTUD MANCHANDO TU CUERPO! – y seguía bebiendo.

Hermy no se acordaba de haber visto eso nunca, aunque cuando fue en el cuarto, las sabanas eran rojas...

- Cálmate Pansy...

- ¡NO ME PUEDO CALMAR! – Gemía - ¡ERA LO QUE LE OFRECERIA A MALFOY EN NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ!

Hermione, por un momento tuvo ganas de patear a Parkinson de la cama, ¿Nuestra primera vez? Sonó a manada, porque Malfoy tenía experiencia para ser su primera vez... ¿cómo se atrevía a decir esas cosas delante de ella? Claro que Pansy no lo sabía, porque entonces sí, ambas hubieran tenido una lucha por Malfoy. La Gryffindor se contuvo y contó hasta cien ¡Draco había tenido la culpa por mandarla con la vaca!  
Así que Hermy se imagino lanzándose sobre ella (Grrrr, pelea, pelea), dándole de golpes y zarandeándola en la cama, tumbándole los dientes, arrancándole el cabello y patearla hasta el maldito cansancio.

- ¿Así que le ofrecerías tu primera vez a Malfoy? ¿Acaso andan... andaban? – preguntó apretando los puños y los dientes, alguien se las pagaría muy caro.

- PUES NO ANDAMOS – respondió para su tranquilidad de sus dientes, porque sin querer se había salvado de un puñetazo... y Hermy tiene buen golpe... – PERO ESTABA DECIDIDA A QUE FUERA MI PROMETIDO EN EL SÉPTIMO AÑO, APENAS REGRESEMOS A HOGWARTS.

- ¿Y porque te acostaste con ese otro que te quitó la pureza? – pregunto mordazmente mientras apuraba otro trago, la botella lentamente quedaba menos de la mitad con tanto traguito.

- ¡CASI ME OBLIGO!

- ¿Casi?

- PUES SI... PERO BESABA BIEN... ME ACARICIABA BIEN ¿ACASO NO MEREZCO UN POCO DE AMOR?

- Pues sí, pero... – ella se quedo sin palabras, porque también le había pasado con Malfoy, jamás había pensado en hacer eso con él...

- AHORA YA NO IMPORTA NADA... – y terminó con lo ultimo de la botella - ¿NO TIENES OTRA BOTELLA?

- NO – Hermy ya andaba medio mareada y quería saber más de lo que Pansy le contaba, porque ella ya estaba picada con ese asunto, y estaba sospechando que en esa ocasión que había tenido relaciones con Malfoy, ella también era virgen.

- ¿VAMOS POR OTRA GRANGER? – Pansy hipaba ya.

- VAMOS VACA PARKINSON...

- ¿VACA? SI NO SOY GORDA... SABELOTODO...

Y las dos alegres comadres, fueron en busca de otra botella, de aquí pa ya, Malfoy se había quedado olvidado en la recamara de Hermione, porque esta con la vaca, habían ido en busca del elixir, del néctar del Dios Baco...

Y preguntando a algunos chicos que en donde conseguían una botella, una chica de segundo les informo que había otra como ellas.

- ¡En la celda de Sakura Cheng – decía la niña - ella esta cantando y bebiendo, muy escandalosamente porque ni siquiera es entonada como Mia o J.Lo!

- Gracias niña... – y las dos se dirigieron al área de celdas.

- ¡Viejas borrachas! – murmuró la chiquilla (ya te veré, ya te veré)

Efectivamente, Sakura Cheng estaba más que jalada en la celda, cantando horriblemente mientras agitaba una botella y tenía dos mas... las había conseguido en el camino, una de Whisky, otra de Vodka y la última una de tequila... que era la que agitaba vigorosamente y se empinaba alegremente.

- ¿Bebiendo sola Cheng? – preguntó Pansy.

- ¿Un trago? – ofreció la chica.

Pa luego es tarde – y ambas chicas pasaron, sirviéndose el licorcito. Y más tarde, todas andaban cantando horriblemente, como si un grupo de arpías o banshee cantaran escandalosamente, por lo que el pasillo de celdas estaba semivacío.

**_"Tus besos me sacuden, no puedo ni pensar, minutos que transcurren en plena oscuridad, fue ese tequila el que me hizo hablar, fue ese tequila, no puedo caminar" _**

- UUUUUUHHH YEAAAA – chillaban las tres mientras berreaban. Pansy y Hermy se abrazaban (definitivamente están bien borrachas pa hacer eso) mientras cantaban a todo pulmón.

- ECHALE COMADRE, CON MUCHO SENTIMIENTO... (si por mi fuera les pondría un mariachi, pero eso si seria inverosímil)

- CANTALE GRANGER, CANTALE...

- ES QUE NO ME LA SHE PINSHE VIEJA...

- TU CANTALE GRANGER... COMO PUEDASSSSS...

- A LA SALUD DE MI PRIMERA VEZ – chillaba Pansy.

- Y YO SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN... AAAAAHHH – gemía Sakura.

- SHIGUE CANTANDO COMA, SHIGUE CANTANDO... Y USSSTEDES SIGAN SHUPANDO...

**_"Tus ojos y la luna, me escarban no sé que, eres un asalta cunas, yo tengo 16, pero mi vida, te quiero de verdad... fue este tequila, dan ganas de llorar, dan ganas de llorar por ti... por ti... chiquitito" _**

- QUE BUENA JUERGA ME ESSSSTOY PONIENDO – reía Pansy, quien era la que menos cayo tenía en esos menesteres.

- SSSSIGUE TOMANDO COMADRE, QUE ES GRATIS...

- A TU SHALUD PANSHY...

- GRASHIAS HERMIONE... – No, pues si que andan bien borrachas estas viejas pa que anden brindando así.

- A TU SHALUD SHAKURA, YA QUE SON TUYASSSS LAS BOTELLITASSSS...

- GRASHIAS MUCHACHASSS...

- HIP...

"**_Tu piel de niño tierno, tu aroma de jabón, el roce de mi pierna junto a tu pantalón... fue ese tequila el que me hizo hablar, fue ese tequila no puedo caminar... mi vida" _**

- ¿Y ustedes? – gruñó J.Lo cuando se asomó.

- Borrachas – sonrió Mia – anda, dejémoslas solas con su dolor...

- ¡Párense ahí! – Saltó Hermy de pronto - ¡me van a decir en este momento si es cierto que... ya saben quien, abuso de mi anteriormente!

- Pero Pansy estaba ocupada en ver el fondo de la botella junto con Sakura como para poner atención.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó bajito.

- ¿Quién más?

- Pues... mira chica... nos parece que... no...

- AAAAAHHH MALDITASSS DESGRACIADASSS... PERO CUANDO NO ESHTE TAN EBRIA ME LASSS VAN A PAGAR...

- Sí bueno – respondió J.Lo – ahí nos avisas cuando va a ser el duelo...

- ¡Alégrate mujer, ya conociste el amor… fue doloroso, pero valió la pena!

- ¡MUY GRASHIOSHITASSS NIÑASSS TONTASSS!

- Mejor vámonos Mia, estas están hasta las chanclas de ebrias…

Las tres comadres, se terminaron las tres botellas en pleno lunes, dando un mal ejemplo a las niñas de primero a tercero… que ya veían su futuro con esas mujeres bien jaladas, Pansy y Hermy estuvieron abrazadas cantando por mucho tiempo, Sakura hacia coros espantosos… pero le salían del alma.

Hasta que sakura y Pansy se quedaron durmiendo y Hermy aguantó a llegar gateando a la estancia donde se encontraban sus habitaciones, Ron estaba lívido de verla trastabillando y bien alegre.

Harry apenas y lo podía creer, ¿Hermione borracha? George pensaba lo mismo, y el resto la miraba con reproche.

- ¡Estas borracha Hermione!

- NOOO que va, estoy alegre solamente…

- ¡Mira que pinta! – Protesto Padma - ¿Qué ejemplo das?

- ¡Cállate puritana! – Espetó Hermy – solo tome unas copitas… ya me voy a dormir… así que hasta mañana…

- Te ayudo a que duermas – dijo Padma molesta

- ¡NO! – Se detuvo en la puerta - ¡yo puedo sola!

- Que exagerada eres, solo te iba a ayudar a…

- ¡Dije que yo puedo sola! ¡No quiero que nadie entre!

- Está bien chica, no te pongas como araña…

Hermy entró en su habitación, Malfoy estaba junto a la ventana, bostezando, y cuando la vio así, bien alegre, se desilusionó un poco. Y por lo visto el chico no pensaba salir de su recamara… ¿y si Harry o Ron entran a la fuerza y lo ven?

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó el chico - ¿Bebiste?


	37. Santa no soy

Capítulo 37:

**Santa no soy **

- ¡Tú me mandaste a callar a Parkinson!

- Pero no te mande a beber…

- Da lo mismo… tenia que consolarla y nos bebimos unas copitas…

- ¿Consolarla de que?

- ¡Eso no importa! Pero tú me tienes que decir que tenías que ver con ella…

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Andabas con Pansy antes de venir aquí? ¿Le habías prometido amor y compromiso?

- ¿Te pensabas acostar con ella desgraciada lagartija parada? – casi gritó.

- ¡Cállate Hermy o te van a escuchar!

- ¡Respóndeme!

- Jamás he andado con Pansy – murmuró – bueno… solo uno que otro faje pero…

- ¡PLAF! – Le dió una bofetada - ¡descarado! ¿Y todavía me lo dices?

- ¡Cálmate mi amor, eso fue el curso pasado pero nada más! ¡Te juro que no la he tocado desde que estamos aquí!

- ¿Y esa Dana Clifford? – explotó de repente, acordándose de esa chica - ¡Maldito desgraciado, me dijeron que estabas diciendo a todo mundo que ella era mejor en la cama que yo y…!

- ¡No es cierto! – protestó el chico acariciando su mejilla adolorida.

- ¿A no? ¿Y como puedo creerte mentiroso?

- ¿Mentiroso? ¡Eso era antes! Ahora no te miento cuando digo que eres el amor de mi vida…

- ¡A ti solo te interesa mi cuerpo!

- ¡Bueno, si me gusta lo físico, pero también…!

- ¿Si no mientes entonces porque me hiciste creer que me habías tomado la noche en casa de la Hilton?

(ay Mia... eres una loca niña nice... muerta)

- Esa noche… yo solo te toque…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Bueno solo te di un vulgar manoseo, pero nada más!

- Malfoy… creo que nada paso entre nosotros… en esa ocasión en que… nos vimos desnudos en la cama…

- Pienso igual…

- Y no me hiciste nada – comenzó a llorar – cuando estuvimos en casa de Mia…

- N… No…

- ¡EN TONCES EN ESA MAL DITA OCA SIÓN CUANDO TE SE CUESTRE Y DES PUES…!

- Oh… - enrojeció Malfoy – ahora entiendo porque tú… ni te movías ni cooperabas con la acción y ni...

¡PLAF! – Le dió otra bofetada - ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Ahí sí te aprovechaste de mí!

- ¿Perdón? – Volvió a sobarse la mejilla - ¡Te recuerdo que me tenías amarrado y desnudo!

- ¿HERMIONE ESTÁS BIEN? – Tocaron a la puerta, era Harry.

- ¡NO MOLESTES HARRY ESTOY BIEN!

- Bueno – respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Eres una bestia inmunda, un bueno para nada, te aprovechaste de mi inocencia para hacerme tuya sin importar mis sentimientos porque como siempre me andas diciendo que soy una maldita sangre sucia no te importo el que…!

- ¡Basta Hermione! – le tapó Malfoy la boca.

- ¡Suéltame, no me toques animal!

- ¡Ya pues… de todos modos fuiste mía por primera vez!

- ¡Mira no más que consuelo me das!

- ¡Mi amor! – La abrazó – no te enojes conmigo… - y comenzó a besarle el rostro, el pelo, las orejas…

- ¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje contigo si me quitaste lo que Pansy quería que tú le quitaras?

- ¿En serio? ¿Por eso lloraba?

- ¡No juegues conmigo Malfoy o te convierto en un hurón, y te recuerdo que eres uno muy nervioso!

- Granger – ya su boca iba por el cuello y la Granger ya estaba cediendo… ¿no que muy molesta? Pero bien que le gustaba que la lagartija parada la manoseara…

¡No Malfoy….! – pero ese no concluyo en que ella misma se quitara la ropa (si yo digo, la calentura es la calentura) - ¡Tómame pues y que sea rápido! (ay buey... como que ya es mucha pornografía ligera... me vale, yo le sigo)

Y hablando de eso… Otro que ya andaba encantado, escribiendo mil cartas era Thierry, quien se encontró a Ron, justo cuando iba a enviar su carta.

- ¡Weasley!

El pelirrojo se volteo – dime…

- Soy Thierry…

Sí – respondió de mala gana.

- Este… Tu hermana es preciosa ¿tiene novio en Hogwarts?

- ¿Eso a ti que te importa?

- Pues mucho, porque tu hermana me interesa… ¿esta libre no?

Ron sintió que los colores se subían a sus orejas ¿Cómo que su linda, decente, tranquila y nada noviera hermanita le interesara a ese rubio pelo largo?

- Ginny – respondió conteniendo la respiración – no sale con nadie… y creeme que mucho menos con alguien como tú…

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque no la mereces! ¡Ella merece algo decente y mejor!

- Ron… ¿no quieres ser mi cuñado?

- ¡Si te metes con mi hermanita – le puso de súbito la varita al cuello – conocerás la furia de los varones Weasley!

- Que exagerado… Ginny me gusta, creo que yo también… y si se da algo…. Seremos cuñados…

Y bueno, en esos momentos en la madriguera, Ginny hablaba confidencialmente con su mejor amiga Claire.

- ¿Así que te lo fajaste Ginny?

- MMMM… sí, está bien guapo Claire, no tengo palabras para decirte que besa rico, huele bien, no es nada mimado a pesar de ser un niño bien… de no haber estado la casa de mis padres no se que mas hubiera pasado…

- ¡Eres tremenda Ginny! ¿Dónde quedo esa tierna niña que moría por Potter?

- Cuando me di cuenta que Harry jamás me haría caso y que me vería siempre como una hermana más al igual que Hermione… nada me importo… ni siquiera perder con el idiota de Steve…

- ¡Vaya!

- Aunque con Michael y con Dean nunca hubo nada… mas que manoseo… y luego Steve que no era nada delicado…

- ¿Y piensas que Thierry es tierno y cuidadoso?

- Mas bien pienso que es un salvaje y apasionado… su mirada felina me indica que él es todo un tigre…

- ¡Ginny! – Sonrió Claire - ¿Te imaginas que dirían tus hermanos si te oyen hablar así? ¡Para ellos siempre serás su niña, su hermanita!

- La niña murió cuando tenía 14 años… ahora soy una mujer…

- ¡Eres tremenda chica, cuídate que no te en cierren en San Mungo… o peor aun, en un convento muggle con cinturón de castidad!

- Santa no soy Claire, lo que me gusta lo tomo… Potter fue la excepción… pero hay muchos más… y Thierry me encanta… será mío…

(Bueeenoooo... con cinco hermanos varones, quien no se rebelaria ante la opresión)

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – llegaba Nirvana cuando veía que este enterraba más la punta de la varita al cuello de Thierry quien no se movía, solo lo miraba un poco con burla y otro poco con solemnidad… porque era su futuro cuñado.

- ¡Este imbécil!– chilló Ron.

- ¿Qué te hizo? ¡Quita esa varita de su cuello! – le jalo el brazo.

-¡Dice que quiere andar con mi hermana!

- ¡Es que es bellísima, Nirvana, además besa bien rico!

- ¿QUEEEEEE? – Grito - ¿Cómo QUE MI HERMANITA BESA RICO, QUE LE HICISTE DESGRACIADO?

- Nada… solo nos besamos en la fiesta.

- ¿COMO QUE SE BESARON? ¿EN LA FIESTA? ¿TE APROVECHASTE DE ELLA INFELIZ? – quiso levantar su varita, pero Nirvana le sostuvo el brazo.

- Más bien – pensó Thierry coquetamente – creo que ella fue la que se aprovechó de mi porque…

- ¡Thierry! – Gruñó Nirvana – es suficiente, vete de aquí…

- Cierto, debo enviarle esta carta a… tu hermanita ¡nos vemos cuñado!

- ¡Maldito perro infeliz, lo voy a matar!

- Entonces mi hermano también debe matarte a ti por andar conmigo – sonrió Nirvana, pero luego su sonrisa se desdibujó – aunque tu y yo no andamos… solo nos acostamos porque… porque tu jamás me has pedido que ande contigo…

- ¡Luego hablamos de eso, tengo que ir a decirle a George!

- ¡Momento, quieto ahí pecas!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No soy tu burla! ¡No me has pedido que ande contigo! – Y los sostuvo por la túnica - ¡y supongo que no te atreverás a ponerme la varita al cuello!

- ¡Nirvana!

¿Qué me dices a esto? – y el pobrecito chico sintió la punta de la varita de Nirvana en sus bajos - ¿Me vas a pedir que ande contigo o qué?

(asi por las buenas...)

- Nirvana… chiquita… quita eso de ahí… - dijo sudando frío

- ¡No me has pedido que sea tu novia! – dijo con voz de niña ofendida.

- Pero… pero nosotros nos iremos pronto y… el amor de lejos…

- ¡No me importa, no te he entregado mi alma, mis sentimientos y mi cuerpecito como para que me hagas eso!

- E… esta bien chica… pero quita la varita y te pediré lo que quieras…

- ¡Pero no así! – Volvió a chillar – debe ser en un lugar privado… con una chimenea… jugo de mora frío… un ambiente romántico… una noche apasionada…

- ¡Pero tengo que ver a George!

- ¡Me vale! ¡Inmediatamente ahora te quiero en mi celda… como vas!

- Pero mi hermana… George… tu… yo…

Tu hermana esta grandecita, tu hermano no se va a morir, pero a ti te haré la vasectomía con la varita si no corres a mi celda y me esperas como buen novio ¿está bien? Además debo recordarte que tu empezaste primero a incitarme, así que tu eres el culpable y si no me cumples, la única venganza que veras será la de mi papi y de mi hermano mayor…

- Pu… pues si chiquita, lo que tu digas… me voy a tu celda… ahora – respondió tragando saliva.

- ¡Así me gusta, apurate y ponte guapote…. Y NADA DE DESVIARTE PORQUE TE COMO VIVO MI REY PEQUITAS!

- ¡POS ESTE! – Protesto Nirvana - ¿QUE SE HA CREIDO CONMIGO? – Y como el miedo no anda en burro, el bueno de Ron, llego a la celda en donde de un suspiro se tiro a la cama, sumamente agitado. Nirvana llego tras el y se le echo encima, con poca delicadeza.

- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te lo pido?

- ¡Que inútil eres pequitas! ¿Acaso nunca has tenido novia?

- Pues… si… hace mucho… y…

- Ajá… así que nada de nada… ¡Yo fui tu estreno pequitas!

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- Mi amor – le beso los labios ya saben como - ¡Fui tu primera vez en todo!

- ¿Cómo crees? – protestó muy rojo

- ¡No me importa, ahora pideme que sea tuya!

- ¿Quieres ser mia… mi novia?

- ¡SIIII, SI QUIERO SER TUYA! – Y se quito la ropa que tenia en cinco segundos aunque después reacciono – y también quiero ser tu novia.

Y a petición del público, la tierna y dulce Hannah, pues ya ni tan dulce, es taba en la celda de Lee, en donde el chico muy feliz y contento estaba sentado en una silla y con la rubia sentada sobre él, dándose unos besototes… al parecer eran los únicos que no discutían por tonterías.

- ¡Me en cantas Lee! – decía Hannah mi entras acariciaba su pelo.

- ¿No estas decepcionada de que no este tan bien como Augustus?

- ¿Quién es ese?

Lee sonrió y sus ojitos brillaron, el no es taba tan piojo, a demás según Hannah, besaba rico y tenia sus encantos.

- Me gustas tú… y tus ojos orientales…

- Y pensar que a mi no me gustaban las rubias – le jalaba sus coletas.

- ¿Cuándo regrese al colegio me escribirás?

- Iré a verte al pueblo ese, donde van los fines de se mana…

- ¿En serio?

- Eres mía ahora, y no dejare que otro entre en tu vida…

- ¡Lee! ¡Solo quisiera estar lista para…!

- Yo solo te pido tus besos… lo demás vendrá cuando estés segura (por fin, por fin, otra pareja sensata… que no piensa en sexo… Uf… ¡¡¡que aburridos!)

- ¡No es que sea una santa mojigata pero… aun no sé! (ay mi reina ¿entonces que haces en las piernas de Lee… y si se le para el asunto que?)

- Cuando estés lista… serás mía por completo… ahora bésame…

(sí, esos solo se la pasaban faje y faje, nada mas)

A mi no me dan ternurita, me dan flojera...

(Lee dice que vaya al carajo... ¡¡¡el sentimiento es mutuo, pero ya veras cuando vayas a Hogwarts!)

(¿Estoy enloqueciendo, porque ellos me hablan?)


	38. “VIP”… eso es Anthony

Capítulo 38:

"**V.I.P."… eso es Anthony **

Después de la riquísima borrachera, al día siguiente, Sakura andaba crudísima, y no era la única, con los ojitos hinchados, la chicuela parecía más oriental que Lee, porque casi se le cerraban por completo, Franz estaba con ella, regañándola.

- ¡Estas loca Sakura! ¿Emborracharte por un imbécil?

- ¡Ay ya no me grites Franz, me duele la cabeza!

- En la fiesta ni siquiera te peló chiquita, mándalo al carajo…

- ¡No puedo! Me gusta demasiado…

- ¿Entones estarás llorando, y embriagándote hasta que se vaya?

- ¡Claro que no! Aunque me duela, tengo que olvidarlo…

- ¡Pues como vas, que por ahí viene!

- ¿Seguimos con el plan?

- Bueno, ¡Pero conste que cuando mi novia me exija respuestas té se las des!

- No te preocupes, yo le explico todo…

Efectivamente, Anthony y Padma andaban con Jude y Merlina, e iban a pasar directamente junto a ellos, por lo que, Sakura abrazó a Franz y puso cara de felicidad y le comenzó a decir un montón de tarugadas románticas.

- ¡Sakura, eres el sol de mi vida! – decía Franz fingiendo una melosa sonrisa y cara amorosa, pensando en el fondo que cuando su novia se enterara, iba a ser hombre muerto.

- ¡Anoche estuviste excitante! – decía la otra, justo cuando pasaban a su lado y a Anthony se le saltaron los ojos al ver la escena y sobre todo, escucharlos.

- ¡No cabe duda, eres el amor de mi vida!

- ¡Oh… Franz!

- ¡Momento! – se paró Merlina, a su lado - ¿Ustedes dos en verdad andan?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué la duda?

- ¿Qué tú no tienes novia en Hogwarts?

- Este… tenía – respondió Franz, cavando su tumba – ya la corte…

- ¿Y ahora te gusta Sakura?

- ¿Qué tiene de raro? Éramos buenos amigos ahora ya somos mas que amigos…

- ¡Mucho más que amigos! – completó la chica, a Anthony se le secó la boca, le dio una punzada en el estomago y casi se ponía verde, mas aun que ella ni lo miraba… y no lo hacia porque era capaz de verlo con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

- ¡No lo creo! – murmuró Merlina - ¡Decían que adorabas a tu novia!

- ¡Para nada! – decía Franz presintiendo que cuando Susan se enterara, correría sangre… y no sé de cual de los dos.

- Mira chica – Sakura le plantó otro beso a Franz – si no anduviéramos no lo besara – dijo media apenada, debía haber echo con Hugo…

- ¡Vaya, esa es noticia! – sonrió Merlina y continuo caminando, jalando a Jude, quien también estaba boquiabierta, dejando al final a Padma y Anthony.

Padma y Anthony dieron la vuelta, y Sakura rompió en llanto (ya me chocó porque me recordó a Cho… orientales tenían que ser) y se abrazó a Franz, quien rezaba a todos sus demonios, que no publicaran la noticia y que no llegara a manos de Susan… este asunto… se complica…

- Maldito Anthony, que le costaba aflojar ¡Si al final de cuentas no perdía nada! Otro con complejo de Virgen, santo y dizque decente…

- ¡Lo siento Franz, será mejor que dejemos de fingir o pronto ya no tendrás novia! – lloraba sakura.

- ¡Y tú ya deja de llorar por ese estúpido, pero me las pagará… tendré que buscar a la Logia para que le den un escarmiento!

- ¡No, no lo hagas, por favor!

- ¡Ay chiquita! ¿Quién te entiende? ¿Acaso no exiges venganza?

- Sí… ¡pero con ellas no! - ¡y todavía defendiendo su "honor"! bien que dicen que el amor es ciego e idiota.

Franz la abrazó con mucha ternura, justo cuando el inútil de Anthony en un acto de inusitada valentía y dejando a un lado su habitual y natural pendejez… regresó a donde estaban ellos, ¡pero los vio abrazados! Y no vio que ella lloraba, por lo que sintió mucho coraje, estaba celosísimo de que otro abrazara a la niñota y dando un puñetazo en la pared, no se acercó, salio de ahí rápidamente. (por buey)

Anthony necesitaba aire, por lo que salió del colegio, atravesando el campo de quiddicht en donde había terminado el entrenamiento, Mia lo vio pasar todo encolerizado y solo le lanzo una mirada a Letizia y a Maria Mercedes (estas chicas se la pasaran bien, pero en Hogwarts… ya van tres ¿Quiénes mas irán y porque? JEJEJE) ambas sonrieron y dejaron sola a Mia, quien se abrazó a George con ojos tiernos, lindos y primorosos.

- ¡Mi amor! ¿Estuve bien en la práctica? Ya no grito tanto…

Harry le lanzó una mirada de ¡No es cierto, pues Mia le había enviado como tres quaffles bateados directos a él, sin querer queriendo, porque le habían rozado por su cara, cabeza y espalda (que se queje con J.Lo)… y había dicho unas cuantas palabrotas, poco dulces para su estilo.

- Eres menos agresiva, pero lo eres – replicó George, quien la tenía presanda del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba mientras caminaba, tratando de acomodar las pelotas, pero Mia parecía sanguijuela, una vez que sujetaba el brazo de su "casi prometido" "casi a la fuerza" no lo soltaba tan fácilmente.

Claro que el chico no era su prometido, solo era su amigovio, y esperaba que cuando ellos dejaran el Elite way, el asunto quedara en el olvido… UUUUUHHH… pobrecito de el gemelo si piensa que eso será tan fácil… yo que pensé que conocía bien a las chicas.

- ¡Ay!¡Oye Harry! – dijo Mia al chico - ¿O sea… No puedes ir a preguntarle a J.Lo si ya puso la gallina?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ay, anda… que la gatita debe estar esperando a su gatito… para que ronroneen… ella si es.

Obvio que Harry entendió que el onceavo mandamiento es "No estorbar" así que los dejo solos, y apenas se hubo ido, la chica se le echo encima al gemelo y comenzó a besuquearlo a gusto.

- ¡Mia, mas calmada! – decía George, pero se dejaba querer.

- ¡Ay mi amorcito! ¡Es que tenemos tan poquito tiempo para besarnos! (¿una hora es muy poquito tiempo?... pos sí)

- Es que nos pueden ver, y no sería correcto…

- ¡Pero si todo mundo lo sabe!

- No me gustaría que nos viera un profesor….

- ¡Todos son cuates! ¡No me niegues tus besos ardientes George!

¡Que remedio! – suspiró George, y continuaron besándose. Anthony ya venia de regreso después de echar mil maldiciones lejos de ahí, y al verlos, se le retorcieron más las tripas… Pues es que andaban contando plata delante de los pobres no hay que ser…

En le interior del colegio, Malfoy no hallaba el momento de deshacerse de Mistic y de Chris, Pansy no quería cerca de Chris (según ella) y Chris quería deshacerse de Malfoy y Mistic…

- Eh… ¿Por qué no nos dividimos para inspeccionar los grupos de tercero? – dijo Chris, mirando furtivamente a Pansy, quien andaba crudota y no había abierto la boca.

- ¡Tienes razón! – brincó Malfoy – Me voy con Mistic a supervisar a los alfa… ustedes los beta – y dejando a Pansy pasmada, jalo a Mistic y se la llevó de prisa sin darle oportunidad de nada… claro que Chris lo que menos quería era ir a revisar a los grupos.

- ¡Ahora si mi amor! ¡Solos por fin! – se le puso enfrente y Pansy pensó en pedir auxilio, aunque se vería media tonta…

- ¡Déjame tranquila!

- No se me da la gana corazoncito… ahora que eres mía por completo…

- ¡No soy tuya!

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí mi vida! ¡No tengas miedo de amarme Pansy… solo déjate guiar por tus sentimientos!

- ¡Yo amo a… Draco!

- ¿En serio? Es una pena que él no te quiera…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Creo que el chico esta loco por otra niña… se les ha visto de salón en salón… estrenándolos todos, como si fuera su lunita de miel… así que mi adorable niña salvaje, yo soy lo único que te queda…

- ¿Quién es la que anda con el? ¿Dana?

- MMM… yo sé quien es… pero esa respuesta, tiene un costo muy alto, adorable muñeca, si quieres saberla, tendrás que ser buenita conmigo y tal vez te la diga – sonrió y la abrazo sensualmente, besándola, y ella se dejo porque estaba preguntándose quien era la novia furtiva de Malfoy.

Y Malfoy le había dicho a Mistic que tenía algo importantísimo que hacer, por lo que a la chica no le importó, buscar a sus amigas un rato. Y el inútil, buscó a Hermione, quien estaba con Ron, ambos vigilando una clase, ambos estaban entre Nirvana y Marius, y Ron tenía que estar pegándole en la mano a Nirvana, pues esta le andaba tentoneando la pierna y lo distraía.

- ¡Nirvana! – gruñía – estate quieta…

Pero parecía que decía "¡Síguele"! porque mas movía sus deditos y Ron estaba a punto de pedir auxilio. Malfoy vio a Hermy a través de los cristales y le comenzó a hacer señas, pero ella al verle le ignoro por completo.

- ¿Qué se cree ese? – pensaba la chica - ¿Qué estoy a su disposición cuando se le plazca? ¡Pues no!

- ¡No me pela! – murmuraba Malfoy desesperado!

- ¡No se va! – seguía pensando Hermy al ver que el chico le insistía con las señas - ¿Qué pretende, que Ron se entere?

Pero como el amor es grande y la calentura más, Malfoy hizo algo que jamás alguien lo hubiese imaginado ni en sus peores borracheras… toco la puerta del salón, y cuando se asomo, habló seriamente.

- Profesor, necesito a Hermione Granger!

- Ella palideció y Ron se extrañó - ¿Para que te quiere ese imbécil?

- Eh… no lo sé…

- Claro que sí… prefecta, la buscan…

- ¿Solo a ella? – frunció Ron el entrecejo.

- Sí Weasley, enseguida regresa – respondió el chico lo más cortés que pudo. Aunque Ron hubiese querido salir también, porque con el maldito roce de los dedos atrevidos de Nirvana, ya sentía que sudaba salva sea la parte… lo bueno es que Marius ni cuenta se daba.

Claro, que el único que nada sabia de ese salón, era Ron, porque el resto ya sabían que Hermy y Malfoy andaban besuqueándose donde podían y descaradamente (como Nirvana ¿acaso no podía dejar solo un momento a Ron? ¿Se imaginan si va a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo le hará para cuchiplanchar con Ron? ¡Capaz se suicida! ¿La enviare?... pobrecito Ron)

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy? – protestó Hermy.

- ¡No me has besado el día de hoy! – le urgió y le dio un besote.

- ¡Nos pueden ver!

- Oye Hermione ¿no crees que es hora de decirles lo de nosotros?

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Ya no quiero que nos ocultemos más de nuestros compañeros.

- ¿ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE TE PASA? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

- No grites Hermione, solo fue una sugerencia – dijo mientras algunos alumnos los miraban curiosos – ven, vámonos de aquí…

- ¡Necesito volver al salón! (y otro trago)

Después mi amor… ahora solo quiero que estés conmigo – y se metieron a un salón, del cual salió la chica como veinte minutos después, desarreglada, despeinada y sin el poco maquillaje que acostumbraba. Así que cuando volvió a entrar al salón de clases, los niños y niñas le enviaron miraditas burlonas y Ron quedo medio tonto, al verla muy desarreglada.

- ¿Qué te paso Hermione? – preguntó Ron, olvidándose de la mano de Nirvana.

- Nada – respondió tajante.

- ¡Mira como vienes! ¿Te peleaste con Malfoy o que te hizo ese idiota?

- Este… no paso nada- y comenzó a alisarse el pelo y la túnica. Nirvana y Marius solo intercambiaron mi raditas y aguantaron las risas… eran tan obvio lo que Hermy y Malfoy habían estado haciendo en por lo menos… media hora…

(Pero como nosotras estamos en Navidad y la jarra esta re buena) y aunque ellos estén a un paso de septiembre (porque no se olviden que el Elite Way empieza las clases dos meses antes que los de Hogwarts) pues la que de nuevo quería agarrar la jarra era Sakura…

Por lo menos Cho no era una maldita borracha… el caso es que una toma como sea, solita o acompañada, y en su camino se atravesó otra de las non santas que era J.Lo, quien no encontraba a Harry ¿seria que el pobre se estaría escondiendo? Porque el deporte del colchón, o sea el Box spring lo andaba dejando medio débil…

Necesitara unos afrodisíacos… mala la hora en que llegaron a toparse con un grupo de ninfomanías que solo piensan en botaneárselos a cada rato…

- ¿No has visto a Harry?

- No pero… ¡dichosa tú que lo tienes para ti solita!

- ¿Y ahora que tienes? ¿Es Golsdtein de nuevo?

- Tengo coco con ginebra ¿no quieres?

- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para la jarra, Sakura?

- ¡Es que necesito desahogar mis penas! Y si Hugo o Franz me ven así, me van a regañar…

- ¡Pues una de dos, manda al carajo a ese tipo o viólalo!

- No… yo paso, a la fuerza no…

- Entonces al carajo con él… ¡Es un maldito chico **V.I.P**!

- ¿**VIP**? ¿Qué es eso tú?

- "**Vil Imbécil Pend…sante**" que no aprecia lo bueno y como ya me enoje, ya me convenciste, ¡venga el coco!


	39. “Operación… el Complejo Shakira de Shaku

Capítulo 39:

"**Operación… el Complejo Shakira de Shakura" (por lo de bruta, cieda, sorda… pero jamás muda ¿Cómo va ser?) **

No pues si… si yo me anduviera embriagando como ellas, en el cole, ya me hubieran puesto de patitas en la calle… pero en menos de una hora, ya las dos andaban hablando aguado y puras tonterías, en la celda de Sakura.

Pero J.Lo solo hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Harry y lamentaba mucho que su tiíta hubiese sido una tirana con él, si era tierno, lindo, increíble, medio guapo, medio ciego (por las gafas) y medio irremediablemente sexy…

Y Sakura decía que Anthony era un bobo, tarado, menso que de nada le valía estar tan bien si se espantaba por unos besotes, que no era posible que después de verla tan sexy, ni siquiera se haya exitado y ya andaba pensando en que si era del otro bando, porque no se podía ser tan estúpido en esta vida…

(Lassss apoyo musho comadressss… hip)

Así que al poco rato, J.Lo que andaba aquí y allá, y a cada rato el piso se le acababa, termino en el cuarto de los prefectos, en donde Harry se había duchado y estaba sexy con el cabello mojado y sin gafas, y solo traía encima sus jeans y una camiseta.

- ¡Gatito! – sonrió J.Lo al ver que el abría la puerta - ¡Uy, tu tan guapo y yo echa un vil desmadre!

- ¿Bebiste? ¡No es posible!

- ¡Solo fue una copita gatito... no te enojes conmigo... yo te quiero mucho! ¡Epa! – chilló cuando estuvo a punto de caerse y él la sostuvo.

- Loret, por Dios – la cargó y la metió a su habitación, la recostó en la cama y él se acomodó junto a ella, quien se acomodo en su pecho y ya se andaba durmiendo, Harry se dedico a acariciarle el cabello mientras sentía el tibio aliento de ella.

- Harry – murmuro adormilada.

- Dime...

- Nunca me dejes – dijo suave y pausado, mientras se acomodaba mejor. Harry se ruborizo demasiado, ese ¡nunca me dejes! Era para ponerse a pensar, porque a ellos le quedaba poco tiempo ahí, y era seguro que jamás pondría un pie en ese colegio nuevamente - ¿Me lo prometes? Tienes que ser mío para siempre...

Harry no respondió, nunca jamás, ninguna chica le había dicho que no lo dejara, y ninguna (mejor dicho, solo Cho) lo había besado como ella, lo había acariciado como ella, le había echo el amor con tanto ímpetu como ella... porque había sido la única claro...

Y no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos ¿la quería en verdad o solo era la pasión y el deseo por lo que ella le daba en esa etapa calenturienta por la cual pasaba? Si era lo segundo, lo más probable era que en Hogwarts la olvidara... aunque con ningún otra chica podría tener ese tipo de relación...

Pero cuando estaba con ella, no deseaba estar con nadie más... y hasta pensó que sus padres jamás habrían esos desfiguros cuando por fin fueron novios, probablemente James había respetado a Lili hasta el matrimonio (Aunque conociendo como era James...)... Pero a Loret no le gustaba respetarlo, al contrario, todo el tiempo quería andar tirándoselo... (Jesús bendito!)

Y hablando de tirarse a alguien... Sakura andaba con el espejo espía en sus manos, Anthony se andaba bañando, y ella recorría ese cuerpecito de arriba abajo, ya le conocía hasta las anginas, y como ahora andaba en la onda Choriana, con la lagrima encendida, maldecía su suerte, cuando Mia la encontró.

- ¡Ay no, todas menos tu Cheng! ¿Llorando?

- Tengo roto el corazón...

- ¿Por qué Sakura?

- Porque mi amor no me quiere...

- ¿Y por eso andas fajándote con Franz?

- ¿Qué? – hasta el cuete se le bajo.

- Salió en el periódico escolar Sakura, yo no lo creo, pero Mistic dice que si andan y se andaban fajando...

- ¡No Mia! – se levantó torpemente - ¡Yo no ando con Franz! ¡Solo era una trampita por si Anthony reaccionaba pero no sucedió!

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Y no nos fajamos! Solo nos dimos un beso de piquito... el tiene novia...

- Pues a mi me preocupa que esto le llegue... ¿te imaginas el lío?

- Todo por culpa de un imbécil... estaba dispuesta a entregarme en cuerpo completo, mi alma, mis sentimientos, todos eran de él y ahora... ¡Soy una bruta y sorda, porque Hugo ya me lo andaba advirtiendo!

- Sakura, tú eres una chica fuerte... pero ahora te veo quebrada...

- ¡Oh Mia, duele el amor! (Nomas tantito, cuanta exageración)

- Pues dicen que sí, al menos el amor físico... – sonrió la chica.

- ¿Eres virgen Mia? (eso no se pregunta)

- ¿Tú lo eres Sakura?

Ambas se vieron, asintieron y soltaron las risas.(¡¡Hermanas del mismo dolor!)

- ¡Somos las dos últimas vírgenes que han de quedar en nuestros grupos!

- ¿Te imaginas? ¡Aue nos pongan en un altar y nos adoren!

- Así como George me tiene – aclaró Mia.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro! ¡me puso en un altar para verme de lejos y no tocarme nunca! Lo peor del caso es que... creo que no me adora, no me quiere...

- ¿Cómo?

- Siento que esta conmigo por compromiso... porque mi papa ya anda regalándome como si fuera un perrito vagabundo – dijo con tristeza – no soy ninguna ciega Sakura... pero creo que pese a todos mis esfuerzos, cuando George se vaya... se olvidara que existo – y comenzó a llorar (mendiga Sakura, contagia a todas con la Onda Choriana... inf)

- ¿Quieres un trago?

- No Sakura, ahora no porque... mi mente esta clara... ¿sabes? Yo quería darle todo a George, pero solo besos... no son suficientes para mi...

- Creo que debemos unirnos a la Logia... ellas no buscan amor, solo satisfacer sus necesidades y punto...

- Por eso J.Lo se salió a tiempo – continuo Mia – a veces hace falta amor...

- ¿Y ella lo encontró con Potter?

- ¿Sabes qué? – se puso de pie – Nosotras hemos andado peor de busconas como niños en confitería... pero creo que los únicos que se han enamorado son Lee y Hannah...

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¡Seamos honestas! Harry y Jane, Ron y Nirvana, Hermione y Malfoy... de la cama no pasan, pero creo que jamás han tenido una bonita conversación...

- ¿Cómo tu? Tu dices que solo besitos y platicas con George... y tú ya te lo quieres llevar a la cama ¿no es envidia?

- ¡Claro que tengo envidia! Pero lo otro es cierto... habrá que preguntarle a Jane o a Nirvana si sus noviecitos ya les dijeron que las quieren...

- Mia... por lo menos tienes novio... aunque sea por poco tiempo...

- George se olvidara de mi cuando se vaya, estoy segura...

- ¿Ahora si quieres un trago?

- ¡Nada que! ¡Levanta tu maldito trasero, ponte bella que en este momento haremos una pijamada solo para niñas en la celda secreta a las nueve! ¡Así que consigue más licor y hartos chocolates, que esos son buenos cuando una anda falta de amor! Yo me encargo de invitar a las viejas...

- ¡No invites a chicas de la Logia!

- Solo a una, para que suelte la sopa cuando este jalada...

- Bueno... ¿las prefectas?

- Las quiero a todas... ¿Y por cierto J.Lo?

- Andaba buscando a Harry...

- Entonces deben estar planchando... MMM... bueno, pongámonos guapas, y salgamos a organizar todo...

Pero las noticias malas no corren, vuelan, y en la estancia, había llegado una visita inesperada, y cuando Hannah la vio, su rostro se iluminó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Susan? – preguntó con amplia sonrisa, era Susan Bones.

- Me habían comentado que estaban aquí unos chicos de Hogwarts – sonrió forzadamente y entre sus manos tenia apretado el periódico escolar.

- ¿Buscas a alguien?

- Sí... a mi novio... bueno... ex - novio... – dijo entre dientes.

Cuando Lee alcanzaba a su novia con un dulce de la cafetería, y vio a Susan, también se extrañó, él la conocía por foto, ya que Franz tenia una en su casillero, en su cuaderno, en su espejo y hasta en los calz... no, ahí no.

- ¿Eres de séptimo? – pregunto Susan, la cual controlaba su ira y nerviosismo – busco a Franz Agman...

- Sí claro, tu novio... soy de sexto, pero lo conozco.

- ¿Dónde esta? Necesito hablar con él... pero ya no es mi novio – mostró el periódico – porque creo que ya tiene otra aquí...

- Este... lo iré a buscar... – dijo Lee y corrió de inmediato para avisarle. Hannah leyó el periódico.

- ¿Qué? – gimió - ¡Pensé que a esta chica le gustaba Anthony!

- ¡Pues le gustaba, ahora anda con mi novio! – gritó Susan no pudiendo contener más su ira - ¿Cómo se atreve a traicionarme el desgraciado perro maldito? (Yo no le conocía esa boquita a Susan)

Y poco a poco algunos chismosos se arremolinaban, sobre todo, los que conocían a Franz. Lee en su loca carrera se topo con Hugo.

- ¡Hugo!

- ¿Qué sucede Lee? ¿Por qué la agitación?

- Tu... tu cuñada – dijo con dificultad – en la estancia... busca... hermano... tuyo...

- ¿QUÉ?

- Susan busca a tu hermano, y está furiosa...

- ¡NO, maldición! Lee, busca a Franz y avísale de inmediato, esta en Laboratorio de Plantas. Por favor, apúrate, yo tratare de explicarle...

- ¡Bien!

Pero Susan, nada tierna y rabiosa cual tejón, desproticaba en contra del desgraciado y pobrecito Franz, que estaba a punto de que lo mandaran al carajo. Con lo que no contaba, era con que una media alegre Sakura, caminaba directo hacia ellos... y el periódico escolar tenía una foto de ambos.

- ¡Oye prefecta! – dijo Sakura en tono alegre - ¿Ya te dijo Mia?

- ¡Oh!

Susan le vio un momento, abrió el periódico y los rostros eran idénticos, por lo que se le subieron los colores, su rabia se dejo escapar al ver a la maldita vieja que le había bajado a su pior es nada, mascota, etc...

- ¡TU! – chilló señalándola, pero Sakura no la conocía.

- ¿Yo que? – respondió media cuete, pues aun estaba media ebria.

- ¡TU ERES LA MALDITA QUITA NOVIOS!

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡TU ERES SAKURA CHENG, LA DESGRACIADA QUE ANDA CON MI NOVIO FRANZ AGMAN!

- Ups... – tragó saliva, lo que menos esperaba, era que la novia de su mejor amigo, llegara a hacer reclamaciones...

- Las cosas no son asi...

- NO ME DIGAS... ¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE MALDITO?

- Tranquila chica, yo te lo puede explicar – trato de calmarla Sakura, pero una novia celosa es peor que una endemoniada, es peor que el mismo diablo... bueno, solo un poquitín menos.

- QUE POCA VERGÜENZA TIENEN, PERO MÁS ÉL POR ANDAR TRAICIONÁNDOME – se le afrentó Susan, si bien, la chica apenas y le llegaba al mentón a Sakura, pero no le tenía miedo a ser más bajita que ella.

- ¡No Susan, escúchame, es que las cosas no son como piensas, cálmate!

- ¿QUÉ ME CALME, ME VALE UN CARAJO LA CALMA!

- Es que hay una explicación, dame cinco minutos y yo...

- ¡TE VOY A DAR TUS CINCO MINUTOS PERO CON MI PUÑO EN TU CARA MALDITA QUITA NOVIOS! – y sin más, Susan, enfurecida, se le lanzó encima, tirándole un par de bofetadas y aunque Sakura tenía el cabello corto, ella se lo jaloneó y Sakura no tuvo más que defenderse también.

- ¡DALE, DALE DURO SUSAN, QUE TE QUITARON AL NOVIO! – gritaban unas chicas

- ¡TUPELE, TUPELE SAKURA, SACALE LOS DIENTES Y DALE A ENTENDER QUE ERES MEJOR QUE ELLA!

- ¡MATENSEEEEE!

- ¡RÓMPANSE LA MADRE PAR DE VIEJAS! – gritaban otros chicos.

- ¡APUESTO CINCO GALEONES A QUE SAKURA LA NOQUEA!

- ¡YO APUESTO SEIS GALEONES A QUE GANA LA CHAPARRITA!

- ¡VENGAN APUESTAS, APUESTEN A SU FAVORITA!

- ¡DIEZ A UNO QUE GANA LA NOVIA ENFURECIDA! – gritaban los chicos y en pocos minutos, mientras Sakura y Susan se revolcaban en el piso

- ¡VOY A SACARTE LOS OJOS PERRA!

- ¿TÚ Y CUANTAS MÁS INSÍPIDA? – Sakura ya se andaba enojando y hacia todo por retener los embates de Susan, quien había sacado mucha fuerza de no sé donde, por que la diferencia de pesos era demasiado.

Algunos chicos hubieran estado en cantados que fuera una lucha en lodo y ambas en bikini, pero se conformaban con verlas en el piso, aruñándose, mordiéndose, jalándose el cabello y magullándose el cuerpo a patadas y jalones.

- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA!

- ¡SÍ POR LO MENOS ME DEJARAS EXPLICARTE! – Y algunos chicos ya les andaban viendo hasta los calzones...

- ¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR? ¿COMO TE FA JAS CON MI NOVIO?

- ¡HAY UNA EXPLICACIÓN PARA ESTO SUSAN! ¡FRANZ ES SOLO MI AMIGO!

- ¿CREES QUE SOY ESTUPIDA? – a esas alturas ya había sangre, pero no se sabía quien había salpicado a quien... pero ninguno las separaba. Y los demás seguían apostando, Susan ganaba en los porcentajes.

- Hasta que George a pareció con Ernie - ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no las se paran?

- ¿Estás loco? – dijo un chico - ¡Quién quiere recibir un derechazo de esas fieras!

- ¡Pero se están las timando! ¡Por Dios! ¿No es Susan Bones? – gruñó Ernie.

- ¡Hay que separarlas! – exigió George y jaló a Ernie para que lo ayudara.

- También, llegaban, Anthony, Padma, Pansy (por Harry ni pregunten) y Hermione junto con Ron... y atrás de ellos, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pa...? ¿No es esa Susan Bones partiéndole la madre a sakura? – pregunto Ron y recibió un zape de Hermy.

- ¡Sepárenlas! – chilló Hannah - ¡Por favor!

- George jaló a Sakura, ya que era un poco más alto que ella y la sostendría mejor, Ernie se encargó de Susan y ambas aun se pateaban en el aire.

- ¡MALDITA, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

- ¡PUES EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO!

- ¡BASTA! – gritó George - ¡Cálmense! ¿qué creen que hacen?

¡Esta desgraciada me bajo a mi novio y le estoy rompiendo la cara! – gruñó Susan, cuya larga trenza, ya estaba desecha y tenía morado una mejilla, un ojo y algunos arañazos. Pero Sakura sangraba de un labio, estaba arañada, despeinada y hasta la borrachera se le había quitado.

- ¡Pero las cosas no se arreglan así!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – gritó Susan –¡VOY A MATAR A ESTOS DESGRACIADOS!

Y hablando de desgraciados, Hugo llegaba corriendo casi seguido de Franz, y cuando las vieron como perros rabiosos, supieron que el pleito había sido inevitable.

- TUUUU – chilló Susan – TRAIDOR

- Franz no respondió, mirando a Susan y a Sakura, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

- ¡FRANZ NO ES UN TRA IDOR! – Grito Sakura -¡EL NO TIENE LA CUL PA DE LO QUE YO LE PEDI!

- ¿ACASO LE PEDISTE UN FAJE, "POR FAVOR" A ESTE MAL NOVIO?

- NOOOOO – volvió a gritar – ¡FRANZ Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS, NUNCA LO HEMOS SIDO, TODO FUE MEN TIRA!

- ¿Y PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A CREER?

- ¡FRANZ ES SOLO MI AMIGO! ¡ERA UN FAVOR ESPECIAL QUE FINGIERA SER MI NOVIO!

- ¿Y POR QUE HARIA ESO? – Exigió Susan.

- ¡POR EL IDIOTA DE ANTHONY GOLDSTEIN! – Rompió a llorar - ¡QUERIA DARLE CELOS CON FRANZ, PERO DE HABER SABIDO QUE TENDRÍA PROBLEMAS, SE LO HUBIERA PEDIDO A HUGO!

- ¿CELOS A ANTHONY? – gruñó Susan y lo miró, el chico estaba pálido.

- ¡Pero besaste a Franz! – se adelantó Mistic, quien había escrito el artículo.

- ¡SOLO FUE UN BESO DE PIQUITO, NINGUNO ABRIÓ LA MALDITA BOCA! ¿ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA?

- ¡Ya decía yo que eso era mentira! – exclamó Mistic, muy molesta. El que permanecía callado era Franz.

- ¡SOLO QUERIA DARLE CELOS A ANTHONY... PORQUE SOY UNA IDI OTA! – chillaba Sakura y Hugo se adelantó para abrazarla. El resto de los chicos quedaron mudos.

- Sakura es como nuestra hermana Susan – dijo Hugo – es nuestra niña grandota... el único error fue no ofrecerme yo mismo para esta locura...

- ¡Solo besé de piquito a Franz! – gemía la otra - ¡Y por poco nos vomitamos porque somos como hermanos!

- Es verdad Susan... todo fue un teatro que ella invento para darle celos a un...- y Hugo tuvo que tragarse sus palabras para no ofenderlos.

- Franz... ¡di algo! – urgió Mistic.

- No – respondió medio decepcionado – bueno... solo que... nunca pensé que haría algo así en medio de la estancia... algo tan ridículo... soy culpable de prestarme al juego pero... esto fue demasiado... ¡debiste hablar conmigo Susan, antes de cometer esta estupidez!

Franz dolido, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí, sin decir más nada... Hugo se llevó abrazada a sakura, dejando a Susan, confundida...


	40. Pijamas y Chocolates

Capítulo 40:

**Pijamas y Chocolates **

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – gruñó Susan viendo como su novio se daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

Hugo también se iba llevándose a una Sakura llorosa y bastante maltrecha.

- ¡Que cosas! – se acerco Mia a Anthony - ¡Todo un pleito porque tú no le hiciste el menor caso a la chica!

- No es gracioso – respondió Anthony.

- ¡Pues creo que no te costaba nada darle un pequeño faje a la chica! ¡Por Dios, ella te estuvo protegiendo de la Logia!

- ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Yo tampoco, fue la manera mas estúpida que tuvo Sakura para darte celos ¡pero como le va a dar celos aun…! - y pos un momento guardo silencio.

- ¿A un qué? – urgió el chico.

- Pero Mia solo hizo una seña, como quien se entierra un puñal en el corazón, dándole a entender que era un mariquita.

- ¡Oye! – Protestó pero Mia ya se acercaba a Susan.

- ¡Mucho me temo que te quedaste sin novio por no escuchar a Sakura!

- ¿Tu quién eres? ¡No te metas!

- ¡Los dos son mis amigos y pensar que Franz tiene fotos tuyas hasta en la lengua!

- ¿A dónde se fue?

- A llorar sus penas supongo… ¡bueno! – Sonrió ampliamente – ya habrá un montón de chicas que querrán consolarlo…

Susan palideció aun más

- ¡Escucha Susan… si quieres, le pido permiso al Direc o a Titi para que te quedes hoy – y luego le susurró al oído - ¡Tenemos fiesta de pijamas, solo chicas, un grupo selecto, tal vez puedas platicar mejor con Sakura y después buscamos la manera de que Franz, hable contigo! ¿Qué dices?

- Está bien – murmuró, cansada y muy triste.

- ¡Entonces vamos a pedir permiso! – y la jaló de la mano rumbo a la dirección.

- ¡El circo termino chicos, váyanse a sus salones de clases! – ordenó Chris y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

- En la noche, cerca de la hora de la pijamada, J.Lo era enterada - ¿Pues donde diablos estabas?

- Con Harry ¿Dónde mas? Pero el inteligente, me dejo dormir… ¿me creerías eso? ¡Habiendo tantas cosas que hacer y me dejó sola en su cama mientras escribía el reporte del quiddicht!

- No, pues eso sí… anda ponte tu pijama que en una hora comienza la reunión de "Solo para Mujeres" sin stripper esta vez y solo un grupito selecto de chicas, ¿ya te enteraste lo del triangulo Susan – sakura y Franz?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Bien, entonces ya estuvo! ¡Vamos apúrate que apenas y estamos a tiempo!

Cerca de la hora en punto, las chicas llegaban al ala este, en una habitación secreta, detrás de una estatua, la habitación estaba repleta de colchones, almohadas, había una chimenea grande, ya estaba una mesa llena de comida chatarra, muchas bolsas de bombas de chocolate y no podía faltar aquel juguito con tantito licor, pa ponerse bien alegres, en total como quince niñas, incluida Susan.

- ¡Hola, hola! – saludaba Mia a las niñas (ya ni tan niñas) – pónganse cómodas y comiencen a disfrutar del ambiente.

- Todas llevaban sus pijamas más locos y divertidos, así como pantuflas de animales, unos hacían ruidos al caminar y otros más cambiaban de colores, así que poco a poco se fueron sentando alrededor de la chimenea.

Letizia se encargaba de repartir vasos de jugo y bombas de chocolate, otra más, las papas, grageas y algunos bocadillos. Cuando ya estaban todas riendo y charlando, Mia comenzó con los juegos, claro, una vez que todas ya estaban medias mareadotas (pa sacarles mejor la verdad) incluyendo a Susan, que en su vida había tomado esos jugos.

- ¡Ahora si niñas! ¡Juguemos Verdad o Mentira! ¿Les parece?

- SIIIII – chillaron todas.

- ¡Comienzo por… Margaret! ¿Verdad o Mentira?

- ¡Verdad!

- ¿Cierto que te rechazaron en la Logia cuando quisiste ingresar?

- Sí – dijo dando un puñetazo - ¡Según ellas no soy lo suficientemente astuta y bonita!

- ¿Qué dicen chicas es verdad? – y todas levantaron la mano asintiendo.

- ¡Que bola de perras! – Gruñó Margaret - ¡Ustedes estarán muy buenas!

- ¡Bien, ha dicho la verdad! ¡Denle un chocolate! A ver Nirvana ¿verdad o mentira?

- ¡Mentira!

- ¿Es mentira que el prefecto Ronald Weasley te alucine porque solo lo quieres para tus acostones?

- ¡Claro que es mentira! ¡El me adora!

- ¡Chicas! ¿Es mentira lo que pregunte?

- Y las chicas se miraron, y unas afirmaron y otras negaron - ¡A ver Letizia! Falta tu voto…

- Yo creo que… ¡es cierto!

- UUUUUUHHHH – gruñeron todas - ¡Gano la verdad por un voto! ¡Weasley te alucina!

- ¡Bola de desgraciadas!

- ¡Un vaso de Whisky para Nirvana que perdió!

- ¿En verdad piensan que no me quiere?

- SIIIII – chillaron algunas y Nirvana apuro el trago…

- ¡Sigues Mia! ¿Verdad o mentira?

- ¡Verdad… aunque duela!

- ¿Es verdad que tu padre obligo a George a que anduviera contigo por que ya quiere deshacerse de ti?

- ¡Eso es mas falso que tus diamantes! – exclamo Mia - ¡Por supuesto que George no esta conmigo porque papa lo haya obligado!

- ¡A votar chicas! ¿Quién dice verdad, quien dice mentira? – y la mayoría dijo que era verdad.

- ¡Ay, como son, o sea, me rompen el corazón con decir que es cierto!

- ¡Perdiste Mia, échate la copita!

- ¡Mendigas desgraciadas!

- ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe!

- ¡Ay ya! – Y apuró el trago - ¡Oigan, como son, ni siquiera es Whisky fino!

- ¡A ver tu Letizia, ya que estás tan salsa! ¿Verdad o mentira?

- ¡Mentira!

- ¿Es mentira que estas enamorada de Chris y que te revienta que ande loco por Parkinson?

- ¡Mentira!

- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Maria Mercedes? ¡Es tu mejor amiga!

- ¡Colombia loco! Claro que es mentira a ella le gusta Ikar, el noruego… ¡ups… se me escapo, lo siento española!

- ¡Hija de tu madre, no me quemes!

- Ese, pásenle el chocolate a Letizia pal coraje – y muchas rieron y aplaudieron.

- ¿Verdad o mentira J.Lo?

- ¡Este….! ¿Verdad?

- ¿Es verdad que el guapote de Potter calza grande? (calzar grande... mmmm...)

- ¡Oigan, que les pasa, eso no se pregunta! ¿Por qué no le preguntan eso a Nirvana para con Weasley?

- ¡Responde, responde, responde! – exigieron todas.

- ¿Verdad o mentira J.Lo? ¿O quieres castigo?

- ¡Castigo! ¡Porque no voy a decirles como lo tiene!

- ¡Que perra! ¡Egoísta!

- ¡Eso es privado! ¿Cuál es mi castigo?

- ¡Ajá! ¡Iras en este instante a las habitaciones de los prefectos y nos traerás a la prefecta Granger… no importa que este durmiendo con quien ya saben!

- ¿Con quien, con quien? – exigieron las que no sabían bien el tema.

- ¡Ella nos lo dirá en le juego y pobre de ti si no viene J.Lo por que te daremos otro castigo peor!

- ¡Sí, al estilo Logia, iremos por Potter para besuquearlo delante de tus narices!

- ¡NOOOO! iré por Granger…

- ¡Tienes diez minutos, Maria Mercedes, acompáñala!

- ¡Y no dejes que se desvíe su camino a la habitación de Potter! – advirtieron. Pero Mary Mercy es peor que un general y efectivamente, en menos de diez minutos, traía a Granger, pero con cola y dos… Pansy se le había pegado a la fuerza, así como Hannah, por lo que las aceptaron y las pusieron al tono…

Ponerlas al tono, es embriagarlas rápidamente, por lo que no les costo ningún trabajo que en caso de Pansy y Hannah, al tercer trago cargadito, ya estuvieran hipando alegremente.

Hermy por su parte, se controló un poco más, por lo que las chicas, esperaron a que se le subiera antes de preguntarle algo.

- ¿Verdad o Mentira Hannah?

- ¡Verdad!

- A ver prefecta… ¿Es cierto que Lee es muy sensual para besar muchísimo mas que el papi chulo y apachurro de Millyllae?

- ¡Es cierto! – Sonrió Hannah – aquí entre nos, cuando Augustus me beso, no me gustó, estará bien guapote, pero no es bueno besando a una chica…

- ¡Eso nos lleva con Mary Mercy! Tu saliste con el untar de veces ¿verdad o mentira que Augustus sea pésimo besando?

- UUUUHHH – chilló la colombiana - ¡Es verdad, besa horrible, horrible, si así como canta besara, seria la gloria!

- AAAAAAHHHH – gritaron las chicas decepcionadas, levantando sus copas y brindando - ¡pasen dos chocolatines pa las chicas y su triste verdad!

- ¿Quién sigue, quien sigue?

- ¡Pansy, Pansy! ¿Verdad o mentira?

- ¡Mentira!

- ¿Mentira que te gusto como Chris te hizo el amor?

- ¡A dio! ¿Cómo supieron? – dijo ya mareada.

- UUUUHHH

- ¿Verdad o mentira?

- ¡Mentira porque no me gusto, es un bruto! - Dijo agitando su vaso, pidiendo más juguito de uva fermentado.

- ¡Es verdad, verdad, le gusto! – gritaron las chicas.

- ¡La verdad gano Pansy… a ti sí te gusto como Chris te hizo suya! ¡Pásenle un trago puro de Whisky!

- NO ES CIERTO… - protestó, pero se lo bebió.

- ¡Sigues tu Granger! ¿Es verdad que estás enamorada de la serpiente? (el apodo que le habían puesto a Malfoy entre todas)

- ¡Verdad, verdad! – gritaron las chicas.

- ¡Mentira! – dijo Hermione un poco incómoda - ¡el echo de que tengamos relaciones no quiere decir que lo ame!

- ¡Mientes con todos los dientes hasta al decir que es mentira! – rieron las chicas - ¡Porque tu si quieres a la serpiente, lo amas, lo adoras, no podras vivir sin el, es todo para ti, lo necesitas!

- ¡Cállense bola de perdedoras!

- ¡Denle un trago porque perdió!

- ¡Pero si yo no lo amo!

- ¡Y yo soy la reina de los ñoños! – gruñó Mia – Anda prefecta, chúpate el whisky porque perdiste…

- ¡Me lo chupo… pero no lo amo!

- ¡Sakura! ¿Verdad o mentira?

- ¡Verdad!

- ¿Es verdad que le bajaste el novio a Susan?

- NOOOO… es mentira, yo no le baje el novio a nadie…

- ¿Verdad que andas con él?

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¿Qué dicen chicas, dijo la verdad al decir que es mentira?

- SIIIIII – gritaron todas – PERO QUE BEBA POR PEDIR VERDAD Y NO MENTIRA.

- UHUHUHUH BEBE, BEBE, BEBE….

- A su salud bola de taradas – gruñó Sakura.

- ¡Susan! ¿Qué pides?

- ¡Verdad!

- ¿Es verdad que le crees a Sakura cuando dice que no anda con Franz?

- Pues… la veo convencida… le creo…

- UHUHUHUH

- ¡Pero ahora Franz no quiere hablar conmigo!

- ¡Esa mi Letizia! ¿Puedes ir por Franz a su habitación?

- ¡RECONCILIACION, RECONCILIACION!

- ¿No pueden ir por Potter a su habitación?

- ¡Esa J.lo! ¿Verdad o mentira?

- ¿Otra vez? Pues… ¡Verdad!

- ¿Verdad que Potter calza grande? - gritaron entre todas.

- ¡Me lleva la chingada, ya les dije que me niego a contestar…!

- RESPONDE, RESPONDE…

- BUENO YA… SI… SI CALZA GRANDE…

- UHUHUHUH

- ¡COSA MA GRANDE CABELLERO! – chillaron todas dejando a J.Lo ruborizada.

- ¿Verdad o Mentira Mia?

- ¡Mentira!

- ¿Es mentira que quieres perder lo único decente que te queda con George?

- JAJAJAJA – soltó la risotada - ¡Pásenme un trago doble que ya perdí!

- ¡Sigues Nirvana, sigues!

- ¡Elijo verdad!

- ¿Es verdad que le hiciste el amor ocho veces seguidas a Weasley cuando lo tuviste encerrado en tu celda la primera vez y el pobre ya no podía ni sostenerse en pie?

- ¿Cómo lo supieron perras?

- RESPONDE, RESPONDE…

- ¡Es verdad, soy una golosa!

- SIIIIII….

- ¿Ocho veces seguidas? – gruñó Hermione, pensando que ella y Malfoy a lo máximo que habían llegado eran tres…

- ¡Sigues tu Pansy! ¿Verdad o mentira?

- ¡Verdad, yo siempre la verdad!

- ¡SI COMO NO!

- ¿Verdad que de quien estas enamorada es de Draco Malfoy?

- Hermy sintió que se le atoraban las papas y busco de inmediato algo para tirarle encima a Pansy, mínimo enterrarle un cuchillo en el cuello.

- ¡Verdad! – chilló Pansy y Hermione apretó fuerte el puño.

- UUUUUUUUHHHH – las que sabían le dirigieron una mirada burlona a Hermy.

- ¿Entonces es mentira que te gustan las manos ansiosas de Chris y sus ganas por poseerte nuevamente?

- ¡Mentira!

- ¡Miente de nuevo! ¡Castigo, castigo, exigimos castigo!

- ¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Pero venga esa copa!

- Hermy ¿se la puedes servir?

- Claro – gruñó y se dirigió al pequeño bar, sirvió una copa y… le escupió - ¡Desgraciada mujercita, Malfoy es mío solamente!

- ¡Bebe Pansy! – dijo Mia divertida, quien la había visto y Pansy se la echo sin chistar.

- ¡Que vengativa! – le susurró Mia al oído de Hermy - ¡Me encanta cuando una chica defiende a su hombre!

- ¡No seas vulgar!

- ¡Entre mujeres podemos despedazarnos, pero nunca hacernos daño, Granger, por eso te digo… que amas a Malfoy!

- ¡Yo no lo amo!

- Si lo sigues negando, puede que me convenzas…


	41. 41 Siguen las Verdades Verdaderas y las

Capítulo 41:

**Siguen las Verdades Verdaderas y las Mentiras… verdaderas **

- ¡J.Lo, verdad, o mentira!

- ¡Verdad buena! ¡Pero conste que ya confesé como la tiene el dueño de mi cama!

- UUUUHHHH TODAS QUEREMOS VER...

- SU MADRE QUE… INCHES VIEJAS…

- ¿Verdad J.Lo que Potter si era virgen cuando lo hizo contigo?

- ¿Cómo madre se enteran estas pirujas? – espetó J.Lo apurando un jugo.

- ¡ANDA CHICA, RESPONDE QUE NO TENEMOS TODA LA NOCHE!

- ¿ERA VIRGEN MALDITA PERVERTIDA?

- ¡ERES UNA GOLOSA DE LO PEOR!

- ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO AL REY SANTO DE POTTER?

- ¡Oigan, yo no he respondido!

- ¡PERVERSA!

- ¡MALA MUJER!

- ¡SUCIA!

- JAJAJAJA – se carcajeaban, mientras que a Potter le zumbaba el oido…

- ¡Ora pues, responde!

- PUES SI, FUE MIO POR PRIMERA VEZ

- ¡MENTIRA, NO FUE TUYO POR PRIMERA VEZ!

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron extrañadas -¿PORQUE LO DICES?

- ¡PORQUE TUVO QUE SER DE MANUELA ANTES!

- ¿Manuela, quien manuela? – pregunto J.Lo en un momento de estúpida inocencia a causa de la borrachera.

- ¡PUES LA MANO SO BRUTA!

- JAJAJAJA

- ¡Y LUEGO DICEN QUE YO SOY LA SUCIA, MENDIGAS VIEJAS!

- ¡Oigan bajen el tono! – protestó Susan.

- ¡A ver Susanita! ¿Verdad o mentira?

- Pues… pues… ¡mentira!

- ¿Mentira que Franz jamás te ha tocado una bubi?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que es mentira!... ups…

- ¡Que resbalón! ¡Así que Franz tiene manos ansiosas!

- ¡Por cierto, aun no llegan con el! ¡Esta noche tiene que haber reconciliación pillina… supongo que los dos se escapaban al bosquecillo cercano a su casa, cuando lo visitabas…!

- ¡No pienso contestar!

- ¡Es cierto, es cierto, también a Susanita ya no se le pondrá un altar!

- ¡Que poca abuela tienen!

- ¡Veamos, quien nos falta… Sakura!

- Elijo Verdad…

- ¿Verdad que quieres perder con Anthony lo que ya perdió Susanita con Franz?

- ¡Oigan! – protestó Susan.

- ¡UUUUUUUUUH CLARO QUE SIIIIII! – respondieron en grupo

- Pásenle un chocolate envinado…

- ¡Pregunten cosas más picantes y candentes!

- ¿Y si traemos chicos pa jugar a la botella?

- ¡No porque si te tocara besar a Potter, lo único que besarías sería tu trasero! – señalo J.Lo como fiera. ¡Zorritas estas!

- ¡Juguemos entonces… picante o caliente! ¡Empecemos por Mia!

- ¿Qué eliges?

- ¡Caliente!

- ¿Te gustaría ver a George desnudo?

- UUUUUUUHHHH

- ¡Ay, ya lo vi así, y tiene muchas pecas en el trasero!

- JAJAJAJA…

- ¡Hannah, picante o caliente!

- ¡Caliente!

- ¿Cuándo entraste a la jaula de los pájaros, o sea el baño de niños, cual pajarito te impresionó más?

- ¡AAAAAAHHH!

- RESPONDE, RESPONDE….

- Pues… pues el de un niño de cuarto – dijo abochornada – que después supe que se llama Jay… y el de Augustus… ¡sí que tiene lo suyo!

- UHUHUHUH – gritaron - ¡ENTONCES AUNQUE NO SEPA BESAR, SI ESTA BIEN EQUI PADO! UHUHUHUH….

- ¿Solo eso les in teresa inches viejas, como tienen el asunto?

- ¡Picante o caliente Nirvana!

- ¡Picante!

- ¿Con quien fue tu primera vez y si te gusto?

- AAAAAHHH… solo les diré esto… ¡fueg un placeg conocegte!…. ¡y sí me gusto! ¡Los franchutes saben hacer cada cosa! ¡Pero conste que eso fue hace un año, cuando era tierna e inocente, una niña!

- ¡AHORA ES UNA ZORRA! ¡LE ANDA ENSEÑANDO MALAS ARTES A WEASLEY!

- ¡Y él es un santo seguramente, bien que le gusta el ZA ZA!

- UUUUUUHHHH

- ¡CAMA, CAMA QUE MAÁ RECHINE LE MANDO, LE MANDO, LE MANDO A RONALD, ZA, ZA, ZA, ZACUZA, ZACUZA, CAMA, CAMA, CAMA QUE MÁS RECHINE LE MANDO, LE MANDO A POTTER ZA, ZA, ZACUZA, ZACUZA!¡POTTER, RONALD, ZA, ZA ZACUZA!

- ¡Picante o caliente Maria Mercedes!

- ¡Picante!

- ¿Con quien tienes ganas de hacerlo?

- MMMM…. ¿con quien perdería?

- JAJAJAJA ¡Que bruta! ¡La pregunta es con quien te gustaría hacerlo, tú ya no tienes ni vergüenza para perder!

- ¡Mendigas viejas, muy mis ovarios con quien perdí…ups!

- ¡Ya responde Mary!

- ¡Me gustaría perder con… bueno, no se rían, me gustaría "hacerlo" con…!

- ¿Con un hombre de verdad y no tus almohadas? – pegó la carcajada J.Lo.

- ¡Tu venderas piñas mamacita! ¿Quieres que les diga con quien perdiste primero?

- ¡NOOOOO!

- ¡Eso! – brincó Mia - ¿Con quién perdiste Jane Loret Umbridge? ¡Mira que eso le enseñaste a Potter!

- ¡Me niego a responder!

- ¡Castigo, castigo, exigimos castigo!

- ¡Sí, castíguenme que eso no se los diré!

- ¡Tu castigo será traernos los calzones que Potter tenga puesto ahora!

- ¿QUEEEE?

- SIIIIIII….

- ANDA MARY MERCY ACOMPAÑALA QUE TU TAMPOCO DIJISTE CON QUIEN QUERRIAS HACERLO - exigieron todas.

- ¡La acompaño pero… me gustaría hacerlo con Masafumi!

- ¡Que perra! – rieron.

- ¿Qué dijo esa mujercita? – brincó Hannah, pero ya Mary se iba con J.Lo a prisa, en busca de… los preciados choninos de Potter….

Pero la lista de J.Lo dejó a Mary en la estancia para que "vigilara" que nadie la viera, y se metió en la habitación de Potter, el cual dormía como un angelito, y suavemente, le deslizó las sábanas… pero el muy bruto, dormía con pijama.

- ¡Que chistosito, solo cuando esta conmigo duerme desnudo! ¿Traerá ropa interior debajo? – y hábilmente le jaló el resorte de la pijama, tenía unos bóxer de figuritas.

- ¿Cómo se los quito ni que fuera Haudini?

- Metió los dedos para jalar los pantalones, pero no podía -¡Se va a despertar de todos modos, ni modos!

Y de pronto, le dio el jalón a los pantalones, bajando al chico de su almohada y sintiendo el frió en sus partecitas… o partezotas según J.Lo.

- ¿Qué? – gruñó Harry despertándose a duras penas.

- ¡Lo siento amor, necesito tus chones! – saco los boxer de la pijama y le aventó el pantalón en la cama, no sin antes darle un besote en los labios.

- ¿J.Lo?

- ¿Quién mas? ¡Nos vemos papi chulo! – y se fue con su trofeo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Me quitaste los pantalones! – Reaccionó - ¡Oye, mis bóxer! ¿A donde crees que vas?

Y luego pensó - ¿Me desnuda y no me hace nada? ¿Ya se volvió loca?

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – Salió Ron de la habitación contigua – No podía dormir y escuche tus gritos.

- ¡La loca de J.Lo me quitó mi ropa interior y se largó! – dijo mientras se ponía los pantalones de tela.

- ¿Te desnudo y no te hizo nada?

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni cuando esta borracha… pero – se relamió los labios – si esta bebiendo…

- Yo escuche algo de una pijamada femenina, seguramente deben estar haciendo juegos y esas cosas ridículas….

- ¿Y tú porque no podías dormir?

- Porque… - se ruborizó – como que me dieron ganas de estar con… Nirvana…

- Debe estar con las chicas supongo…

- ¿Qué estarán jugando?

- Tal vez verdad o mentira… y te apuesto a que somos el plato principal…

- ¿Verdad o mentira Harry?

- Verdad – sonrió.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho en una noche con J.Lo?

- ¿Así se juega?

- ¡Yo no se, solo tengo curiosidad!

- MMM… como tres veces…

- ¡Yo ocho, te gane! ¡SI! – brincó Ron, dejando boquiabierto a Potter.

Pues hasta que le gana en algo… y precisamente, hablando de la serpiente emplumada… no, ese es Quetzalcoatl, yo hablo del gran jefe Chichicuilotl de Slytherin que es Malfoy, pues ya había entrado como cinco o seis veces a la habitación de Hermy, pero esta ni sus luces…

Pero en una de esas, Harry y Ron salieron - ¿Qué crees que haces saliendo de la habitación de Hermione, malfoy? – chilló Harry.

- UPS…

- Este… yo… escuche ruidos y gritos – mintió.

- Ajá y tú como eres tan acomedido, corriste en su ayuda – dijo Ron muy malhumorado.

- ¡Pensé que era Pansy la del problema!

Harry entró a la habitación de Hermy que estaba abierta y lógico que ella no estaba.

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione, Malfoy?

- ¡Eso mismo quisiera saber! – pensó el chico.

- ¿Qué le hiciste maldito?

- ¡Nada! – Gruñó – cuando entre ella ya no estaba ¡Lo juro! (ay si, no le hizo nada... ¿y el cobro del CIV chico VIP?

- ¿Y si esta con las chicas en esa pijamada?

- ¿Y si las buscamos?

- ¿Y la Logia?

- ¡A ver tú Malfoy, toma tu varita e iremos a buscarlas, como que me doy una idea donde están!

- ¿Y para que las buscaremos Ron? ¡Deja que se diviertan! – sonrió Harry.

- ¡Simple y sencillamente porque Nirvana no solo va a tenerme cuando le plazca! – protestó… el chico si andaba urgido para arriesgarse a buscarla.

Y los tres alegres compadres comenzaron a caminar buscando a las chicas de habitación en habitación, con las varitas en guardia, pero Harry reía y reía.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Harry?

- ¡Es que J.Lo me quitó la ropa interior y así me puse la pijama?

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- ¡Es que siento bien chistoso de estar sin mis boxer!

- ¡Te hubieras puesto otros! – protestó Ron.

- ¡Que desagradable! – gruñó Malfoy, pero el urgido, o sea Ron, le dio un empujón

- ¡Apurate Malfoy que tú no corres peligro si te ve la Logia!

- ¿Por qué lo dices Rey comadreja?

- ¡Porque a ellas no les gustan los desperdicios!

- ¡Tú estarás muy bueno Weasley!

- ¡Si tuvieras hermana a las pruebas me remitiría!

- ¡Y yo con la tuya jamás, me chocan las pelirrojas!

- ¡Mi hermana no tiene tan pésimos gustos!

- ¿Por eso se fajo con Thierry? ¡Eso me contaron!

- ¡Cierra tu grasienta bocota!

- ¡Pues con esta grasienta bocota besuqueo a gusto a Gran….!

- ¿A quién?

- ¡No te importa!

- ¡Silencio ustedes dos, que nos van a oir! ¡Y tu Malfoy! ¿Por qué vienes? ¡Tampoco Ron te obligó a seguirnos!

- ¡Ese es mi problema! (ajá, si le urgia ver a Hermy)

Y con las chicas, J.Lo presumía el trofeo, pero antes de eso, había visto que Franz y Susan hablaban en el pasillo, reconciliándose.

- ¡Lo hice, lo hice, traje sus choninos!

- ¡Presta, presta!

- ¡Nada que! - se los guardó en su pijama - ¡Mary fue testigo que son de él!

- Sí, yo escuché cuando el grito que ¡a donde se llevaban sus calzones!

- ¡SUPER!

- ¡Sigamos jugando a Picante y Caliente! ¡Pero con preguntas más atrevidas!

-¡Yo de Sexo no sé nada! – protesto Mia y Sakura asintió fervientemente.

- ¡Sabes mucha teoría mamacita, así que no nos salgas con eso!

- ¡Sigamos jugando!

Y las chicas ni por enteradas, que cerca de ahí, Ron había dado con un lugar que los llevaba directamente a una rejilla en donde ellas estaban y podían escuchar todo… TODO…. Lo que hablaban…

- ¡Aquí están! – chilló Ron

- ¡Reunión aquelarre! ¿Eh? – sonrió Harry.

Malfoy dio con una despeinada Hermione, muy despreocupada, tomando su juguito y el resto de chicas seguían gritando, y pidiendo preguntas indecentes.

- ¡Vamos, de nuevo preguntas Picante y Caliente! ¡A ver Nirvana!

- ¡Pido caliente!

- ¡Siempre en tu elemento! – rieron.

- ¿Te gusta hacerle el amor a tu pequitas o que te haga el amor?

- ¿Qué les pasa? – Gritó - ¡Yo siempre soy la que le hace el amor!

Y Ron pa lideció ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

- ¿En serio Nirvana? ¿Y esas ocho veces que presumes tú lo obligaste?

- ¡Hay posiciones para eso!

- JAJAJAJA

- ¡NO LO PODEMOS CREER! ¡ENTONCES ÉL LO HACE POR OBLIGACIÓN Y NO POR GUSTO… QUE BRUTO!

- ¡Picante o caliente J.Lo!

- ¿Qué tal candente?

- ¡Eso!

- ¿Qué te gusta hacerle más a tu gatito?

- MMMM… ¿aparte de quitarle la ropa?

- ¡SIIIIII APARTE QUE YA SABEMOS QUE SABES COMO DESVERTIR A UN HOMBRE!

- ¡PUES ME GUSTA HACERLE EL…! – Y lo que dijo me sonroja demasiado y por respeto no lo pongo… ¡imagínenselo!

Y también Harry se ruborizó y otro poco y le da el ataque, Ron se puso más pálido y hasta las ganas se le fueron… pero Nirvana ya se lo había echo también…   
aunque como manejaban ciertos apodos que solo unas conocían, pues Malfoy no se enteraba.

- ¡La prefecta no ha participado!

- ¡Picante o Caliente Granger!

- ¡Caliente! – dijo la borracha.

- ¿Te gustó la primera vez que entro en ti la serpiente con su serpiente?

- UUUUUUUUUHHHH

- ¡NO porque me dolió hasta el alma!

- ¿De que diablos habla Hermione? – preguntó Ron.

- ¡Esa prefecta! ¿Dónde te gusta mas hacerlo con la serpiente?

- ¡Que pregunta, en los salones de clases! ¡Mejor pregúntenle donde le gusta que le besen más!

- ¡Pues que preguntas, AQUÍ! – Señaló sus bubis y Malfoy bajo la vista, muy ruborizado.

- ¡Claro, si todos los niños que los han visto, dicen que la serpiente se alimenta muy bien, como se nota que de bebe no le dieron de lactar! ¡Siempre anda bien prendido de las bubis!

- JAJAJAJAJA

- ¡Escuchaste eso Harry! ¿Quién diablos es la serpiente?

- ¿Acaso nuestra Hermione ya no es…?

- ¿Quién desgraciado le puso las manos encima? – y por un momento voltearon a ver a Malfoy, quien en uno de sus gloriosos momentos de cobardía lo negó. ¿No que muy salsa?

- ¡A mi ni me miren!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Hermy andaría con todos menos contigo!

- ¡Anda prefecta, anda, dinos más! ¿Cómo es la serpiente en la cama? ¿Se mueve como una viborita?

- UUUYYY – decía Hermione mientras agitaba su vaso de jugo - ¡Figúrense que no me lo puedo quitar de encima, siempre quiere estar sobre mi, haciéndome suya una y otra vez! ¡Oigan, yo quiero respirar, no toda la vida es sexo!

- JAJAJA seguramente es lo mismo que el pecas le dice a Nirvana…

- ¡A mi el pecas me cumple cuando yo quiero!

- ¿Todos los días a todas horas?

- ¡La más jodida soy yo! – Decía J.Lo – porque prácticamente Harry no actúa cuando debe…

- ¿Harry? – gruñó Malfoy y el chico quiso morirse.

- ¡Figurense que ayer me dejo dormir en su cama!

- ¿Te dejo dormir?

- ¿Quién diablos en su sano juicio deja dormir a esta sensual, coqueta y deseable chica? ¡Por lo menos hubiera abusado de mi y nada!

- JAJAJAJA…

- ¡Si dices algo de esto, te juro que te mato Malfoy! – gruñó harry, pero Malfoy estaba sudando de que Hermy no dijera su nombre

Pero a esas horas del partido, las chicas ya poco a poco se quedaban dormidas, solo Mia, Nirvana, J.Lo, Hermy y Hannah seguían riendo, y bebiendo lo último que quedaba en el fondo de la botella.

- ¡Chin, ya se acabó el licor! – protestó Nirvana.

- ¡Entonces hay que dormir! ¿Y Susan?

- ¡Ya se la llevo Franz, a su celda!

- UUUUUHHHH

- ¿Y nosotras?

- ¡Yo tengo los chones de Potter!

- ¡Sucia!

- ¡Solo se los quiero devolver!

- ¿Y tu Hermy, iras a buscar a Mal…?

- ¡Esas chicas ya están roncando! – interrumpió Nirvana muy a tiempo.

- NOP… dormiré aquí un ratito…

- ¿Se acabo el juego? – protestó J.Lo

- BUUUUUU

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta a la azotea comadre?

¡Vamos! – y una alegre Nirvana con una menos alegre J.Lo salieron de ahí, rumbo a la azotea… y los chicos, excepto Malfoy tras ellas…. La que se les va a armar…


	42. El Orgullo Masculino ¡Presente!

Capítulo 42:

**El Orgullo Masculino... ¡Presente! **

Ambas chicas, medio arrastrándose subieron a la azotea, hacia algo de frió, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante y ellas veían borrosas las estrellas.

- ¡Que aire tan rico comadre!

- ¡Súper!

- ¡Ustedes! – dijeron de pronto Ron y Harry.

- ¿Chicos?

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿Nos vinieron a buscar pillines?

- Muy graciositas chicas… nos hicieron ver como unos estúpidos…

- ¿De que hablan?

- ¡De lo que hablaron de nosotros en su tonta pijamada!

- ¿Nos espiaron?

- ¡Eso es ilegal!

- ¿Ilegal escuchar que tu me obligas, mejor dicho, que tu eres la que me hace el amor?

- ¿Y que tu J.Lo digas que soy un lento?

- Pues es cierto… ¿Para que quiero que me respetes?

- ¡Ay mi madre!

- ¿Y quien diablos es la serpiente?

- ¡No te importa, preguntale a Granger!

- ¡Dímelo J.Lo!

- Lo siento Potter, pero aunque me hagas cuchi, cuchi, no te lo diré… así que negociación perdida…

- ¿A si? ¡Pues fíjate que de ahora en adelante y por contarles a tus amigas borrachas de nuestras relaciones… ya no las tendremos más!

- ¡Cierto! – apoyó Ron

- AAAAAAAHHH – gimieron las chicas.

- ¿Así que ya nada de cuchi, cuchi?

- ¡Entonces buscaremos a otros que si quieran y no faltaran… uno al que no le ruegue… como Jean-Paúl Jacquard que fue mi novio! (falto decir su primer matador)

- ¡Y otro como Mark o Simmons que siempre han estado tras de mí!

Y los chicos se quedaron… pálidos.

- Pues si ustedes buscan a alguien más, nosotros también! ¿Cómo la ven?

- ¡Cierto! ¡Hay miles de chicas que se acostarían con nosotros!

- UUUUUUUUUUH

- ¡Pues no me importa! – Espetó J.Lo - ¿Sabes porqué Potter? ¡Porque a final de cuentas yo sí, te tuve primero y tu no! – (AAAAAAAHHHH…. Eso duele y con lo macho que son algunos cuando no fueron el primero en su vida)

Harry quedo en silencio, mirándola fijamente y con un maldito nudo en la garganta, eso era suficiente humillación.

- ¡Así que anda, vete a regalar los besos que yo ya no quiero! (Eso si estuvo cañón… te vas a arrepentir)

Harry seguía perplejo por no decir mas nada, aunque Ron también estaba impactado por esas declaraciones… lo mismo le pasaba.

- ¿Y tu Ronald? – Atacó Nirvana -¿también buscaras a otra? ¿O te digo lo mismo que dijo J.Lo?

- Ron se pudo entre verde y morado.

- ¡Que les aprovechen sus futuros acostones! (MMM…) – gritaron las chicas y se fueron muy indignadas (¿y como se quedan los niños?)

- ¡Que par de jijas! – Gruñó Ron, portándose mas… hombrecito - ¡Pues ni que estuvieran tan buenas! ¡En Hogwarts las hay muchísimo mas mejores! ¡Y no hay compromiso porque… porque ya nos vamos de aquí!

Pero Harry si estaba sumamente herido y afectado – Vámonos Ron, hay que regresar a la habitación, hace frío aquí…

Mientras tanto, Malfoy se había llevado a Hermy a su habitación y la contemplaba largamente, sin tocarla (eso si es grave), meditando sus palabras.

- No – pensaba – lo que dijo no es tan cierto… a ti te gusta estar conmigo… y disfrutas mucho lo que hacemos… porque yo se que me quieres (Ese es un hombre seguro de si mismo… maldito presumido)

Hermy dormía profundamente, mientras la luz de luna le daba en su rostro y Draco notaba lo hermosa que era.

- ¡Me quieres Hermione Granger! No puedes engañarme… me quieres… te mueres por mi… y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Harry y Ron regresaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pero Ron daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama. Muy molesto, sin poder conciliar el sueño, de pronto, de un brinco se levantó y al salir, se llevó un susto, pero al fin reconoció a Harry sentado en un sillón junto a los ventanales, en medio de la oscuridad, muy pensativo.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- No

- ¿Dolió, verdad?

- Mucho… la verdad siempre duele… y lo peor de todo… no se porque, si no se si es amor… o solo pasión.(yo diria, CA-LEN-TU-RI-TA)

- Pues yo… ¡yo iré a hablar con Nirvana ahorita mismo!

- ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y la Logia?

- ¡Hirió mis sentimientos de hombre! Así que esto no se puede quedar así nomás…

- Entonces…

- ¡Iré a buscar a esa mala mujer! – y salió a toda prisa, atravesando los pasillos, hasta llegar al pasillo de celdas de chicas.

Por un momento sintió temor, pero las celdas se veían vacías, así que de inmediato, atravesó el lugar, respirando profundamente.

Finalmente pudo llegar y entrar en la celda de la chica, y vio que un nuevo póster de Lucius Malfoy colgaba de su espejo, así que muy molesto, lo arranco, lo hizo bolita y se lo aventó a la cara de Nirvana.

- ¿Qué, que? – se sobresalto la chica que ya dormitaba.

- ¡Quita esa porquería del espejo!

- ¿Qué, Ron, que haces aquí?

- ¿Tú que crees? – Dijo entre dientes - ¿Así que esas ocho veces tú me obligaste?

- Pues… ¡Claro que si! Es la verdad, no mentí… tu no querías… - y enseguida empezó a burlarse - ¡No Nirvana no me hagas esto, no me hagas lo otro, por ahí no!

- ¿Y por eso te burlas de mí?

- Tómalo como quieras…

- ¡Bien! – se quito la pijama y salto encima de la cama y de la chica, sujetándola de las muñecas.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Tú que diablos crees? – gruñó

- ¿Me vas a poseer a la fuerza? (NO TU) – pregunto la chica irónicamente.

- ¡Ahora serás mía las veces que a mí me plazca tenerte!

- ¡No, no! – comenzó Nirvana a Forcejear… aunque en el fondo, la muy hipócrita estaba disfrutando esa etapa de Potro Salvaje, audaz, decidido, impetuoso, cachondo, furioso y ansioso.

- ¡Como que no! – y sin decir agua va, le arranco la pijama (es que creo que era de tela ligera… o estaba tan enojado que tenia mucha fuerza… MMM ) - ¡Voy a hacer que grites hasta decir ya no quiero mas! (¿Estas loco, decirle eso a esa ninfa de la calle Homero? Espero que no hayan leído ese libro 

- ¡NO, Ron, Basta, No! – pa que minutos mas tarde cambiara su versión a - ¡Si Ron, Oh si Ron… no pares… si lo haces te mato! ()

Así que el muchacho decidió que darse ahí, demostrando a Nirvana su poderío de hombre macho… a ver cuanto a guanta…

Pero el que es taba a punto de clavarse su va rita mágica en el corazón, era Harry, quien permanecía triste en ese rincón, pensando en sus padres y lo poco que sabia de su noviazgo.

Cuando apareció J.Lo (con la cola entre las patas, mendiga desgraciada, perra maldita… mj… perdón, me apasioné) y lo vio ahí, sentado, callado y casi, casi lo oía respirar…  
Harry… - le llamó, pero el chico no res pondió – siento mucho lo que paso… en verdad – pero Harry ni la miró, creo que con solo escucharla, le dolía el corazón… y el hígado por el coraje.

- Bueno… - se acercó unos pasos, ya el cuete se le había bajado leve – si, esto se acabó… lo acepto… solo quería disculparme… tú… tu eres increíble, eres tierno, amable, amoroso, lindo… yo… no quise herirte… estoy segura que la próxima chica que se cruce en tu camino (y un nudote en su garganta ¿a verdad?) será muy feliz…

- ¿Con quien fue tu primera vez? – pregunto sin mirarle (Oye chico, eso no se pregunta a una mujer)

- Con un idiota del cual no quiero recordar ni su nombre… es mas ¡ya lo olvidé!

- Dame el nombre…

- ¡Por Dios Potter! ¡Fue la peor experiencia que he tenido! ¡Horrible, desagradable, y quiero que quede en el pasado!

- ¿En serio? – sonrió tristemente burlón (por lo menos no empezó a gritar) - ¿Y como le hacías cuando eras de la Logia?

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – Gruñó – Te la diré y serás el único que lo sabrás… y puedo jurarlo por lo que mas quiero en el mundo que son mis padres y… tú…

- já…

- Cuando era líder de la logia, nunca me acosté con los chicos que capturábamos… solo me encerraba con ellos, esperaba el tiempo conveniente y dejaba pasar a la siguiente, solo lo despeinaba, lo pintarrajeaba y a veces medio lo desnudaba… creo que creé la Logia por despecho a lo que me había pasado… ¡pero de esto ninguna lo sabe, ni siquiera Mia o Nirvana! (ahora es una santa)

Entonces Harry levanto la vista.

- Cuando me acosté contigo… quise verlo como… ¡como si hubiera sido mi primera vez! ¡Y ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado! Por eso te pido perdón por lo que te dije arriba… - dijo sentidamente – claro que no me gustaría verte con nadie mas, que no me gustaría que besaras a otra… y mucho menos que te acostaras con ella… ¡porque eres mío! ¡Solamente mío!

- ¿Tuyo? – se puso de pie y se acerco cansado – tuyo…

- Harry… perdóname… por favor – suplico muy despacio y bajito.

- Me heriste…

- Lo se… por eso te pido perdón… ¡Además las chicas estaban borrachas, para mas tarde no se acordarán de nada!

- Loret… - pero ella súbitamente lo besó… y Harry por un momento recordó a Cho, cuando sintió el beso húmedo, por algunas lagrimitas que J.Lo derramaba… y por un momento, se dejo querer, tal vez sentía el beso sincero, lleno de arrepentimiento, y por primera vez, los labios de Loret, temblaban.

- ¡No me rechaces Harry! – murmuraba, mientras desabotonaba el pijama del chico y le metía las manos acariciando su espalda suavemente. Y cuando empezó a sentir un no se que al sentir el suave y delicado roce de sus dedos, la apartó con suavidad.

- Estoy cansado – respondió (Menos mal que no le dijo que le dolía la cabeza)

- Deja que me quede contigo… quiero dormir contigo…

- No…

- ¡Por favor! (rogona, buscona) ¡solo dormir… no haré nada, no te obligaré… solo quiero dormir contigo! Dormir… solamente…

- ¡Es que yo!... – pero ella lo abrazo como lapa (¡Patéala, despréciala, dile que no!)

- ¡Por favor…. Por favor!

Y Harry no pudo negarse mas, a sentirla junto de el (Así son de facilotes), por lo que asintió y ambos se metieron a la recamara, Harry se recostó en la cama, y ella lo arropó (si, cuanta ternurita me da la buscona esa), y lo abrazo a sus espaldas, susurrándole una canción a su oído… ¿alguna canción de cuna? Ná…

"_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar, porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar… y se que mueres por mi, vives por mi y nunca me has dejado atrás_"

Y le acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos, y le daba besitos en su hombro… y menos mal que dijo que solo lo dejaría dormir…

Y bueno, ya saben que ella es medio entonada, así que por lo menos medio lo arrullaba un poco.

"A_unque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo, pero vives en mi, junto a mi, en mi interior, en este corazón hundido… por eso te pido por favor…_"

"_¡Enséñame, a quererte un poco más y a sentir contigo, el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya!... ¡Enséñame, a quererte un poco mas y a vivir con tigo, que no aguanto la ansiedad de saberte mío, quiero ir donde vas!_"

Y Harry poco a poco cerraba los ojos, mientras sentía, las suaves caricias que J.Lo le proporcionaba en su cabello (¡¡¡Como no, si cuando te hacen piojito aflojas hasta la cartera!)

Y son reía cuando ella le daba pequeños besitos en su cuello, espalda y hombros… porque al menos la camisa de la pijama, había que dado ti rada en no se donde, así que J.lo se agasajaba con el torso desnudo del chico.

"_Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal, tengo que re conocer, que todo esto me ha salido mal, por eso voy a aprender, voy a vivir, voy a abrazarte mas y mas y no quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte_"

"_Porque vives en mi, junto a mi, en mi interior, en este corazón confundido, por eso te lo pido por favor… enséñame a quererte un poco más…_"

Y Harry se hundió en un sueño profundo por ello cuando J.Lo termino de canturrearle la canción al oído: "_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar, porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar…_"

Y se asomó a su rostro, el chico ya estaba bien dormido, ella le dio el ultimo beso en su hombro des nudo y se arropó junto a el, quedando también, profundamente dormida.  
Solo que horas mas tarde, un Ron Weasley, feliz y satisfecho, regresaba a su habitación, bien desvelado, pues nada había dormido… y ya saben porque…

evítenme la pena de decirles que era porque se había tirado a Nirvana el resto de la madrugada… ups… ¿se los dije? ¡Que linda!

Bueno, el chico sin tocar o preguntar, quizás para presumir o no se que, entro a la habitación de Harry de súbito, haciendo mucho ruido, que incluso, Malfoy que se había quedado dormido contemplando a Hermy, despertó de inmediato.

Pero al entrar a la habitación, quedo lívido al ver que J.Lo estaba ahí, ahora con el rostro pegado al pecho de Harry, dormido… aunque con el ruido, ambos abrieron los ojos y vieron a Ron.

- Ha… Harry… yo… lo siento…

- No... No hicimos nada… - alcanzo a murmurar Harry (¡Perdón, O sea! ¿Quién lo creería? Y aparte… ¡Ron ya sabia de sus cosillas!

- Este… yo… bueno… faltan quince para las ocho… ¿No tienes entrenamiento de quiddicht?

- ¿Qué? – Brinco J.Lo - ¿a que hora tienes?

- Al cuarto para las ocho…

- ¡Maldición! – Brinco de la cama - ¡a las ocho es mi examen de Historia de la Magia III!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Tengo que llegar a tiempo o tendré un NP y con un NP mi padre me desheredaría!

- ¿NP?

- ¡No Presentó! – y salio corriendo de la habitación descalza y Harry levanto las sandalias y salio tras ella… el chico solo traía los pantalones del pijama puesto, y salio así de sus habitaciones al pasillo.

- ¡Loret, tus sandalias! – le dijo y se las aventó, ella las cacho y siguió corriendo.

- Harry – le llamó Ron.

- ¿Qué? – dijo y al ver el rostro de diversión de Ron, se percató que por lo menos, media docena o mas de alumnos entre chicos y chicas de cuarto y quinto que pasaban, estaban viéndolo parados, algunos boquiabiertos, porque habían visto a J.Lo salir, no tanto de las habitaciones de los prefectos, si no, con pijama, y con Potter detrás de ella, semides nudo…

Y enseñado los pectorales, y sus brazos y sus lunares y hasta el ombligo… las chicas lo recorrían con sonrisitas de arriba abajo y se lo comían con la mirada, y los chicos comentaban que los de Hogwarts no perdían el tiempo.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué crees que haces? – protesto George y lo metió de un jalón a la habitación.

- ¡Sí Harry! ¿Por qué andas enseñando la mercancía?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Pues sí, paseándote semi des nudo en los pasillos persiguiendo a tu novia, amigovia o lo que sea, mira que tu eres la carnada y no queremos que otras chicas que no sean de la dichosa Logia se te echen encima!

- Lo siento… ya…

- ¡Momento! ¿Acaso esa chica estaba en tu habitación? – reaccionó George.

- Eh… si…

- ¡Harry durmió con ella! – dijo Ron alegre.

- ¡Pero no hicimos nada!

- ¡Si como no! ¡Una chica duerme en tu cama, contigo y no hacen nada! ¡No la vuelvas a traer Harry!

- ¡Cierto! ¡Para eso puedes ir a su celda! – apoyó Ron.

- ¡Imbécil! – le dio un empujón a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ron, cuando George se fue - ¿Hubo reconciliación entonces?

- Creo que sí… ¡Iré a verle a su examen! – Pero Ron tenia una miradita que decía, quería saber mas – Ella me pidió disculpas…

- ¿Te pidió perdón y toda la cosa? – gritó Ron - ¡Súper!

- Fue algo agradable… cuando se lo propone, me hace sentir bien y no solo como un Objeto sexual… (CALMATEEEE)

- Malditas borrachas ¿Cómo pueden hacer fiesta si tienen exámenes?

- ¿Cómo te fue con Nirvana?

- ¡Bien! – Sonrió ampliamente – Creo que le demostré que yo también puedo hacerle el amor a mi conveniencia… (ESE ES UN HOMBRE)

- ¿Lo hicieron el resto de la madrugada?

- ¡Amigo! – Dijo satisfecho – esa mujercita… ya no podrá vivir jamás, sin el menor de los varones Weasley… o sea yo…

- Eh… ¡sucio! Como dicen ellas – sonrió Harry

- ¡No me digas, señor "solo dormimos juntos y no hicimos nada"!

- ¡Es la verdad!

- ¡No te creo!

- ¡Vete al infierno!

- ¡Lo siento Harry, pero hoy, vengo de la gloria!

- ¡Presumido! ()

Harry se asomaba con Ron en el salón de Historia de la Magia, en donde tenían examen mensual, y casi al frente ya se encontraba J.Lo escribiendo bastante y muy rápido, la profesora Isolda, se paseaba de un lado a otro, algunos chicos vieron de reojo a Harry y reían, a esas alturas ya sabían del chisme.

- ¡Silencio! – Grito Isolda al escuchar unas risitas - ¡Al que lo escuche tan siquiera respirar, le quito el examen!

Ya habían pasado media hora cuando J.Lo alzo la mano - ¡Termine profesora!

La profesora se acerco, levanto el examen echo un vistazo y dijo solemnemente - ¡bien señorita Umbridge, siempre tan perfecto el examen… a usted siempre le puedo calificar primero! Tiene Excelente en su nota… puede salir.

- ¡Gracias! – y salio de inmediato, topándose con Harry afuera. Ella se levanto en puntas y le dio un fuerte beso, alborotando mas su cabello con sus manos, a J.Lo le encantaba el look desparpajado de Harry…

- ¡Oye! – Le dijo sorprendido -¿a que horas estudias?

- Eh… yo casi no estudio gatito (AAAAH, ahora ya de nuevo es gatito)

- ¿Entonces?

- Por lo regular siempre se me queda lo de las clases… cuando entro claro, si no se me ocurre irme de pinta y ja larme las clases, aunque siempre pido los apuntes, pero casi no los leo… creo que tengo buena memoria…

- ¡Vaya!

- ¿A que hora tienes entrenamiento Harry?

- A las doce…

- Tengo media hora… Oye Weasley ¿no puedes ir a ver si ya puso la vaca en la celda de Nirvana? Creo que no tenia clases las primeras horas…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Gracias, que lindo! Ven Harry, vamos a perdernos… quiero cantarte otra canción al oído…

- ¡Muy graciosa! – dijo Ron, mientras iba a la habitación, pero de ellos en busca de Hermy, porque no la había visto… suerte que pa esas alturas, Malfoy si estaba con Mistic y Chris y una Pansy remilgosa.

Nirvana estaba aun dormida en su habitación, bastante cansada, el "Ataque Weasley" a su cuerpecito, si había tenido los efectos que Ron buscaba, la chica solo podía pensar en el…

Y J.Lo le cantó una opera completa en media hora a Harry, quien de nuevo se ponía de facilito y aflojando cuerpo. (Pa que me entiendan, se lo andaba fajando)

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te cantaba anoche?

- Algo…

Y ella comenzó a susurrale de nuevo: "¡Enséñame, a quererte un poco mas y a vivir contigo, que no aguanto la ansiedad de saberte mío, quiero ir donde vas!"

- No tengo que enseñarte nada – dijo el chico con sonrisa traviesa – tu ya me has visto todo. Y… no puedo pedirte que me quieras más…

- ¿No? ¡Pídeme lo que quieras! Yo te lo doy… ¡Pídeme que mate, Harry, Mínimo el osito a puñaladas…!

- Y – la interrumpió con una sonrisita más conservadora y alzando una ceja – eso de vivir conmigo… ¿no te parece muy fuerte?

- NOP… ¡Te pongo casa, coche, cuenta bancaria, lo que quieras, yo te mantengo… mi papi estaría mas contento de que seas como su hijo… aunque mi tiíta no mucho… pero ella no cuenta!

Harry alzo las dos cejas, esa chica iba en serio… lo único que falto es que pidiera su mano… miren que perruchina.

Y tu dices que soy tuyo… pero no puedes ir a Hogwarts porque estas aquí…

"Por eso voy a aprender, voy a vivir, voy a abrazarte mas y mas y no quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte" – volvió a susurrarle, antes de seguir besándolo descaradamente, así con lengua y todo, explorándole las anginas - ¡quiero que seas mío para siempre! – dijo bajo sus labios, pero le dolía su corazón de solo pensar que ya no lo vería más…

"_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar, porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar_"… (Y además… ya te me vas)


	43. Los Días Finales

  
Cápítulo 43:  
**  
Los Días Finales**

Los días finales eran desastrosos, Mia, Nirvana, J.Lo no decían nada de que solo les quedaba una semana a los chicos en el colegio, la única que parecía respirar, era Sakura.  
pues ya sin Anthony no parecería fantasma y el complejo de muñeca fea (ya saben, la que andaba llorando por los rincones) aunado al Choriano (llorar porque la mosca vuela) era para llevarla a San Mungo, o mínimo con un loquero por exagerada y lo único bueno era que Franz se había reconciliado con Susanita.  
Los chicos por una parte, ya les urgía irse porque estarían en su ultimo año en Hogwarts, y además, terminaban su desquite para con la Logia, porque no se irían sin hacerlo.  
Hermy deseaba irse, porque en su escuela, Malfoy ya no la perseguiría (al menos eso creía) y no andaría besándola en cualquier oportunidad en los pasillos o salones y mucho menos haciéndole cosas asquerosas como el amor (POR SUPUESTOOOO) (A ver si es cierto que a ella, las ganas se las pasa por abajo)  
Pansy estaba mas que feliz porque las manos ansiosas (y otras cosas) de Chris ya no la perseguirían por el colegio, claro que el chico no andaba muy contento, así como Malfoy que hacia todo lo posible por secuestrarse a Hermy los ratitos que podía y esta se le escondía… pero el juego del gato y el ratón, le divertía mas a ella, porque el mas ansioso, era el…

Hannah había prometido a Lee que le escribiría diario, sin duda, y el había dicho que la visitaría y también le enviaría cartas y regalitos.  
la única jodida por mojigata era Padma, quien se había quedado sin fajarse con Thierry y este además, no cesaba de escribirse con una pelirroja.  
Harry y Ron aunque no lo decían, estaban preocupados porque en Hogwarts ¿Cómo descargarían sus inquietudes de adolescentes, calenturientos? Manuela estaba en su futuro, porque las chicas de Hogwarts son más decentes… aunque como ellos ya eran celebridades…  
¡aun así¿Cómo iba Ron a olvidar esas ocho veces? Y Harry ¿Cómo iba a olvidar su primera vez? Y con un pariente de Umbridge… ¡escalofriante!  
Mia era la mas descontenta, George seguía tratándola como si fuera de porcelana, con puros besitos insulsos y por primera vez, ella estaba seriamente en mandarlo al diablo¿y saben que? Les adelanto que si lo hará… (Quien nos entiende, si se pasan del manoseo son unos puercos y si no nos manosean son maricas)  
Ernie llevaba una historia que contar… lo había echo con doce, bueno, no con las doce, pero como algunas repitieron (¡Golosas!) incluso le había ganado a Ron, así que probablemente, seria todo un ídolo en Hufflepuff.

¿Entonces así quedamos chicos, para el desquite? – decía George mientras terminaban de rediseñar el sencillo plan, para vengarse de la Logia.  
Claro, la carnada esta lista, solo necesito que caigan las presas...  
Eso de ser carnada no me agrada nadita…  
¡Tranquilo Harry, es por vengar al poderío masculino de esas disolutas!  
¡Pero recuerden que el plan no se los dirán a sus ex-novias!  
¿Ex–novias? – gruñeron.  
Claro, cuando nos vayamos, serán ex-novias…  
A Mia le dará mucho gusto saberlo George…  
Lo mío con ella es otra cosa… bueno, vayamos al plan, que lo haremos hoy en la noche… ¿estas listo Harry?  
Si, listo para la jauría….  
¡Sí!  
Mas tarde, Ernie se encargaba de decirle despreocupadamente a Ron, sobre la supuesta cita que Harry tendría en la noche con J.Lo en la torre norte a las ocho de la noche, y que seria su despedida… y sin querer, se lo comento cuando Dana Clifford andaba cerca de ellos, los ojos de la Jefa de la Logia "Caza–Chicos" brillaron y tras darles un saludito, salio corriendo…

J.Lo caminaba muy despacio por los pasillos, buscando a Mia, pues esta le había mandado a decir que le urgía hablar con ella, cuando fue interceptada por cinco chicas… de la logia.  
¡Hola Jane! – saludo Ninfa que era Dana Clifford  
Chicas… ¿andan perdidas… o dé perdidas?  
Muy graciosa Jane… ¿lista para tu cita? – pregunto Ninfa 3, o sea, Mistic  
¿Cita, cual cita?  
No quieras engañarnos… es la ultima oportunidad que tendremos de atacarlo, así que lo siento mucho J.Lo ¡Niñas!  
Y de pronto, tres chicas la maniataron y le quitaron su varita - ¡Oigan, con mas delicadeza que parecen machas!  
Te recuerdo querida – dijo Dana – que tu nos enseñaste a ser unas perras…  
¡De acuerdo, me superaron, muchísimas felicidades!  
¡Chicas, enciérrenla!  
¿Encerrarme¡Oigan, sufro de claustrofobia!  
Si como no… ¡Vamos chicas, que esta noche cenaremos Carnitas al estilo Potter!  
¿QUE?  
¡Como lo oyes Jane, esta noche, por fin, nos daremos un banquete con Harry, pasara por nuestras armas como despedida!  
¡Quien lo dijera! – Se adelantó la ninfa 2, Amanda - ¡En vez de cita con uno, tendrá cita con doce!  
¿Por qué no se buscan otro?  
Porque… querida… Potter es el platillo principal… lo siento querida Jane – dijo Dana con voz aniñada - ¡Pero nos las debes por quitárnoslo la otra vez y ahora… si la pasaremos bien!

¡NOOOO! – Gritó Jane jaloneando a las chicas - ¡SI TOCAN A HARRY LAS MATO, SE LOS JURO!  
Entonces mucho me temo que todas moriremos felices ¡anda chicas, enciérrenla!  
¡NO! – y la empujaron hacia un cuarto de limpieza.  
¡Silencius! – dijo Dana, hechizando a J.Lo para que no pudiera gritar.  
Calladita te ves más bonita, Jane…  
¡Le daremos tus saluditos a Potter!  
Y la pobre de J.Lo estaba completamente absorta y lo peor, que no podía hablar, gritar ni nada, todavía, la encerraron - ¡Fermaportus! – Dana cerró la puerta y se dirigió a sus compañeras.  
¡Ahora si chicas… Harry Potter, es nuestro!  
¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Un Harry aparentemente despreocupado caminaba a la torre norte, consciente de que un grupo pequeño de la Logia, lo seguía, tomando fuertemente la varita, trataba de aparentar tranquilidad… pero a las chicas de la Logia también le seguía Ron, y mas adelante, Ernie, mientras que George y Anthony se habían quedado en otra parte, preparando lo que seria la bromita para las chicas.  
Pero de pronto Harry se desvió del camino y comenzó a caminar por aquí y por allá, desconcertando a las chicas, Ernie salio al paso.  
¡Eh Harry, J.Lo te espera aquí! – le dejo un recado.  
¿Cambio de lugar¿Por qué?  
No lo se, tal vez ya no le gusto ¡Yo que se! Te veo luego…  
Si, gracias – respondió normalmente, y arrugo el papel y lo tiro al suelo, el siguió caminando. Una de las chicas recogió el papel y lo leyó.  
"Gatito: al parecer la torre norte estará ocupada, mejor nos vemos en el salón de Astrología a las 8:30 hr. Para ponernos de acuerdo a donde nos iremos. Atte. J.Lo"  
¿Cambio de lugar la maldita?  
Ninfa 1 dijo que la encerraria…  
A lo mejor ya no pudo… ¡Ninfa 6 (Jude) ve a avisar a Ninfa 1 que se cambio el lugar!  
¡Muy bien!

¡Chicas, recuerden que cuando atrapemos a Potter, no lo dejaremos escapar o ninfa 1 nos degollará!  
¡Ya lo creo!  
Mientras tanto, J.Lo ya se había cansado de aporrear la puerta con las escobas y lo que había dentro del cuarto de limpieza. Pero Mia pasaba por ahí, buscándola precisamente, cuando dio con la varita en el piso.  
¡Una varita¿Quién seria el tontito que la perdió? – y al verla más de cerca, la varita traía grabada unas iniciales: J.Lo.  
¿J.Lo¡Ella podría olvidar ponerse los calzones pero jamás la varita!  
Y J.Lo comenzó a aporrear la puerta nuevamente.  
¿Qué¡Estas ahí J.Lo? – pregunto Mia fuertemente, pero Jane no podía hablar, por su parcial mudez… así que aporreó mas fuerte la puerta.  
¡Muy bien¡Algo pasó! – dijo Mia y quito el hechizo de la puerta, y J.Lo salio quitándose el polvo del cuarto - ¿Qué te paso chica?  
MMMM – señalo J.Lo su garganta.  
¡Ah¡Finite incantatem!  
¡AAAAAAAAH…. Gracias, mi voz regresa!  
¿Quién te encerró¿La Logia?  
Si… ya sabes, dicen que irán tras los huesos de Potter ¡Tengo que salvarlo! Aunque… hablaron sobre una cita que yo tendría con el… y yo no programe una, es mas, nunca lo hago…  
¡Eso es raro!  
y… además… ellos ya saben que chicas son de la Logia…

¿Ya saben quienes son de la Logia¿Y como es eso¿Le dijiste a Potter J.Lo¡Sabes que eso va en contra de las reglas!  
Mia, el ya sabia de seis o siete chicas, incluida la jefa y… pues me tuve que ver forzada a decirle quienes mas eran…  
¿Te viste forzada¿Cómo?  
Pues….  
¿No me digan que te vendiste?  
¡No lo digas tan feo!  
¿Te vendiste por unos acostones, J.Lo?  
MMMMM…. ¡Y que acostones!  
¡No lo puedo creer, así que en la cama te quitaron información!  
¿Qué querías que hiciera? Harry es muy convincente…  
¡Eso que te lo crea tu abuela, porque para mi que tu fuiste la de la idea de que si se acostaba contigo, cantarías!  
Si ya me conoces pa que preguntas ¡Pos esta!  
Pero si ellos ya saben quienes son… entonces…  
¡Una trampa! – Brincó J.Lo - ¡Una trampa para la Logia!  
¡Súper!  
¡Vamos por las chicas, hay que avisar a los niños y rastrear el momento en que se desquiten de ellas!  
¡El fin de la Logia¿No te dolerá J.Lo?  
¿Bromeas¡Tuve al mejor de todos… Harry Potter! Lo demás… es lo de menos.

Mientras tanto, las chicas ya se habían cansado de seguir a Harry por todo el colegio, y se preguntaban a que horas acudiría a su cita, en el sitio indicado, pero de repente, el chico se les perdió al dar la vuelta y ellas estaban absortas¿Cómo se les había perdido así?  
¿A dónde fue?  
¡Maldición¡A lo mejor se dio cuenta que los seguíamos!  
¡Iremos al lugar de su cita, rápido! – dijeron muy alto y salieron corriendo.  
Harry salio de su escondite, una trampilla que habían descubierto y al ver a las chicas que se alejaban, saco su espejo de doble vista para comunicarse con George.  
¿Qué pasa Harry?  
¡Todo bien, las chicas van para el sitio¿Esta lista la trampa?  
¡Listísima¡Me temo que esta noche, caerán muchos ratoncitos!  
¡Perfecto, iré para allá!

Y las chicas de la Logia ya se juntaban en el corredor - ¿Qué pasa Ninfa 8 (Debbie)¿Dónde esta Potter?  
Este… - y vio los ojos de Dana, que le indicaban serios problemas - ¡esta en el lugar de la cita, esperando a ex – ninfa 1¿Verdad ninfa 12 (Kelly)?  
¡Si claro!  
¡Vamos tras el! – gimió Dana, acomodándose las capuchas y los antifaces.  
Y el grupo salio a toda prisa llegando a unos metros del lugar y una figura masculina apenas entraba.  
¡Es Potter!  
Debe estar desesperado buscando a J.Lo…  
Muy bien niñas ¡Al ataque!

* * *

**  
¡ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA TEMPORADA!  
**Susto, susto, susto... xDD  
Espero que lo disfruten. :)  
El último capítulo lo subiré en unos días más. :)  
Bien... aclarar que yo soy la Hermana Virtual de Mariana por parte de la Familia Gryffindor. n.n  
Alkyon Nox, mucho gusto. :)  
Y bueno... de más está decir que soy Fan de Sax, también. :D  
Me gustaría decir, también, que mi Manita se fue a los Estados Unidos a Estudiar Veterinaria. :D  
Pues... Yo estoy muy Feliz por Ella. :D Aunque debo decir que también estoy triste por su partida. :( Porque ni siquiera me pude despedir de ella.:'(  
Ay, Manita, Sax va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando sepa que te fuiste pa' los United... :( Aunque van a estar más cerca. n.n  
Yo me he comprometido con ayudar a subir capítulos. :) Así que estoy cumpliendo mi palabra. n.n  
Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo. :)  
Y bueno... también ténganme paciencia, por favor... Mi tiempo tampoco es mucho... pero haré lo posible por subir los Capítulos cada cierto tiempo. :)  
Bien... Hasta el Próximo Capítulo si **DIOS** Quiere y el Internet lo permite. n.n 


	44. El Desquite y Un ¿Adiós?

Capítulo 44:

**El Desquite y Un… ¿Adiós?**

El grupo de chicas, corrieron rápidamente hacia donde Potter había entrado, pero las primeras que iban atrás de repente, resbalaron aparatosamente, y sobre el piso como si fueran una bola de bolos, haciendo chuza.  
¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron al ir pecho a piso, directo a los pies de sus compañeras.  
¡CUIDADOOOOO!  
¡AAAAAYYYYY!  
Tumbaron a las que iban al frente, mientras ellas entraban al salón, dando vueltas sobre el piso y cayendo adentro dándose un fuerte sentón sobre algo gomoso.  
¡MALDICION, DOLIO! – se quejaron, y la que estaba al frente, vio junto de ella, una figura alta, uniformada.  
¿Potter? – lo jaloneo, y cuando cayo la túnica, era demasiado tarde.  
¡Maldición, es un muñeco!  
¿Qué? – las chicas subieron la mirada, y un muñeco de trapo con ojos de botones nariz de zanahoria con una sonrisota pintada, parecía burlarse de ellos.  
¡Es una trampa! – murmuro una de las chicas

¡NO PUEDO MOVERME! – chillo una de ellas.  
¿QUE?  
¡NO PUEDO LEVANTARME, ESTO PARECE PEGAMENTO!  
¡OH NO, ES CIERTO! – gimieron todas, que eran cinco, las que estaban atrapadas en el piso y al querer levantarse, la goma les jalo la caperuza y los antifaces.  
¡MALDICION, MALDICION!  
¡NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA!  
¿QUE PASA CHICAS? – La puerta se volvio a abrir, pero Dana no vio a las chicas que estaban en el piso gomoso, estaba oscuro, mas bien, vio la figura del muñeco en la oscuridad.  
¡POTTER, AHÍ ESTAS! – grito Dana, fingiendo su voz.  
¡NO ENTREN! – grito una de las chicas en el piso.  
¡ES UNA TRAMPA!  
¿QUEEE, DONDE ESTAN¡ESTA MUY OSCURO!  
¿QUIEREN LUZ? – Pregunto George desde arriba del salón - ¡PUES LES DAREMOS LUZ! – Y de pronto, las antorchas del salón se encendieron y frente a ellas, había una especie de lago gomoso, que abarcaba el piso, y sus cinco amigas estaban ahí, pegadas al piso, llenas de una sustancia negra pegajosa.  
¡AHORA! – grito Anthony y junto con Ernie, dejaron caer desde unas ollas, un liquido viscoso, maloliente, que parecía ser, caramelo derretido con aceite descompuesto y plumas de gallinas con muchos frijoles quemados.  
¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! – gimieron todas cuando la sustancia les cayo encima, era asquerosa.

¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! – gimió Dana.  
¡NO NOS DEJEN AQUIIII! – gritaron las que estaban en el piso.  
¡LO SENTIMOS ESTAN FUERA DE LA LOGIA!  
¡Y NADA DE HABLAR!  
¡HUYAMOOOOS! – pero al querer salir, frente a ellas, Ron y Harry, estaban listos.  
¡EXPELLIARMUS! – dijeron al unísono y las siete chicas, salieron volando hacia donde sus compañeras, sin caperuzas, sin mascaras sin nada.  
¡NOOOOO!  
¡MALDITA SEA NO! – pataleo Dana, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba pegada.  
Y las luces iluminaron mas el salón, de pronto, de la nada, salieron muchos chicos y chicas, los cuales habían sido llamados por los chicos y otros por Mia y J.Lo quienes salieron por la parte de atrás, donde Dana había quedado pegada.  
¡Bonito final para la Logia! – dijo Mia - ¡las atraparon!  
¡Seguramente tú tuviste que ver Jane!  
¡Claro que no! La trampa no fue mi idea…  
Chicos y chicas comenzaron a reír al ver a las doce niñas, pegadas al piso, y por fin, los hombres, veían a las que eran de la logia… mala suerte para dos o tres de ellas, cuyos novios sorprendidos las miraban con asco y desprecio.  
¡Las caza – chicos… cazadas! – Sonrió Thierry – ahora ya no podrán hacer nada…  
¡te equivocas Thierry, porque si bien, nosotras ya no seremos de la Logia, esta tendrá nuevos miembros… aquellas chicas ansiosas que vienen años atrás y así como J…!  
¡Muerdote esa lengua Dana! – Se adelanto Letizia - ¡si dices algo en contra de la que inicio este grupo, nos encargaremos de hacerte la vida miserable!  
¡Claro que si! – Se adelanto Maria Mercedes - ¡si ella nunca fue descubierta, por despecho no lo harás tu… porque eres una inepta!

Tu forma tu nuevo grupo… pero ya no metas a ex – integrantes en tus problemas – dijo Mia de último y salio de ahí junto con sus amigas, dejando que los niños, vieran a las que eran de la Logia, las cuales, habían caído en una ingeniosa trampa…  
George, Harry, Ernie, Ron y Anthony, celebraron con unas cervezas de mantequillas y empanadas de calabazas, su triunfo sobre ellas, todos reían, era su último día y ellos por fin, habían vengado a los hombres.  
Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para George, quien muy contento, salio en busca de Mia, quien estaba en el pasillo.  
¡Mia, ahora mismo iba a verte!  
Este… yo también quería hablar contigo George… hoy es tu ultimo día, y mañana te vas… es mas que perfecto  
¿Y que con eso, que es perfecto?  
Bueno lo es porque… ya no nos volveremos a ver…  
No te entiendo…  
Esto no funciona George…  
¿Cómo?  
Nunca funcionó, yo quería mas de ti y tu nunca me lo diste… así que todo acabó, eres libre chico…  
¿Me estas cortando¿estas terminado nuestra relacion?

¿Relación¡Nunca hubo tal¡Yo necesitaba más que unos cuantos besos mustios! – gimió desesperada.  
¿Me estas terminando porque no quise tener relaciones contigo¡Eso es estúpido Mia!  
Si… soy muy estúpida George… ¡se sincero! Solo anduvimos por papa, pero ya acabo, ya termino, soy una chica que necesita más, tú no me lo das. Todo acabó…  
¡No lo creo¿Acaso no apreciaste nada nuestro noviazgo¡Era tierno, tranquilo!  
¡Maldición, entiende George! –Grito - ¡Yo quería más, no me lo diste, punto, hasta aquí¡Yo quería acostarme contigo, porque lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, quería entregarme a alguien inteligente y maduro que supiera apreciar esas virtudes!  
¡Pero Mia…!  
Pero nada George… además no funcionaria de todos modos… mejor terminar en paz, tu sigue con tu vida y espero que encuentres a alguien de tu gusto… al final de cuentas, yo soy una niña inmadura que quería ser mujer…  
¡Mia!  
¡Adiós George! Que tengas buen viaje – y salio corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, dejando al gemelo, sorprendido y con sus sentimientos heridos.

Mia corrió hacia la azotea, sellando la entrada, pero ahí ya estaban J.Lo y sakura, tristeando.  
¿Cómo te fue?  
Mal porque lo corté… bien porque… ya termino…  
Siento mucho esto Mia…

**_"¡Y no puedo entender, no quiero comprender la razón de esta situación, mas no puedo seguir dependiendo de tu calor, el amor de acabó, la pasión terminó, tu recuerdo no siento bien, pero el día de hoy ya tu voz se desvaneció!"_**

Canturreó Mia, y rompió a llorar, Sakura la abrazo seguido de J.Lo ¡la onda Choriana siempre presente!  
¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto cuando se calmaron.  
Nos quedaremos aquí…  
¿No se despedirán de los chicos?  
No – dijo J.Lo – No quiero que me vean llorar… y no quiero verlo partir…  
Yo no tengo porque despedirme de Anthony… si nunca fue mío.  
Maldita sea… siento un dolor en el pecho… ¡me duele tanto que se vayan!  
Para mi, finalmente es un respiro ¡a mi vida normal de boberías!

Muy temprano, los chicos ya estaban en la puerta, despidiéndose de los últimos profesores y de uno que otro alumno curioso. Ron miraba a todos lados, sin ver a Nirvana, pues después de lo que le había echo a la Logia, no había podido ir a verle a su celda, porque estuvo consolando a George.  
Y faltaban pocos minutos para irse, hasta que alguien dijo que Nirvana estaba en la dirección.  
Ron se sintió indignado de que justo ese día, a esa hora y en ese momento ella hubiera cometido una falta para no ir a despedirlo ¡No era posible que si le hubo entregado su ingenuidad sexual a una chica, esta no estuviera ahí! Por lo menos para que le dijera:  
**_"¡Ron, gracias por entregarme tu cuerpo, tu dignidad y todo lo bueno que Dios te dio!"_**  
¿Acaso esas horas en el colchón no valieron la pena?

Harry no estaba menos contento, lucia sumamente desilusionado, le había entregado a J.Lo su primera vez (AAAAYYY cuanta ternurita) sí, su maldita primera vez aunque sonara cursi ¡Y ella tampoco estaba ahí!  
George tampoco vio a Mia, Anthony tampoco pudo ver los ojos de Sakura, solo Hannah se dio los últimos besos con Lee¡ah! Y Hermy se iba feliz, porque Malfoy, en Hogwarts, ya no podría hacerle nada…. (Eso cree ella… pero sus hormonas, son sus hormonas y ya están alborotadas)  
Y los chicos se fueron, Harry y Ron, muertos del coraje y con un terrible dolor en el pecho, aunque tal vez pensaron que era mejor así… ¿y porque nuestras dulces niñas no estaban? Porque seguían en la azotea y Nirvana, había recibido un reporte y llorando por no poderse despedir de Ron, sellaba sobres con Titi.  
Asi que todos quedaron con el corazoncito roto…. Harry, Ron y George se fueron a la madriguera, en pocos días, George se iría a Hogsmeade, a su nueva sucursal de tiendas de bromas y Harry y Ron a su último año de colegio.  
¡Pero volvían hechos hombres!

¿FIN 1a. parte?

To be continued...

* * *

Sí... es el fin de la Primera Temporada. T.T  
¨Alkyon saca su pañuelito, se suena estrepitosamente, y luego lo ofrece por si alguien más quiere sonarse. Y.Y¨  
¡Pero no se entristescan!  
¡Porque E.W.M.S. hay para mucho tiempo más:D  
¡Sí! Ahora ya viene la Segunda Temporada. :D  
Porque... ¿a poco creían ustedes que estas muchachas se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados dejando que sus hombres se fueran a Hogwarts? o.o  
¡Lo sabrán en la Segunda Temporada! ¨_Muaja ja ja..._¨  
Sí. n.n Porque la imaginación de Sax no para en una sola temporada. :P  
Así que prepárense para la Segunda Temporada. :)  
**¡Y QUE VIVA SAX!**

**¡Hasta la Segunda Temporada si DIOS Quiere y el Internet lo permite!  
**

* * *


End file.
